Dangerous Fever II
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Times are still dangerous for Phai and Alex in the modern world. More suffering, more stuggles, more violence, more sex, more villians and more love. Can they live through the hardships again?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Fever 2**

**_A month later_**

It is three thirty pm. I have landed in Florida. I go to the underground prison in region three, central area.

I walk through the prison walls. I am wearing white Molly laced up ballet shoes. I am wearing a baby blue suit. I have two black suitcases in my hands. One with a bunch a keys in it and the other with a pistol. Two security men walk on either side of me. They don't know what is in it. I told them I was a representative of the Department of Corrections all around the world. I was here to visit someone in particular. They walk me down more concrete floors and down a white hall.

My hair is out and long. My black locks fall pass my fitted hips. I have a bunch of rings on my fingers. I have neon colored bracelets. My nails are painted white. My dark eye lined eyes stair straight ahead.

The security lead me through the prison rooms. Men are shouting and hitting at the bars. Some are blowing whistles at me. Others are trying to grab at me. I ignore them. We stop in a certain room. The guards move in front of me and look through the high bars of the door. They then unlock the door.

"You have five minutes with him." One says to me.

They back away and I smirk. "I only need two minutes." I then go inside. They close the door behind me. I look at the man laying down in an orange suit on his bed in the isolated jail room. I place my things on the table built into the wall.

"Mr. Parmen. I know you are not asleep." I say, unlocking the suitcases. I take out the pistol. I shine it and place it inside my suit.

"I didn't expect any visitors. Who are you and what are you doing in here?" the grumpy man asks me.

"Lean up and I will tell you." I say now searching through the many keys in the other case.

The old man leans up. I look to him. "First I am here to help you escape. Don't argue with me just follow. Second my boss sends me to you because he wants to work with you on something big."

'I am not interested." He huffs and sinks back into his bed.

I smirk. "It involves Mr. Alex."

The old man now leans up and looks interested. "Continue." His brows knit concentrated.

"Almost barely four weeks ago, Mr. Alex died in his house and was recovered back to life the next day. He awakened in the hospital. He has been well so far."

"That is unheard of."

"Yes well, miracles do happen Mr. Parmen. He could have nine lives. The doctors said he should have been dead October twenty fifth. The day everything started."

"Yea, I was the one trying to kill him. He's a lucky man. Something is keeping him alive." he suggests.

"Or perhaps someone. You remember a man named Phai? Ever since Alex died, Phai has apparently been performing in acts of Schizophrenia mental illness and hallucinations of paranoia. He was seen in an mental institute for a couple of days before escaping. He and Alex then fled. Maybe love is stronger than we think. Together they are immortal. Apart they are dead. They are now both vacationing in California. My men are tracking them as we speak. But this time is different. My boss first wants them both alive and captured. Then I willl give you another chance to kill Mr. Blonde man. Are you up to it?"

"Fine. Is their a reason why you want them alive." he says like it is an easy task.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I can't wait."

"Good, lastly my name is Bagoas." I walk to him and put my pistol to his dick. "You will do what I say, no problems, is that clear?"

The old man looks to where the gun is mimicking at and then nods. I take the gun away. He hops off his bed. "You're accent is very strong. It kind of makes me wonder who I am working for."

"It would be best not to know." I say to him smirking evilly. I close the cases.

"Fair enough. And Bagoas how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

"Don't worry about that." I approach him. I kiss him seducing. He kisses me back groaning. I rub his aching cock. He likes this and I like it too. "I have it all under control love."

Danger is a drug. Danger is forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am just warning all ahead of time, if you are somewhat offended by sex, violence and cruel language please do not read this story or skip those parts. Hopefully people read the summary. Also I realize many are confused with the ending of the first part (which story of mine isn't confusing ^^) but trust me it is intentional. Hopefully this chapter explains it better and if not, please do not hesitate to ask me. **

**Also do not be shocked if my style of writing changes. Dangerous Fever was supposed to be bland. It emphasized and helped portray the characters and their personalities more. They were basically straight faced, no humor, and very serious individuals locked up in a world where life was too serious. Fun didn't exist. This story is all about evolving them into something more natural and not so one worded. Just a heads up if you care. **

**Thank you all again. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dangerous Fever II- ****1**

The ride to the beach is smooth. It was a nice site. I have been to California probably eight times in my life. But never to the beach. I look out and simply smile at the nature. My hair blows in my face. It has grown longer through the days. The window to the car is rolled down. We are quiet only sharing a few words and little arguments. I am wearing his sunglasses so that I can keep my real feelings from him. So many things have happened and I don't know what to think of it.

"Is their something wrong? Why are you quiet?' he asks, keeping his salient eyes on the road before him.

"I am fine. Just tired." I lie. He knows it and the world knows it. He shakes his head and doesn't talk to me the rest of the way.

We get there. We pull up in a parking lot. There are many people on the beach, many kids and many couples. Happy couples. I don't even know what to call us.

I look at him and he steps out of the car shaking blonde hair from his face. His hair grew to his shoulder blades. Before we left he just shaved off his scruffy little beard. He tosses a finished cigarette to the ground. He removes his sunglasses and places them on top of his head. "Come." He says to me as I sit their watching him. How he has changed. But I am sure he thinks the same of me.

I unbuckle my seat belt. I open the door and get out.

We bought a new car. A silver Nissan Murano 2009. We walk in on the beach in our plain running shoes, our summer long shorts and a plain t-shirt. We go sit in an area away from civilization. So we can be alone. We are still pretty quiet. We go get ice-cream and drinks from the bars and concession stands. We relax. I smile to myself. I want to be here until the sun sets.

I watch him go into the water and soak up a bit. He shakes his wet hair. He is smiling. He reminds me of an angel. Someone once said watching the sun set is not as magical without someone by your side. And I hope that it is true.

The beach is everything I thought it would be. Annoying sand sticking to the body for no good reason. Kids running making sand castles. People collecting clam shells. Lifeguards high up on their life stands looking out for sharks and Alex glistening in the sun as its light shine on his perfect wet body.

Just watching him makes me forget why I am angry at him. His magnificence makes me want to strangle him less.

xx

I watch him watch me. I smile at him and hope he smiles back. Things have been difficult between us. He is everything to me; I promised him we would take a break. I promised him we would get out and see the world. Ditch everything behind us. Move past our once shitty lives. Believe it or not we have become more human these passed days. We have adapted more of a normal human personality. I even enjoy flowers. I have ditched the white suits. I haven't touched a gun in weeks. I haven't killed in weeks. I haven't hurt one person in weeks. Because of him.

I get out from the water and go by his side and sit next to him. He is so beautiful. I am lucky to have him. Every night I dream of him. Every night I long for him. He has changed so much. I remember when I first met him and he had fire in his eyes. Lust. Violence. Control. But now all I see is torment and grief. I wish he would just say it, if he is not happy with me. Or maybe I don't understand how he is really feeling. I knew after the rape and after his torture he would change. He's far calmer. Far more sensitive. It's definitely not the man I fell for. Not the same man who gave me that letter.

But why do I still love him. Have I became less heartless. All because of love. Love apparently works in strange ways.

I grab him and kiss him. It was random. But it had to be done. Then I look back out towards the sun. He smiles lovingly at me but still it's not good enough. He hates me. He hates my guts. I didn't mean to make him angry. I was only looking out for his best interest.

"Phai, can we talk?" I ask rolling a handful of sand in my palm.

"Not really in the mood." He is direct and focused on everything ahead of him.

"Okay." I say shrugging. If he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have too.

"You probably wouldn't listen to me anyway. You never do." He shuns from me and directs his eyes on two boys wrestling around getting buried in sand.

I shake my head and grab at my hair frustrated. "I listen to you all the time."

"Then why don't you believe me?" he asks me angrily. His eyes are intense. Blue like the ocean. Aggressive like the waves.

"Because it doesn't make any sense." I reason.

"You think I don't know that either? I just needed your support."

I exhale. "Whatever. Are you hungry?" I drop the subject. "Do you want me to get you a hot dog or some cotton candy?"

"No. I am fine."

This sunset isn't going to be as beautiful as I thought it would be. I was hoping to enjoy it. Maybe it would fix any problems between us. I look at my watch. It is four twenty eight p.m. We arrived at twelve forty two. We have ways to go. But in silence.

He lies down on his towel. His hands are relaxed behind his head. One leg is up. His eyes are closed behind his glasses blocking the sun. I hop over him and rest my belly on his.

"Phai?"

He removes his glasses. "What Alex?"

"I love you." I say.

"Yea."

We hear rasping from the people on the beach. They stand from their lawn chairs and beach towels and overlook something in the air. They gasp and point. Phai sees something passed me and closes his eyes tight. "Pretend they are not there. It's not real." He says in a whisper against my sensitive ear. He holds me. He holds me tighter.

We both hear the sound of two air transportations. I turn to see two helicopters fly low above us. A man in a blue pilot gear is hanging off from the side with a speaker. Sand is blowing and people are fascinated. "Mr. Alex and Mr. Phai you both are under arrest. Run and we will open fire." They force.

I look back in sad blue eyes. I promised him I would keep him safe from this mess. I promised him nothing bad would happen. I was wrong. Completely fucking wrong.

xx

So it begins again.

"Go Phai!" Alex pushes me.

More danger.

I get up quicker than my mind. Alex and I immediately split from the other. We run in opposite directions. We run as fast as we can. I am dodging from running into people. I don't look back.

Hi my name is Phai. Short for Phaistion which is short for Hephaistion. I bet you really don't care about that though. I bet your wondering what the fuck is going on. That man with the gorgeous blonde hair running opposite of me is Mr. Alex, or Mr. Blonde man. A month ago we went through some chaotic times. It was devastating.

But we lived. Or did we? Our minds did not. I was told that I became delusional after being dosed with numerous amounts of drugs. After being raped god knows how many times. After being publicly humiliated. After being violently damaged. I admit, I can no longer think clearly. And it is causing Alex and me some problems. But it is not so easy to just admit too. I don't believe something is wrong with me. I believe something is wrong with Alex.

I duck when the pilots open fire at us.

Problems? Meaning we have been fighting. Arguing. Yelling and verbally and physically abusing each other. Whether its rape or with fists. Almost everyday now. We can hardly stand each other it seems. We've become like his parents but worst.

People scream and run. Sand bounces. It shoots up high in the air from the force of the large bullets.

Why are we arguing all the time?

Because about four weeks ago, Alex fell asleep and died. He was founded and brought to the hospital immediately. I didn't get the call until later that night. I didn't dare go see his dead body. Because I didn't want to believe it. The doctors told me that he had no pulse, no heartbeat, and no signs of life. I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't believe it. Then I get another call the next day and it was the doctors telling me he was alive, awake and eating his food. More tears came. I was so happy to hear the news.

I keep running. I trip a couple of times. My shoes sinking into floppy sand. I get back up.

Anyway, but this is where it gets weird. He gives me a call from his cell. He tells me he and I should go out to eat. Shouldn't he be in the hospital resting? Shouldn't he be at his house instead of going out? I wanted to see him though.

We meet up at a restaurant. He looked like shit. We talk. I tell him what the doctors said about him and his permanent month zone. He asks me "What does it mean?" I ask him a question in return. "That you are already dead?" It was more of a concern than a question. Then I tell him what I had remembered. That he had died the day before. He doesn't really give me an answer. Infact he just accepts it. The place was robbed. We took the burglars out. I wanted to make sure Alex was real so I took him to the restaurant bathroom and we fucked on the counters. What do you know; he proves to me he is real. But something still isn't right. He was so real against my skin and inside me.

By now I am completely paranoid. I call the doctors and they inform me on everything. I was right. He did die... But he hadn't left the hospital. How was that possible? I fucked him.

Now let's go back to when the doctors told me that I was suffering from some sort of delusions or hallucinations. By now I am completely fucking paranoid. I was apparently imagining him the whole time at the restaurant. Something isn't right about it.

After hearing about it, and after he got better he sat down with me and told me I should find help.

And this is why I am angry at him. He's had me convinced that he never met me at the restaraunt. I checked into a mental hospital because I love him. I wanted to make sure but I escaped a few days later fearing the result. He got angry with me. Then we sort of made up and he told me that we just needed to relax and have time to oursleves. A vacation.

So, yippee, here the fuck we are. On vacation. Getting chased. Again. Because of him.

I am not delusional. I am sane.

I jump over some people to get away. I keep running. I still don't look back.

xx

I am running, ditching the bullets and trying to ditch the pilots. I knock into a small kid. And knock over his stupid ice cream cone. He starts to cry. I roll my eyes. I turn back and pick it up for him. Dirty and all. The pilot announces me yet again to surrender. I turn and flick them off. They open fire. More people scatter.

Hi my name is Alex. Short for Alexander. So here's the thing. Phai and I have been having some personal problems lately.

He is mad at me. I told him that he is delusional and needed to seek help. It was pretty harsh to say. I did it because I am worried about him. Ever since he was taken by Parmen he has been having nightmares of people torturing him. Of me dying constantly. Of me fucking him in weird places. Like the village Inn. So many nightmares he's had, in fact, sometimes he is convinced that I am actually dead. He looks at me as if he doesn't know me anymore. He touches me like I am transparent. He simply can't figure out why I am still alive. I have heard many people tell me I should have been dead along time ago. I know. I understand.

I did die. But I came back. I am alive and running again for my life. Proof right here.

I believe he is damaged permanently. I don't remember how many times I told him I was so sorry that it had to be him. He won't accept it though. He won't accept that he has a problem. That's why we are here on this vacation. We both need to relax. Get the stress away. Move on. Maybe a couples retreat would have been more appropriate.

Because now we are being chased. Right now. Getting aimed at with helicopter bullets.

These new enemies are dead on with their aim. Making sure their only target is me and Phai.

I am not dead. I am sane.

xx

I stand in the office that belongs to my boss. And look out the windows at dark sky. I have my hand to my soft chin. I have an ear piece in. "Tell me the progress on Alex and Phai." I speak into the device appealingly.

"_Sir they are on foot, running but we are right on their tail."_

I smirk and chuckle insolently. "Are they armed?"

"_So far, they haven't pulled anything on us."_

My ear twitches. "Keep riding their trail. I want them both alive. Only shoot and give them a good scare." evil is placed on my lips. "If you happen to kill any of them I will make sure I cut off your cocks and force feed it to you. Do you understand me?"

"_Yes Bagoas."_

"Good boys." I take off the earpiece and toss it on a genuine leather blue couch.

"Bagoas?"

I close my eyes, and caress my face and then neck. I smile at his voice. "Yes boss?" I purr.

He sits at his desk in the dark behind me.

"You have been pleasing me more than needed." He compliments. "Come to me." His deep voice sends a shiver down my spine.

I stare ahead. I take my slender fingers to my suit and unbutton it slowly. I already feel his rough hands on my baby smooth skin. I remove my blazer. It falls at my feet on the floor. I eliminate my under tank. My dancer's chest remains bare. My hair descends amongst my small shoulders. I lick my mouth-watering lips. My eyebrow arches. "As you wish boss."

xx

I am running a route that is passing through a wilderness section of the California coast trail. All I can do is stay on my feet. And worry about Phai.

xx

I am running through the cities and towns. One helicopter is after me. The other Alex. I am trying my best to escape and hide so that they can't spot me anymore. I go into a small shop somewhere in the small town. I take out my cell phone and dial up Alex. I put it to my ear and its ringing. He picks up. I head to the back of the store. The owner is looking at me weird. "Alex where are you?" I am out of breath.

"I am in the rainforest. You?"

"Somewhere in the fucking city behind the shore." I look around making sure it was safe for me to hide here. But everywhere I hide. They find me. Bullets crash and fly through the store window. I drop my phone. I get to the ground and crawl low so that I don't get hit.

They stop fire. I hurry and snatch my phone again. "Alex you still there?"

"Mr Phai, we know you are in their. If you come out now you live. Surrender yourself." The man on speaker exclaims.

"Yea Phai, what's going on?"

"They want me to surrender my self."

"Don't, and keep running. Come to the backwoods east of you. I'll find you." He hangs up.

"Fuck." I put the pone back into my pocket. I peek up above the counter. I look behind me and I see a back way out. I take really heavy breaths. I then sprint for it. I break open the door and move my legs as fast as they could. I have a long way to run. But I make it. So far no one was after me. I run towards the trail leading up into the large rainforest. I progress my way further in. I shout for Alex. My lungs are burning.

"Alex!" I shout again.

xx

I hear my pager beep. Right in the middle of me fucking his cock. Gods he feels so good in me. I moan into his starving mouth. I let him hold me like cushion. He moves his mouth down and bites at my nipples. I groan again. I don't feel like getting up. I take my boss earpiece from his desk.

"What?" I voice angrily.

"_Sir, Alex and Phai have escaped into the trees."_

My boss bites down harder. I moan louder. "Continue on foot." I say. "They can't get far. They will be out of breath soon."

"_Yes sir." _

"Don't disappoint me." I toss the earpiece. My lips are parted as he fucks me harder in his lap. My breaths are heavy. He thrusts again. They become heavier.

xx

"Alex?"

I hear him shouting.

"Phai?" I shout louder. I head in the direction where my name is being called. I search. Five minutes later I find him. He is hunched over breathing heavily. "Phai come on, we got to go."

He pushes me away. He's angry. "No. Let me rest!"

"We don't have that time." I shout back at him.

"We never have time!" he yells back.

We hear the loud propellers hovering above us. The machine prepares to fire. It's causing the trees to sway. We hear men in the distance.

I grab Phai by the wrist. I pull him behind me. We keep running. Through trees. Through bushes. Through dirt. Through bug invested air. We don't know where we are going. But we are running like hell.

We are in a land of extremes. I never thought we would be chased again.

I thought all that was put behind us.

I feel out of shape. I am out of shape.

Bullets whip by us. It causes an arresting sound. We head a different direction.

I don't think we are going to get out of this one. It is five fifteen. Ahead of us is a cliff. Ahead of us the sun is setting. How beautiful that sun is. Phai always saw me as the sun. But it's about to go into it's hiding place. I smile. And he is going to come up. As the moon. It's his turn to shine.

Ahead we keep running. The men are close behind us. Before we head to the cliff, a dead end, the copter pulls up in front of the edge. Large weapons aimed at us. Phai and I don't know whether to stop or keep running.

"Go Phai. Jump." I command.

I know I said I hadn't touched a weapon in weeks. I pull out two handguns from the back of my pants. I lied.

Phai doesn't hesitate. He doesn't falter. He jumps from the cliff. I aim my weapons at the helicopter. Man versus machine. I fire away.

xx

This doesn't feel like falling. I hit the wide ocean. Large tides hide me from the enemies.

xx

I drop my guns and hold up my arms in surrender. Phai escaped and that's all I wanted. They can have me.

"Mr. Alex. You are under arrest."

I nod. "Okay. Alright. I'm done running." I kick the guns away from me so that they know I am finished. I have had enough. Like I said. It's Phais time to shine.

I am Alex. Mr. Blonde man. I am being captured for the first time. By enemies I don't know of. Failure or accomplisher? I don't know. All I know is that I am my own witness. I am my own witness of this fever. This new dangerous fever.

xx

"_Bagoas, we have Mr. Alex in cuffs. We are taking him in."_

My boss releases his seed inside of me. I tremble between his legs. I look at him. Our eyes full of lust. Full of unfaltering pleasure. "That was easier than I thought." I tell him.

"Almost perfect." He drones against my shoulder. "Now what about the other."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Fever II- ****2**

I put back on all my clothes. I am breathing heavily. My body has just been fucked. I love it when my body is fucked. I pick up my earpiece I deserted on the couch. I bring my painted finger to my mouth. I bite on my nail. "Find Phai and whatever you do don't let him escape. We are sending more men. Guard his place, guard anywhere you think he might run." I speak into it. "In the meantime bring Alex here. We have plans for the bitch."

"_Yes, sir we are on it!"_

I smile at their loyalty towards me. I now look towards my boss. He is sitting with fingers crossed. Smiling.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask him. Even though I know he does. My body language seduces.

"How can I not." He answers.

"Do you wish to see him now?" I ask him.

He nods and takes a glass of white wine from his organized desk. Tiny cut up dices of peaches float about in it. He brings it to his lips. "Bring him in."

I move on his orders. I walk towards the door and exit his office.

xxx

I am walking about the room. They provided me with. Bagoas had escaped me out of the prison. He killed every security guard in his way, one bullet each to their hearts. He then proceeded to silence the prisoners by stabbing one from the chin up. Locking down his mouth because he was blowing whistles at him.

I made a stop and retrieved some better clothing. A grey suit. Posh business shoes.

I scratch the back of my head. Who the hell am I working for? They are definitely better than my men.

I am being watched. I look towards the doors. Guarded by two foreign men. They have no large weapons on. They stand composed hands crossed in front of them.

I take another look at my burnt arm and hand. Don't think I have forgotten about you Phai? Oh yes, I can't wait to see you again. I can't wait to see Alex either. I have big plans for him. You just don't destroy my life's work of business and walk away.

I see Bagoas walk into the room. He looks pleased about something. "Mr. Parmen, he is ready to see you." He informs me.

"About time." I answer grumpily. "What do I call him?"

"I am sure you two have already met." He winks at me. "So call him boss." His answer is sassy.

"I don't have time for games. Who is he?" my anger is rising and the small man before me knows it and giggles.

"Patience is a big fixation around here Mr. Parmen." Bagoas assures me through a hiss. "Our patience got Alex captured. Is he not the one and only?"

I am shocked. They captured Alex? He is bragging. Because I couldn't even kill Alex.

"Maybe." I respond hating to admit it. "There is something to easy about it. Alex is a tough one to capture. He would never allow it. You and your men must have got lucky." I tell him.

He tilts his head and glares at me. His eyes are dark black. "He surrendered completely to us." He smiles. "I knew he would."

"Well I will tell you this now. He must have surrendered for a reason. That man always has a plan."

The pretty man ignores my words and he motions me out the door. "Don't keep him waiting. He can even get grumpier than you." He compliments his boss. He is loyal to his boss. He loves his boss.

I walk out the door him followed behind me. The hotel is very suburban. High class everything. Beautiful pictures captured in the tiled marbled walls. The floor beneath my business shoes are deep black with floral red designs plastered inside each square. Asian culture. It is much better designed than mine. Much more business like.

"Right this way." Bagoas walks me in the large somewhat dark office. We move in. Everything is nice. Everything is organized. We see a slender figure facing out towards the windows of the skyscraper. His back towards us. He is drinking from a glass. He holds out his hand with the glass in it. "More." He demands calmly.

Bagoas snaps his finger and a servant woman approaches the man by the window and pours him another cup. The escort is wearing revealing clothes. A cheetah printed short dress. Long luscious hair. Perky painted red lips. High heels. Long nails. Perfect shape. She is more classy then my own whores who just walked around naked. More modest, less grungy.

The man brings the glass back towards his mouth. The whore makes her way from the room. Now it's just me and him.

"It is such a beautiful city isn't it?" he ponders.

I step closer to him and look out the glass panes of the building. Through it the whole city is revealed to my eyes. Lights and busy streets. "It is." I answer him.

"You want to know what else is beautiful, Mr. Parmen?"

I remember that voice. I don't answer. It's obviously a rhetorical question. He turns and looks at me. He smiles simply. "Money and Fame." He answers his own question.

"Mr. Darian?" I frown I wasn't expecting him.

You might remember Mr. Darian from that meeting we had, the day everything went to shit. While Phai, the beautiful slut was bleeding on my kitchen counters in my hotel room after I pleasured myself in cutting him open.

Well, Mr. Darian is the biggest drug lord of the manufacturers around the world. He is rivals with Antipater who is up there with him. He must be disappointed with me because I let all his drugs burn to the soil.

"I heard that all of my drugs were demolished in the hands of Mr. Alex."

I stand brave. "Yes sir." I don't lie. There is no point.

"You had failed that day." He states. But he doesn't look angry.

"I understand." I clear my throat lightly so that none can read the fear in my eyes.

He starts to surround me. He is looking right at me. With threatening eyes and tone. "Normally, I show no mercy to those that fail me."

His accent is somewhat strong too.

I don't say a word. That day when he came to visit me he had explained to me that I was suppose to get the drugs to him on a crucial deadline. That didn't happen. Everything was ruined.

Mr. Alex made me look bad. He made everyone look bad. Including his father.

"I sent my lovely assistant Bagoas to get you out of prison do you know why?" He questions close to my ear.

"It involves Alex is what I recall." I answer.

"It did. But now we have captured Alex. He will be brought into Florida tomorrow morning. With him aside I can now become the top trafficker in the world, distributing and transporting five times more cocaine throughout the U.S and other countries. Mexico is no longer the high rate."

"So what is my purpose then? I was convinced that I was supposed to seek out Alex and get my revenge on what he did to your stash." I make Alex sound bad so that I look good. "You have him now. What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

Mr. Darian turns his dark olive eyes at me and smirks. "Truthfully and technically I don't even need you anymore. I can have my men cut your throat right here. They know how fond I am of blood." I avert my eyes to the floor. "You lost me a good amount of money and drugs, however, you remember Phai?"

"How could I forget him?" I say, even shocked to hear his name.

"Oh yes, he damaged your arm didn't he? What a shame."

"You don't sound remorseful." I say.

"Times are to good to be remorseful of anything." He pours me a glass of wine. He hands it to me.

I take it. I chug it. I smirk. "So there must be a really good reason why I am still standing here before you, without my throat cut."

"I am here to make immense with you." He says. "I am sure you are familiar with this man." He snaps his fingers loudly.

Bagoas comes to my side and hands me a thin folder of files. "Open it." He advises me. He then backs away.

I open up the folder. I flip through the files. My brows pucker and I frown. I close the folder fast and look up at Mr. Darian in shock.

He has a very pleasant smile on his face. "Surely by now you know what I am asking you?" he asks me. He's now making his way back to his desk.

I nod. "Yes." I say.

"It will be good working with you again Mr. Parmen." He chuckles immorally and sits down in his chair. Bagoas looks at his boss with horrific satisfaction.

I smirk to myself, slapping the folder against my leg. I move closer towards the window. I look out at the city. I see the boss' and Bagoas' reflection.

"It will be good working for you too Mr. Darian."

xxxx

I made it. I am crawling on the shore. It is night now. The sun is gone. I missed the sunset. And I am losing air. I swam long and hard just to escape them. I watched as one helicopter flew off with my Alex. The other is still searching for me. Men are on foot searching for me.

I am survived. I am living. I survived the steep jump. But I can't rest now. I can't rest ever. Damn it Alex.

I hit the sand hard with heavy fists. I just want to yell.

Why did you have to surrender yourself? You could have jumped with me.

Fuck you Alex! You fucking left me.

I ridicule him in my mind. I am sorry Alex. I am angry.

I stand up quick after coughing up water from my lungs. I walk along the shore. Water and sand are sinking beneath my shoes. I keep walking until I see where the parking lots and the entrance of the beach. I go quickly where we left the car parked. But I stop. I hide away. I see the same men who were chasing us patrolling the area and asking the remainders on the beach questions.

"Fuck" I mutter.

I need to get to my car. But these men are smart. They know everything about me now. They have all my records and documentations. They know where I am living. What my car looks like. Everything. I can't go anywhere.

I pry. They are walking around with flashlights. They go looking into my car windows. They break the windows and start searching through it.

I am now a fugitive. I go in another direction slipping away. Making sure they don't see me. I make my way back through the large forests by the shore. It's the best place for me to not be found.

I need to head to the cities. The walk will be long. I have no money for a taxi. I have no money at all. It was all left with Alex. I can't even make phone calls. My cell phone is dead due to water damage.

Basically I am screwed. I have nothing out here.

I hear the helicopter surrounding the forest area with large search lights. I stop in my tracks.

I feel like a helpless child. I am in the middle of fucking nowhere, in the dark. I am too tired to walk. I am too angry to keep moving. I am so sad all the time now. I don't know what I want. I sit down somewhere next to a large tree. I bundle myself up.

I am wet and soaking. But the air is dry. It feels good.

I just might sit and think for awhile. Make up plans for my next move.

I think I will rest for a bit. But not fall asleep.

I think I will cry. Because I miss Alex.

I am lost in the world.

xxxx

"It's a glorious day!"

Yes. It. Is.

How often does anyone get to wake up everyday smelling fresh pineapples naturally growing on trees? And coconuts. And bananas. Fuck I love Hawaii. Fuck I love retirement.

"Darling come in the house please." My wife asks politely. I groan. I don't answer her.

"Honey, I need you now please." She asks again.

My eyes are shut as I sniff in the fresh air. "I am kind of enjoying the nice sun, the beautiful sky, the annoying fucking seagulls shitting on everything and…

"Phillip, get in the house now! It's something important."

Ah fuck my wife. Always ruining the best parts in life. I guess that's a woman's job. To destroy men's dreams.

I turn and go back into the house. "What is it?" I shut the screen door behind me.

She's wearing short jean shorts. Her hair is out flowing. She is wearing a white tank top. She is standing in the kitchen. Sharing me a nerve-racking glance.

"We have a big problem." She finally says. She walks up to me. She has a cell phone in her hand. "Guess who I got a voicemail from."

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Our son. He says he is being detained and brought into custody."

I take a seat. I am interested. What was my son up to now? What kind of trouble? "Did he say why or who took him in?"

She shakes her head and places the phone on the counter top. "He didn't give information on where he was being brought to either."

"So high maintenance that kid." I say huffing.

Olympias stares at me and smiles. But I know that look. That's not all he said. "Spit it out woman." I tell her.

She sighs. "He wants you to go to California and find Phai and bring him back here."

"The both of them are high maintenance."

"And you owe them big time Phillip for what you did to Phai. So stop being such a jackass and go get him."

Women always get their ways. Whatever. "Just when exactly did you receive this message."

"I just received it now. But the voicemail was sent at five fifty, California time." She walks over to me and shows me the proof.

"Interesting."

"Very."

xxx

Two armed pilots each have a side of my arm. They had landed the helicopter on an exceptional landing perimeter at the California airport lots. They are now walking me to a personal air jet.

I am handcuffed. I haven't said a word. I look back. I am so sorry Phai for leaving you behind. But I had to.

"Hurry!" they pull me harder because I am not going their pace. We reach the aircraft. They violently force me in.

Inside it's small yet very accommodating. They sit me down. And men sit on either side of me. They have their weapons ready incase I attempt something. Which I normally do. And normally succeed.

The pilots get situated. The plane powers up. The men with weapons are speaking in another language.

I shut my eyes. This is going to be a long ride. We are in California. We are heading to Florida. Probably two of the most beautiful states in the world. Opposite each other. Large oceans. Beautiful palm trees. Soothing weather.

And I am leaving Phai behind. Why do I feel guilty about it? Why do I feel I have been such an asshole to him? I don't know if it is a bad thing that I am not the man I was before I met him. White suits. Lust for ambition. Death wishes. No soul. Everyone in my sight would be dead. I was merciless.

I have faults. Many still corrupt me. But I gave up that way of life. Because I fell in love. Madly in love. He used to be the messenger boy. But now he is my soul mate. And I promise I will cherish him forever. Even in death.

"Enjoy the flight Mr. Alex." A man makes an uproarious laughter at his joke.

"We will update you when we find that whore of yours?" Another jokes.

I don't know any whores. I know Phai.

"Good. I will keep you updated when I remove myself from these cuffs, and then toss you over board." I close my eyes again. I lean back. I rest my head on the back pad of the seat.

I leave them speechless.

I evoke my emotions. But they are hidden. Like always. But I couldn't tell him.

I hope he understands. I left my mother a voicemail before I encountered him in the rainforest. I knew I was going to have to let him go. But my father is coming to get him and then take him back with him, so that he has somewhere safe to be.

Being with me isn't safe.

That's why I had to do what I did.

I am so sorry.

The men are speaking in another language.

The plane is in the air. I open my eyes. I sheer at them with a mysterious smile.

"What are you looking at Ken doll?" one says and laughs.

"I am going to kill you all. I am going to fuck you up with the cuffs around my wrists."

They just laugh. They don't take me seriously.

I am playing with a paper clip in my mouth. I smile at them again. "Then I am going to crash this plane."

"Mr. Alex, we have orders. You try to escape Phai dies." They say it like my threat is only nonsense.

"You're not going to kill Phai. Or me. Your boss wants us alive. If it were true I would have been dead already." I state.

When I said I am always prepared. I am.

The cuffs get lose around my wrists. I take them and clip it through one mans throat letting him bleed to death. I take the dying mans fire arm before any could attack me and shoot them all. They fall dead. They fall to hell on the plane floor streaking it with blood. Their blood soaks me.

The pilots shout what is going on. I get up from my seat and walk over to the cock pit. I shoot the men in the back of the head evenly. They are dead. I shoot at the control system operating the generators. Engine power levels are low. Fuel control levels are low. The computer operations have failed.

I watch as I crash.

I don't know what is more dangerous. Me. Or these times.

I place the paper clip back in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Fever II- ****3**

I am in my room. I am looking in the mirror. I have combed back my hair. I just shaved all my facial hair. I have put back on a suit. I haven't worn one in awhile. I have stripped myself of the casual clothes. I have called Antipater telling him what happened to my son. I gave him all the information.

He is on it. He is giving letting my old team members know. Olympias is authorizing the right tactics to get him back. If he is still alive.

I roll down the collar of my white dress shirt. I straighten out the sleeves, killing the wrinkles.

I listened to the voicemail my son sent my wife. I heard his voice. He sounded confused. Very worried. But yet so practical and versatile. It seemed like more of a death wish than anything. But that's my son. Always dead but always alive.

I fix my tie. I slip my cell phone in my pocket. I kill a fly that is buzzing around in my room. It came from the outdoors. Maybe I don't like Hawaii. Too much bugs and nature singing like a choir of children at a church rehearsal. I have come to think about it long and hard. It's not my style. However a choir of cigarettes singing

at a death rehearsal is.

I take another good look at myself. I am catching a flight and heading over to the coast of California. I am picking up Phai. Phai? I smile. He used to be my messenger boy. He used to work for me and fuck with me. All the time. And it was good. He was good. So talented. So uproarious. So outgoing.

Hmm. Just thinking about him makes me heave in gratification. I still feel myself inside him. I remember how he tumbled at the release of my seed that swept through him. He was mine. All mine. Until my son came along. Until my dirt bag of a son came along. Man I hated him for the longest time. Something tells me I still do. But maybe it's a good thing Phai is with him. He is in better hands. I should have never let Parmen touch him. Or Phil. Or even me. That was my mistake I admit.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to my side of the bed. I step in front of the wooden night stand. I pick up my heavy silver watch. I put it on. I pick up my pack of cigarettes. I put it in my pocket. I pick up my wallet. I put on the remainders of the manly jewelry I always wear. I am an ostentatious man. With style. Too bad my wife thinks otherwise.

I get down on one knee. I pull out five just newly made precious silver hand guns from underneath my side of the bed. I pack them nicely in a suitcase. I leave the room and close the door.

I am ready to go find Phai.

xxxx

"What do you mean you lost contact with the chopper?" I am furious. I am on the phone with the second chopper. They can't get a hold of chopper one. I knew it had to do something with that Alex man.

"_Yes sir, we are not picking up any reading. We think their system blew out."_

No. I shake my head suspiciously. Something more than just that must of happened. Mr. Alex must have done something. I've heard how good he is. "Fine, don't worry about it. I'm coming out there myself." I look at my boss to get his approval. He nods. "Focus only on Phai. Leave Alex to me."I hang up the phone.

I snatch my gun off my boss' desk. I place it in my suit pants.

"Bagoas, don't be angry." My boss tells me in a sweet tone.

"Do I have a reason not to be? This Alex man is working my last nerve." I grab extra bullets. My boss is just smiling at me relaxingly.

"So what of Parmen?" I ask.

"I sent him out on his mission. He will return soon."

"Do you think he is going to find him?"

"I count on it. If not Parmens head is mine."

I smile evilly and go sit on my boss open lap. He encourages it and places his lips on my neck and begins biting it. And sucking it. It feels so good but I have to go. I have to go find Mr. Alex.

I remove myself from him. "We will finish this later." I assure him through another kiss. I then take my jacket sitting on a chair and head towards the door.

His voice stops me. "Bagoas. You'll find him. Mr. Alex is a smart man but what can he do if we threaten his love life?"

I raise a thin brow and smirk. "Surrender." I answer.

"Exactly, bring him back."

"Yes boss."

I then signal the rest of my men standing outside the door to follow me. "This way, gentlemen. Let's bring them both home shall we."

They move and follow on my orders. We exit the room and then the building.

It is eleven o six pm. In Cali it is eight o six pm. I will be seeing you soon Alex. Very soon.

xxxxx

I fell asleep. I dreamed of Alex again. He cut my throat and tossed me over a cliff. Water was below and horny men were starving to have at me. And they did. But I woke up. I am glad I woke up. I had to keep moving. I had no plans, no ideas.

I am now in the city. The air is parched and dehydrated. My body and clothes are now completely dry. I am walking along the sidewalk. I was thinking about robbing some stores. Ditching my clothes and hiding my identity. I was thinking about robbing a bank so that I have money. I was thinking about forcing people out of their cars and highjack the vehicle so I can escape. I was thinking about going back to my hotel and hoping the enemy hadn't scoped it out yet.

I was thinking a lot of things and all this I am capable of. I have had my share of experience before I met Philip. But for some reason I just can't.

I keep walking. It's late at night and I am only one of the few people walking along the side streets. The roads are quiet as well as the night. I am assuming people are now in their homes.

Who were these people after us? What do they want with me? Alex I understand. He's made many enemies including his own dad. It must have something to do with drugs and money. That's all I can come up with. Or maybe Alex isn't as innocent as he thinks he is. Or maybe I am just assuming that because I hate him right now.

Quietness awakes me from my thoughts. I sense something. Someone. I learned always to be on alert. I look behind me. A police car is riding slowly down my street. The lights aren't on. Nothing. It's just lurking. I look away. I hear the car coming closer behind me and pulls up at my side. The window rolls down. I keep walking and don't look his way.

I don't say anything because I am afraid they work for the people who are out searching for me. I don't say anything because I am afraid to reveal anything if the cop is not a phony.

"Just stop right there." The cop in the car says.

I stop. I am hugging myself to keep warm. Also because I am scared. I normally am never scared. What's wrong with me? Not a good sign to show before a cop.

He stops the car. He gets out. The door closes. He is tapping his beating stick on the metal of his car. And now his leg. He steps slowly over to me. I shy my head and eyes away.

"Sir I noticed you have been walking this city. Are you lost?" he asks. He's obviously been stalking me since I put foot into the city.

"No Sir, I just like the sight." I answer. I slightly clear my throat.

"It's pretty at night aint it.' The cop spits at the gravel ground and stomps over the saliva with his boot. He's a hick.

"Yes sir it is." I say and continue walking.

'Where do you think your going? I'm not done with you." He says in a mischievous tone.

I stop again. I look to him playing innocent. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all pretty thing. Maybe I can take you into my cop car and you can show me how pretty the sight of this city really is." His tongue meets his lips.

"Uh no thank you. I am fine." I am disgusted but don't show it.

"The streets aren't that busy. No one would know, just you and me. It could be fun. Maybe you can use my handcuffs to hold me down." His hand visits his belt. He loosens it.

"I said no thank you." I keep walking disregarding him. I hear him get back into his car. He starts it up and continues pulling by my side and talking to me out the window.

"What if I pay you?" he offers. "I know those lips of yours have to be good at sucking off."

I halt in my walk. Money sounds good. I look at him. "How much?" I smirk unfriendly.

"Depends how good you suck and how fast I come." He looks down at his cock. I can see it already getting hard. Poking in his pants.

"You are a horny little thing aren't you?" I say to him teasing him flirtatiously.

He nods. "Only for beautiful people." He winks stupidly. I can't believe I am going through with this shit.

They can even tell I am good looking in the dark. It makes me sick. He opens the passenger seat from inside. "Get in." he tells me.

I get into the car. The cop undoes his pants. He turns off the car completely. The lights shut off. The only light we have is the street lights. He looks at me. He's horny already.

He is a horny cop with nothing to do. He is not young. He is older. Mid forties. I tend to attract older men. Horny older men.

'You've done this before?" he asks biting his lip.

"Plenty." I thrash my lips with one long stride of my tongue. I shove my hair out of my face. I sink down to where his cock was coming rigid. I grab it firmly. He is already leaking. I slide my lips over the head and work with it. The guy throws his head back in paradise. I suck more. My mouth is covering the large dick. He's moaning louder as I suck it harder. He's groaning as I bite at it. He starts to thrust into my mouth. He grabs the back of my head and holds me down trying to gag me. I bite at his hard dick more. His hands are tussling with my hair.

My un active hand searches. While my tongue works.

"Oh god." he moans. He shivers in ecstasy. My hand searched and found. I unclip his gun holder. He doesn't hear it lost to the pleasure my tongue bestows upon his leaking and aching cock. He doesn't feel it lost to my fingers squeezing it. I slide the gun out his holster slowly. I move it along his thigh and dig the tip of the weapon at his balls.

"God that feels wonderful." He groans in the heat of Cuming.

"Hmm." I say nodding. My eyes peer up at him. Then I stop sucking.

"Why did you stop? Keep sucking." He demands. He moves his hand at his dick and strokes it while I leave him hanging. "Suck me off some more. You are not finished." He begs like a little bitch.

I cock the gun. He looks down and sees it at his exposed dick. He then looks at me frightened.

"Listen here, you are going to give me all the money you have in your wallet. If not I will take your dick. I don't think that's how you want to remember how you had your orgasm." I threaten leisurely.

He nods, shaking and reaches into his pocket and gives me want I want. Just as easy as I thought it would be. "Thank you sir. Next time watch out for strangers. You never know what they will pull on you. Also if I see any kind of cop suspicion, lurkers such as yourself, I will find you and either kill you or accuse you of raping your victims." I smile and he nods again in submit.

I get out the car. I have his gun. I hide it away in my shorts. I place the money neatly in my pocket.

"Can I at least get your number?" he shouts out at me from his window.

I turn and shoot his front car wheels. They fall flat. "No."

Fucking pervert.

xxxxx

Fire surrounds me. Broken plane pieces surround and cover me. I am living. I wake up. I move my way out underneath the scattered explosions. I can feel it. Some bones are broken. My body is throbbing. My body is bleeding. Red, red blood runs down my head and slaps loud and severely on the concrete beneath my injured knees and palms. My body is slumping. My mouth is salty with metallic non cleansed taste.

We must have not been that high up in the air. Because I am living. Nothing lives but me. My blonde hair is covered in residue, from the after affect of the crash. My mind is too dead to even realize where I had crash-landed. I really don't even care. It could be at the white house and I wouldn't care. It's dark though. Fire must be my logo, because everywhere I go things explode and burn. And it is lighting up the starry sky.

I am still in California. I am as close to Phai as I am going to get.

I keep crawling. Some parts of me are burnt, some damaged. Suddenly my hand gets stepped on.

Fuck. I don't look up.

"Hello Mr. Alex. You know you are a hard man to predict. I hope my five hour flight and an extra hour just to find you were worth my time."

The voice is accented and slightly feminine. But it's a boy. He steps on my cut up shuddery hand harder. The heel of his shoe stabs deeper crushing at my already weak bones. "Look up at me Mr. Alex." He demands sassily.

I hear men surround me with their weapons ready. About twenty of them. I look up at him. It's a young man. Wearing eyeliner. His face is supple and very womanly. As well as his long hair and vigorous body.

He has a gun aimed at me. His other hand on his slender hip. My mouth stays shut.

"You are much more handsome than I thought you would be, all bloodied up like a savage." He flirts dangerously with his dark eyes.

I try to move my hand from under his shoe but he doesn't allow it. I struggle and he is enjoying it with little giggles. "Let me fight. I will kill all of you." I say conceitedly, spitting slurpy blood on his clean shoe. I smile and he looks disgusted. He kicks me in the face and starts circling my posture. He's proving that he is in control. He is glad to see me as the weaker one.

"You are a beast." He says eyeing me while I laugh at him and his shoe. "The stories are true. Your animalistic behavior. My boss is going to have fun with you if he is nice enough to spare your life. Especially after what you have caused."

"Thank you phenomenally." I take it as a compliment and he doesn't like it and kicks me in my side. I hold my stomach. Laughing and coughing at the same time.

"We have Phai." The enemy boy says. His words are abrupt. And his voice is honest. But I don't believe it.

I suddenly stop laughing and look at him glaring brilliantly. "No you don't."

"Close enough. There's no place he can go where we won't find him." The black haired boy says confidently.

"Well." I say "Until you find him, you can kiss my ass. I am bending over for you right now." I can tell he is getting tired of my cockiness and my impenetrableness. So I keep it up. I keep calling them malicious and despicable names. I am Alex. I own everyone. I spit at them. "I own you all!" I yell at them dramatically.

"He is possessed." The boy in charge says to his men in shock as he watches my behavior. "Restrain him and bring him in." He now walks away offended.

I feel hands grab at me and lift me from the ground. "Come on let's go." They order me and drag my weak body. I fight with them with the strength I have. Which is barely none but I manage. I bite and tear skin from them. They hit me because of it and place me back into a bigger plane this time. They restrain me tighter. They guard me safer. The pretty boy sits across from me glaring. Like a stuck up little prick.

I smile and play noticeably with the paper clip in my mouth.

He glares confusedly at me and holds out his hand. I spit the inanimate object out into his palm. He looks at it weirdly.

"What is this?"

"It's the little thing that helped me escape and kill your useless men lacking any sort of capability." I answer pleased with myself.

He tosses the clip angrily. "Don't flatter yourself Mr. Alex. Once we have your little boyfriend, the things we do to him will have you wish you never killed my men."

My danger only rises. It doesn't meet the end.

"Once you take my boyfriend and do the things you plan on doing to him, you will wish you never even went looking. My promise to you. But don't flatter yourself. Normally my threats remain on paper and sent as a letter. But I don't have one to give you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"When you receive my threat on paper it's normally a promise. Mind you, you will get one."

"I can hardly wait." He mumbles irritatedly and looks away from me.

"Neither can I." I boldy state. He shifts uncomfortably. I boldy smile. They can do what they want. But what I do in return will be five times worse.

I promise you dangerous times. I promise blood caused by my fever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Fever II- ****4**

I walk into a Denny's café. It's a twenty four seven restaurant. I am starving. I couldn't call anyone. I don't know any phone numbers. I didn't have I.D or credit card to check into a hotel. So I decided to sit down and eat. Instead of walking the streets like a cave man in unfamiliar territory. It's the only thing I can do. I could suck dick for money. I could kill for money. I need to get to Alex. But I don't know where he was taken. So thats not a option. I could go back to Chicago but I don't want to go anywhere until I know where to find Alex.

I go to the cashier desk. The person greets me. And let's me follow her to a seating area. I thank her and take a seat. By myself. There are a few vacationers spotted around.

I open the menu and look inside of it. I have a bunch of twenties stolen from the cop.

I wait until the waitress comes to my table.

In the meantime I am thinking and I don't know of what. First time in my life I don't know what to do. It's sad and pathetic. I am a grown adult. What would Alex do in my situation? That's just it, I am not Alex. What does he want me to do? Where does he want me to go? I don't get it.

Why didn't he take me with him? Why couldn't I have just gone with him? I would gladly suffer with him by my side. I am not selfish so why is he making me out to be. I hate being a coward and the one running all the time. I hate Alex.

I shouldn't have jumped.

The waitress approaches my table with a large smile. Her little notebook in her hand. She is ready to take my order.

I should have just stayed.

I smile kindly at her.

"Hello, sir, I am Wendy and I will be serving your table, so any questions come and ask me. Speaking of questions would you like anything to drink to start out your meal, or any appetizers?"

"Uh yea, for appetizers can I get smothered cheese fries, buffalo chicken strips, with ranch dressing and a large cherry limeade. Also I am ready for my meal. I would like the crispy Onion burger, well done, and the chef salad, please."

"Wow, aren't you hungry!"

"Yea." I close the menu and hand it back to her. "When your swimming all day in large ocean in the middle of nowhere you would be surprised." I laugh bogusly.

She giggles thinking it's a joke and compliments that I am cute and takes off with my order.

I look straight ahead. I am thinking again. But of what?

xxxx

I stare at Mr. Alex with a fascination. He is gallant and stunning. Maybe to beautiful for my liking. Maybe to perfect. It makes me wonder what Phai, his lover, looks like. All the stories I hear about him, it can't hold back the truth of his beauty. Or how fuckable he is.

My eyes stay fixed on the blonde man who sits with eyes closed. He's thinking about something. I interrupt his thoughts.

"Mr. Alex." I cross my legs. "You and I should talk." I place my hands modestly in my lap.

"What is there to talk about?" he asks arrogantly. His eyes stay closed.

"My men are having a hard time finding Phai. You know it was pointless of you to let him go." I tell him.

"How so?" he again says mockingly.

"Because as long as he is not found, the more I have pleasure in torturing you." I smirk at him. Pleasuring the image of him on his knees begging.

"Okay." He nods his head and opens his differential eyes.

"You are not afraid to die?" I ask in amazement. But of course I already knew that. That's why he still remains a threat to the companies.

"Nope." He's direct. His eyes are expressing. His manner is unswerving.

"How come? Most people are. That is why threats and pain exist in the first place, to scare, and frighten the opposing."

"Because I live for it." He answers and licks his lips in destructive pleasure.

"Well then how are you with torture. We have very creative ways of persecuting people just like you. You pretend you aren't scared but you are. Or at least you will be." I say trying to get a more terrified or alarmed reaction out of him. It didn't work.

"You've mistaken me. I don't fear anything." He smiles pleased.

"You fear that we might find Phai. Besides there are a few individuals looking forward to seeing him again. You remember Parmen and his son. Parmen can't wait to get his revenge on you."

He doesn't seem to concern that Parmen is out of jail. His calmness is annoying.

"He can go ahead and have me. But you touch Phai and you and I will be dancing in hell." He threatens peacefully.

"Ah so you do fear something Mr. Alex." I lean in smirking at him with my dark eyes. "That we might hurt your lover?" I then get up and make my way over and sit in Mr. Alex's spread lap. I wrap my hands around his neck. He can't do anything because he is cuffed. I move my hand over his cock through his pants. He glares at me intensely. "I love the way you look at me." My tone seduces. "Is their some demon so strong about to be unleashed in you? Do I have something to fear?"

"Everyone has something to fear."

"So direct and so bold." I place my lips on to his. "It's a pity we have to torment such magnificence. It's a pity you chose the wrong side." I press down on his cock but he feels nothing. Eyes still glare. "Do you not feel lust for me Mr. Alex?"

He doesn't answer. I confront him with a smirk. I get up and unzip his bottoms. I lean down. I take out his glorious cock and place my diminutive but demanding lips around it.

"A free blow job. I am privileged." he says.

"You know, there are many who wish to be in my position right now sucking the cock of the famous Alexander, once the greatest drug lord but now a dead beat because love got in the way." I suck it more. Giving him oral. The scent of him, the feel of his skin is like lighting. It shakes all my senses.

He still feels nothing. No pleasure. "If this is your way of torturing I am not impressed."

I hear my phone vibrate. I open my lust filled eyes. I zip back up his pants. In disappointment. I go back to my seat. I wipe my watery lips.

"Are we done talking?" the blonde man says looking down at where his cock was just sucked and back up at me.

I fold my arms and cross back my legs. I take my phone.

"Yes." I roll my eyes.

"Good." His eyelids shut.

I heave a sigh and look at my time. We will be arriving shortly. I open my phone. I put it to my ear, my eyes still on Alex. "Yes." I answer.

xxxxx

I have finished eating. I am walking outside again. I go down streets until I hit downtown. I see an old church. I go into the cathedral on the edge of a street. The polished doors were locked. So I break in. The church rises tall and splendid. It's not big only partially. It is like a small sanctuary where people come to pray. The colors stand vibrant. Candles are lit at the altar. Rows of pews on many sides of me. I walk in looking around. I have never been into a church before. I have only heard stories about it from religious people. I am not religious. But it's peaceful and inviting. I sit down on a pew closest to the altar and watch as the candles burn around it. As the shadows flash upon the cross.

I don't know what I am doing in a church. I might sleep here. I never even believed that there was any actual god. I hope there is because I pray for Alex's safety. Not mine because I never will be safe.

They will come for me and when they do I will be gone. I kneel after my prayer. I pray again.

I close my eyes. I sit in silence. I hear a sound. It's the water running in the holy fountain to the left of the altar. I look over. A figure drenched in blood is standing in the pool. The water is now bloody. I don't move. The figure steps out and comes near me. I am terrified but still I don't move. He makes his way into my pew skulking. I look up at him and he smoothes his bloody hands through my hair. He takes me gently by the throat and lays me down.

'I love you Phai." He spreads my legs.

"I love you too Alex." He lays on top of me.

I open my eyes. The figure is gone. I am still kneeling. I look over at the fountain. There is no blood. The cathedral doors fly open. I hear men laughing and approaching me. They found me. I ignore them. I fold my hands. I bow my head.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." A man says. I still don't pay them any attention and keep my head down.

"Phai you are under arrest. Stand up and put your hands behind your head."

"Do you care to join me?' I ask in same posture.

"Stop playing games. And stop running. You can't escape us?"

More men come in. I hear them remove their heavy and loud weapons from their uniform.

I lean my head up. I look behind me. There is about twenty or more of them with AK 47s aimed at me.

"Why don't you just shoot me and then capture me if you want me so bad?" I ask them.

"Because our boss insists that we don't damage you incurably. Your face and body is worth alot apparently."

I get up and make way out of the pew. I stand before the altar. "I can't believe you have disturbed me for this!" I shout angrily. My voice echoing in the hollow place of worship.

They start surrounding me. "Just hand yourself over like Alex did and we will be on our merry way." The one in charge says chuckling. "Besides we wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of yours in the house of God. Obey us, like the whore you are. Don't run from your past."

I get my fists ready. "If you want me then get me. Like the whore that I am."

My heart, my life is wrecked. A few men come at me seeing that I am unresponsive to there proposal. One takes my arm. I kick him in the nuts. He backs away. I kick another one hard in the knee and break his knee cap. He screams and collapses to the ground. I take his arm and throw him into the other man approaching me. I take out my handgun and shoot the three down. Until death. I look at the rest. I put my gun away and I get my hands back in fists.

"Sir Bagoas, Phai just took out three of our men with no difficulty. He is armed and dangerous." The one in charge says on radio.

"_Attack him at once."_

The man grins. "Yes sir. Will do."

And so they do. They all come at me. I flip back. I give myself more space. To move around. I hit a man in the temple hitting a very susceptible vital spot. I strike another man with sufficient force. He is either dead or unconscious.

How did I get in this position? Who am I? I ran so far it's hard for me to tell where I am. I envy those with normal lives. Those ordinary, sane people.

I make a blow to another man approaching my left. I strike his Adams apple, knocking off the air to breathe. A man punches me in the face. Two more come at me. I first take out the man closest grabbing both his arms and forcing them hard behind his back. I drop him to his knees. I kick him hard in the small of his back, breaking his back bone. He falls front and two men trip over him. I back up some more. I defend myself from more flinging fists.

The men are fast. Attacking my lefts and rights. My back and front. One comes up behind me and puts his arms under mine, locking his hands behind my head. He's trying to break my neck. I don't let him. I force my head back into his face and he moves backwards holding his now broken nose. I kick him in the gut and he collapses on the candles around the altar. Another enemy seizes at me and I punch him straight into the neck cutting off a supply of fluid to the spinal of the brain.

I bend another enemy forward. I take his head and knee him in the skull. I kick him back in between pews with convincing force.

Attacking is always a primary factor. I take a deep breath. I make all my enemies lose their balances so I have a better opportunity of winning.

I am I take another man and bite his ear off. He pushes me away. Another man comes from behind me. He holds me down. I turn quick with in his grasp. Before I can hit him he grabs me by my throat. More come at me. I feel rough hands holding me. Trying to contain me.

"Restrain him!" the man in charge yells in a desperate order. They toss me to the floor. I kick at them. They try to cuff me. They whine that I am too difficult as I bite and snap at them.

I push myself up breaking through there locks and holds and kick one hard in the abdomen. I kick another deep in the ribcage, hearing the man shout in pain as his bones scatter throughout his insides. Before I can crawl away a man grips me by the back loop of my shorts at my waist and drags me towards him. He puts his weight on me. He pushes down on my shoulder blades. I wiggle my body and turn. I punch him. He punches back but I turn and block his fist with my forearm. I injure his ears drums by hitting him in the side of the head very hard.

I feel a foot step on my leg. I feel my hair being grabbed. I shout critically and turn around kicking him in the face. He flies away from me.

I crawl quickly to where they placed their weapons down. I stand and aim the gun at them. I fire. They fall. They die. I turn back to the leader. "Do you want to die to?" I am shaking and I don't k now why.

I have been wronged and left behind.

He is on his knees with his hands up as I bring the gun to his face. But I don't shoot. I can't. Maybe that is why I am shaking. I hate killing now. But people leave me no choice.

I drop the gun breathing heavily. I walk back over through the dead and injured men. I get down. I pick up the necklace Alex got me along time ago. It's broken and bloody. One of them ripped it from my neck. I look at it. I think about him. I think of him feverishly.

"You can't stop all of us." The one I let live says.

"I know." I say softly holding the chain inside my hand.

"Phai you are completely surrounded." More men come in.

They never give up. I am always running. I just want to be with Alex. I feel safe with him.

I do something stupid. So I surrender myself. I give up. I stand up from kneeling in the blood puddles. I stand again before the altar. I put my hands behind my head. I close my eyes. "You can have me."

I hear the men approach me. "That's a good boy." The one with superiority says angrily. "It took us forever to find you. You're definitely not as easy to get."

He turns to his team of enemies. "Get these injured men out of here." He turns back to me while I am being cuffed. He gets in my face. "You will pay for all of this you little slut. When we make you watch Alex die it will be the memory of a life time."

"Alex won't die." I see the bloody figure again standing behind the enemies. "He's already dead to me." I close my eyes again.

"Take him away." The man yells.

xxxx

My men located Phai. We found him in the church just south of the downtown area. My men and I come in through the back doors.

We approach behind the occupied enemy, who are securing Phai. I raise my hand. My men fire their bullets at the men aiming there weapons at the still beautiful creature.

I have my cigarette. I look at the dead and dying. The injured and in the process of being injured men of the enemy. On the ground. Phai must have done some damage.

Impressive. I raise my head facing the ceiling. I blow out the smoke agitating my large lungs. I eye the blue- eyed man. "Very impressive."

Cleitus and Crater jump onto some pews and fire away.

The enemy never even saw us coming. It becomes a combat in a cathedral. I let them do all the work.

Tolem and Cassy leap over some more pews forming their defenses. While the enemy announce the sudden alert. "We have incomers!" They fire at my men striking hard. They intend on no survivors. Just Phai.

Roxanne comes out from behind me along with Leon and Perdicas with the newly custom made hand guns firing at speed. The guns work excellently.

While Roxanne loads, the rest fire. While Tolem and Cassy dodge. The rest fire.

And Phai still stands there; unaware of what is going on. His long lashes downward, while his eyes are stopped. He works excellently.

I look about him with desire. Serenely I walk up to him through the pile of dead men. While the chaos continues to circle around me. I take the cigarette out of my mouth. I hold it between my fingers.

"Phai!" I whisper. I come around him. So that his back is against my stomach. I move away some of his hair falling at his neck and caress his skin.

He twitches. I smile. I run my calloused hand up the side of his stomach lifting his t-shirt. I lift it until I expose his handsome chest. I put my lips against his neck now and soothe him with calming words.

He smells like fire. And ash. He arouses me. His touch. The fate of my hand and fate of my tongue. I miss him. I miss this.

He still stands like a dead soul. What is he doing? He is so bizarre. He is fleeting through a soundless wish.

My intimate months of owning him I never seen him so perturbed. I would embrace him gently and then touch him delicately. So I do. I try to relax him and bring him back to the instant moment that is valid before us now.

I slide my other hand down his tense stomach and slowly slip it inside his shorts. Without really thinking. He is tempting. He lets me put my warm hand over his now throbbing cock. He takes a hard breath. His first reaction. His strapping body shivers and tumbles. He drops his head back in my touch. I massage his cock lightly. He whimpers. In pain and pleasure.

Men are dying. The enemy is falling. Bullets move passed us. My men are careful not to damage the majestic church. The pews stand and the holy walls are untouched.

Phai now rocks against my hand. "Alex" He moans my son's name. He holds my hand in place and moves more against it. Breathing in the heat of lust and love. Longing for him. My son. He's lost in a daydream. A deep one. He is stuck somewhere in the past. He places his other hand over mine that is molesting his perfect stomach. I am being pressurized. But I love it.

Suddenly his memories are like a cold delay. I look up at my men mark the church's tiled floor with the enemy's blood. All enemy is down. I continue to seduce Phai with my hand. I nibble at his neck with my teeth. He moans my sons name again with his gorgeous voice. He's relaxing now. He's awakening from his day dream.

He opens his crystal eyes. His body tenses. He glares sharply ahead of him. He then turns and elbows me in the face.

"Godamnit, you little cunt!" I say holding my face whining in pain. I keep cursing the bitch.

"Why are you touching me?" he yells. He picks up a gun from a dead man and aims it at me. He is ready to kill.

I laugh meanly. He is such a spoiled little shit. "You thought I was Alex." I say in my defense. Phai looks around like he is unfamiliar with his surroudings. He looks like he is looking for someone or something.

"Phillip we have to go now!" says Cleitus. The team are cleaning up the mess the best they could.

Just now Phai realizes it is me and the rest of my team. He drops the gun. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to save you and bring you back with us." Answered Tolem.

"I don't need saving." He replied.

"You ungrateful whore." I say. "We came out all the way to save you because my son ordered us too."

"How?" He frowns.

"He was clever enough to leave us a voicemail. Problem is we still don't know where they are taking him." I toss Phai my wife's phone so he can listen to the voicemail.

"How did you find me?" he asks curiously. But frustration still shines upon his bratty facial expression.

"I think you underestimate my thirty years of service in this business." I say holding my face. I think he fractured my brain.

I watch as Phai listens to the voicemail. He sits down. Angriness gradually fading into sadness. He closes the phone and throws it back at me. "I was surrendering!" He says standing up and yelling at us. "Why did you get in my way."

"What part of that message do you not understand? He wants you safe, so you are coming with us whether you like it or not." I voice back at him angrily. "Don't make this difficult for us. You are just as bitchy as my son."

He comes up to me and punches me with no hesitation and walks away. Causing me more pain. "Fuck." I grumble harshly. "Cleitus don't let him leave yet."

Damn it. He must still hate me after everything that happened. I should have seen it coming. "Phai I know you still feel ill towards me, but let's put all personal things aside."

He turns and stabs needles into me with his eyes. "I hate you."

I nod. "I know."

"I just want to forfeit this game." He says. "I am not going anywhere with you until I get him back." Phai argues back.

My team doesn't say a word and let me handle it. I admit, I fractured Phai for life. I contributed to the state he is in now. Anger. Sorrow. He is not well. He is a damaged paranoid whore. It's hard to convince someone who doesn't listen to reason.

I point at him reprimandingly. "Listen boy, you won't be getting him back. They are using him as bait for you. You are only walking into a trap."

Phai looks away. My words make him sick at heart.

"We need to go now. The enemy will be here soon." Says Roxanne interrupting me and Phai. "We need to get Phai somewhere safe."

My team is ready to go. They peek out of the church and make sure no one is prying.

We hear a voice on one of the radios. _"Is anyone their, come in?" _I raise an eyebrow_. _I stand up and walk over the horribly injured men. Phai shows me displeasure and moves to the side glowering. I lean down crouching and take out one of the radios hooked on one of the men's jackets.

I smirk.

xxxxx

"_Hello" _The radio turns on. Bagoas picks his up, takes it to his mouth and answers back.

"Who is this?" The blacked haired boy asks uncertainly. The reception is staticy. He doesn't recognize that voice. I do. I look up. A small smile forms.

"_This is Phillip Alex's father. Is he around?"_

Bagoas looks confused and up at me. "Why do you ask?" he inquires gripping the radio tight.

"_Because I know he is with you. Who are you?"_

"Why do you have my men's radio?" he ignores his question and now asks irately.

"_Because we killed them."_ My dad answers easily. _"Actually some are just mentally damaged. I will tell you what, you give me back my son and I won't kill your men."_

"Do you think I care about them? Go ahead. We have plenty more on there way for Phai. Don't think he will be able to escape. Besides your son is a dead man anyway. Tell Phai unless he gives himself up Alex will suffer each time my men fall and each time we fail in capturing him. How's that for a proposition?" Bagoas argues back smoothly.

"_He's a big boy he can handle himself." _

"I am sure Phai wouldn't want that to happen to his precious man." The pretty boy looks at me glaring. "Put Phai on so that I can hear his voice or else I will shoot Alex." He lifts a gun from his jacket and points it at me. "Put him on now!" he threatens.

It was awhile but I finally heard his voice._ "What?"_ Phai's voice is toxic. I smile hearing him again. It's been so long, yet not so much.

Good. My dad saved him on time. I can now loosen up a lot more. Settle down.

"So you know that I am not playing around, on the count of three I will shoot Mr. Alex. Give yourself up now!" Bagoas demands.

"_I will give up when I am captured." _Phai sounds like me. Tough and arrogant. He is still the brat I met a month ago.

"That's a long time for Alex to suffer don't you think." Bagoas interferes. "Do you really wish your boyfriend to suffer because of your selfishness?"

"_If he hears me then he knows that I am sorry and he understands."_

"You selfish slut, we will find you! Count on it. Mr. Darian will do horrible things to you because of your resistance. I hope you can fight agony as well as you fight off my men."

He tosses the radio angrily_. _He extracts his cell phone and dials up a number. He's completely irate.

It amuses me. I am the opposite of feeling irate. I am tranquil. Always.

"Hello Boss. Our men failed, and I am sending more, but Phai remains resilient. According to my knowledge he is within safe company. Can't we just hurt the little bitch? It would be much easier." Bagoas reasons.

His boss just laughs on the other line. _"The little bitch is going to make us even wealthier. I need him perfect. Flawless. They can take as many safety measures as they can but I do not want Phai damaged. Not yet."_

"So what do you suggest?"he waves the gun at me staring hardly_. _"I should kill Alex right now. Shoot him in the head. It will wipe the smile off of his face."

"_Killing him would be too easy. Affliction is what I want. In order to get Phai then we will have to really make Alex suffer aren't we?"_

"Phai doesn't seem too worried about that and neither does Mr. Alex."

"_Bring Alex here and let me be the judge of that. Phai will come for him and then we will claim our prize. Let it be what it is." _The boss replies calmly and surely. It makes me smirk. _"Also tell Alex I have dealt with many men like him before, and I have a way of making the strongest men weep."_

"Don't worry sir he has heard everything." The pretty boy laughs wickedly.

"_Good. I am delighted to meet him."_ His boss responds.

"Oh you will be." He answers, then hangs up the phone and gently places it next to him.

"So your boss has dealt with men like me before eh? I highly doubt it." I say arrogantly. "I can't wait to meet him either." I say teasingly.

He glances once again at me. "Don't you mock my boss that way Mr. Alex, I swear to you, and your loud mouth you will regret everything you have done. Phai will be the first."

We arrive in Florida. I leave Phai behind permanently. I feel like he has so much at chance. I won't risk him. He has so many directions to walk in, so many paths.

He can run and hide. I won't forgive myself if he allows himself to be taken. All for love.

He is stubborn. He will fight my dad. He will fight anyone just to come after me. I smile like a shy school boy thinking about it.

The time between landing and flying everyone remained in silence.

Phai is my life. I am his consequence. I long for him.

"We are here Mr. Alex. We will drive the rest of the way." Bagoas says. He steps out of the jet with his suitcases. A long black limo is waiting for us. It sits at the airport lot. He orders his men to take me. They rough handle me and pull me out of the plane. "Let's go doll." they say.

I obviate. My body forestalls. My eyes remain hardhearted.

We will all bleed out eventually. All in good time.

xxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the long chapter guys!** **Also I apologize for the delay.** **But here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Fever II- ****5**

They bring me to an unsightly dingy motel. They guard me as we walk in incase the enemy found us. Phillip is clutching my arm firmly. He's afraid I might runaway. They have a room ready. This was their hideout before they came for me.

Phillip walks me in the small room. "Here's your place for the night." He says.

I snatch my body away from his grip and walk the other way. Anywhere away from him. He grumbles. He removes his tie and jacket and folds it nicely on the couch. "You behave in my time boy." He lectures me insensitively. And points a demanding finger. "And don't give me that pitiful sad look."

I don't answer him. I look away swiftly. I feel awkward that I am somewhat terrified of him now.

The rest of the team situate themselves in the main room. On chairs and on the couch. I assume they are sleeping there for the night. In the motel room there is only one bedroom.

"Where do I sleep?" I ask quietly.

"There might not be time for any rest sleeping beauty, especially if we have the enemy following our tracks." Phillip answers cruelly. He tosses his keys onto the kitchen table. He yawns. He leans on the table wearily. He runs a hand through his thick hair.

I look over at him. He senses me and looks at me in return. We don't say anything. I look at him innocently. He watches me as I walk into the big room hesitantly claiming it for myself. I slowly close the door. He doesn't argue as I take his room.

I am tired. I want to go to bed. I decide I want to take a shower first. I sit gradually on the edge of the decent soft mattress. I look around at the boring room.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain. I look down at one of my hands. It is bleeding freely from a cut. I do not register how I got it. I must have cut it at the church.

I watch the red liquid drip to the ugly russet colored rug. I hear the droplets. I hear the ticking clock on the wall above the bed. I hear a sudden knock on the door.

I shy away knowing who it is. "What?" I say softly.

Phillip opens the door. He comes in and over to me. He stands in front of me. He sighs deeply sensing that I am uncomfortable before his presence. I peek up at him. He holds out his hand. "Let me see how bad it is."

I hesitantly give him my injured hand and he looks upon it focusing on the cut. He wipes the blood away with his white wife beater that was under his suit top. He cleans it and bandages it. I steal my hand away once he is done. I choke a thank you. I still don't look at him.

"Your welcome." He then leaves and closes the door.

I hear him talking to the rest of the team outside in the main room. I rub the bandage with my other hand. I stand leisurely. I move near the door and lean against it. "I'm kind of hungry." I say silently against the wooden door but he hears me.

I listen to him chuckle. He calls me a brat again. I feel him move against the other side of the door. "What do you want?" he asks me sounding nicer.

"Anything I can chew on." I answer him kindlier. I didn't want to talk to him or look at him. I hated him. The door between us was fine though.

"Anything else, like for your shower?" he asks sympathetically.

I tell him everything I want. He departs away from the door. I hear him tell the others to not let me leave if I try to and that he will be back shortly.

I back away from the door. I slip off my shoes. I walk towards the bathroom. I slide off my shorts. I enter. I toss my shirt. I close the bathroom door.

xxxxx

Bagoas snatches me mulishly out of the black limo. We have arrived. We pull up in front of the entrance in the inside parking garage. I look up at the long skyscraper of the building I am about to enter. The exterior is massive. The outside windows cause a great reflection of the residential city around it. It exposes itself as a very important structure. It must be as it dominates the rest of the buildings by its side. It is called the Black Tiger Department of Corrections. Only in an eye of one who used to work a familiar business, I can tell it is a preferred disguised name. Professional on the outside, domestic on the inside.

They walk me in and we meet a very modern looking lobby. The area is round. The walls are colored deep red. With unusual black marbled shaped lamps erecting from the wall. Circling the room with bright lights. Black floors.

An arched wide reception counter is before us. Two women sitting before the computers behind it. Two securities in blue on either side of the desk. There is a pass way leading into a long hall on the left and one on the right. That I assume lead to the elevators and the rest of the edifice.

Bagoas walks up to the desk eyeing me unpleasantly. While his men volunteer to clench me tight so I do not go anywhere. "Put Mr. Alex in the system. He is ours now."

One of the ladies stops her typing. She peeks up at me from her red office glasses. She is obviously not a normal receptionist and more like a hired whore. She has on deep red lipstick, purple eyeliner and her breasts are popping out of her buttoned up white blouse.

"So this is our man?" her accent is sensual. Her body is sexual.

Bagoas looks at me with displeasure. "I'm afraid so."

"Why is he all bloodied up." She pouts pithily. She then moves her pierced tongue to her plump lips and glances at me. "Do you need me to clean you up Mr. Alex?"

I smirk insincerely. "I kind of like the way I look at the moment."

"I like guys with scars."

"Don't even bother with him. You are only flirting with death. Mr. Alex thought it would be funny to crash one of our expensive model planes. The damage you see he inflicted on himself. I think he likes pain." Bagoas explains.

"Oh, so he's a naughty boy." The woman surmised. "I like it." She flirts. 'We will enjoy having you here." She says then hands Bagoas a printed notice proving that I am in the system as of now.

"We don't count on him living that long." Bagoas concludes before he tugs me passed the security and down the left hallway. We walk until we meet a large elevator. We step in. The entire elevator is designed with burnished gold glass. Persian music is playing in the speakers.

The pretty boy stands in a perfectly straight stuck up posture. He makes his men push the button for him. The door closes and the elevator shifts and moves up. "Pretty place you got here. " I say pushing more to piss him off.

"You have been a disturbance already to me Mr. Alex." He raises his hand shutting me off.

He is obviously not used to dealing with people like me. "Good." I reply.

He turns to look at me. His eyes snarl. "I pray Phai is much easier to deal with than you."

"He's worse. Don't trip your instincts blindly."

"Worse than you I doubt it." He replies as the doors open. He is getting sicker and sicker of me.

We walk down the well lighted halls. I notice the picture frames on the wall expressing foreign art and nude images. I notice the floral designed walls. And the mingled marbled tiles.

We walk down another hall. We stop before a massive door. Bagoas glances at me as his slim fingers meet the knob. "Are you ready to meet your worst enemy Mr. Alex?"

They expect my stomach to be clenching in fear. My insides to be tugging at my guts. I don't think so.

"I can hardly wait."

xxxxx

I enter through the doors to the motel room. I have returned. I see my men sitting lazily around. Tolem is searching through his laptop. He is trying to find any information on where Alex might have been taken. Or info on the enemy.

"Any luck." I ask walking over to the main table in the small kitchen area. I place a plastic bag full of things onto it. I open it and start searching through it making sure I have everything.

"Not yet. I am even trying to search for information on the one they call Bagoas and I got absolutely nothing so far." Tolem replies and leans back sighing giving up.

Cleitus enters the room whipping off his sunglasses. "No one was on our trail. We should be safe for the night."

"We will head out early." I reply.

"What about Alex. Are we going after him?" asks Leon chewing on the end of a pen.

Cassy stood from the couch after finishing the last braid in his hair that came undone during the fight. "My father doesn't want us to chase the enemy. He says the person behind it might be Darian his biggest rival and the most feared drug lord. He refuses to start an anarchy unless they bite first. He doesn't want to risk what is left of the business."

I huff unsurprisingly. "If Darian is our guy and he has my son, he's already started a rebellion." I point out gawking ahead.

"Darian is trying to succeed Antipater?" Cleitus asks Cassy.

"Yes. My father has been in a drug war with him since the beginning of the business. He's the most powerful so I hear in the entire world aside from my dad which explains why he wants to get rid of him."

"They must have Alex for a bigger reason than just to lure in Phai, so my big question is what do they need Phai for and what do they need Alex for?" Tolem asked.

"I don't know." I shrug. "To want both my son and Phai, something big must be going down. Especially with the rate of the enemies resilience."

"Maybe Phai might have a clue." Suggested Crater sardonically.

I remark sneeringly. "I doubt it, but it is always good to question."

Roxanne looks up at me. She is filing her nails. "What's in the bag?"

"Just something the brat wanted."

She smiles as do the rest.

"What the hell are you guys smiling at? You ever been shopping for someone before?"

"You obviously like him still. I know I wouldn't go shopping for someone who hit me in the face." Said Crater munching on a granola bar.

"Or give him my room." Mentioned Perdicas.

"I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Yes and the fight you put up was worthwhile."

"Look I don't like him. He's an arrogant brat and not my type." I lie. They don't believe me. I don't see why they would. Phai has been my bitch for awhile now. Of course I like him.

"Anyway is he still in the shower?" I ask trying not to sound frantic.

"I'm sure he is. He hasn't come out yet." Roxanne replies smiling at my flushed behavior every time I mention him.

I try to kill the topic. "Okay our main objective." My team listen up. "Cassy I want you to call your dad and see if he can locate Alex for us. We leave here in six hours exactly, so get some rest. We arrive at the airport close to eight. We take no stops and we get Phai away from the enemy as far as possible."

"The brat is not going to cooperate." Cuts in Perdicas.

I grin lightly. "He is going to put up a fight with us the rest of the way." I state.

Phai is good with tricking people with his eyes. He's very good at playing innocent.

"Yes sir." they say.

"Good."

I take the bag of his stuff and head to his room. Actually my room he is occupying. But it is what it is. I can't really argue with such an irresistible human figure.

Maybe I should take my own advice. I open up the door and I hear the shower running. I see his clothes on the floor leaving a trail to the bathroom door. I close the door behind me. I welcome myself in. I step into the bathroom. It's steaming with hot air. It smells good.

The motel bathroom isn't all that special. Far from upper class. But I didn't really care. I'm working cheap here.

I walk over to the counter. I take my hand out of my pocket and pull out the receipt. "I got you your list of things you wanted." I articulate loudly so that he can hear me over the shower spray.

He doesn't answer. He hears me perfectly. He is just being stubborn.

"Answer me." I ask humbly. I am thinking about cigarettes right now. He stresses me out. He's good though. He can turn my hairs grey without even saying a word. I just have to think about him or be near him.

So speaking of one, I snatch a cigarette stick out of my pocket. I place it in my mouth. "Answer me now goddamnit!" I say reasonably.

"I don't want it anymore." He replies.

I frown. I blink irately.

Since he is being a bitch I decide being modest isn't an option for me anymore. I have forced my eyes not to look but they betray me now and I advance my eyes over near the shower. They drain in his presence. The door of the shower is glass. No curtains. And I can see his figure through it. His perfect body.

"I spent over ten dollars on all of this and my limit was five." I start emptying the bag. "I got your shaving cream, a bag of beef jerky, a tooth brush, a hair brush and.."

"I told you I don't want it." He interrupts ruthlessly hitting the glass door giving me the memo that he desires me gone.

I mumble angrily calling him mean names under my breath. I stomp over to the shower and slide open the glass door. He stops sponging down his body and looks at me. "What do you want?" he shouts.

"Stop shouting like a child and maybe I will tell you what I want." I smile calm eyed.

"No." he answers back sickeningly. He tries to close the door again but I move my foot before it stopping the door from sliding any further passed our eye sight. I look at his wet body up and down. He doesn't seem to mind that as much as my overall presence. "Move." He demands. With eyes that are razor sharp.

"Say the magic word," I lean on the side of the shower. I cross my arms. I smirk antagonizing him. "Silence is something I react well to darling. I will be here all night."

"Go away!" He hotly yells. He tries to slam it shut on me but I don't let him. He's getting frustrated trying to continuously close the door. He becomes highly annoyed and finally pushes me away and slams the door shut cracking the glass.

Oh no he doesn't. "I have to pay for that wench."

He opens it to confront me. "I don't care. Now leave." He closes it and continues rinsing himself.

I move angrily towards the bathroom door. I open it and slam it closed making it sound like I had left the room. He continues to take his precious shower smack talking me behind my back. I watch him deservingly for awhile. I search my pocket for a lighter and come to think about it I don't have one on me. Whatever. I toss the cigarette in my mouth away. I then force the shower door back open.

"What the hell Phillip!" I grab his hands tight before he even tries to push me away. I back him up more into the shower slamming him against the wall. The water is directing at both of us. We are both getting wet. I don't hesitate and kiss him intensely. He cries out into my mouth. He's stuck in between the times we've had and the thoughts of me now. He turns his head away quickly. He shuts his eyes and doesn't look at me. He refuses to look at me.

"Phai understand me." I declare. He gasps when I move my hand smoothly between his wet thighs. "You don't have to forgive me but understand that I am sorry."

He shakes his head. His heavy wet hair flapping. "Don't touch me please." He begs. He shoves me away and backs up like he is afraid of me. "Please don't touch me."

"Let me hold you Phai, I don't mean harm to you." I wrap my arms around him. I let him gradually lean in closer to my clothed but drenched chest. I hold onto him. "You are such an uncommon beauty I have destroyed."

So this is what it feels like to care for somebody. I never knew what it felt like until now. I sigh. I have such a shitty way of showing I care. Especially for him.

"I want Alex back." he cries.

"Sometimes you have to leave love behind in order to carry on."

"I don't believe that."

If he were here he would tell you to go to sleep and not think about it."

Phai nods against my chest. The best response I am going to get from him I am sure.

I leave the shower. I leave the bathroom. I leave the room.

And him alone with his thoughts.

xxxxx

"Hello Boss, we brought you the infamous Alex." Bagoas says like he just claimed a very special prize.

The boss dressed suitably looks my way. He is sitting on the couch with a very white cat in his lap. He smiles. 'Hello Alex. I have been looking forward to this for a very long time. Please un seize him gentlemen." He orders his guards. "He means us no harm." He assures.

"You can never be sure." I answer and he just smiles amusingly. The guards hurry and unlock the cuffs from me. But there eyes are hesitant and nervous.

"Pull up a chair and let him sit." Darian offers. They follow his orders. They pull up a chair.

They gesture me to sit. I don't. "I prefer to stand thank you."

"Mr. Alex, we've found you a hard man to predict. It sort of fascinates me what other things you can resist." He notices with a grin.

"A lot." I answer in truth.

"He's not lying boss. He refuses excellent blow jobs." Bagoas smirks unfriendly. The men around snicker in mock teasing along.

"Does Bagoas' mouth not please you?"

"Nothing does. Don't take it hard on yourself." I wink at the black haired boy. He gazes at me furiously. My charm shames him.

His boss lifts his hand tenderly and smiles soothingly at Bagoas motioning him to calm down. Bagoas slowly but surely bows his head and withdraws to the back of the room.

"Women do not please you either?' The boss asks his eyes remaining back on me.

"Nothing does." I respond again.

"Explains why you are so ambitious, always longing for more." The boss stands and comes over to me. He faces me directly.

"Opposite really. I long for nothing. I have everything I want." I answer him.

"Really? You don't have Phai." He reminds me bravely chewing on a green olive.

"Neither do you." I flash my eyes at him prudently.

"But I'm going to." He replies surely.

"As am I."

The boss smiles. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't expect anything. Without expectations you can't be disappointed." I point out poignantly.

"Isn't he just charming." Bagoas says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Darian laughs entertained by me. He moves back to the couch. He snaps his fingers and two whores walk in sauntering. 'Very, very charming indeed." He answers.

The whores are wearing knee high black leather boots and a zip up the front leather shapely dress. They crawl on the couch. One spreads her long smooth legs over Darians lap. He guides her possessively to where her hips met his waist. The other whore rearranges her hips above the other willing whores as she slid her way on top.

Darian's eyes remain on me. He orders them to undress. They remove their little clothing. Darian traces his ringed fingers along the spine of the girl with her back towards him. "Girls are interesting creatures aren't they?' He says as the two now naked whores start rubbing their cunts exceedingly together above his lap. They are bleating and whining like horny sluts.

"Would you care to join Mr. Alex?" Darian stabs me a smiling glare as he sulks in pleasure.

I stand and I remain unresponsive to his offer.

"Do you like what you see?" he asks me unbothered at my glare as a servant hands him a fancy glass of white wine. He skims his hand in between the unashamed whores curved ass and slides his fingers down her cleft. She moans arching her back. "Sometimes I just picture these beautiful girls as your little Phai cowering below me as my cock stretches him.' He now laughs in mock.

I turn heated seeing my Phai being fucked in her place. By him. Or by anybody. My eyes turn dark. His blue eyes turn bright. He's whimpering and enjoying it. He begs for more.

I snap out of it. "You should have kept me cuffed." I deride in reckless laughter.

xxxx

I walk around the room. They talk about after tonight leaving straight for Hawaii. They want me safe. They located this Darian guy somewhere in Florida. They can't guarantee Alex's safety.

I lay down on my bed. I pull the covers over me. I slip my gun under my pillow. I close my eyes. I pretend to sleep.

I wait until it is late. I slip out of bed. I slide on my shorts. I put on my shoes. I peek out of the bedroom door. I listen for the steady breathing and snoring. They are all sleeping. I quietly slip out. The rest are on the couch or the floor while Phillip is at the table with his head down. I search Tolems opened laptop on any information found on Darian. I then move quietly over to the table where Phillip left his keys. I reach for them and carefully put it into my pocket trying not to make so much noise. I go back into my room. I plan on escaping out the bathroom window. I sit back on the bed and slide on my shirt.

"Where do you think you are going?" his deep voice asks catching me in the escape.

I stop what I am doing. I should have known he wasn't sleeping. "Out. For a walk." I lie noticeably. And proceed on with pulling down my shirt acting like everything was standard. I clear my throat. And stand.

"I don't think so. Sit." He orders me. I sit back how I was.

Phillip slips on the bed behind me. He moves a knife to my neck. I close my eyes sighing in defeat. He reaches over from behind me, digs into my pocket and takes his keys back. He jingles it in my face. "For a walk eh?"

"Maybe." I reply.

He put his hand through my hair. He grips it and pulls it roughly my head falling back until he and I lock eyes. I close my eyes in pain. "Oh you disobedient little whore Phai."

He slides the knife away from my neck and down my torso cutting through my shirt and careful not to cut me. "Phillip, I just want him back so bad." I implore pleading with my voice as much as my expressful eyes.

He stops the knife and I turn to face him. "Please let me go. You don't have to be involved."

"I am already involved." He replies back.

"Don't you care about your son, or do you still want him dead?" I ask shamelessly.

"I've always loved my son."

"So why can't you help me save him?"

"He wishes you to come with me. It is his own death wish and the death wish of us all if we go after him."

I don't say anything and he looks upon me mournfully. "I am sorry Phai. I am the closest thing you have to him."

I stare at him harmlessly. "Please." I say again. I then lay down on my back. The comforters thinning out beneath my perplexed body.

Phillip arches an eyebrow. As I encourage him to come down on me.

He doesn't hesitate with my offer and slams his lips against mine. He says random words in a soft tone now against my neck. He kisses trails up to my chin. And back to my mouth.

We kiss in a hostile way. I pitch my body against his. He moans as my cock moves desperately against his. We are rocking in fever. I smirk against his mouth. He loosens his body and I grab the back of his head kissing him more.

He lifts up my shirt. I hold the back of his head as his wet tongue licks down my clean belly.

"Uh, how I missed this." He says as he hungrily bites at my chest.

He is where I want him. "Me too." I knee him in the stomach. He falls away. I snatch his knife hastily and place it to his cock. "Take me to Alex Phillip or your cock is mine."

He looks taken aback for a long moment. He looks down at his cock and realized I played him. "Really?" he questions.

I nod. "Yes. I don't want to do this but your being a pain in my ass." I terrorize his cock with the blade as well as my tempted eyes.

"It was just about to be yours you back stabbing bitch. I should have figured you would pull a stunt like this on me."

"I'm good that way." I dig the knife into his aching dick some more. He groans.

"Yea, yea but you are forgetting one thing precious. I trained you." Before I see it Phillip backhands the knife away from me. The blade flings into the wall. We look at it both and then at each other. Before I get up and try to acquire it he puts his hand around my throat keeping me in place. "You are slick pretty boy." He runs his unused hand down my bare stomach admiring me with his eyes. "I have to admit."

He pulls his hand away from my neck. "Don't move! Now since you got me all worked up, I better finish what you started." He proceeds to unzip his pants. Without any warning I lash out at him hard in the face with my shoe.

"Fuck!" he stumbles holding his face.

While he is bitching I lean up and push him off the side of the bed. I laugh crudely at the thump I hear. I grab the keys on the bed that he let lose and I try to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Phillip grabs me by my foot and tugs. I fall flat on the floor. He climbs onto my back. He picks me and throws me back onto the bed like I am a doll. He turns me facing him. His eyes are stern. "You have been very fussy lately. I don't like it!" He gnashes growling in my face. He then takes one hand and squeezes my thigh and with the other he captures my hip. He presses his legs on mine so that I do not kick him again.

I swipe my fist at him and his body is forced to separate from mine. He has had it with me. He moves quicker and drags me off the bed violently. I hit the floor hard. "Ow!"

He laughs now seeing me struggling to get up. "I am sorry Phai, but your fine ass isn't going anywhere." He removes himself from the bed once searching for the keys I had dropped and steps over me kicking me along the way. "Good night." He starts whistling on his way towards the door.

I sit up languishing. I angrily toss a pillow at him from across the room. He stops and turns his aggression towards me. He kicks the pillow out of his way and tramps heavily towards me. "You are trying my patience and I don't even have any."

He tries to drag me up in standing position bit I grab his leg and trip him. I jump up and run towards the door.

"I have the keys still you idiot!" he affirms on his hands and knees.

I run back towards him, kick him in the side of his stomach so that he doubled over in pain once more.

"Ah… you bitch." he moans holding his side.

I express amusement victoriously taking back the keys. "That what's you get."

Phillip punches me in the gut and I fall over. I grab the edge of the bed trying to help myself back up.

He lunges out at me. I wail aggressively. We roll around hitting each other until he ends up sitting upon my stomach. I attempt pushing him off but he is heavier than me. He's horny and starts rasping his clothed cock against my panting stomach. "Your defiance is unappealing.' He leans down and kisses me again. I bite his tongue and make him bleed. He cusses at me. He clenches his strong hand around my mouth and tries to unzip his pants. He orders me to stay still. I bite his hand. Cutting his with my teeth. He releases me unconsciously. I turn and strike him in the face with my fist. He slips from me moaning in pain. I crawl above him then elbow him in the back. He turns quick reaching and tugging me by the hair. He whacks me twice in the face.

I knee him, in the nuts. Then kick him in the chest sending him flinging through the bathroom door. I stand up fast. He stands up too. We are hunched over sending glares and wiping newly born blood from our punctures we enjoyed giving each other.

"You are not going anywhere." He grunts crossly. "I am going to cut off your goddamn legs."

"You better not even touch me, you disgusting pig."

Phillip straightens up using the door to reconfigure his balance. "Are you getting tired yet?"

"Never. Are you old man?"

"I am in better shape than most men my age." He explains proudly.

Seconds later we are lashing at each other again.

"Leave me alone Phillip." I fight back struggling.

I topple over him as we roll around the floor once more. On each other and over trying to top the other first. I am surprised we haven't wakened anybody yet.

He is stronger but I am faster. I struggle my way on top of him, writhing my smaller body in an attempt to escape his strong control. I hold him down with my legs. I stick my knee in his crotch and press in. He grunts and throws me off. I stand quickly and boot him in the stomach. He hurls over hugging himself in obvious pain. "If you weren't so hot I would kill you by now." He complains.

"Shut up" I snap pulling the knife out the wall. I sit high up on his heaving chest. He is catching up with his breathing. He smiles when he sees that my crotch is close to his face. He leans up using his strength. I wrap my legs around his neck and try to cut off his breathing circulation. He lifts me his hands running up my back. I moan locking my legs tighter. He then gets to his feet and runs me against the wall to weaken my lock. My legs loosen and he slams me against it again. We stop in our positions for awhile and breath. We are officially dizzy, tired, and worn out.

He is weakened and accidentally drops me to the floor. I wince in pain. He drops as well using the wall for support. Slowly sliding down it until his ass met the carpet. We are both breathing hard. Trying to catch any breath that we had left. He's resting against the wall while I am whining on the ground. I cough after getting hit in the gut to many times.

"I am going to find Alex" I snap impulsively.

"My god you are so fucking beautiful." He replies. "But under my rule, you obey me."

I sprawl onto the floor. I see the stupid keys laying out in the middle of the floor. I roll my eyes. Oh fuck.

xxxxxx

The little cunt. He kicks me into the wall damaging and denting it. He then kicks me twice as hard in the stomach. I collapse to the ground grunting loudly. I watch Phai walk over to the night stand by the bed and rip the lamp cord out of the outlet. He tosses the entire lamp at me. It hit's me but does no damage. I rip the cord out of the lamp. I lung at him and proceed to try to strangle the bitch. In the meantime he is beating me with the motel phone. He breaks it in the process of hammering me.

I toss the slut back onto the bed. I force myself in between his legs, not sexually but aggressively and try to hold him down as he hits, whines, bites, shouts and moans. I give him credit, his voice is quite talented. I take hold of his wrists and pin it above his head against the pillows. I slap him and he looks like he is about to cry. "Give up beautiful. You are coming with us."

He literally hisses at me like a cat. He can't escape under me. I am stronger. I win.

We hear the door open. Crater stands there looking at us. "Really? Can't you guys go have sex outside with all the rest of the wild animals." he closes the door.

Phai takes a gun to my face that he had slipped from under the pillow. "I win." He smirks with a tiny laugh. I glare. "Can we please go get Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous****Fever****II****- ****6**

I could careless about the time. I didn't know what I was thinking as I suffered in deep rage thinking of my Phai. A corrupted Phai. In the arms of someone else. With no dignity left within his mind. Or behind his beautiful eyes. I will not allow it.

I knock the last man into the desk hard. Everything on it dispersing.

Guards surround me now and gang up on me. Beating me until I drop. I hit the office floor on my spent and tattered knees. I look at the dead men that I just killed. Lifelessness sprawls around me like a circle of death. For some reason it makes me happy.

A kick from a man I do not care about meets my already damaged ribs and cracks them even more. I refuse to let my body slip and my vocals to make any type of sound as this new formed enemy continue to laugh and strike at me.

The piercing eyes of the crime boss meets my angry ones hidden behind an asylum. He watches in enjoyment me being at his mercy. Seeing me on my hands and knees is like seeing me bow down to him. I am never on my hands and knees. I bow to no one.

Another boot meets my face before I push myself up from the floor. I remain sturdy. I am inevitable.

"Mr. Alex, you would kill me?" The boss asks. He is smiling. Satisfied that I didn't get the opportunity. Just yet.

The two prostitutes already came undone on each other, wet from bodily fluid and are now sitting in his lap giggling and touching each other. Minding their own business in their slutty world.

I remain silent. I remain focus.

"Does the thought of Phai being in the hands of another make you angry?" he is menacingly interested.

I don't answer. Though my answer would be obvious. Yes. Because he is mine.

He motions his men to pace away from me. A random man spits at me. And laughs. I look at him. "Don't you fucking patronize me. You will die." I notify him clearly. No stutters, all fact.

He backs away. My tongue leave the men petrified and they try to stand brave. They look again at their boss for assurance.

Bagoas cuts in. "Boss, wouldn't it be wise to cuff him back up and lock him somewhere." His dark eyes look at me somewhat terrified and somewhat mystified. He is right. It's not smart to keep me free.

"Can you get back up?" Darian asks me after reassuring the blacked haired boy with a strong gaze.

I look up at him smirking. "Of course." I tell him. I spit out a chunk of blood. Onto his office floor. "But if you wish to help me, I am fine with that too. That way you would be close enough for me to rip out your throat."

"Ugh." Bagoas groans in an unusual irate. The boy is disturbed at my uncommon behavior. "I can't stand him." He speaks under his breath. Folding his arms.

I am a threat. And they know it.

Darian laughs a little. In amusement. He then removes himself from the couch and from the clingy naked whores. He walks up to me and swipes at the blood I spat. He takes an uncaring glance around at all his men dead. He then crouches down and grabs my chin lightly. We stare into each other.

"Challenges are always welcomed Alex so let's just cut to the chase." He clarifies dispassionately.

I chuckle. "Finally. I was starting to get the feeling you and your men would rather stare at my handsome face all day. I don't blame you."

"Cocky are we? Do not flatter yourself just yet. We have big plans for you." Darian looks at his time. He confirms it with a half smile.

I turn serious. My facial expression severe. "Then let's talk. What do you need me for other than trying to lure in Phai? You seem desperate for something."

He backs away. He smiles in good spirits. He adjusts his suit. He aligns his sleeves. "This is where the fun comes in. I am desperate about something. I will go as far to say I am passionate about this Phai of yours. Either way you and him lose. He will come for you and I will finally have what I want."

He orders his alive men to drag away the dead men from the room. He looks and grins mysteriously towards Bagoas. "Parmen is due back. Is he here?" He asks the boy gracefully.

Bagoas nods respectfully. "He just arrived."

"Good. Did he bring him?"

Bagoas smirks. "He did."

"Good please go retrieve both of them for me please."

"Yes sir." Bagoas removes himself from the room on his orders.

Darian looks back at me. 'Good times are about to begin.'

"All good times end."

"In this case it's yours."

"You have no idea."

I hang about waiting. I stay put. My temper lingers dangerously.

xxxxxxxxx

"_Do __you __have __the __boy__?"_

"Yes, we do have him."

"_How __is __he__?" _

"He isn't cooperating."

"_Did __you __hit __him __Phillip__?"_ she accuses me. How could she.

"NO I haven't yet. At all. Why would I do that?" I lie.

I look over at the sleeping boy on the couch. He has many bruises on him. I grin against the phone. Many beautiful bruises.

I look at mine. Very well earned bruises. I pretty much got my ass kicked by a whore.

Cleitus took the rest to go search out the area. I am on the phone with my wife. She called asking about the brat and she called sharing me more information on Lord Darian.

Antipater intends that they bring Phai back to a safe house. Where he could be looked over twenty four seven.

The conversation goes on longer. She has me walking about the room. I try not to be loud and wake him up. I twist the ring around my middle finger while she speaks and I listen. I go to the corner of the room and face the wall. I rest a hand on my hip.

I agree with Antipater but…there is one tiny problem. That little problem is actually a big problem.

Whatever it is the enemy wants, Phai has it. But what? I think about questioning him. Maybe he knows but is trying to keep whatever it is a secret. It might explain why he wants to go get Alex so bad.

"_Did __you __rape __him__?" _she now asks.

Did I try raping him? Ofcourse I fucking did. He's hot. He's beautiful. Sassy. Fuckable. He is like the tabacoo to my cigarette. What a stupid fucking question. Mind my vulgarness. I was up all night. "Uh No of course not. I learned the error of my ways sweetness. I am pretty much a saint now. Imagine that."

"_Phillip you always have been and always will be a piss poor liar. Stop trying to rape the boy.'_

"He came on to me though."

"_Whatever __Phillip__. __Just __try __your __best __to __get __him __out __of __there__. __Antipater __suggests __you __either __keep __him __with __me __or __he __has __a __safe __place __in __Argentina to keep h__im__. __He __says __his __base __their __has __the __best __security__."_

"I will see what I can do."

We are finally done talking. I push end, watch as the light on my cell dims, then I finally shut it closed.

"You hit me and you tried raping me, you fucking liar." The boy replies with his eyes still closed.

I put the phone into my pocket. I turn to him smiling guiltlessly. "What happened was me trying to discipline you. Rape was only a tiny percentage of that discipline stage sugar pie. However beating the shit out of you was the full percent and for an old man as you call me I did very well. I shutted you up for about an extra hour."

He leans up eyeing me with an emotion I have never seen before. "When are we going for Alex? You promised me we would go."

"I know I did. I remember because I had a gun to my face." I answer sarcastically. With my hands in my black trouser pockets.

His eyes turn livid. "You promised me." They now turn sad. He removes himself heavily from the couch. He stomps up to me. Fists ready.

I back away and hold out my hand stopping him from getting closer. "Stop right there precious. I didn't say we weren't going after him. What I am saying is that we are dropping you off with my wife and the rest of us will go after him. It will be no more difficult than bailing someone out of jail."

"You are not leaving me behind." He demands arguably.

I pout teasingly. "Uh, yes I am." I shove by him walking to the kitchen. I take my coffee jug. "They want you pretty boy. However they are not expecting us. Whatever it is they want from you, we won't risk it. Trust me boy, you will be safer in Hawaii."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"For starters you are high maintenance. Secondly I feel like I am talking to a damn wall. They want you to go to him Phai. That's there plan. If I have to repeat myself again I will bash your face into the kitchen sink."

"Then give me up." He crosses his arms, confident enough to give the enemy an erection.

I choke on my coffee not that it was not hot enough already. "Excuse me."

"Let me go then." He pronounces eyes unmoving and strictly upon me.

I shake my head. "I will not risk it unless you have ten seconds to enlighten me. Why would I hand you over?"

His arms fall at his side. "Because I feel useless."

"Not good enough for me. I won't let you go, not now not ever. Pack your shit and let's get ready to go." I put down my coffee jug. And wipe my mouth.

"I decide what I do, not you. Remember I never asked for your help, you fucking prick." He walks angrily towards the door ready to leave on his own.

I decide for about two and half seconds' whether to let him walk out or not. One. Two. Fuck me in ass, goddamn him the little stubborn fucking mother fucker.

"Wait." I rush to the door and lean against it. An edgy smile places upon my face.

"Phillip just let me go!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because my son gave me direct orders to find your skinny little ass and bring you back with us. Sit back down on the couch."

"No." he fights to shove me away. I pick him up. I carry him towards the couch. I toss him down.

"True story." I struggle to light my cigarette now because I'm agitated. "I worked with a lot of disobedient little shits like you, and straight up killed them with no hesitation. Because they were annoying to me. Just like you."

His eyes sneer not impressed. He smiles a little. "I have a true story to. I want your son back and I will burn this place down and everyone in it if you don't let me go or if you don't take me to him, starting with this room."

I freely blow the smoke out of my mouth and nose. Wonderful. Fucking wonderful.

His slender fingers slide into his pocket. He is still smiling at me. He pulls out a lighter. One of my lighters he must have taken when we wrestled last night. He raises a brow and tilts his head. He fastens the switch. He crosses his legs and smirks evilly at me.

"Yes or no?"

"Nope." I snatch a newspaper from the counter and start scanning through it.

"Are you sure." His eyes are being seduced by the small flame.

"I said no."

He winks at me. Then blows me a kiss. He tosses the lighter into the open bedroom.

I drop the newspaper. Bad, bad man. I look at him calmly but harshly. I can't believe he just did that. More damage I have to pay for.

I see smoke. Flames start burning up the room. His strong eyes don't leave mine. "How you like me now?"

I blink speechless. Phai stands and approaches me with a sexy strut. He takes my cigarette from me. He walks back over to the couch and sits back down sprawling comfortably over it. While fire is burning in the other room. He puts the tobacco stick between his perfect lips.

I sigh and hold my breath retracting all of my patience I don't even have so that I can survive the day with this boy. I take the fire extinguisher attached to the wall. I glare at him. I enter the room and put out the fire. It could have been worse.

I walk out to the main room ready to hit Phai with the extinguisher. Not only did he burn the room but he stole my cigarette and my lighter.

The team enters the room. "They found us." Cleitus says.

"They are here? Already." I ask.

Cleitus nods. "Yes. We got to go."

Tolem and the rest gather their belongings. "We can escape from the back. Roxanne and Crater have the cars ready."

"Good go on ahead. Come Phai." I gesture.

Phai stays where he is. "I am not going until you say yes."

"This is not the time!" I voice angrily.

"Actually its perfect timing."

We stop talking. We hear the door being barricaded. We hear the men surround the outside door to our room. I nod to my team and they go ahead and escape through the bathroom window. I tell them to wait for us.

I know what's coming next but I will not leave him behind. The sound of weapons are charging.

"On the count of three we will break through unless Phai hands himself over!" they threaten on the other side of the wall. "One!"

"I am going to bang you after this so hard, so slow, so fast and painful." I tell Phai. My way of saying I hate you so much. "Infront of your son."

"Two!"

Phai chuckles in return "So is that a yes."

"Three!"

I grin and take my gun out of my blazer. "Maybe"

The counting is up and they fire through our motel room wall and door. I duck from the bullets fleeting over my head. Phai hops over the couch and hides behind it. We stay there and the bullets keep on going.

"They can't hurt me. Let me go." Phai offers smiling sadly.

I look down sighing. I don't want to let him go. I look back up at him. He hands me back my cigarette.

I smoke the rest. The door gets kicked down. We hear the enemy walk in.

"Come out wherever you are Phai." The enemy announces.

"They are going to do really bad things to you." I notify him permanently. I don't think he is stable enough to survive through it this time.

"I know but they are going to do bad things to Alex if I keep hiding."

"My son will completely understand why you have to run. He's doing this for you."

"And I'm doing this for him."

It took me awhile. My emotions for him coming into play. I grunt frustrated.

"Fine." I sniff. "We do this your way then but I am not letting you go. We go together then."

He just smiles at me and takes a grenade from out under the couch. "Sometimes I think about destroying myself so they can't have me at all."

I take it from him. "Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from one of the dead guys when we were at the church." He shrugs.

"You sneaky bastard. Stop stealing shit."

"Get up!" the enemy in charge shouts.

We both stand up from behind the couch facing the enemy. The enemy orders me to drop my weapon. I throw the gun by them. I watch as the weapon slides by the foot of the one in charge. The man bends and picks it up. He hands it to another man behind him.

Phai lifts his hands in surrender. "Let him go." He tells the enemy to let me exit without harm done to me.

"Well, well, well." The boss of the group comes within contact with us. "Then let's go."

"Wait." I snatch back Phai and hold up the grenade. "How do you like me now?" I ask against his ear.

"Believe me I still hate you." Phai responds beautifully.

I laugh radically. "Good let's go find that stupid boy of mine." I pitch the bomb towards the men.

Phai and I get out of there. The explosive goes off.

xxxxxxxx

"Mr. Alex, you almost earned every large company in the world their loss of business. You destroyed year's worth of drugs, which basically is billion dollars worth of money. Let's be exact. My money. Now I need that back. All of it. Basically my purpose is to make sure Antipater is murdered, so that I can produce his ransom. But I have been thinking long and hard." A string of hair falls in his face as he looks down at me. "I thought of a better idea. I want all drug councils dead."

I laugh a little. "How do you plan on doing that? That is a lot of drug lords you are up against. It sounds like you want to start a drug war." I hold my side as it throbs in pain.

"No in fact I am refraining from starting one. That is why I have you. You are my inducement. You will kill all remaining commissions left."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"When I have someone to do it for me I don't have to do it myself. It saves me from doing the dirty work, if you know what I mean." He winks.

"K I will think about it but first what do you need Phai for?" I answer soothingly.

Isee Parmen enter the room with another unfamiliar face behind him. Another drug lord it looks like. "Good morning Alex." Parmen greets with a grin. He still looks the same.

"So how was it in prison? Did you meet your 'for a lifetime partner there? " I ask with a mellow smile.

The old man walks up to me. "Funny Alex. You can joke all you want but things are starting change. You are in bad company."

I eye them all for awhile. "And I take it if I refuse to proceed on with assassinating the councils, you will torture me until I accept."

"Bingo. We are more organized than you think Mr. Alex. We have you, we get Phai. You don't do what we want then we torture Phai. Phai doesn't do what we want we torture you. We have the right of way. You become a disappointment then you die. Simple as that." Parmen explains.

"Not bad. So far so good. But you are forgetting one thing. Let me run back to you my plan. I will probably kill you all. I have it planned perfectly in my head."

The room shifts uncomfortably. Darian blinks with a calm smile. Parmen clears his throat.

"Does he do this all the time?" asks Darian.

"It's quite common actually." Replies Parmen. "He's quite insane. That's what probably makes him good at what he does."

"And do I have something to fear?" asks Darian.

"With Alex everyone has something to fear." Parmen responds truthfully folding his arms.

Darian looks at me lively. "Is that right? Death you are not worried about but Phai you are? This makes me even more ambitious to find him."

A soldier comes inside the room. "Sir Darian." He bows. "Phai just escaped from unit two. They lost track of him."

'It's Phillip and his team preventing this." Parmen growls.

"Holy shit you guys are doing great!" I compliment. Then laugh. I stop quickly once my ribs start to hurt again.

"No worries." Darian stays calm. He runs his fingers through his silky brown hair. "Alex you will just have to suffer until he does give up that's all."

Two men retrieve me aggressively and lay me on my back against the floor. Another two hold my legs down. Parmen stands above me and looks down. "You got yourself into this mess. Phai gives us and you no choice."

"Bagoas do us the favor." Darian takes the other man and they leave the room.

Bagoas goes to the desk drawer and takes something out. He comes over to me with a glass jar in his hand filled with black spiders. Black widows. "Mr. Alex, these are one of the most deadly insects on earth. We gather them from the east and bring them here for experimentation. The venom the lady spider springs is vital especially to humans. Do not worry though we don't plan on killing you. Just damaging you. Many have survived the bite of a widow. But our latest studies of the poison prove causes of rather unpleasant reactions. Even mind damage."

What is this science class? "I learn something new everyday."

He rolls his eyes. "Hold him tight." He orders the men as he surrounds me.

xxxxxxxx

I sit and smile as Bagoas is twirling two long daggers around his fingers. He watches as the guards try to feed Alex the large widow spider. The blonde man tries to kick and hit them away.

"Is that fear I am sensing Alex." I finally get to torture him after everything he's done.

The men look amused as he spurs at them. He's tough and they restrain him again. They capture both legs and arms. Bagoas places his hands above his head. He laughs pleasingly and sticks slowly one of the daggers in his hand puncturing through skin until the point of the weapon stabbed through the floor. Pinning the beast so that he can't move it. Or even think about striking. Alex growls like a wild animal ready to attack any minute.

I bring a glass of champagne to my mouth. Bagoas licks the other dagger. He giggles madly and slides the blade across the lion's neck leaving a long but not a deep cut. He then proceeds to pin the other hand to the ground. This is my entertainment.

Bagoas looks over at me flirtatiously. "Do you like to hear him yell Mr. Parmen. Do you like the tiger finally being tamed?"

"Not as much as I like looking at you."

The black haired beauty takes the black spider into his hand and looks upon it like it is the most precious insect to exist. "You will like Mr. Alex. I promise. Don't be afraid of him."

Bagoas climbs on top of him. "Open up." He tells the animal.

Alex turns his head. "Fuck off please."

Bagoas takes his face clenching at his jaw and force feeds him the screeching spider. He covers his mouth holding it in.

Alexs hands are pulling through the sharpness and redness of the dagger tearing it through. He manages to lash out at the two guys away containing his legs but they get back up and lock him down with all their strength. It sucks because at the moment Mr. Alex doesn't have enough strength to fight back. He turns and twists as pain sharpens through his insides. He can probably feel the bites and scratches.

They keep him in position until he finally bites down killing the bug. Until he swallows it. The suffering he must be going through makes me smile in enjoyment. He probably wants to pry his own eyes he can't because his hands are bounded. He starts coughing up blood. A lot.

Bagoas smiles and clasps his hand tighter around his mouth not letting him even breathe. Bagoas gets up once seeing his body calm down. He then wipes the blood on his nice clean suit and walks over to me and starts kissing me. I place my glass down and kiss him back.

We look over at Alex who is coughing up something gross looking. The brute is trying to rip his hands free from the daggers. He yells destructively. And more men have to go tame him once more. "It makes me happy seeing you this way Alex. Maybe you will learn your lesson. Your bitch took my arm I will take your hands."

Lord Darian enters the room. He looks down at Alex. He steps on the dagger digging in it more. Alex is yanking at the daggers and jolting in agony. "We will keep this up until Phai is found, understood Mr. Alex."

Alex chuckles. "Is that all you guys got?"

"You don't have to do this." The man behind Lord Darian begs. Darian glares at Alex who is now laughing hysterically.

Darian turns to the man smiling. "We do what is necessary. Isn't that what you did to your son? You did what was necessary and sold him. Now you will face the consequences. You either help me find what base the money is hidden or I am just going to have to cut the memory card from your son."

I smirk. "I guess playing dead didn't work out to well did it?"

Bagoas smirks and slips slowly off my lap. Darian looks at him with a lusting pleasure. Bagoas places his mouth onto Darians and then makes his way towards the other man. "Amyntor, let me introduce you to the famous Alexander. Oh and Alex, meet Phais' father."

Alex turns and glares at Amyntor. "So I have four people on my list to kill. Perfect. What's the time. Never mind scratch that. I will make up my own time. It is July 25. The time is eleven fourty two." He pauses in thought. Everyone looks uncertain at what he is ranting randomly about. "Ah fuck I forgot what I was going to say. You guys might aswell just kill me." His crazy laugh comes back again.

For some reason Bagoas is highly annoyed of him. "I need a drink." He leaves the room.

"Okay, men take him and lock him up."

I shake my head. This is not good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Fever II- ****7**

It is eleven something a.m. The bullets have stopped denting through the car. I lean up from ducking my head. We were being followed by the enemy. Most fell behind. Cleitus and the others did their best to get them off our tail. There are still a couple of guys following me and Phillip.

That's why we ended here in the fast lane. Phillip is speeding like crazy. Almost like he is in some fast and furious movie.

I go off on a tangent. This is a different car than what Phillip had me ride in last time. This is a bigger car. Now that I think about it, it is an escalade. Ooo I never had been in one before…The car suddenly swerves killing my moment.

I yell at Phillip to slow it down. Not because he is going to fast but because I get car sick easily.

He doesn't answer. He ignores my claim and continues to cut people off the road.

I look over at him. "Phillip..."

"Shut up boy! And let me concentrate." He rudely interrupts.

"Concentrate on what getting us and everyone around us killed?" I yell at him again.

"Exactly" His voice becomes unemotional. He makes a U-turn on the fucking freeway. Then proceeds to drive backwards on the road. We are facing the two SUV's coming towards us. "Phai reach under my seat and take out the gun. I am tired of these posers shooting up my fucking car."

I am attached to my seat and holding on for dear life clutched onto anything that I can grab. I hear honking and all sorts of angry people yelling. "Sure after I recover from my heart attack."

"You are apart of the young scene. You're supposed to like this stuff. Stop being a pussy and take the gun out."

"Okay just pay attention to the road okay." My voice is shaky. After I breathe for awhile, I hesitantly unbuckle and I lean over his lap and reach under the seat. He continues to drive the opposite way everyone else is driving.

He still ignores me and lights up a cigarette driving with one hand. Doing everything but paying attention to the road. Smoking must be orgasmic to him especially the way he is smiling after he takes the first puff.

I shift up in my seat. With the gun. "Now what?" I ask him.

"Take them out. Aim for the wheels."

Phillip hits a button and the sunroof above us open and pulls back. The car wheels screech in a sharp turn before we crash into a group of cars on the road.

"Godamnit Phillip!" I shout distrustfully. "You might want to honk to give people a fucking warning."

"It's okay I know what I'm doing. Fire away fruitcake." He chuckles. Taking pleasure in it all. "Let's do some damage.'

I take another calming breathe before I pop my head out of the sun roof. I first look behind me making sure the people are moving out of the way. I then look towards the enemy before me. I flick them off, aim and point the weapon. I pull back the trigger. The gun goes bang.

One tire blows out. I fire another. The other front wheel rages in a bluster. The car swirls under control. And crashes into the other. Sending them both in arrears.

Phillip spins his car around. He proceeds to speed off road.

I hurriedly get back into the car. I look behind me out the somewhat tinted back car window. I see no one on our trail anymore. I reach over and hit Phillip in the chest. "We lost them slow the fuck down before you kill us."

He hits me back and I collapse back into my seat. I pout and fold my arms.

"How about you shut up and buckle up you annoying piece of shit. This is my car and I can do what ever I want, even if that means speed racing just to keep us alive and you from being taken. Thanks Phillip! Oh you're welcome Phai! It's no problem, I'm only too old for this shit but for you anything! Ah you are such a sweetheart. I know I am but do I ever get the credit I deserve, of course not. You want me to suck your dick? Sure Phai if you actually suck it and don't trick me into thinking you're going to suck it sure. Be my guest."

Whenever he mocks and impersonates me he uses a girl's voice.

"Why are you being such an asshole? Are you seriously still mad I didn't let you take advantage of me." I ask

"That has nothing to do with it. Maybe because I am going out of my way to go get Alex when he clearly told us not to and I am doing it for you. That's disgusting and so out of my normally ruthless character and my immoral fiber."

"Well you don't have to be a jerk about it." I murmur. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you either. You're always playing the pity game."

"I really don't care." He answers crossly back.

Some more silence hits us once everything calms down. I lean up smiling and turn on the radio. Some unknown artist comes on. It excites me. I am about to jam out.

"Don't touch the radio." Phillip switches the knob off. I frown. "Oh and put on your seat belt. My rules, my car."

I fasten my seat belt. We stay quiet for another while longer. He is now on a road. A normal road. With normal people driving the normal way.

"Where are we going?" I ask now.

"Do you ever shut up and I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I though we were going to the airport."

"Then why the fuck did you ask? I hate people like you."

"Well I hate people like you. I guess we are even."

"Whatever." He turns on the radio and flips through it.

"Oh leave it!"

"What the fuck is this. She sounds like she's having sex with an alien." Phillip seems overly shocked. Like this is the devils music.

"It's funny that you say that because it is about an alien. They talk about probing and all kinds of stuff. It's Katy Perry E.T!" I turn up the radio. I almost squeal not because I like her but because this song is the shit and the only song I can sing too. "_You're so supersonic, wanna feel your power, stun me with your laser, your kiss is cosmic every move is magic…you're from a whole other world, a different dimensi_…"

He turns off the radio again. "Stop embarrassing yourself, there are more important things I have to talk to you about other than aliens raping each other. What do they want you for Phai?" He asks me distrustfully.

If I wasn't disappointed already about the music being turned off again, I am now. "If I knew I would have told you. Can you turn back on the radio? I kinda liked that song."

"Not necessarily, if the reason why you are keeping your mouth closed is for your own benefit." His voice is now accusing.

I glare at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"I am not even going to answer to that." I reply. I am annoyed.

He takes another puff from his smoke. He slows down and we pull over in some random parking lot in front of a random store. He screeches the car to a halt. "What why are you stopping?" I now am confused.

He snatches the gun from me. Phillip gets out the car. I get out after him. "Phillip? What the hell!"

He lifts the gun and aims it my way. The rest of the team caught up with us and pull into the lot. "Do you know why they want you at all Phai. I am sick of this bullshit. It is important for me to know."

"I already told you, I don't know."

"In some really interesting way I don't believe you at all." He drops his cigarette and slides his shoe over it.

"That's not my problem. I am not playing any games."

"Because I can leave you here by yourself and let you get taken. That is what you want right? It will be much easier for me to just ditch you like the little cunt that you are."

I don't know what he is accusing me of. I never wanted to be the victim. "I am not a cunt!" I yell at him.

"So can I trust you the rest of the way? I know how you can be Phai I trained you to be sneaky and to hide secrets well and I don't want that backfired."

"I can't believe this. I don't need you to trust me all I needed was support from you, you grizzly bear, and all you do is be mean to me when it should be me being mean to you. You owe me you cock loving desperate old dick." I stomp away angrily.

"Well boy now you are free! How do you feel? Is it everything you hoped it would be?. Good luck saving my son! By yourself." he shouts back at me.

"Wait no I was kidding." I turn back.

He walks away from me. He puts the gun away and goes back into his car. He starts it up. And drives away leaving me behind.

"Phillip!" I shout out for him. I go after his car. "Phillip!"

Why is he leaving me? Tears come down unasked for. I call for him again even though now he is gone.

xxxxxxxxx

Cleitus calls me on my phone. I answer. _"Uh sir, May I ask what you are doing?"_

"Leaving him behind." Was my simple answer.

"_Why?"_

"Because he frustrates me." A simple answer again.

"_You do realize you made him cry."_

"He is too hard to read. I don't like that. He is better off alone."

"_That's your reason to leave him behind. You have issues sir."_

"Like I don't know that."

"_Roxanne suggests you seek help, and Crater says it's obviously a personal problem."_

"Who asked for their two cents?

"_No one. I just decided to add it."_

"Look it's nothing personal. As long as we have him he is a threat to us. Like I said he is putting everyone in danger with his unbelievable beauty. It's not fair to me or for anyone really. He can become a hobo on the street and then he won't be pretty anymore and noone will want him."

It was another lie. I made myself believe I am good with them. I ditched him for all personal reasons available. I can't bear looking at him anymore after what I did to him or let happen to him. But now I ditch him because that is the only way to get rid of the boy and possibly never see him again. It was a good idea but now I am feeling sorry for him. So what good am I doing now? Jesus Christ I do have issues. This has nothing to do with how hard he is to handle or how stubborn he is or how difficult he is to get into the bed. It's because of my feelings for him.

"_Okay sir as long as you believe this is the right decision. You're wife is going to kill you by the way. Not only that but if Alex does find out you left him he won't hesitate in killing you."_

"Yea, yea, I get it, my son is hardcore. Whatever." I mumble.

"_Okay sir. We will meet you at the airport. But at least try to apologize."_

"Fine whatever, bye!" I hang up and toss the phone in the back.

I pull to the side and stop the car. Right now I have to think. Fuck I hate emotions. Men like me aren't supposed to have these things. They are for girls and girls only. Even my wife doesn't have any feelings. I feel like one of those people who cry during sex.

I see a rain drop hit the window. It comes the same time a tear comes from my eye. Just my luck. I wipe my eyes and let out a sigh. I can't leave him behind in the rain. I can't leave him behind at all. Fuck I hate that brat. Look what he does to those who aren't him.

I thought these were suppose to be dangerous times. Not pansy times.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I am locked up in chains even though it feels comfortably natural. The guards took me. They have me in a cell somewhere in another prison building located close to the hotel.

It is July twenty fifth. It is twelve am. I am smoking a cigarette. I am at the bar where I first met Phai. I am in a flashback.

I hear my cell door get tapped on. My flashback disperses. I am sitting against the wall. My arms and my ankles are chained from an attachment connecting to the wall. It keeps me from going anywhere else. All I can do is stand, lie and sit down.

Two guards secure the outside door. They are talking and laughing about things. I look at my hands still bleeding from the dagger wounds. I can feel my fever growing. My skin is burning from the inside. My veins are pumping. And for some odd reason I still feel the scratching of the spider in my throat. My eye sight is slightly blurry. But still focused enough to know how all this will end.

I feel all this pain or whatever it is. But I don't. I put a finger through the hole in my hand. It doesn't hurt. Not one bit. Phai just might be right. My eyes frown in confusion. Maybe I am dead.

My eyes narrow in anger. I begin to yank on the chains. Trying to pull my hands from the iron shackles. I shout loud in a rage I didnt know I had thinking it will help me break through the chains successfully but it doesn't. It only strains my muscles. I hit the wall frustrated. I calm after awhile.

I already have a reputation of a trouble maker so I might as well enjoy it while it last. They have plans but I have my plans too. I stand and shout for the guards. I tug on the chains more. They ignore me and continue with talk.

I call them again. One slams the door with his hand telling me to shut the fuck up.

I call again. My voice booms and echoes through the dark and bland smelling cell room.

If my life experiences just of my pride were written out on paper it would be the size of a bible. I smirk about it.

A fulfilled look melts upon my face when I see a guard roll his irritated pair of eyes. He gets his beating stick ready. He forcefully pulls open the door. "Where's your manners at piece of shit." He charges to me and hits me in the face with the stick.

"Next time answer me when I speak to you!" I implement recovering quickly.

He hits me again. "You have the nerve. You are on our time, don't forget that." The guard stomps away after pleased with the blood running out of my mouth. Not like I didn't have enough blood molesting my bruised body already.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He shuts the door. "I'm bored!"

xxxxxxx

I drive back to where I left him. It's pouring out but there he is, sitting vulnerably on the ground. I park the car and before I get out I watch him worthwhile. Head down and knees tight up against his chest. I already feel bad for what I did and here he is making me feel even worse. I get out of the car almost shyly and walk over to him. "Phai."

I am not good with sweet talk. I never had been.

"Go away." He tells me sniffing into his clothes. That is not the answer I expected. Or was it.

"Do you want to come back with me?" I ask approaching him cautiously.

"You left me just like your stupid son. Go away! I hate you both!"

"And we are both sorry…. Well I am, I don't know about Alex." I clear my throat. There I go again discrediting my son.

"No you're not." The beautiful man retorts back.

"I understand this is a very sad moment but you are very adorable when you cry." I try to lighten the mood as well as point out how the fuck someone can be so damn cute when they cry. Normally it doesn't work for normal people. That is a fact. Actually I am just being judgmental. Or am I.

"Are you teasing me now?" He finally looks up me with red rimmed eyes.

I can't help but smirk shallowly. I shrug "Yes I am teasing you. Chances are I always will. But if you want you can come in the car and get out the rain at least then if you want me to drop you somewhere safe I will."

"I don't need you anymore." Phai stands and walks away from me. Just like I did to him.

"You can keep walking if you want but I know that's not what you want or else you wouldn't be here still crying. You might as well just come back with me."

He stops and then browses over to me with a sad little gaze. Little bubbles of water from Mother Nature comes slipping down his face. His blue eyes stand out more. "Why did you leave me?" Normally people cry in the rain because you can't tell they are crying. But him you can tell. Very clearly.

This is the question I knew he would ask eventually. I had an answer. An answer I can only say in my head and not in words. Or not to him.

He folds his arm and awaits my answer. He's giving me that 'I'm going to annihilate you if you don't answer in five seconds," kind of stare.

So I improvise. "Uh, personal problems." I answer. I nod. "Yea that's it." I scratch the back of my head. Water from my hair sliding through my finger nails.

He looks at me funny titling his head. "Personal problems?" He questions.

"Yes Phai I have issues I need to sort out and like the jerk that I am I took it out on you when clearly I shouldn't have because it only ended with you calling me a grizzly bear and then I made you cry, something I never intended to do so if you will, just get in the damn car. My suit is getting wet."

Phai smiles like an unpleasant child and then finally gets in the car. Like he planned this all along. I get back in already regretting my decision. He first sits stubbornly not saying a word. I waggle my hair with my hand flinging off all the dripping water.

"You suck at apologies." He suddenly tells me. It was truthful so it didnt hurt as much.

"Oh yea. If only you knew how honest I was trying to be." I answer back.

"Do you have towel, I'm cold." He asks.

"Yes because I carry towels with me in my car all the time knowing just when you are going to get stuck out in the rain."

"So is that a no."

"Yes. But think positive the rain will go away and then the sun will come back out."

"Or you can just turn on the heater."

Right. I turn on the heater. My car is badass so it heats up quickly.

"Do you have food?' He asks now like my car is some unknown restaraunt that just happens to make the best stuff.

I reach in the back seat and pull out a twinkie from nowhere. I give it to him.

"It's hard."

"But it is still edible."

He looks over it again and then tosses it in the back.

I look in the rare view mirror. He sees me looking at him and watches me with sad eyes.

I sigh. "Why are you always sad?" I ask him. "Can't you not be sad for once? We will get something to eat after this."

"I'm not always sad." He argues.

"Anyone could see when you are sad Phai. Are you sad now?"

"Yes."

"Well there you go."

"But that's because you left me."

"I said I was sorry."

"Actually you didn't. You tried to though."

"Well I am sorry." It was harder to say than I had previously thought.

"That's better."

I start the car and drive off towards the airport. "When is the last time you smiled or was super happy? And I don't mean the sly smile you give when your about to seduce someone and end up teasing their cocks. I mean a natural happy smile."

He blinks thinking about it. "When I first shot your son."

"I don't know how he can handle you." He chuckles slightly. I look over and smile at him. "He really does make you happy doesn't he?'

He nods. He is twirling a finger in his wet hair.

"We are going after him. So put on a smile or something."

I realize he can't after everything that's happened.

"Is Alex dead or something?"

I frown in confusion. The question is so serious I do not know how to respond.

"No. That's why we are going after him."

"Do you ever wonder how Alex can survive so many inhumanly things. He's either dead or he's not human. But he doesn't believe me when I told him he's dead. He even slapped me when I told him he wasn't real. "

"I would have slapped you to. Of course he is real. Who else have you been sleeping with for the passed month?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

"Phai Alex should have been dead along time ago but as far as I know he is alive and captured." It was obviously a figure of speech but he takes it the wrong way.

"But have you actually seen him lately. I haven't. So I think it's safe to say he's gone forever."

"Phai what are you talking about?"

"I am sane and Alex has been dead ever since he died."

"Alex is still alive. Stop killing the mood with your weird observations."

"So am I really insane then?" he asks wanting an honest answer.

I don't answer because I already know the answer. No he's not sane and never will be. That's as honest as it is going to get.

My phone rings and I pick up. "Hello."

I stop at a red light. My windshield wipers are going off, swaying the rain from my sight.

"_The airport is heavily guarded. Darian must have known we would try to escape this way." _Cleitus responds.

"I figured. We will have my wife send us some air support. Pull back for now." I sigh.

I hang up. "Alright Phai change of plans….what are you looking at?"

The boy is staring off ahead intensely at something. He looks scared. "Phai what's wrong?" I look to see what he might be looking at but see nothing.

His blue eyes look over at me like he had just seen a ghost.

"Phai are you alright?"

He nods and just smiles. Then he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks for coming back for me."

xxxxxxxx

"Amyntor where is the card?" I ask politely. "I have been overly patient."

"Good thing you even have patience because I will never tell you." He answers back, enough to have me smile against my cup of champagne as I sit upon my desk scanning over his and his son's permanent files.

"Yes you will." I sound sure. In fact I am. I shut the folder closed and smile up at him. "When I threaten your son for it you will. Let's not be complicated here. You tell me where it is, I let you go. Just like that. Simple enough?"

"I won't leave my son in the hands of you either. You obviously want him more for just the memory card."

"Of course." I place the glass gently down and perfectly center it on my desk. I get up from leaning on my desk and pace unemotionally up to Amyntor. "He is absolutely beautiful. He should be a trophy. We should use him as much as possible for our own benefit. The day you gave up your son he has become mine."

"I did it to save him from you."

"You sold him thinking you can save him?" I click my tongue shaking my finger at him. "Big mistake. I understand that you did it for his best well being, now look where you stand."

I get up close to him. Our lips are dangerously close. He stands his ground as I cup his face. "Tell me where the memory card is. Pardon me I know it is with your son but where in him." I smirk. "Your son is just made for putting all sorts of things in. I like it."

Amyntor stays quiet. Parmen enters. "They have no sign of Phai trying to escape through flight." He notifies me.

"That means we will be seeing him soon." I answer.

"Why so quiet?" I look into Amyntors dark auburn eyes. "You realize you fucked your son over and made him a target. I would be lost for words too."

"And that I was wrong in doing." He snaps back. "I understand now my own mistake but I do not regret because I will not tell you anything nor will Phai, because he doesn't know. Also you won't kill us because you are desperate so where do you stand Darian?"

"I stand just like all the rest. I have been in this business as long as you have, even longer. The last time I saw your son he was bleeding to death on a counter because we cut him open just to find an object as tiny as a fingernail. I will do it again. Even if that means bringing him back the memory of all that pain."

"It's a shame you need him though unhurt."

"Yes, it is. But things can be arranged. He is still a million dollar slut. And Parmen here will gladly make him the whore you sold him out to be. Amyntor you will tell me where you put the memory card and I will find where the money is being kept. Because I have something you don't. Targets."

I step away from him and retrieve my glass from the desk. I hand it to him. "Would you care for some?" I arch a brow looking upon him.

"No thank you." He looks down ashamed.

I finish the drink with a smile.

Bagoas comes in the room. He stands composed and I gesture for him to speak letting him know that Amyntor and I are sharing no more useful words.

Bagoas eyes me directly. "You might want to come see this boss."

I sigh already knowing it involved our new prisoner. "What now?"

"Apparently Mr. Alex was bored." Bagoas giggles.

"Good thing I have something for him to do." I respond. "Amyntor you have met Alex but let me show you the man who owns you son's heart."

I order Parmen and Amyntor to follow me. We head to the cell that Alex is locked in under no urgency. Even though I am sure it was urgent. I slide my card entering through the camera room. "What's going on?" I ask the camera men.

The camera men, look to each other not knowing who should break the news.

"Speak up please." I ask graciously with a small smile.

"Well Alex told one of the guards he was bored and the guard went back to discipline him. And uh Alex then proceeded to sexual abuse the guard with words, then somehow he strangled him with the chains. So we sent more guards in to stop him and then this happened."

They play back the tape. I raise a brow disturbed at what's going on. But somewhat pleasured.

"He somehow manages to let them beat him enough for him to bleed and he uses this as an advantage to escape through the chains as the blood creates enough liquid for him to slip his hands through the shackles. And then you know the rest. He kills them all then he sits back down and pretends nothing happened."

"Clever." Amyntor says.

Parmen is disgusted. "What now?" he asks the camera men furiously aswell as frustrated.

"We called more security in and they stuck him with a strong drug to knock him out."

"And?" I ask anxious to know the results.

"He's still awake."

"I told you Darian he is dangerous. He can't be trusted here or trusted to kill the council members." Parmen notifies me. "I've seen this before Darian. He has a plan. He always does."

"Parmen you worry too much. He's perfect. This is exactly who we need to kill the rest of the surviving drug lords." I leave the camera room and go to the cell. I open up the door. I look at my dead men on the ground. Some are hung by their necks from the ceiling.

"Mr. Alex." I call the blonde mans name.

Parmen and Bagoas come in behind me.

Bagoas covers his mouth as he looks around.

"We should just get rid of him quickly." Parmen suggests.

"Mr. Alex look at me." I demand. "I know you are awake."

The animal slowly looks up. His face is wet with tears. I don't know if they are remorseful tears or just tears of pleasure. But he grins anyway.

xxxxxxx

"Yes Darian. Isn't it amazing? I only have known you for a day and I can already say your name like we are the bestest of pals. Interesting how the business world can unite some of the two most powerful drug lords together."

Darian laughs again in amusement.

"You are not a drug lord anymore, you decided to turn against it." Parmen interrupts angrily.

"Does that really matter Parmen, either way I did destroy everything that belonged to you. It was a good day."

"Mark my words Alex, you will regret everything." he voices back forcefully.

"You are too fun Mr. Alex. Have you thought about our proposal?" Darian proceeds with a question.

"Not really. I've been too distressed, to think about it. However since we are all here, what is in it for me if I do assassinate the lead members."

"Now you are talking. What do you wish?"

"Phai and for our freedom from this all. You give us half the money you retrieve after the members die and we leave and bye our freedom. No more of your men stalking me every time I am trying to have fun or be at peace."

"Sure for the freedom but no to Phai. He is just too valuable to me." He grins. "Feed him more spiders. Then proceed to do as you wish, just keep him alive." Darian orders the two newly placed guards. "Let's see how many widows you can take before your brain gets completely destroyed. Oh and Alex, your decision will have to be made by the end of tonight. It's either yes or yes. Torture will speak for itself."

"Then my answer is no, period. Exclamation point."

He laughs again. "Yes you will. For Phai you will." He winks at me. Darian then leaves with Parmen smirking behind him. Bagoas then takes his leave.

"Wait, Amyntor." I call the mans name softly before he leaves with the rest.

The man turns to me stopped at the door. "What can I do for you Alex?"

"Come here." He walks in the room and comes up to me surprisingly bravely.

I look up at him. "So your Phais father eh? Not bad."

He is a pretty man. Strong face but still slender curving his gentle features. His hair is brown and medium lengthed. He is wearing decently priced business shoes. And a decently priced business suit. He is wearing glasses. Although geeky he portrays himself as very elegant and charming. His eyes though are not the same color as his sons but still hold the same mystery. He has broad shoulders and he is at least six feet. He is neither intimadting nor inviting. Just the same way people see his son.

"Alex I don't know you but I knew your father well. Sadly I only heard stories about you and your achievements but please understand me, this was not supposed to happen. None of this." He clarifies strongly with some sort of hidden innocence.

I smirk. "By the time all this is over I will kill you for killing your son's soul."

He nods in acceptance. "I understand. I won't get in the way. Just don't let him watch. It will be like I have always been dead."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you."

I watch him leave.

By the time he leaves, two guards come in playing with sharp blades and with the wicked spiders. "It's about time someone realized I was starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello sorry for the late chapter but I made it extra longer for you guys! :D I hope you enjoy! <strong>

**and a reply to Angstman, you have everything correct for why Phai's father did what he did ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Fever II- ****8**

We have been killing time. A lot of time. We are waiting to resume our positions. We scoped out the airport and realized there was no way we could escape through public aircraft. So Phillip changed procedure. Olympias called Barsine and sent her in our direction. She will be arriving shortly to pick us up and fly us to Florida.

Finally. I nibble on my lower lip.

Florida. My heart quivers in my body.

Florida. Where I can't wait to see him. Alex. My Alex. Mr. Blonde Man.

No matter how much I say his name or think of it I always smile. I always blush…Yet I don't want to see him at all.

I wonder if he wants to see me again. I wonder if he misses me…

I take in a deep breath. Maybe my hopes are too high. He doesn't miss me at all. My eyes shadow over in misery.

Phillip took me around the cities. I already ate and now I am shopping. He told me I needed to change my clothes because I was now too familiar in the enemy's eyes. So here I am.

I sill don't know why they want me. Maybe to mess me up some more?

I glare at myself in the fitting room mirror. Maybe they want to hurt me. Again? I've already been hurt.

I pull a shirt that I am trying on over my head. I push it down pass my stomach and flatten out the little creases. My upper body stiffens.

Maybe I want them too find me. I can't quite decide yet. What if I let them?

I turn away from the mirror and look at the ground like I am waiting for it to do something. Anything. Maybe crumble beneath my weight.

I am in a busy shopping mall. I found the shirt I want and now I am trying on different selections of men's pants. I am liking the KOSMO Lupo stylish jeans. All black. With white weaved stitches down the thigh. It is eighty nine dollars. But I like it anyway and I don't care. Because Phillip told me to get what I want. The other option I liked was the Baxmen Gold Rising Jeans. Light Blue. The washed style. Forty four dollars.

I look at them both trying to make up my decision. Maybe I just might get them both.

I am maybe satisfied. It's a little hard to tell. I can't even read myself. Maybe that's why Alex doesn't like me anymore. Maybe that's why he left me. Because I don't know what I want. Maybe because I don't look good anymore. Or maybe because he thinks I am psycho.

I start to feel uneven. I suddenly become self conscious. I change out of the new clothes quick and put back on my old clothes. I step out of the room. I see Phillip sitting bored shitless. He has his head down, arms folded but now he looks up to me.

"Did you find something?" His tone is peculiar.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"One shirt and two pair of jeans."

He simply nods. "Okay so how much?"

"You will spend over a hundred dollars. Close to two hundred to be exact. Because the shirt is thirty dollars."

He bites his tongue.

"Actually I was wrong. So maybe you will spend over two hundred if you include taxes." Innocence is my answer.

He nods again. "You're killing me Phai. You are such a girl. Most men are fine with one thing."

Now I feel bad. I am fiddling with the price tag on one of the items. I just did something terrible. I look at him. My eyes are getting teary. "But you told me to get what I want."

"Yes, but you know your limit Phai.'

I glare. He looks at me awkwardly. "Next time don't take me shopping." I tramp off towards the registers.

Phillip sighs, stands and follows. He doesn't say anything to me and I don't want him to.

We wait in a semi long line. He taps his foot impatiently while I am staring off into the yellow lights along the ceiling. The sight of them becomes my intermission. I hear the loud clinking of coins dropping on the hard counter top. I hear the customer apologize for dropping her money. I see the bloody man standing at the entry watching me and Phillip. Then the line moves and my short break is over. The man is now gone and I stir my head looking around for him.

I don't see him anymore and Phillip and I take another easy step forward. We hear the lady at the counter telling the customers to have a nice day. Phillip expels a long sigh again. He shifts all his weight on one foot and starts tapping his other leg. He looks at his watch and then his phone. Comparing the time. He is now growing mildly impatient. Opposite of his son who is always patient. I am patient.

The stale air bothers me and I gaze down at the Bache covered floorboards. A split of a seconds passes and I see blood shoe prints on the tiles ending by my feet. "What's our plan for today?" I ask Phillip as I stare hard at the red stained ground.

"I am about to steal this shit if this line doesn't hurry the hell up."

I look back up. He ruffles his thick hair groaning in annoyance. I smile over at him. "When's Barsine coming?"

"When she gets here."

"When's that?"

"I don't know Phai! When she gets here."

"Is she on her way now? Where will we meet up with her?"

"When you stop talking."

"I'm just asking."

"You are a little too anxious to go after Alex. Chances are he's not even alive."

"Do you even have any photos of your son? Maybe when he was young?

"Nope. I remember burning them."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Because I can."

I give him a half faint smile. "You don't really hate him. It is not a father's job to hate his son. It's just a mask you like to wear to hide your real feelings. You love your son very much."

He blinks profoundly annoyed. "Whatever."

"Whatever means yes."

His eyes dart to me. "Okay let's say I do somewhat care about him and I'm not saying a whole lot just a tiny bit but what about you? You keep saying how much you hate the man."

"I have a different situation. He left me alone by my self and didn't say why or anything. Then he leaves me with you. But thank you anyway for taking me out to eat. I had a good lunch today."

"Did you?" He answers with fake enthusiasm. "What did you like about it? That I spent over twenty dollars feeding you?"

"Stop making me feel bad, you do nothing with your money." I cross my arms and look away pouting in discontent.

"I buy my cigarettes with that money."

We pause in silence again. He is looking off somewhere else too. I look to him again. "Smoking is bad for you. You could die."

It's now our turn to get ringed up. Phillip looks at me and smirks. "Oh yea, well smoking will miss me, if I quit."

"It will miss you when you die to."

I stare ahead apathetically.

Our smooth talk ends.

We approach the counter.

xxxxxxxxx

I watch him intimately. I silently stand before him.

Parmen enters through the door fixing his red bow tie adjusting it until it appears perfectly straight. He seems enraged.

"Amyntor refuses to speak even to me. He doesn't plan on giving any answers either." He notifies Mr. Darian.

My boss remains calm. "Did you tell him that he is leaving me with no choice? I will start slaughtering off every important member of his family until I get my answers and what I want."

The old man clears his throat tautly. "Yes, he seems unalarmed at the threat."

Darian gives off a slight laugh. I look to Parmen and we both shrug. He is now whistling with regularity. He is sitting at his desk legs crossed over the top. He is caressing a silver statue of a panther placed at the lower right of the desk. He looks into my dark eyes and smiles. "Bagoas, have you checked up on our little golden one?"

I share Mr. Darian a secret smile. "I haven't but would you like me to see how he is fairing?"

"That will be lovely. Thank you."

We turn to see two men in black standing by the door in fashionably designed suits. Darian stands from his desk. He gathers some files neatly stacked and waves for the two private legal agents to come forth. They salute him and Darian hands one carefully the documents. "Amyntor's wife. Find her and kill her, then bring me her head and before she dies tell her that her husband did not care about her."

They nod and carry out with the order. He now looks to Parmen. "Parmen you and I have a diner date tonight with the authorities and you my lovely Bagoas have a date with Mr. Alex."

I smile spitefully and leave the door to go check up on the blonde animal. "Let's hope so."

I have been thinking a lot lately. I do not like him. In fact he is one of the most disgusting men to even step foot on this property. Such an animal unworthy of my sight.

I lick my lips. I have my hands firmly on my hips. I walk through the prison halls where we last had him secured. I think I nearly fainted when I first saw him. I am not looking forward to this.

"Open the doors."

I instruct the two guards on duty and without more ado, one slides the card to unlock the secure system. A buzzer goes off then they step aside and let me enter through.

"Mr. Alex?" I slur his ugly name unpleasantly.

I arch a brow. Perhaps such a little space wasn't such a good idea for this man. I see that blood is swiped across the walls spelling out what I believe is his full name. Such a conceited ass.

He is sitting against the wall; head high, demon eyes shut. He seems to be in full concentration. There is so much silence it's hard to believe there are four bodies present. I hold in my astonishment at seeing his bare strong chest and his shirt tossed over his shoulder. I stand and await his words. He says nothing so I have no choice and speak. "Your time is up. So have you made a decision Mr. Alex?"

He peeks one glitzy eye open. I am obviously disturbing his rest. "Yea I've made up my mind." His voice is deep ragged and his impression is grungy. "I'll do it.'

"Wonderful. Lord Darian would be pleased. He was starting to think you enjoyed eating spiders and being tortured constantly." I respond with no humor.

"I will do this little mission for your boss. Only one three conditions." He holds up three bloody fingers.

"Your wish is my command." I muster up as much charm as I can. "Name it."

The blonde demon finally makes complete eye contact with me. He has a shifty look about him. I am drawn to his commanding presence. He stands, his physically powerful body rising. The muscles throughout his stomach increase, his upper body tenses impressively. His pungent back sliding up against the wall. His perfect lips curve into a bitter one showing off a sharp smile. I now see why again Phai must love this man. I don't even know him and already I envy the slut.

I see him better now. They tortured him well. His face has been incised with a fiery blade. Starting from the forehead, along his eye and down passed his cheek bone. I also notice a large and elongated cut starting from his chest just before his heart and ending at his lower ribs. I smile with little concern.

We found him already wrecked and it pleases me that he is even more so "but as always you stand proud of yourself."

"How can I not be proud? I was beat with heavy metal bars and gagged with deadly spiders."

He says it like he is the only one worthy of such interogation. He points out and shows me every single injury, bruise, mark they had left on him. He then tells me the exact number of bones broken and how he had to pop his dislocated shoulder blade back in place.

However the torture imposed upon him doesn't take away from his charming style, good looks and fiery attitude. It sucks he has to be this hot. Maybe I will fuck him before he becomes useless to me.

He continues with his wishes. "First, I need new and clean clothes and a shower." His voice is precise.

My head drops and I put both hands on my lean hips. "Go on." He drives me mad. He continues.

"I need a white overshirt. It has to be nice with thin linen material and one I can button up." His pink tongue slides over his bottom lip. "I want a black plain shirt to go underneath. It can be cheap, it doesn't matter to me. Size large, both tops. " He removes his shirt from his shoulder and tosses it at me. I catch it and look at it. It's sweaty and dirty. Ew. My nose wrinkles in disgust. And bloody. "Then I want a nice gun, heavy and gold, one I can easily use and one I can effortlessly fire."

It makes me think this man was spoiled rotten growing up. I hand his filthy shirt to one of the guards. "And the last thing?" I ask the blonde man with forced patience.

He smiles charmingly and steps up to me. He's letting me believe that he is interested. He uses his seduction as a deadly skill. "Lastly, I want to know who's the first I need to kill?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Full of many surprises Mr. Alex." He is much taller than I so I have to look up in order to talk.

"Are my wishes to many to handle? And is their going to be a problem?" He asks staring at me seductively.

I shake my head. My long loose hair wiggling across my face. "I like rough men Alex and I like sex with rough men but maybe you might be too much for me to handle."

He eyes me up and down. Then he nods. "It's a pity I feel nothing for you anyway."

My gaze brightens. "We will just see about that, when your cock is inside me. Hmm?"

He leans in and pats me on the shoulder. "My cock is too big for you."

My eyes widen in shock and more disgust. Did he just touch me with his bloody nasty self? I think there is a hand print on my suit. Unacceptable. I step quickly away from him.

"Do not touch me ever!"

He smiles dreamily. "My Phai is the most beautiful man to ever exist. He is taller than I, strong and smart. His skin is always soft, with velvety lips waiting just for me. His eyes tell his story, and others yet to come. His body is always fit and slender, nice to look at and touch but also nice to love. He always smells good, like of lavender or amber but when he smells of danger be careful. He has sexy hair, soft and rough at once, imagine what that feels like, long and chestnut brown and if you get to close he can strangle one with it. His eyelashes are long and the best part I like about him. He washes his face with only water because he hates the feel of soap on it. I like his nose, in fact everyone in the world should have his nose, and his hips, his fucking sensual hips."

It was a slightly random description of what Phai must lok like. I am getting jealous and he knows it. "What's your point?"

"If I already have that, the only way my cock would slip inside you is if I am forced, or getting my way."

I open my mouth to say something and realize I can not. I sigh and turn slowly on my heels towards the guard. I snap my finger and the men leave to carry out Mr. Alex's wishes. I turn back towards Alex. "Come. I will tell you your task as we walk."

I leave the cell. Mr. Alex follows me out.

xxxxxxx

Bagoas slaps a file into my chest. I guess I made him mad. Oops. I take the folder and open it. "Bessus Amiri and Memnon Zarin." I read. "Who are they?"

"For someone who was the greatest crime boss, you sure don't know a lot."

"I do what I do and I do it best. If you are in my way, I will kill you."

"Spoken like a true assassin. That is why you are perfect for this job." He snatches the papers in the folder back away from me and flips through it with graceful fingers. We walk hastily down the hall. Two guards are keeping eyes on me. I wink at them. The best wink since Tyra Banks.

"Don't look at them Mr. Alex. They are already complaining that you have been sexual harassing them. Now pay attention! There are twenty members altogether."

I interrupt him. "Let me guess, Memnon and Bessus are the first two Darian needs to disappear since they are the next biggest threat to his power. Once I kill them and once the others discover their disappearance, the following members will question the significance of the murders and suspect something amongst each other. They are all selfish anyway and want each other dead so it becomes a drug war. Darian steps in and orders a conference to stand by, they all gather and I kill them all. Then Darian gains what they no longer have. More power, more whores, more drugs and more money."

"You catch on quick."

I grin. I am great at what I do. I am the best. "This boss of yours is good at being thorough while carrying this drug network infiltration. He must realize that Antipater will not show or have anything to do with this. He knows it's too risky getting deeper in this line of work."

"Good thing we have already made up our plans. You will find him and assassinate him." He tells me.

"He is one I will not kill. I can assure that."

"He has no choice and neither do you." The blacked haired bitch raises his head in a stuck up manner.

I grin again. "If he doesn't show the members will assume he is behind the murders of Memnon and Bessus even though clearly he is not and I am…I understand but I won't kill him. The bullet I fire will pass right by him. Believe me."

"Your confidence is disgusting."

We enter the main building.

"Don't pay it any attention. You could be thinking of things that make you happy. I imagine your salary is far more than what I spend in two years just being the boss' whore."

He rolls his eyes and sucks in a calming mouthful of air. He ignores my remark. "Any other questions?"

"Amyntor?"

"Amyntor will be in custody until further notice." He shows the front desk sluts his badge. We then make access towards the elevator.

"What of Parmen? What is this old hags purpose to be working with you?"

"Tonight Parmen will be joining Lord Darian while you and I go to a social gathering hosted by Bessus and his representatives. He is expecting Darian to be there to discuss the drug trading. You have seen it all so I expect good business from you tonight."

"A setup, so I will be taking Darian's place as his sponsor."

"Yes, and you will kill Bessus and then we leave with his profit. You will not exit those doors until you finalize his death." He stops before the elevator and turns to look at me. He stops me strictly putting a hand on my chest. "Do you understand your duty?"

I take his hand away from me and drop it at his side. I stride on by him. I enter through the elevator doors. I smirk with deceit and press the up button. "I understand perfectly."

"Good."

He eyes me for a long second with suspicion. He then enters. The elevator doors close.

xxxxxxxxxx

We pull up with our nice cars into a cleared empty industrial unit lot.

Barsine's aircraft has landed. She is standing in front of a long metal table. She is wearing all slick leather. She has a total of six men with her. Two pilots and the other four are her agents. They are standing by their silver 94 Mustang cars off to the side.

Phai and I step out my car. My men step out of their cars and we approach her.

"The little bitch. She is wearing Anarchy Iniquity Sunglasses, the trim of cheetah print." Roxanne acknowledges as she steps out of the car coming up by my side.

"It's sick that you even know that." says Cleitus.

"I know but damn it I want them."

"Can we trust her?" Leon asks with suspicion.

"Apparently my wife thinks so.' I answer.

"Yea she probably had to pay her good to do this for us." Perdicas responds.

"Let's ask shall we?"

I toss one of Barsine's agents my keys. "Make sure she's safe. Not Barsine. I'm talking about the car." I tell him with humor but he doesn't smile.

"Hi." Phai says randomly to the guy who was going to escort my car somewhere to be securely hidden.

The man doesn't respond and carries about his duty seriously.

I take off my own sunglasses and hand them to Phai to wear. He puts them on and stays behind me.

"Barsine it's good to see you. I almost missed you though because I was expecting to see you in something a bit more sluttier. Thanks for picking us up by the way. What do you got for us?"

"Phillip you're a jackass still like your son." Her tone is stern.

"Hey! Don't compare me to him. I approved of you to be his girlfriend. Remember. But I also warned you about him."

"Yea you also approved Roxanne and two other chicks to be his girlfriend to." She sneers at Roxanne, when Roxanne gives her the finger.

"I don't remember that." I say. I am such an awful liar. More pathological I think.

"Father like son you douche bag." She snatches off her glasses and glares at Phai. "And I see you brought this one along."

"Hi." Phai answers her shyly. He then inches closer to me like he needed to be confined from something.

My heart warms to the gorgeous irresistible face of this hot piece of muffin standing beside me. Fuck my tangents are annoying.

He wraps lightly his fingers around my upper arm.

"Okay Barsine we are here for business. What do you got for us?"

She clears her throat like a little bitch. She introduces us to the table behind her. "These are your firearms." She points out. She has them already set up for us. Every kind of weapon used in combat. I almost forgot she was a weapon master.

"For someone incredibly annoying you're pretty good with your weapons." I tell her. "How long will the flight be?"

She rolls her eyes. "We leave now we can arrive in less than three hours."

"Good." We are making progress. "Tolem find us the exact location of Darian's organization. Cassy contact your father for me ASAP. Everyone else pack up the stuff and let's go!"

I wave them a dismissive hand.

"Yes sir." Everyone moves on my orders.

I walk Phai to the private jet. We make our way inside. We enter what they call the 'cabin.'

It's definitely first class and sizeable. And luxurious. Inside is classic design. Off white. Seating up to ten people. Not including the long seated couches towards the back of the plane. It has a bathroom and of course a place to put my cigarettes. How nice.

"Barsine how fast is this thing?' I shout hoping she can hear me from the cockpit.

Unable to think of a helpful fragment of a number she shouts back. "Really fast!"

I shrug. That I can deal with. Phai looks unsure about something.

"Phai is this okay for you?" I motion my hand around the place. "Are you comfortable? Is their anything you need?"

"I'm fine."

As always I can't really read him. He takes a seat in the 'sitting room.'

Tolem rushes in the cabin with his lap top. "Ok. Tolem what do we got?" I ask.

He places it on a flat surface and we both lean in taking in what's on the screen.

"Lord Darian has agencies enlisted all over the world. The one he is located at right now is in Florida, Miami Beach." He points to the exact location of his organization on the screen sharing us a live map of the entire city. "It's the wealthiest city besides Florida City so it explains a lot. Also explains why he has so many envoys after Phai not to mention his personal informants and ambassadors. He's paid the whole city police to work for him and who knows who else he has under his manipulation."

"He sounds good." I say.

"We have to be really sneaky when arriving into the state."

"I agree. How clever is this guy?"

"Well if it helps he's graduated from three colleges. He must be damn smart." Tolem shrugs taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Yea go figure." I hiss with much aggravation.

"I say we just hand Phai over and see how that benefits us." Crater ridicules stepping inside. Phai heard, looks to him and then at me. He gets up and heads down towards the back and takes a seat away from us.

"Crater shut your mouth. He's already depressed." I castigate firmly.

"Yea mentally confused." He responds back.

"Phillip we can take care of this. We will keep him here after we land and Barsine can look after him. I'm saying this for his own good." Archus suggests.

I am stealing glances as I watch Phai. He raises his head and looks to me but with no reaction.

"I'll think about it guys." I avert elsewhere.

Cassy comes storming in and hands me his cell. "It's father. He's not too happy."

Fuck. "Cassy come with me, the rest of you stay here and watch Phai." I suddenly feel overprotecting of him. I take the phone and put it to my ear. I step out of the plane. "Hello Antipater. How's your vacation?"

"_Phillip enough with being a smartass. We better make this quick. I have a one thirty appointment with the vice president of the corporation. So my son calls me and tells me you have plans to go after your son. Didn't I tell you not to get involved with this?"_

"Look I know you are angry but tell me this, how can I stay out of it when he has my son and is literally up our asses just trying to get Phai?"

"_That is why I ordered you not to do this and to stick with the original plan and get Phai to safety. I have plenty of establishments to get him the security he needs. You are only leading him into a dangerous play Phillip!"_

"Yes but the boy is hard headed."

'_Darian already has Alex he doesn't need another. We are only playing into his trap."_

"I know this."

"_I don't think you do Phillip. You of all people should understand how dangerous this is. Alex surrendered himself at will. He is on his own with this one."_

"I am not asking for you personally to get involved just we need back up. Can you send us any?"

"_I can't afford to send you back up. You kind of chose the wrong time to retire. Drug wars are happening in other countries as we speak we do NOT need one yet in America. Besides I have Darian believing I am somewhere hiding away and I would like to keep it that way. If he finds out I had apart in this then we could both be in trouble."_

Cassy speaks up. "My father is right. Darian is smart. He knows we are coming for Alex. He's close to being the richest man in the world, there's no way he wouldn't be prepared for us."

I grunt irritably. I am getting frustrated. "Antipater this is already a war. I am going to do this my way."

"_Phillip, listen, they want you to believe that they are using Alex as bait for Phai. What I can assure you is that Alex will remain alive until all the council members are long gone. There is no other reason to keep him alive."_

"Why?"

"_In order to succeed me Darian has to succeed everybody else which won't be difficult now that he has someone to do the mess for him not to mention clean it up. Your son is the answer. Because your son is a threat to them. His resources are their resources. If anything, the councils probably want him dead more than Darian wants me gone just because he interfered with the businesses trying to shut us down. Alex's reputation is high in this business and therefore has the potential of wiping us clean."_

"Yea I get it, he's a major threat. Good to know. It makes sense now. So I know why they need my son but why Phai?"

"_I've been Darian's rival for many years now and what I can tell you about him is that he is ruthless. He has modern technology, that help him mange his operations much more carefully and quietly putting him more behind the scenes if anything. The last thing he wants is the F.B.I on his tail. And this boy, Phai just happens to be in the middle of this mess."_

"He's not just in the middle. He is the biggest part of it. They are demanding something from him and I need to know what!" I voice angrily. "I don't care what it takes, I am going to help him find Alex, then if we are lucky enough things will go our way, if we are not then fuck our lives completely. I agree with you one hundred percent, but I already promised him I would help."

"_I'm sorry Phillip but he needs him for a reason unknown to me. I strongly advise you to turn back. Trust me and trust your son." _

"Fuck what does a man need to do in desperate times? Do you want me to suck your dick or something?

"_I'm married you horny bastard. If I were young I wouldn't even let you near me. Keep your mouth to yourself." _

"That was a little harsh sir but think about it, maybe the question we should really be asking is why did my son surrender himself when he knew he could have escaped."

"_Really good question…hold on for a sec."_

I hear scuffling of papers on the other end. I then hear a door close. Antipater gets back on the line. _"Okay I am somewhere in private. Phillip once this information gets out you did not hear it from me. There's a private party going down tonight and the host is Drug Lord Bessus Amiri. What you need to know about him is that he was once the third top manufacturer of cocaine in the world and responsible for 11 million doses of cocaine per month. He is also linked to another authority, Memnon Zarin. He's going to be meeting up with his sponsors for the drug trade tonight and Darian has been invited. I can not risk sending you any reinforcements but see what you can do and be smart about this. I will transmit the rest of the information through your phone to keep it from being tracked."_

"Thank you sir." I smirk. "Sucking dick always gets them to talk."

"_Whatever Phillip I am going to have a long talk with you and your wife for disobeying everything I tell you to do and even Alex, now that I find him a bit suspicious."_

"I am retired remember."

"_Don't blame this childish behavior on your retirement. I'm hanging up now. Good luck. And if Alex indeed has something to do with this, you'd better keep a good eye on that Phai boy."_

He hangs up on me. I go back inside the plane. "Are we ready for flight?" I ask.

'All operations charged!" Verbalizes Barsine loud and clear.

"Good. Get us in the air." I go and sit next to Phai. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Stillness colors his face.

We are ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Bessus. How is my good friend?"

His voice is soft and friendly, while playing it crafty. Almost like he had never done crime business in his life. He maybe just as good as I. Maybe.

A whore comes by my side and hands me the items I asked for. She puts a cigarette at the base of my lip and I take the stick into my mouth. I light my own cigarette.

"_Lord Darian, it's good to hear your voice. It was my understanding that you aren't able to make it tonight."_

"My apologies, it appalls me greatly that I can not make this trip due to my presence being needed elsewhere however I would be delighted to send my sponsor in my place. I believe you remember Mr. Alex the son of Phillip."

He eyes me and I eye him back.

"_What's he doing representing you. He is traitor to the councils and the rest of the business."_

Bagoas glares at me because I found another paperclip. I took it from Darian's desk. I slip it in my mouth in place of my smoking stick and poke my tongue out at the blacked haired slut. I notice Parmen glaring at me whilst sitting on the couch waiting for Mr. Darian to be finished.

The phone conversations keeps going.

"Let's just say I have come to an agreement with him. He was dying for work and I gave it to him."

"_What does Antipater have to say about this?_

"Antipater doesn't know and we will keep it that way."

His manner is of diplomatic tendency. Darian lures up and leans back in his chair. Bagoas takes a seat in his lap.

"_So Mr. Alex eh? The boy?"_

"Uhuh, the boy. He's quite talented. I think you will enjoy his presence tonight as much as you would mine." Darian strokes Bagoas skin and then his hair.

"_Well tell this Mr. Alex boy I am looking forward to meeting him. It will be an honor."_

I smile. He has no idea.

"I'm sure he is looking forward himself. My lovely assistant Bagoas will meet you there at 19:00 hundred hours."

They hang up. Darian places the phone gently down.

Bagoas brings his fingers to his lips tapping lightly.

Parmen is still glaring at me.

Darian then looks at me after looking at his clock on his desk.

It is almost time I assume.

I am standing before them. I have took a shower. I am buttoning up my new white shirt. I smooth back wayward strands from my wet hair. Water drips down my face. I take out my golden gun.

"Are you satisfied?" Darian asks.

I toss him an artificial grin. "Yea I guess. The gun could be heavier."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters up for you guys since it takes me forever to upload. These two are especally dedicated to S0phea, Angstman, Loverforall, So, and Gif. This story loves you. **

**Dangerous Fever II- ****9 **

I am so frustrated with myself. Why do I feel so insecure and why do I hate myself this much. Why am I tugging on my hair?

I am looking at the after scars that still appear clearly on my arms. It was along time ago since I got them but maybe not long enough. Because I still remember. I've counted how many times a day I look at them and then I count how many times a day I look at myself.

I feel and look different every time I do.

I've changed into my new clothes and I go and sit in the area of the plane where Phillip is. The others are in the cabin accommodation space.

I look over to see Phillip sitting down loading the weapons and talking to himself. I look him over a few more times before smirking. I clear my throat. He pays me no attention. I stand and walk over to him so that I am positioned in front of him.

"Hi Phillip." I say with a shining attitude.

He looks up to me pretending he just now noticed me and frowns. "Uh hi."

"What are you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Nothing." He set's one of the guns aside and takes another one observing it.

A typical answer but it will have to do. I take his hand away from whatever he was busy with and make him feel my cock over my jeans. "Does it feel weird to you?"

Phillip doesn't respond the way I thought he would. He looks at me like I am up to something. I tilt my head to the side a bit. And smile at him. "Well does it?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?' He stares at where his hand is being held in place and then back up at me.

"I just feel like it has changed."

"What do you mean by changed, like transformed into a cunt?" His tone is cruel and snatches his hand away. "I'm busy Phai go do something else to preoccupy your time."

I shake my head. I reach for his shirt and scoot up onto his lap. I push aside everything he's focused on and makes sure he focuses on nothing else. I slip my hand under his suit and he leans back against the cushioned seats. He's letting me do what I want.

He closes his eyes. I can't tell if he's frustrated or pleased. "You must be very bored. The guys are in the other room. They can walk in anytime." His voice is hoarse. Mostly because of the smoking.

I shut him out and take my lips to his. It tastes like tobacco.

"Okay you obviously don't care." He says against my active mouth.

He wraps strong fingers squeezing at my hips and holds me possessively on his lap. My chest against his. My tongue works the inside of his mouth and my hands work up his body.

He's tempted. And sliding his hands down my pants he goes. He squeezes my ass and laughs evilly. He then handles me roughly, flipping me on my back. Now I am on my back against the seat and he is on top of me. "What are you up to this time pretty man?"

I just shake my head. He runs his burning cigarette joint down the side of my face and a burn mark appears.

"And you." He now bites my earlobe. Once I take his cigarette and put it into my own mouth. My body curves up into his. "Expect me to think you are up to nothing? I remember a vengeful, full of hate little boy who hated me and never wanted to come onto me like this."

"You would miss out on this opportunity by questioning me? Wrong move soldier?" I purr while biting lightly at his jaw and placing his cigarette down.

"Phai, I have a weapon on me and I am not afraid to use it. Now if you care about your pretty face you'd better tell me what you are up to."

He threatens.

But nothing is as cruel as me. "Is that right?"

We both hear a tiny simple click. I snicker madly. Phillip drops his head and sighs like he is in pain. "Did you seriously just handcuff us together?"

"Uh huh, yep."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to ditch me like Alex did. I just want to be near someone I can trust. This way we can always be near each other." I'm sure my smile looks intolerable to him but I mean it.

"Okay, I don't even know how to respond to that. Where's the key?" He starts to look around as if I dropped it somewhere on the floor.

I take it out of my pocket and show him. "Here it is, I have it."

"Great! Now unlock us and I promise I won't ditch you." His tone is a lie.

"You are lying."

"No I am not."

I glare. 'I can tell when someone lies to me, now what did Antipater talk to you about?" I become demanding.

"Nothing you need to know." He murmurs while tugging on the cuffs. "Where did you even get these?"

"I stole them from the mall." I lock the cuffs tighter around our wrists.

"OW, I should have known…I'll tell you what; if you give me the keys I will tell you what Antipater told me."

I place my free hand on his chest and push him up off of me. I then climb onto him. My cock up against his. "Really?"

"Oh god, you fucking dicktease.' He loves the feeling.

"Am I?" I take the key. He tries to snatch it. I pop the small key quickly into my mouth. I slowly swallow the metal object like it tasted good. Phillip is amazed in a startling way.

"Did you just eat that!"

I nod simply. "Now you have no choice to tell me. Go on. I'm listening."

"You persistent little bitch. Okay Phai" he says my name quite rudely. "Antipater, is giving me and my men permission to go after Alex."

"So where is Alex?" I press my cock deeper into his.

He smiles. "In Miami Beach. We have the exact location of this Darian guy so we are assuming where he is, Alex must be. Antipater said we should try our luck best during a social gathering being hosted at an underground event tonight."

"What else?" I am getting more anxious.

"The party starts at seven, also the same time the drug lords are supposed to be gathering however the trade doesn't begin until exactly nine pm. We go in just for information and nothing else. We will be lucky if Alex and Darian even show up."

I scowl. "You weren't going to tell me about this were you?"

"No." He is honest.

"Why?'

"Because I don't trust you with information that might get you hurt some day."

"It's hard to believe that you actually care about me." I try to get up but I remember I am cuffed so I sit back on top of him. He pulls me closer to him. He holds me firmly.

"I do care."

"Yea right."

There is no point in reasoning with me. He continues. "They are using Alex as a decoy to kill the councils. Then after they are finished with him they are going to do what bad people normally do after they don't need something anymore. Kill him."

"They are going to kill my Alex? He is doing them a favor."

"Phai do you understand how important Alex is in this business?"

"No." I pout. I am suddenly in another depressed mood. It is hard for my emotions to stay still. I lay down on top of Phillip and situate myself comfortably over his generously proportioned body. He lets me. My head is on his chest and I close my eyes. "I have a good idea why he is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagoas watches Lord Darian and Parmen take off with two lady escorts in the simply blacked over limousine awaiting them before the entry of the foyer. He had changed attire switching into a silver silky showroom fashion suit. His long dark hair is held up by two shiny thin daggers. In an elegant up style bun.

They are now out of sight and he snaps a finger at me. 'You, come." He orders like an owner to a dog. 'Our transportation will be arriving in less than thirty minutes." He checks his watch. His eyes are darkened with black eyeliner and his lids are covered in light blue eye shadow. His fingernails are painted ecstatic white.

"Once the time hits nine I will send in behind you some security, to make sure you get the job done as well as back up incase you forget to pull the trigger. You are only in there to kill Bessus and then leave. I will be waiting outside in the front for you."

"Why? Because you don't want anyone to bring their suspicions onto Darian?

You tell me?"

We go back inside the building. Bagoas is checking up on Amyntor. Making sure he is locked up and guarded before we take off.

"You represent him so it's best you aren't there at the scene. Just what's the point of killing someone when you can't do it yourself?"

"You."

"I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun." I start using my fingers as guns and pretend to fire at the guards following us.

They falter in their steps before following behind me again. But slowly. They hold onto their own guns. Just incase.

I briskly stop antagonizing them when Bagoas turns my way. I smile and pretend I did nothing. He glares at me.

I'm as innocent as a killer.

I meant a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stare off towards the window watching the city as we pass by. I shift uneasy.

"Relax Parmen." Lord Darian strokes one of the ladies bangs. She leans in his lap feeling up his chest. Both girls with us are wearing glamorous purple short dresses. Close to exposing there asses in thongs.

"I am relaxed. What makes you think I am not?"

"I notice, you seem a bit nervous about something." Darian crosses his leg over the other.

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm running things?" He already reads my mind. I can tell by that smile. "Do you not trust Mr. Alex to follow through with tonight?"

I lean back and rest my injured arm on the seats arm rest. I rub a hand through my short dark grey beard. "He is exactly what is wrong with your plan. He's not a man in particular that one can actually trust. He plays by his own rules."

"Try to relax." He says. One of the whores giggles immaturely and licks her juicy lips at me.

"The whole point of you asking me to join you, was to keep Phai and Alex separated by making sure Alex is dead." I raise my voice but not loudly. My jaw clenches, and turns tight every time I mention this Alex kid. "Let me kill him before things get worse. It's for our own good."

Darian plays with the ring on his middle finger, spinning it exactly ten times. "I wonder if this Alex is not human. You act like he can not be stopped." His eyes glow righteously.

"He might as well not be." I take both hands and fix my suit. I shoo away the girl trying to calm me down by nibbling at my cheek and unbuttoning my jacket. She only laughs childishly.

"Trust me Mr. Parmen, you will have that opportunity." The lady in his lap feeds him a wet green olive from the beverages being served to us. He munches on it. "But first I need him to complete his job. I think things will work out the way I want it to, especially if he wants to see Phai again."

We grin at each other. The thought of the blue eyed slut both arouse us. He is going to be the reason for putting money in the bank.

"Have your boy's located Phai's mother yet?" I ask curiously.

"Let's give them a call and find out shall we." He takes out his cell. He nods to one of the whores. "How about you give our good friend here a little lap dance."

I smirk. I finally allow the girl on my lap. Another comes by my other side and takes a seat growling into my ear. She hands me a drink before she begins. Both Darian and I take our cups to our lips at the same time. He spins his ring in reverse ten times more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed. We rented out a very nice hotel. It's under my wife's name. She found us the closest place near Darian's quarters.

The hotel room is very large. Very industrial. No doubt for the rich and wealthy.

We unload our stuff. Me and Barsine are standing by the window with binoculars looking out at Darian's main building. We aren't that far. Maybe twenty blocks.

"It's definitely a good disguise." She says.

"Yea and heavily guarded." I say putting down the binoculars and handing them over to Cleitus to take a look. It is quite a large company. Very Urban.

Phai remains where he was the moment he walked in. Standing at the edge of the bed he claimed. Fondling the hand cuffs I had to shoot off since he swallowed the key.

He is giving an indication that he is somewhat lost.

"Darian left already." Tolem comes into the room. He tosses down his hat on one of the beds.

I sent him disguised as a mail man dropping off an important package signed for Darian. "The front desk told me Darian wasn't in and of course wasn't expecting any mail. I apologized and left but I managed to leave two small cameras hidden inside giving us a good idea of the front view and snuck four on the exterior of the building. It gives us a viewing of the whole outside perimeter." He starts to set up his laptop, turning it on to camera mode so that we can see the inside of the lobby.

"Great," I check the time "it's almost time for the party. Tolem stay here and keep a lookout on the location. Give me an average of how much security he has roaming the area. Let's go." I rally up my team. They pack up their gear and head out the door. I stop by the door and look at Phai who is still standing there. He's looking at me. With a look that's almost enough to feel sorry for him.

"Fine Phai you can come." This boy is so complicated. I roll my eyes and his smile curves up almost saintly. He walks out the door. Tolem shakes his head laughing and tells me good luck.

I take it as a smartass remark and I close the door.

The only thing dangerous about any of this is keeping this boy's ass alive.

It is almost seven. I plan to arrive early. At least before the trade begins.

We head out the hotel and into our cars. Olympias also rented us some Fords SUV'S Escape's. Because we left our other cars back in Cali.

Phai, Crater, Leon and Perdicas are with me. Archus, Cassy, Roxanne and Barsine are riding with Cleitus.

We are driving. I discuss over with them their mission. I will be there lookout. And it just came to me. I actually need Phai to go in and be the spy. Because he is the sneakiest, the only one who can get close and he gets away with more because of his looks. Sad? I know, but effective? Dead on.

"According to the GPS the drive is about twenty minutes, maybe more due to traffic." I accidentally run a red light.

It's a busy street tonight. Maybe because it's supposed to be a full moon.

"Can you at least turn your volume off?" Phai's getting annoyed of the lady on my phone giving the directions. "I'm getting a headache, she's so annoying!"

"Linda is helping us out." Yes, I named the woman on my phone Linda. "Maybe I should throw you in the back of the car and tape your mouth shut. You're more annoying than her."

"I agree." Says Crater in the back. Phai unbuckles his seat belt. He turns around and reaches over. They start bickering and fighting. They are hitting at each other.

"Stop being mean to me!" Phai shouts.

'You're just a wimp.' Crater responds.

"And your fat!"

"Just because I eat a lot doesn't make me fat. You're a whore."

"Seriously, maybe we should pull over." Says Leon.

"Phai and Crater cut it out." I grab Phai by the back of his shirt and face him back to the front. "Sit down."

"Yea." Crater says still being the instigator.

"Oh shove some cake in it." Phai says. He fastens back his seat belt.

"Shove a cock in it."

Phai reaches to the front and takes something out from under the seat. He shows Crater a gun. It's a revolver. "Say something again. I dare you."

"Where did you get that?" I almost swerve the car in a different lane.

"I stole it." He sounds like a criminal.

Crater laughs. "Can you even use a gun?"

Phai shoots the gun off through the roof of the car. "Yea, bitch, I can."

"Goddamnit Phai!" I snatch the gun away from him. "Just sit back and stop stealing shit. My god. You must have been the worse child ever."

He shifts stubbornly in the seat glaring ahead. "Are we almost there?" He complains.

Now he is in another bad mood and we all have to suffer because of it.

I look over at Phai tucking his hair in an elastic. Or trying too. I'm afraid he has so much hair, an elastic just won't do. It's great to see him struggle with it though. Maybe he needs a scrunchy.

"Do you know your plan Phai?"

"Yes Phillip. Stop asking me."

"It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you and to make sure you do exactly what I need you to do so things don't go wrong." I sound like I care.

"Uhuh." He has a roll of twenties in his mouth held by his teeth while he messes with his hair.

"Where did you get that money?"

"I stole it from a police officer who paid me to suck his dick."

"Wow. And that wasn't enough for you to buy your own clothes and food?"

"No." He shoves the money in his pocket.

"Whatever." I turn on the air conditioning. "Okay let's go over the plan again so I know that you understand."

He looks over at me. "I heard you five million fucking times."

"Don't you swear at me bitch?"

"It's nice to know we get along so well by calling each other names." Says Perdicas.

"Slut.," Phai calls me.

"Whore." I call him back.

"Skank."

"Cunt."

"Dick."

"I regret ever hiring you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Our ride pulls up. A white limo. Hummer.

He slips on white fashionable sunglasses. With glitter sparkling on the edges. I try not to laugh.

"Are you ready Mr. Alex?" He turns to me eyeing me daringly.

"Yes." I answer. I don't have my sunglasses because Phai had them last. Hopefully he didn't lose them. I will just buy him another pair.

The guards open the door for us.

'Ladies first." I say.

"How polite." Bagoas is mordant. He enters and I enter behind him. One of the guards hand him a white handgun. He puts it at his side after wiping it clean. He sits up straight. He flicks a piece of fluff stuck to his pant leg. "You'd better do this right?"

I chuckle dryly. "Count on it.'

xxxxxxxxxxx

We pull up but we are smart to park far enough so that we aren't caught spying. My men scuttle.

"Okay you guys you know what to do. Try to enter from the back if you can't hop the building and enter from there. I have you guys covered." I look out from my window. There are a bunch of people already lined up at the door. The evening is slowly turning dark.

"This must be one heck of a party. Tell me how it goes." I set up my communication device. "Cleitus I have you on line one. Barsine and Roxanne line two and Phai line three."

Cleitus and Crater nod and exit the cars first. Barsine and Roxanne follow after. Then Phai exits.

Leon, Cassy, Archus and Perdicas stay behind with me.

"Phai be careful."

He slams the door on my face.

"He's such a bitch. What am I supposed to do with him."

Cassy shrugs. "Maybe you two should go on a couples retreat."

"Pfft, After this I am not going anywhere with him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We take out the guards who are guarding the back of the building and drag them behind some bushes. We break the lock then enter through the back. The place is obviously dark because it's a night club. The party is going on beneath us. We can hear the music going on underground. Phillip gives us directions.

"_Okay above you should be a vent."_ We look up and see it on the ceiling. _"Go from their and make sure to not be seen."_

Cleitus goes on the look out. We climb up.

"We're in." Cleitus notifies Phillip on the other end of the line.

"_Alright be careful. Enter through the bathroom. If you keep on your left you will run right into it. Make sure you are not spotted and watch out for hidden cameras."_

"Yes sir." Cleitus takes the lead. We keep to the left. We eventually run into it. Cleitus peeks through the ceiling vents above the bathroom. He lifts his hand signaling us to stop movement. There is someone in there.

Crater and I gather around and look through.

"What do you see?" asks Barsine in a low voice.

"He works here." Crater whispered.

The man is washing his hands.

"He's one of the waiters."

"I'll deal with him." I say.

Cleitus nods and signals for the rest to follow after I make my move.

I carefully lift up one of the vents. I slip quietly down and drop lightly into the bathroom stall beneath me. I open the door slowly.

The man washing his hands stops. He turns off the fountain and looks at me through the mirror. I smile at him and he turns around quickly.

"Who are you?'

"Doesn't matter." I walk up to him. I take him out by hitting one of his pressure points in his neck. He falls unconscious. The rest enter through hopping to the ground.

Crater and Cleitus hurry to the bathroom door. Crater peeks out and makes sure no one is coming. He shuts it closed and bolts it. Roxanne and Barsine come through next. I get down on one knee and begin stripping the unconscious man of his clothing. Leaving him with only his boxers. I proceed to strip myself of my clothing.

Roxanne and Barsine drag the man into one of the stalls. They sit him down on the toilet seat and lock the door from the inside. Crater takes my own clothes for me and puts them in a black duffel bag. He hides the bag out of sight.

I put on the red paisley designed vest with a neck tie set for a tuxedo. A white long sleeved blouse underneath. With nice black career pants and polished dress shoes.

"Are you guys ready?" Barsine asks. They nod. Crater opens the bathroom door slowly.

"Perfect." He whispers seeing two guards walking down the hall in our direction.

I take out a knife and chop off most of my hair leaving it wavy but medium in length. It dances at my neck.

I try to stay unrecognizable. I turn on the sink. I get it a little moist. I smooth it down.

While this is going on Cleitus and Crater take out two of the guards coming our way. They drag them both in the bathroom. They strip them and take their clothing. Barsine and Roxanne do the same to them that they did to the waiter.

"Phillip Phai just cut his hair." Crater said through the earpiece. I look over at him.

"_Ahh,,,,are you fucking kidding me!"_

"No sir, it's long gone." Crater smirks. "Nothing more to grab."

"_Fuck this mission has already gone bad. I guess it's karma cuz I was talking shit about it earlier. Man that sucks. Give me good news." _he whines. I roll my eyes.

"We are ready to go."

"_Good. Bessus has just entered the building. Cleitus and Crater protect Phai at all means. Get back to me regularly. If you need back up I will send Archus and Leon in after you. Perdicas is your front security. He is posing as a limo driver. Cassy and I are your lookout and will inform you when Darian arrives and the other members. Roxanne and Barsine will be my eyes in the inside and Phai you will be my ears. Does everyone understand their task?" _

"Yes sir."

"_Move out."_

Barsine takes the duffel bag and tosses it back up through the ceiling. Hiding it there. She carefully closes the vent hiding any signs that someone snook in.

We then exit the bathroom. Cleitus and Crater in black security uniforms. Walking ahead of us.

Roxanne and Barsine take another exit. To the runway wardrobe room.

We go down an emaciated stone staircase. I walk out into the loud underground party. Flashing lights. Wild people. Orgies. Electronic music. DJ's churning the crowd. Girl models strut the runway. Men are going wild.

Cleitus and Crater split up.

"Okay Phillip we have made it to the party. I am making my way through a dancing crowd."

I go to the bar and take a tray another waitress places down on the counter. _"Phai Bessus has just entered. Get closer somehow to the front. You should see him coming your way."_

I make my way towards the entrance. Serving people drinks but also trying to see this Bessus guy. A man enters. Two ladies are hooked to his arm walking him in. He looks like the life of the party.

"Phillip is he the one with the white frosty hair walking with two hookers at his side?"

"_Yes. Keep close; get as much information as you can. I will send you an alert when I see Darian."_

"Okay."

I lurk around watching Bessus and his ever move. He's in his mid thirties. With slick white hair. His eyes are stern and he looks like a dickface.

Roxanne and Barsine step out onto the runway. They are posing as fashion designed models. A man with a microphone standing at the end of the stage is describing the clothes each model is flaunting. Roxanne is in tight leather bright yellow pants. And a dark green Indian bridal saree. Her stomach is exposed. And she is wearing dark makeup.

They are my lookout from the center. Barsine is showing off a red Leger Bandage Dress. With thick heels and red bright sunglasses.

They are to keep an eye on everything else while Cleitus and Crater keep an eye on me.

Bessus is chatting and laughing with a group of individuals. They don't seem that important to him and wasting his time. "Any sign of Darian yet?" I ask.

"_No, I haven't seen him yet but there are a bunch of other guys entering with VIP passes." _Phillip answers_. "They must be important. There are four of them. They each are being escorted by a lady; they won't be hard to miss."_

I see the four enter. They are definitely bad people. I can tell by the way they dress and act important. "I am going to follow them?" I let Phillip know.

"_Stay on the alert Phai and don't do anything stupid. Just ease your way in and try not to look to suspicious."_

'Okay.' I wait until they meet up with Bessus. They talk over the loud crowd and music and then decide they need to go somewhere more private. Their escorts step aside and I load up my tray again with drinks and go follow them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rest for awhile while the party is going on. There was still no sign of Darian. Cassy nudges me. I lean up. A white limo just pulled up. "This looks like our guy?"

We see a young man step out and looking sexy. Dark hair up. Two of the security in the front come up by his side and accompanies him towards the club door.

Then we see another man come out. Looking like he didn't belong to the scene. Long blonde hair waving in the parched air. He blows from his mouth smoke. He tosses a nearly gone cigarette bud to the ground.

"Is that Alex?" Cassy asks.

I hardly recognize him. I haven't seen him for awhile. His hair got a lot longer. He looks brutal compared to when I last saw him. He's walks up behind his assistant. I can tell his mind is altered.

Yep that's my son. And as always looking as charming as possible. Father like son.

"I'm a proud father Cassy."

"You are the worst father to ever exist."

"Yea, well that too."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is your first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Even though you just might enjoy the next one more.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Fever II- ****10 **

Freek-A-Leek is on. I push my way through the crowd.

"_Phai, Alex just showed up. He has an escort with him as well. _

"Really?" I smile. I blush. I glow.

"_Yea. Where's your location?"_

I can hardly hear him because of the music. I leave the party area and go through the door Bessus and his men went through. "I'm following Bessus."

I go up the stairs and there before me is a private room they had entered. _"Okay. Be around until Alex shows up."_

I take a deep breath. I can't wait. Then I enter the room. I pretend to be their personal waiter.

Bessus is sitting on a large cushioned red chair with a champagne glass in his hand. He is decked out with jewels. His suit is light green, with white buttons. He is wearing white business shoes. The other men are sitting down. The chairs are seated in a semi circle and there is a glass thin round table in the center. They are laughing like old proper men in a discussion. I overhear them. I play it smooth.

The upstairs is much more formal than the area downstairs.

"Where is this Lord Darian's sponsor?" one of the executives ask while handing a whore waitress a black suit case. She takes it and brings it into another restricted room.

"Who knows? It's one thing, the man can not be trusted." The second one responds with scoff.

"We are just going to have to see how well this man does business." Bessus responds with lack of confidence in whoever they're talking about and they must be talking about Alex. "I personally don't see the point of doing business with a traitor to the company but Darian seems to think he's special."

I go over to the council's side and offer to pour him more drink. I pretend to be naïve and young just like the girl waiters.

Bessus stops in the middle of his discussion and eyes me with a pleasing smile. "Oh and who are you?"

"I am your waiter, for tonight." I say as expected.

"My, my, aren't you breathtaking."

"Thank you, sir." I pretend to blush and I'm good at it.

He just stares at me with a simple smile. I can tell he's already a little tipsy from the drink. "Why are you waiting on my service? You should be a goddamn model."

"That kind of thing isn't for me." I say politely and proceed on to serving the rest of the men drinks.

"Oh yea, okay." He keeps a horny eye on me.

They don't even thank me. They make mean remarks about what kind of things they would do to me though. "I would fuck this soft ass." One expresses while touching me. The others laugh. I back away and then head hastily towards the door. But I am stopped.

"Wait boy, turn around." I stop. I swallow and now I am nervous. I turn slowly towards him.

"Yes sir. Is their anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can come here for a quick second."

I nervously make my way over to him. Bessus antagonizes me and flirts with me.

"I like your accent. It's quite foreign and sexy."

"Thank you, sir." I keep my eyes downward.

"Have you ever had dick in you?' the fourth executive remarks rudely.

I shake my head a little. "I have a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Is your girl prettier than you are? Or is that for us to judge." Bessus snickers.

I ignore what more they have to say.

Bessus keeps me from going anywhere and eyes me up lustfully. 'Are you nervous?"

I shake my head again. I already don't like him.

"Then come closer." He places his hand on my side and starts sliding it up. My skin grows goose bumps. He guides me closer to him. "Let me see how soft your lips are and how lucky your girlfriend must really be."

I feel like I have no choice. He holds the back of my head and brings me in closer to him. Our lips almost touch.

I feel a body sway by rubbing up behind me. Bessus' hand is stopped from touching me and I back away quick.

"Sir Bessus. It is such a pleasant surprise to finally meet you." The voice is dark.

The council looks annoyed at first that he had been interrupted but he finally pulls a smile and shakes the other mans hand.

"Mr. Alex, it is an honor. I am glad you could make it." He stands and greets Alex properly.

I am almost shocked to the point of my body stopping. He is right next to me. Something I thought would never happen again. I can't even look at him and I stare away.

"It's only a minute passed eight. Showing up fashionably late is my style." He answers enchantingly. Oh my god, it's his voice I missed so much. How deep it still sounds. How charming is his scent. His skin is still perfectly toned. His facial features are still nice. How hot is that scar along his face. I frown angrily. What did they do to him?

I am finding myself staring hard at him.

He uses his 'you don't want to fuck with this' smile before he turns away from Bessus. He is now looking at me. He is such a gangster. Now he's giving me a 'who the fuck are you' stare. His expression becomes blank. He only smiles like he had seen me for the first time. "Hello beautiful." He is so crazy and I love it. I don't answer him though. He then proceeds back to business.

"Bessus if you don't mind, I would like to introduce you to Bagoas."

I back myself away and see a blacked haired boy standing by Alex's side. He is too perfect. Has Alex ditched me?

Bessus kisses Alex's convoys hand. "It's a pleasure."

I excuse myself.

"Where do you think you are going? You are my servant so you stay here until I say otherwise." Bessus snaps and orders me to stay.

I stay put. Alex glares at Bessus with a friendly smile if that's even possible.

The men do introductions before they get down to business. Bagoas and Alex take a seat. Bagoas calls me over and I offer him his drink. This must be the boy I talked to on the phone. Hopefully he doesn't know what I look like. I go back to the corner.

"So Alex I have heard a lot about you." Bessus begins. Offering him a cigarette.

"Bad things I hope." He responds and takes the cigarette willingly.

Bessus frowns not getting the sarcasm. He looks to Bagoas. Alex remains serious about his answer picking something out of his glass. And then lighting up his cigarette. Bagoas smiles nervously.

"Uh he's kidding. He's a kidder."

"Right. Hopefully Alex you don't kid around when we get down to the actual stuff that doesn't involve kidding." Bessus says seriously.

Then they all laugh out fakely and Bagoas hurries and takes a sip from his cup. The tension in the room is growing all because of Mr. Blonde Man.

They talk some more and I listen in on them.

"Phillip Alex is here. I know you already know but I just can't believe it."

"_Yea, and how are you feeling?" _he's being kind.

"I don't know yet."

"_Are you happy?'_

"I don't know yet."

"_Hang in there."_

"Okay."

It's nine pm and still I hear nothing I need to hear.

"Please excuse me I have an important phone call." Bagoas removes himself from the room.

"We might as well wait no longer and begin the trade. Come." Bessus motions. Alex and the executives stand from their comfortable seats and go to a room next door where the whore brought the suitcases. It's a big room. One long table. Six black roll chairs on each side. And the five suitcases lined perfectly down the center.

I go and stand by Bessus' chair. Bessus winks at me. Alex stares him down. He isn't playing around. One false move.

I can tell the others already don't like Alex. They hate the way he is. If they hate it how come I fell in love with it?

"The drugs." Alex speaks up. "Darian wants to propose a price."

One of the executives laugh at him. "What kind of price does he want to jot down? We already have the money here."

"For what we have, he wants seventy three grand."

They all go silent. Then they laugh loudly. "That's absurd. We aren't going to hand it all over like that Mr. Alex."

"We are not apart of the original manufacturer selling large quantities for little money anymore." Alex tells them. He's calm in his seat. Hands crossed in front of him.

Yes, we are neither your common street thug. This is either a trade or a deal. Think again." Bessus answers.

"This is not freelance. This is a large quantity but not that large Mr. Alex, and we would like to buy this from Darian for a much reasonable price as it should be." Another executive responds.

"All drug traffickers are motivated by greed. May I?' Alex asks the men and they scoot one of the drug cases over to him. They glance over at each other cautiously.

Alex opens it and starts to examine it, the stashes of cocaine.

Alex is amazing. He can tell what country the drugs were brought from. When they were smuggled into the U.S. Just by looking at it. Like he is doing now. He can tell how much an individual consumer would demand. He can tell if it was the real stuff or the fake and how much it was precisely worth. Altogether.

He closes the case and smiles at them all. "I'll tell you what. I will leave today with the money you have with you now as well as the drugs and I will ship it to your manufacturer after you deposit the money in this account." He places a tiny paper on the table with an account number on it.

I can already tell things are going to get bad. I drop the platter of drinks on purpose. The glass scatters and the mess goes everywhere. They all look at me rudely staring and I bow my head. I apologize for it and finally I can go excuse myself. I leave the room quickly and put back in my ear piece. "Phillip?"

"_What's up Phai?"_

"I need to get Alex alone somehow. If Darian isn't here then Alex is the only one I can get the information from." I go find some rags to clean up the mess.

"_There is no way Alex is going to step out during the middle of a trade."_

"It's not even a trade anymore. He is asking for it all. Both the drugs and money."

"_It seems as though Darian is serious about this. If there is a break in between try to get Alex alone. We need to know why they are after you."_

"It's going to be hard, I'll try."

I go back in the room and start to clean up the mess. The men are already arguing.

"Alex what is the meaning of this? Is this Darian's idea of a joke!"

"He expects us to have that much money right up front!"

"I guess." Alex leans in. "How much are in these cases."

The men go quiet again and look to each other. "Mr. Alex what's in those cases is at least twenty grand." An executive speaks up. "We sell it to Darian like that or nothing else."

Bessus clears his throat heavily. "Alex may I ask a personal question."

"Sure go ahead."

"You used to do this job right?"

"Yes."

"Well then you will know that you are playing a dangerous game."

I see the executives reach into their jackets signaling that they are a threat and that they came prepared. Alex doesn't look worried. I finish cleaning up the mess. I think there just might be a shootout.

"Games I'm used too." Alex taps the surface of the table with his pointer. "Alright fifty grand?" I smile because he continues to negotiate when they already made it clear it was over.

Bessus shakes his head. "Alex it has been….interesting working with you. You definitely are something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch him touch my Phai and whisper something into his ear before he gets the chance to walk out of the door. Phai looks to me almost like he is about to regret something. He then follows Bessus head low out the door.

"Are we finished with this trade?' I ask Bessus. My tone is perilous.

"I am Mr. Alex. You can tell Mr. Darian his offer isn't applicable." Bessus leaves the room and continues walking. With my Phai. My fists ball up. My forehead furrows.

It's just me and the executives. And they are all going to die. I take a deep breath and plop lazily in my chair. "How about forty grand fellas?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look back towards the door where Alex is. Maybe he will come after me. I don't see him yet though. Bessus grabs at me with an intimidating grasp. Not letting me go. He takes me down the stairs and people are greeting him as he walks down into the party. He's pulling me through the loud and crazy crowd. I find Cleitus and Crater watching me closely. I see Roxanne and Barsine on the runway. They communicate to eachother. Barsine nods to Cleitus. Crater and Cleitus start to walk in my direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Phillip Phai is being taken somewhere by Bessus." _Cleitus tells me._ "He's taken out his communication device."_

"Where is he being taken?"

"_I don't know."_

"Can you follow them?"

"_Yea were on it."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One executive stands up and slams the table surface with his palms. "Mr. Alex you have the audacity to deceive us! From here on out there will be no further negotiations."

They shut the cases of money closed and lock it tight. "You can leave our sight now Mr. Alex or feel free to stay and be taken care of."

Two largely built guards come up behind me. I smile with a dirty trick.

"Aren't human feelings a wonderful energy we are blessed with. We betray, we feel betrayed. We lie, we are the liars. We cry, we hate. We love, we lust. We yearn and we commit murder."

"What are you trying to get at?"

I only hear the music playing. The DJ announces the song Club foot by Kasabian.

"I am only human, I'm just better than you. You are messing with the real enemy."

I stand from my chair and take out the two guards behind me, pulling the golden trigger through ones mouth and then taking out the other by flinging a pen from the table through his throat. They fall dead while I watch the other men quickly reach for their guns.

I settle back down and cross my legs. "Men let's be honest with each other. Nobody here in this room wants to get hurt so let's put the guns away. Such violence, is it really needed? In order to do this business right you have to know the right people. And I am not that right person."

They all open fire. I kick away from the table. The chair slides back. The bullets are missing me. I aim my gun and fire off. One bullet flies through one mans chest. Another through ones heart. The other two end up dying by the same bullet. I am satisfied with what I see so far. The chair stops rolling gently nudging up against the wall. I get up. And leave the room and the dead men behind.

I go down the stairs while fixing up my clothes. I let the men Bagoas sent in after me know that there are five major cases full of money and drugs upstairs. They are on there way to retrieve it. I let them know Bessus is still alive and I am going to rip his heart out.

Phai. My beautiful Phai. Mr. Messenger boy.

It doesn't matter how many times I think of him because I always smile. Even if I don't know it. Now you know why I am always smiling.

I wanted to see him again so much. I missed him so much. I wonder if he misses me.

Xxxxxxxx

Bessus takes me into a private room. The room is dark with colorful lights on the ceiling. They are flashing around the room. Giving it a more club like appeal.

"Why are we here?"

"It's where people come if they want to have "privacy." He is undoing his tie. "And well, here we are. In private."

"I should really get back to work sir." I say politely. I act as if I don't know what's going on.

He moves in front of the door way and closes it. He comes up to me and blocks me with his large figure. "It's your job to please me and make me happy. I'm putting my cock in you. I will be gentle. It will only take a few minutes. Now precious," he leans into me "make my dick hard."

xxxxxxxxxxx

You see I have been a very, very bad man. Phai must sense that. He hates me and I can see it. I left him and I never should have. But why is he here? I told him to leave. Man is he in trouble.

But I'm here and I'm coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His roughened fingers slide up my arms.

"Get naked for me." He demands.

I hesitate.

"There is nothing to be scared about."

He grips a handful of my now shortened hair. He forces me anxiously onto the large bed. His fingernails dig into my back. He growls aggressively. "Show me that nice ass.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I ease my way through the dancing crowd. How you like me Now by the Heavy is playing.

I can't even tell if I am angry or not. My tone in my head implies that I am. I take out my golden gun just to be prepared. The pressure of the tenseness in my temples probably means some one is going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I cringe and my body intensifies. He is unfastening his pants. I look away from him lubing his hard cock. My eyes widen. It is big. Maybe to big for me. Actually I am positive it's too big. I take hurried breaths when he approaches me and flips me onto my stomach.

"Nevermind I will do it myself." He snatches off my vest and blouse and tosses it aside.

He slobbers on me from the back of my neck down until he stops at the rim of my pants. The pants are tight on my hips. He slides a finger through one of the belt loops and tugs down. He squeezes my ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl asks me if I want to dance. I shove her away. My focus is only on him. Nothing else. I go down a cramped hallway where people are smoking and talking. They back away and freak out. They head the opposite way because they see the gun in my hand.

I must read all danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust, sex and anything else that make a man horny flickers in his eyes as he quickly pulls down my bottoms just a little passed my thighs. He turns me back to face him and spreads my legs open for him.

I don't say anything. I'm too scared. I feel like I have to cry because I tried so hard to get away from this. Alex will never like me ever again.

He climbs on top of me. His dick presses up against mine and I shiver.

He spits on his hand and starts to rub my cock.

"When I fuck you, I'm going to make you bleed."

I watch him in shock. He lifts one of my legs over his shoulder. "Please." I beg.

He is about to put his cock inside me.

A gun shot goes off. Loud and clear. My eyes widen in fear as I feel the blood of Sir Bessus on my face and body.

The dead man collapses on me.

My eyes meet irresistible ones of a blonde man. Alex is standing, arm extended. A gun pointed and his eyes trigger happy. He's looking sleek, strong, threatening and powerful.

He has changed so much.

He drops the weapon. He walks over to the lifeless body and shoves him to the ground hard next to the bed. He looks angry. He turns away from me like I wasn't even there and back towards the door.

"Hey!" I yell at him before he even gets close to leaving me again. "Don't you walk away from me!"

He stops. He glares my way. He doesn't like to be yelled at especially by me. He doesn't once pull his eyes from me. He takes an inch closer and I actually scoot back. Just a little.

I can't say a word and I can't tell if he is furious.

I think I am scared of this man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Phai looks petrified. He is looking confused. Cutely pouting. He is looking at me like he had never seen me before. Like I have no moral boundaries and that I am the most immoral man to ever exist.

I walk up to him. I scoot my hands gradually under his strongly toned thighs. I drag him forcefully to the edge of the bed. I push his pants further down until it stops at his ankles.

I have no way of knowing if he is happy to see me. I place my soft lips and kiss the inner part of his thigh that is mostly exposed. His sensitive muscles stiffen. I drag my mouth until I stop daringly close to his cock.

My eyes avert up to his and I smile with true tactless love. Lust that turns to love turns to lustful love. Naughty and corrupted love. A love only I can give him.

I lift his legs up further until they press up to his chest. He looks interested in what I am about to do next. He looks terrified.

I push my wet tongue deep inside his sweet hole while I hold his gaze.

He gasps. He fixes unblinking eyes on me while I tongue him. My hand slides up and over his cock. I press down on his stomach while I eat him out. His tummy shudders at my warm touch.

He wipes the fresh blood of the other man from his face but blue eyes are still on me. He bites his lower lip. His reactions are feeble.

I remove my tongue and slither up until I am on top of him. I thrust him against the bed again. 'Is that the heart beat of my angel." I am listening to his heart pound hard within him.

It's a rhetorical question but he nods anyway. I smile at that with my eyes closed. My ear up against his chest. I look up and wait for him to make up his mind.

His hands reach out and he touches my face. He crushes his lips against mine. His body starts to tremble. Now in sudden desperation he forces his tongue in my mouth and captures the back of my head not wanting to let go.

His mouth tastes so good. I wonder what kind of wine he was drinking.

My god, his body pressing up harder against mine. He winces, feeling my cock getting hard for him.

He finally detaches from my mouth. "I would like to explore more of you. If you will allow me." I ask.

I take one of his sensitive nipples into my mouth and begin sucking. He moans louder. Then uses both hands and grips ruthlessly my long hair. Pulling. Grabbing. Tugging. He moans again because I bite down harder. The taste of metallic blood never tasted so good.

He opens his legs in desperate need of me. He slides them up against my sides and locks me in place. "Alex. I'm ready for you." He cries with a deep loneliness repulsing in his blue sky like eyes. I soothe him by licking trails down his stomach. He gets turned on fast. It reminds me of our first time in the elevator.

I take his hard dick into my mouth and tongue it the way he likes it. He hooks his legs over my shoulders. I lift him from the bed. I'm holding him tight at his waist and he screams passionately. He begs for more. I slam him up against the closest wall and suck harder.

Most don't like their cocks to be bitten down on. But he enjoys it as much as I enjoy hearing him shout about it.

I slip two fingers inside him. He throws his head forward. Almost like he can't take it anymore. It's too much pleasure in so little time.

"Alex… suck me, more." His words falter through rough breathing. His fingers entwined in my golden mane.

So I do. I indulge more while he fucks my mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He is finger fucking me and sucking me off hard. I turn and twist with every finger he slips in. It's warm in me. Fuck it feels so damn good. I can hardly manage myself. I feel like I am going to die. I focus on the sexual pressure that is licking the head of my dick. His tounge. His dangerous tongue.

I thrust into his mouth more.

"I've waited so long." I say through desperate whimpers. I am exhausted in this ecstasy.

He's stretching me open as he adds another finger. I encourage it by rocking onto it.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asks as he nibbles up the side of my sensitive painfully hard cock. I don't think it's ever been this hard for him before.

"Because. Uh…god..I don't know." I can't even think straight. My body is going pale draining me from my senses. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

Alex stops the sucking and I leap to the floor. I untangle my hands from his now messy hair with difficulty and he helps me out. I turn around facing the wall. My hands are pressed firmly up against it. He knows what I want. The tips of his fingers dance slowly down my spine. It feels like a dangerous seduction.

And god does he. This is sensation. He pushes inside me and fucks as hard and as much as he can. Hitting the right spot every time.

Good he still knows me.

He reaches in front of me and strokes my impulsive dick. One of my hands mistakenly slip from the wall. I wrap my hand over his while I rub up against both our hands. My other hand keeping me steady.

He's pounding into me enough to make me scream each time. He fucks me harder. He is rubbing the head of my cock with his calloused fingers. Cum is already starting to leak. His cool breath on my neck. Makes me think he's a ghost. His strong arms wrap protectively around my chest. While piling in deeper. "Phai I told you not to come after me." Alex tells me against my back.

"I know but you left me and didn't say why?"

He takes me to the ground. I ride him hard facing the front. He holds my hips tight making sure I don't slip from him. The hot stimulation going on inside me has me part my lips. And the head of my swollen cock being abused and tormented has me climax in his hand. My orgasm is painful and I am leaking more than what I normally would. It passes through my body before everything calms down.

"To keep you safe Phai. Always that. It's always been about you." He's sucking my neck leaving marks on my skin. He chews at the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry." I look over at the dead man bleeding out on the floor.

I close my eyes and he trails a finger slowly down my back making me arch out.

"I have more business to attend, okay. That means I have to leave you for a little while Phai."

"Again?" I get off of him. He cleans me up with his tounge. "Why do they want me Alex?'

"Your father is alive and he knows something that Darian wants but it's something that you have. But you don't know either."

"My dad is alive?" I can't believe it. "Did you see him?"

"Yea. But let me handle all of this okay. Just go back with my dad. I promise I will return to you."

"They are going to kill you, you know." I sit there watching him about to leave me again.

Alex walks towards the door and opens it. He then stops and looks at me.

"Aren't I already dead?"

"Yea. I guess you are." I say. "Alex what is it that I have?"

"Shh." He puts a finger to his lips. He smiles and then leaves.

I feel a stinging pain. I rub the back of my neck. It's bleeding. Only a little though. Alex must have chewed to hard.

I sit for awhile. Thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I go back out to the party floor. I make my out to the front. The limo pulls up just on time. I enter it. The guards separate the cases. The drug cases they situate under the seats. And the two stacked with money on the seat next to Bagoas. The limo pulls away from the party.

"Did you get it done?"

He is staring at me, I am staring at him. "Bessus is no longer in this world." I reassure unmistakably.

'Goodjob."

"Yep."

"What's with the smile?"

"I always smile."

"Let's give Darian the news."

He puts his cell to his ear. _"Bagoas how are things?" _Darian answers.

"Alex pulled through. Bessus is dead. Along with the executives.'

"_Well done. Ask him if he's ready for his next task."_

"He's smiling so I am assuming that's a yes."

"_Good. I will see you and him soon lovely."_

He smiles, closes his phone and places the device back in his pocket.

"What took you so long?"

"Something beautiful." I answer.

I slip a tiny device into my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Fever II- 11**

I leave the room and minutes later Bessus was found by his female escort. The night ended sooner than the given time.

People freaked. The police showed up and just like that the murder was on its way of becoming world news.

I retreated back to the car while the rest stayed spying.

_"We will catch up later."_ Barsine says on the walky.

"Alright head back soon and don't stay too long. Over."

Phillip and I leave the scene.

We get back late. It is eleven twenty eight. We get out of the car. We enter the hotel and check back in. The receptionist welcomes us back smiling and we try to look as innocent as possible.

We head through the lobby back towards the elevators. "Are you okay Phai, you've been quiet." Phillip asks but not sure if he should as we enter.

I breathe out. "Yes I'm fine."

I wasn't fine and I don't know why but he can tell. We stare at each other until the doors close but Phillip chooses not to question it. Now I stare straight avoiding his eye contact. I am biting my nails.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors ajar. We walk down the hallway towards our room.

"Okay if you don't want to talk about it, we can wait." Phillip unlocks the room and we enter. He flips on the lights and I start to settle down.

"I said I'm fine. I'm just tired." I lie. I am a little fidegty.

But I now know Alex is okay. At least now I knew he still cared for me. Even though he left me again.

I feel stinging and I start to rub the back of my neck. I look at my fingers and realize I am still bleeding.

Phillip notices the blood and asks me what's wrong as he removes his jacket to get into something more comfortable.

"Alex scratched me. It's nothing." I answer minimally bowing my head.

"Don't itch it Phai, it will get infected." Phillip informs and snatches my hand away. He holds it firmly at my side. "Sorry. Let me take a look. Turn for me."

I do. He is examining the cut Alex nicked. He places warm fingers around the scratch mark and grins. "Yea it wasn't much of a scratch was it Phai? He chewed you well. You have his bite marks all over your skin."

I move back and glance away shyly.

Phillip tosses his keys on the bed and heads into the bathroom. I am sitting down on the edge of it. I begin removing my shirt so I can change into different clothes. Phillip comes back out with a cloth and leans over my lap. "It's not good but it's not bad either. You're just bleeding freely. Put this there and keep it there."

I take it from him and press it at the back. "Thanks. Can you turn around so I can change?"

I look up to him. He looks back at me. He starts to undo his shirt smirking. "Why can't you change in the bathroom?"

"Because I want to do it here. I don't like bathrooms. They have mirrors and I'm sick of looking at myself."

"Wow, okay then."

He turns around and I turn around. We both start undressing. We are both facing the walls. "Why would he bite you like that? Did you two fuck?" he asks.

"Yes!" I reply vigilantly and blush.

"Well then that's your answer. He missed you."

I pull up my new jeans around my hips. We finish changing at the same time. We now face each other. I sit back down on the bed after zipping up my pants and flip on the TV. I watchfully eye Phillip gather his phone and wallet. And cigarettes.

"Where are you going?" I ask curiously not wanting him to leave me.

He clears his throat while taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Outside to smoke. Anyway Tolem sent me a message and he is down at the arcade playing some games. You can join him if you want. I'm going to get us something to eat. I will be down at the restaurant if you need me. "

I nod vaguely. "Can I go with you?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Nevermind." I respond back.

He is frowning at me as he chews on the tip of his smoking stick. He looks down at his lighter in his hand. "Okay then, call me if something comes up."

I nod.

He leaves the room and closes the door.

I sigh. I'm jaded bored already with the TV. I fling the remote onto the pillows. I stand and move around. "What to do, what to do."

I sit back down on the bed hoping maybe it became comfortable enough for me to fall asleep on. But no. I get back up. I walk around the room some more. Six minutes goes by. Then ten more times and I am still thinking of what I want to do.

"What do I like to do when I'm bored?' I groan in aggravation.

Ten more seconds.

I think I might go swimming for a little while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I am chewing on gum. I step out of my SUV onto pavement. I smirk to myself and take off my sunglasses. I look up and down the large hotel. I spin my finger and my men go cover the perimeter. I take out my phone and send a quick message. The message sends and I continue to walk towards the entrance into the lobby followed by four of my own. I walk up to the lady at the desk. She smiles welcoming. I smile back. "Hello little miss. I am looking for someone; I believe he is located at this hotel." She looks uncertain so I let her know that I am a friendly person.

"It's okay, it's my job." I show her my badge. I then slip out an image from my black leather trench coat and place it faced down on the desk.

She eyes me awkwardly and hesitantly reaches for the photo. She looks at it and shakes her head. "Sorry sir I don't recognize him. Is their anything else I can help you with? Would you like a room to stay in?"

I chuckle softly. "Well then…" I reach into my coat again taking out another photo and hand it to her. "Do you recognize him?"

She looks at my men and me distrustfully and then nods. "Yes. Is their going to be a problem?"

"No of course not. But I do need a favor from you. This is going to be very simple so listen carefully."

I finger the tip of my gun I remove from my back pant pocket.

She nods obediently frightened after I tell her what needs to be done. I nudge my head and my men take off towards the elevators.

"Thank you pretty lady."

I put my weapon away. I take the two photos and put them in my pocket. I smile at her once more and wait at the elevator with my men.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Our men are retreating back…Okay… Bye." Bagoas hangs up the phone. "Memnon has just been notified of the death of his ally. It's only a matter of time until the others are informed."

"Congratulations. To me anyway." I am looking out the window as we drive by the large cities. The streets are busy. The city is bright. The night is chill.

"Don't be so cocky, Mr. Alex. You have more to go." He says removing his earrings.

I look at him patiently and smile. I just stare and he notices. He peeks up at me. "Is there something you want?" He rudely asks.

"From you, no." I smirk shaking my head. But keep staring. My hands folded modestly in my lap.

He undoes his hair letting it collapse at his shoulders. "Technically since you are under my command, you have to do what I ask right?"

Even though it was a question, it became a statement the minute he crossed his leg over the other sensually eye fucking me.

"Really?" I pretend interest. "What it is that you are going to ask of me?" I ask but I already know.

"Take a wild guess." He purrs.

I smirk flirtatiously. "Does it involve my cock in you?"

Bagoas removes his jacket slowly and tosses it to his side. "How did you know?" a little grin plays upon the small lips of the black haired boy

I shrug smiling. "I'm good that way?"

"Good, Fuck me then Alex." He demands immodestly. "Like you would your Phai."

I lean back comfortably. "You want to be Phai for a day? Interesting, have I told you he likes it rough." I cock my head. My tone plays wickedly.

He unbuttons his collared shirt only smiling willingly. "How ironic, so do I." He throws his shirt onto my lap. He spreads open his legs.

My lips curve and my eyes deceit. "He also likes it painful." I look down at his shirt. "Very painful."

"Damn it, fuck me now!" Bagoas snatches me by my shirt and slams his mouth against mine. He is ferocious and desperate for my touch. So I give it to him. I drag him on my lap. Holding him by his small hips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No one is in the pool area. I have it all to myself. I stare down at the water and wonder why I am not getting in. I didn't have any swim trunks with me. So I took a pair of Cassy's boxer shorts from his duffel bag.

I get to my knees and place my hand inside of it. It instantly turns into blood. I feel my hand being taken and the bloody guy comes up slowly from the water holding onto me.

"Are you scared to come in?" he asks. He tugs my arm.

"No." I reply weakly shaking my head.

"Then come." He let's me go.

"Okay."

He lifts my shirt over my head. He gently pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back.

"I love you Phai."

"I love you too, Alex."

He draws me into the pool and takes me deep under water. Under blood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I am walking back towards the room with a plate of hotel food that was being served for the dinner special. It's for Phai when he gets done swimming.

Before I reach into my pocket and take out the key I look down the hall. I see Parmen standing there with a cigar.

"It clearly says no smoking in the hall." I tell him ignoring my own disturbance. I roll my eyes. This was going to be a bad fucking night.

"Hey old friend." He says chuckling.

I look behind me and then back at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here for the slut. I thought you knew we were coming. How rude of us to drop by." He responds smoothly and fondles his gun.

I move back away from my door. "How did you get out of jail?"

"Darian."

"Oh okay, did he finally feel sorry for you, before you permanently became some other mans bitch?"

He looks down then back up sighing. "I must say it was hard to find you guys. We should just finish this."

"What did you do with Phai?"

"Nothing yet."

"Uhuh." I put down the food. I lick my middle finger and then give him the finger. "Fine."

"You have a gun on you?" he asks.

"Yep. That would be silly if I didn't." I answer with sarcasm.

"Good to know, so do I."

He drops his cigar. We whip out our guns at the same time. "I am honored to have this opportunity in shooting you in the fucking head." I smile happily.

"Yes, well, same here."

We slide our fingers over the trigger. But before we pull it, we hear Hispanic ladies chatting. We quickly put our guns away hiding them behind our backs. Two house keepers are coming down with there cleaning carts. We smile modestly until they pass.

They turn the corner and we aim again.

"This might be too easy. How about we lose the guns."

"Fine." I answer angrily.

On the count of three Parmen tucks his gun back in his pants and I put mine back in my jacket.

"Actually beating the shit out of you sounds so much more fun."

"You have your son's attitude." He scoffs. "Let's see if you have his dysfunction."

"Most likely not. He got that from his mother."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I come back up to the top of the water for air. My eyes are closed as the wetness leaks down my face. I run my hands through my hair. I hear the sound of the tiny droplets.

I open my eyes. They drift to the man standing with a gun aimed at me. I look around confused now that everything is back to normal. I turn back.

"Hello Phai, you missed me yet?"

I shake my head truthfully. "How did you find me?"

"How about you swim over here and make this a little less difficult. What do you say babe?" He swanks.

"Since you can't shoot me, how about you come in here and I'll take care of things." I answer satisfactorily.

"You are honestly not surprised to see me?" He makes a tsking sound.

"What can I say, I am surprised but…" I chuckle. I take out two handguns and aim them Phil's way. "Like I said I'll take care of it." I wink hotly.

He looks at me impressed. "Well then let's settle this like men."

"Fine by me."

Phil puts down his weapon slowly and kicks it away. It slides into the hot tub behind him. I toss my guns and let them sink to the bottom of the deep end.

He walks over to the swimming pool. His shoes are squishy sounding as he makes his way across the wet surface. He stops at the edge. He looks in and then at me. "Do you expect me to come in there?"

"Of course, I certainly don't plan on coming out. It's you after me remember."

He removes his trench coat irately. It falls to the floor. He removes his sunglasses. His wallet. His belt. His phone. Loose money. And places it onto his coat. He comes down the steps into the pool.

I just smile and douse back into the water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He digs his fingers into my back. I arch into him and he glides his tongue into my mouth. I shudder in his strong arms. His dick enters my tight hole and he is fucking me hard against the seat. He holds me down. It's painful. Just like he promised.

He takes a handful of my hair and pulls as he plunges in deeper. He's aggressive. He's like an animal ripping at its food. His blonde hair is sprawled across my chest. He takes my thigh roughly and lifts it pushing my leg up against my chest while he has a grip on my other. He gives himself more space to where he is comfortable and where I'm not.

My eyes are shut from the pain and I can hear myself begging through my groans. "Is this how hard Phai likes it or are you lying just to get back at me?" I grunt as he runs his teeth over my chest.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you like I do Phai," He licks up my face and bites my ear lobe. "And oh I am so going too."

"Get off me you animal."

He laughs ans flips me onto my stomach. He takes advantage of me because I am smaller. "So now that I have you under my possession let's talk about things slut."

I try to push him off. "Like what?" I scowl.

He slides a finger up my thigh. "So that we are clear, I will kill you. Snap your little fragile neck, if you do not tell me what your boss Darian plans on doing with my Phai?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell you that? Never would I confess any information to you."

I feel him slip a finer inside me. I hiss.

"I can make pleasure turn into pain real fast kid? Now tell me." He slips another in. I gasp. "Please."

"Fuck off."

He turns me onto my back now and looks threatening. He takes out my gun and licks the tip. "Guess where this is going."

"You wouldn't." I wiggle beneath him.

"I would."

"This is a violation Mr. Alex; you will never get away with this."

"Oh yea, when this car starts rocking, people will only assume whoever is in this limo had a really goodnight."

I growl. "I'm warning you!"

"Try me."

I put a gun to his stomach. "First one to shoot wins."

He smiles. "I have a better chance of living."

I disagree. "Let's find out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I take his arm and twist it behind him. I knee him in the back and push him forward.

"Well you got better Phillip." He compliments.

"I've always been good." I brag.

"Not when we were younger. I was better."

I scoff lightly. "Really? How's that arm of yours?"

"I'll live." He gets his hands in fists. He furrows his brows getting angry at the insult.

I situate my stance and footing, my lower body becomes my provided frame of balance. I wipe the blood that is coming from my mouth.

His knuckles crack loudly in the silent hall.

We come at each other again. He throws a punch and I avoid it by ducking low and then taking my elbow to his stomach. He recovers quickly and kicks me in the side. I uphold myself before tumbling to the floor.

He puts his left foot forward and faces me at an angle. "Come on Phillip am I faster than you after all this time?"

"Maybe. I do eat a lot though."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wrestles me in the water. I elbow him in the face when he tries to restrict me by jumping onto my back. He hits me in return but I take him and bite him in the neck ripping his flesh. He pushes me off and hisses.

He lunges at me. I climb onto his back and start viciously hitting him. We fall back. I hit Phil in the chest.

"Feisty little cunt." He takes me and hits me across my face.

Fighting in water is not easy. It involves rolling around. Trying to drown the other. Making blows at each other with our fists. Legs become useless. Defense becomes useless. Then we see who ends up the winner. The chlorine is getting into our eyes making them burn. I knock him in the face twice. We are using brute force every step of the way. Dragging eachother down. Holding eachother.

Our bodies remain collided.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hits my gun away and pulls his trigger. Nothing goes off. I smirk and he frowns. "Did you unload my gun?" he asks shocked. He pulls it again. The sound of nothing happening turns him enraged.

"I did." I say reaching under me grabbing his gun and toss it out the window. Then I toss mine out. "That one was loaded. I guess we are out of options."

Bagoas gives me a wily glare. "I beg to differ." He cuts me in the face with one of his small hair daggers and then knees me in the nuts. I fall off of him from the seat but drag him down with me as I recline on my back. He mopes when he lands on top of me. "Weren't we just in this position?" I remark.

He whines. He pushes up from against my chest. Then stabbing me in the thigh with his dagger.

I reach up and back hand him. I snatch the dagger out of my leg and fling it through the roof of the car.

He kicks me in the face twice. And shots to the driver that he is beiung attacked but I make sure they don't hear. I take him violently by the throat, grab him by his leg and pull him back off the seat. He kicks and screams at me but I wrap my legs around his waist to keep him there. He hits me in the face again with his fists and I laugh and let him.

He yells in anger and frustration because he can't get out of my lock.

I cover his mouth with my hand. "You killed me twice meaning you pulled the trigger twice on me. I have two bullets in my stomach and I am bleeding to death. Now that I am dead how is your boss going to punish you for killing his only way 'in.'"

"Ugh…I hate you." He snarls and snatches his face away.

"Good."

We hear his phone vibrate on the leather seats. He glares at me. "Are you going to let me answer that?"

"Sure." I unlock my legs around his slender hips and he grabs his phone quick. He opens scanning the text message. I get up from the floor and sit back down like a gentleman.

He sniffs. He smoothes down his messy hair and reaches for his shirt back.

"What's the message?"

"Your little sweet, Phai has been found." He grimaces pleasurably. "It's over Mr. Alex."

"It's never over. I am still around."

"Apparently you don't get upset even if your man is in the hands of the enemy. Do you feel anything at all?"

I just smile. "I have nothing to worry about now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I find the gun in the bottom of the pool. I aim it at Phil. I hear men coming in and surrounding me with their weapons. "Put it down!" they exclaim.

"Face it Phai, it's over, its time to turn yourself in." Phil says.

I am breathing hard. I am glaring at the enemy. I notice I have no choice. I wipe the water from my face. "Fuck you."

Phil chuckles. "We have Phillip. If you want him alive then you should really come with us."

I give up. I toss Phil the gun and he catches it.

"Good boy.

The enemy directs me towards them. I swim my way towards the edge of the pool. I start to pull myself up. My hand is stepped on. I cringe in pain and start pulling and pushing away the shoe. "Get off!" I shout furiously.

"That is no way to talk to a former lover?"

I glance up and see him. My eyes widen. My present fades and the memories come back. All of them.

"Still stubborn Phai?"

I don't say anything. Parmen reaches out his hand removing his shoe from my fingers.

And I refuse. I shake my head and pull away. "No I'm not going with you."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes." I muttered.

He crunches down. "You have nothing to be scared about. It will be just like old times."

I feel something stab into my neck. I turn behind me and Phil has a needle in his hand. He is smirking childishly. I look back at Parmen. "What is this?"

"You should be already familiar with it. I would think."

They watch me crudely as my eyes start to get heavy and as my mind starts to turn black.

All over again…Danger.

I slip mindlessly into the water. My body becomes numb.

All over again…These times.

The last thing I see is him. The bloody man swims over me as I sink lower and lower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walk into the quarters where Amyntor is being watched. I am whistling a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a kid.

He is standing facing the outside. He tries to ignore my presence.

I dismiss the guards, stop my whistling and smile.

"You seem happy. Did everything go as planned?" he asks dimly and his mind is elsewhere.

"Plans did go better than I thought. Would you like to celebrate with me?" I am in a chirpy mood.

I snap and a whore pours me two cups of white wine. She hands it to me and then I walk up behind him. "Good news Amyntor, they've been found."

"Who?"

"Your baby boy….is now in our hands." I sip quietly from my glass.

He turns to me. He is staring with disbelief. "Is he with you? I want to see him now."

"Not yet. You get to wait on that a little while." I hand him the cup. He refuses to take it. "I guess things work out better than one would think." I say.

"You better not hurt him because I will kill you."

I get in closer to him. To his ear.

"How can I hurt such a beauty? Do I really steep that low." I chuckle moving away from his side. "You are in no position to make decisions about your son and what's good for him, because I know what's good for him. And that's a world of certain pleasures. Instead of being so down, be happy. Your son is going to make us millions."

I place his full glass down on a table and then leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile...again. I know. I never realized how many things in life, no matter how small or big, can get in the way of my inspiration. Thanks to all my readers (aka Lila, Barelycoldinhergrave, buecherwurm91, Midnight Custard, Purple lolly, S0phea, WoodlandOne, alzilur, angstman, Mistress of Nightmares, loverofall, and So) though for sticking with it.<strong>

**To the lovely angstman: Bagoas did not recognize Phai because of his new hair cut yep ^_^**

**As far as the story, things get dramatic from here on out...just to warn you...- Stranger**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Fever II- 12**

I don't know where I am. No sound around me.

All I see is…well nothing. Not yet. I close my eyes tight and open them again. I still see hardly anything. Actually something. A light. A hand. A face. Not clear but he's a man. He shines a tiny light inside my eyes. I flinch. He pushes my face away. I am too flighty to understand my surroundings. The man moves away. He's in a white coat.

The color white? Reminds me of Mr. Blonde man. But it's not him.

The man mumbles something. He jots down something on a chart in his hand.

I can finally get some vibration inside my ear.

He now disperses from my blurred sight, exiting a door. As he leaves two more men come in. One is smaller than the other. They are both in black. They share words with the man in the white and I still can't make out their faces. I close my eyes again and open them once more. I blink a couple of times. Vision slowly gets better.

It feels like a bad dream. The two come in around me. I can hear clearly their footsteps. They scrutinize me with their presence. I am in a chair. A table is before me.

I don't feel anything. Actually I do. I feel heavy. Drained. Scared. Scatterbrained. I feel a wet drop slide down my face. I must be crying. None of these men can be Alex or he will be by my side wiping away my tears. Instead they are talking. Discussing something.

"_I knew something wasn't right. There aren't that many pretty men in the world." one says with the smaller frame. His voice is unsmiling. _

_The bigger man laughs. He directs it towards me. He leans forward on the table lifting my chin. "You are a hard one and so much more beautiful in person. Your father must be proud." He chuckles again. _

My eyes flutter. Then my body. I'm still on drugs.

The man steps back and walks away with the other one. _"__Come __Bagoas. __We __will __give __him __time. __Meanwhile __follow __up __with __our __blonde __friend. __Make __sure __Memnon __is __dead __by __the __time __the __sun __comes __up.__"_

"_You __got __it.__"_

I watch them leave the room. I begin to feel my hands. I rub my fingers together. My hands are tied behind my back. I wait for a very long second. Since when were seconds long? My mind at the moment is still trying to process information.

I wait again. I feel my muscles starting to tense up. I start getting feeling back in the rest of my body. My neck and face is no longer numb. I hear the door open again and four security officers enter. They stand at each corner of the room watching me. Just watching. Guns ready. I know they only have them to intimidate.

I grin. I close my eyes. I start fiddling unnoticeably with the cuffs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His cell phone is ringing. I wait for him to answer. Three more rings and he does. I hear a click. "_What is it Cassy, make this quit."_

So I do. "They have Phai and Phillip. We were ambushed." I tell him.

The rest of the team are preparing for a way to get them back. My dad sighs on the other line. It's clear that he is disappointed in us. Or just Phillip. He takes awhile to answer. Darian was never supposed to get Phai as his possession. We were never supposed to go save Alex. Phai was supposed to be kept at a safe house where my father's men could protect him. Phai wanted to go save Alex and now he is closer to him than ever before.

"Okay listen to me now, do not attempt to make a move or that can risk both Alex's and Phillip's life." He says angrily. "Alex started this all. Let him finish it."

"What exactly did Alex do to start this war?" I ask.

"He fell in love and everyone else lost everything." He answers. "Tell your team to stay on the low. I will be giving Olympias a call. If you can, make your way out of Florida. If they have Phillip there are probably more coming for you." He hangs up.

I close my phone and turn to the others who are waiting around the hotel room. "What did he say?" asks Cleitus.

"Give it ten seconds."

In ten seconds I smile at the text message I get. "Right on time. Let's go."

We get our things and we leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He enters my sitting cell. _"__Phai.__"_ Such a familiar voice. I hate it. Shut up and go away. _"Phai, look at me."_

Why can't I just erase him and make him go away. I feel, smell and hear him walk at my side. He smells like cigarettes and cologne. He forces me to look at him. "Phai, can you hear me."

I look into the eyes that I am so afraid of. I don't answer because he knows I can hear him. And he knows I hate it. "I'm glad you're awake. You and I have a lot to talk about."

"Where's my dad?" I ask. "I want my dad."

"You will get your dad. Soon." Parmen smirks and kisses me loosely.

I pull away from him and look down at the table. "I want Phillip. Where is he?"

"He is being questioned." he answers. "But none of you seem to want to talk."

I frown when I see blood tracks near the door. I look up and behind Parmen is the bloody man. He is slowly walking around the cell. No one sees him. He has a simple handgun in his hand. Parmen is talking to me. I'm not paying any attention. I only hear more mumbles from his mouth. I watch the bloody man lift his gun to his lips and grins at me. I blink.

He puts the gun to the back of Parmen's head and pulls the trigger. I flinch at the sound but nothing happens. Parmen is still there and the man is gone. Parmen sits down at a chair across from me and crosses his fingers as he leans in closer. Struck with sudden admiration he runs a hand in front of my face getting back my attention. "Look at me when I talk to you. Can you do that?" he speaks like he is speaking to a child with ADHD.

I spit in his face and hiss. He wipes his face and glares at me. "You spoiled little shit." He reaches over and takes me by the throat getting into my face. "You will learn to obey me!"

"I want Alex. Where is he?"

Parmen drops his head. He relaxes his hand at my throat and sits back, grimacing. "Don't worry about him."

I shutter as I feel cold wet bloody hands behind me running down my arms and towards the metal cuffs. I turn my head and see the guy again.

"Hey!" Parmen snaps. "Pay attention."

I glance back at him. "I want Alex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am holding my head. Where they continued to hit me every time I answered them with a joke. Or not seriously. Sitting back lazily in my seat Darian is before me speaking about something that I am not listening too. "Where's Phai?" I interrupt him.

He smiles. "Don't worry about him. It's him who has to worry about you but I'm a nice guy. I would never let you miss out on your last opportunity to say goodbye."

"You can go ahead and kill me. But even if I knew where the memory card was I wouldn't tell you. Even if it was up my ass I wouldn't tell you."

"Much like your son. But do you have his high tolerance?"

"Nope. I have a very bad case of low tolerance."

"You are not worth torturing, you want to know why?" he says with a smirk.

"Please fill me in."

"Because when you actually die and I make Phai watch, he won't miss you. Besides I know you don't know where the chip is. Or else you would have taken it for yourself and used it against me. I guess Phillip you are off the hook."

"Pfft." I nod a bit. "Wow you are one smart cookie. Do you have any aspirins, your men really fucked up my head. Oh and a cigarette to help the stress."

"Sure. Why not." Darian takes a bottle of pills from his pocket. He gives me some aspirin and a cigarette. He even lights it for me.

"Amyntor won't tell you anything." I say. I take the cigarette from my mouth and blow the smoke out. I rub my brow. "He didn't even tell me. My only mission was to keep Phai safe."

"And you did well. He's in safe hands." Darian responds.

"Well if he isn't now, he will be." I give him a sneer.

"What is that supposed to mean Phillip?" he folds his arms leaning against the wall getting more comfortable.

I let out a thin breath. "If you keep my son alive, you will eventually lose to him. That's just the way he works. If you don't kill him, he's going to keep moving. And in the end when everything you did to Phai or me or anyone, in the fucking end, your life is just a waste of time, because he will kill you. This is me being serious."

Darian is just smiling at me. A man enters the holding cell. "Alex has entered Memnon's premises. He and Bagoas are waiting it out until everything is clear for him to make the move."

"Good." Darian nods and looks back at me. "I look forward to that day. And I know your sons weaknesses. I think I can handle him." He smirks before leaving the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slaps me again and stands from his seat.

"Stick him again until he cooperates." Parmen orders the guards.

One of the security readies a shooting needle. He flicks it twice. Parmen smiles and leaves the room. "Parmen!" I yell as the door closes behind him.

"Okay you fucking monster" The guard brings the needle close to my neck as I pull away. "Stay still!"

I lash out and bite his hand shredding through his veins. He drops the needle screaming. I break from the handcuffs and they fall from my wrists. I hear the clinging of the metal hit the tile flooring. I stand and grab the man by his neck and bring him to the floor. I take the needle and stab it in his Adams apple. The other three come at me. I get up quickly pouncing on one knocking him onto the table. I sprawl on him. I punch him in the jaw. Twice. Another guard comes from behind me and pulls me away while the other calls for back up on his radio. I hit the man that has a hold on me in the face with the back of my head and turn elbowing him in the neck. He falls to the floor and the other two get ready there guns. They aim AK-47's and I take one gun by the muzzle, turn around until I'm behind the guy and knee him in the back twisting his arm. His wrist snaps and he releases the weapon. I take it and aim it at the last man. I shoot him in the leg. I walk over to him, take him and cuff him to the chair. The man with the broken wrists gets up and I flip the table over with my foot and kick it into him. I make sure they are all unconscious or dead. I empty their guns. Take their weapons from them. Then I leave the room with a gun. The alarm sounds. Security breeches occur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagoas is sucking on a lollipop. We are bored shitless. We have waited and waited. He puts down the binoculars. And sighs. "Got to fucking bed you wealthy piece of shit." He is getting impatient spying on the man.

"I don't need him in his fucking nightgown to get the job done." I say with a smile.

Bagoas glares hard at me. "You will do this our way."

"Okay cunt. Whatever you say."

We are parked far from the house so no one can see us. The safety lights finally turn off around the house. The inside lights go off right after. "Finally. Okay Mr. Alex, pull him from his misery." Bagoas says with a grin. "Call us if you need back up."

"I won't need it." I leave the car and take out the jet black pistol from my back pants. I screw on the suppressor to kill the sound when I put a bullet in his head.

He has security everywhere around his house. He has cameras set up at the security gates. "You know there is something sexy about a blonde man with a gun in his hand."

"You flatter. But don't make me use this gun on you instead."

"Just get it done."

I smile and close the door to the car. I make my way to the front gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I run down a hall. It looks like a secure unit apartment. I am looking for Phillip. I have no idea where I am or where I'm going. I almost slip trying to stop my self. When I see guards coming from the corners of the hall. I fire at them coming at me. And I move back to where I came. I run out of bullets and toss the gun in their direction. I go the opposite way down another corridor. I run towards a closed elevator. I press open. It does and he is there waiting for me. I back away. "You disobedient little shit." Parmen grabs me and two men from nowhere take me by my arms. "Let me go!" I bite.

"I don't think so. You've caused enough problems. Take him to Darian. Bring Phillip also!" He orders the guards. They nod and bring me into the elevator. Parmen follows in facing me and I am glaring at him. "You of all people should know how disobedient little boys are punished." He takes off his black glove and shows me his blistered hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shoot the lock and it breaks. The guards notice my approach and I kick the metal gate open. "Hey you stop right there!" A couple of them shouts. I don't, pulling two hand guns from my jacket. The guards scatter behind bushes and trees and begin to open fire. They miss me like always. I dodge from them. I calmly aim and fire when they begin to load. Killing them quick and fast. I'm good at killing. But in honest truth I hate it. I load my guns. More men are surrounding the outskirts. Search lights flash on me. I careless and load my last bullets. I proceed towards the front door. Always ready to kill again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They take me and Phillip out of the building and towards the main one. Phillip and I are side by side. The enemy behind us. And Parmen infront.

"Hi Phillip." I say to him. Finally being able to see that he was okay.

He smiles at me. "Hi Phai. How was your time in jail?"

"If I had to paint a picture of the perfect place that's what it would be." We share another smile.

"How did you break out?" Phillip asks. "When I heard that I was like, fuck yea, go Phai. Kill them bitches."

"Alex helped me." I smile proudly.

He looks at me weird. "Hey I got a question. Phillip what does Alex think of me? Does he think of me as a slut?"

It was another famous random question of mine and I could tell by Phillip's expression.

The guards shove us to move faster and tell us to stop talking. Phillip shakes his head. Then gently smiles.

I have a feeling Phillip and I aren't going to be seeing each other much anymore.

We go into the building. Into the elevators and up to the very top floor. The highest point of the skyscraper. They pull us. Through glass doors of the penthouse and out onto the surface.

Ontop of the building there is a large swimming pool. Surrounded by gravel. Lawn chairs out. Nice tables and a outdoor bar. Music on. Girl whores out swimming. Some partying. It is night still and the lights in the pool turn on. The lights on the building light up. The moon shines down. It's a nice night. Simple air. The city lights in the town below us. The distant sound of traffic. The sound of girls having fun. Making out. But the girls move out of the way and flirt when they see the gaurds coming through. The guards pay them no mind. Parmen gets Darian's attention bringing us before him.

Darian is there on resting on a chair. A naked blonde girl on his lap. Tugging flirtasciously on his suit. My dad standing at his side. And something in me dies. He looks straight at me. "Hi son." his voice slightly low.

I'm almost speechless. "Hi dad." I don't smile though. I haven't seen him in so long. I don't know what to do.

"Aw good to see all of you. Now that I have you two finally here face to face I have only one very important question. Where is it?" Darian has a glass of wine in his hand. He threatens my dad.

Parmen is holding me tight by my upper arm.

"I told you I will not tell you." My dad answers him.

Darian stands, pushing the girl aside and hits my dad in the face making blood come from his mouth. "Yes you will." He then takes a gun from one of his guards and aims it at Phillip.

"Wait no!" I beg tugging and pushing to get loose from Parmen and Phil. "Please, dad, just tell them. I don't care anymore."

"No." my dad says sternly.

"It's okay Phai." Phillip assures me calmly.

I frown. I can only calm a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I enter the house. Punch his wife and step over her unconscious body. The canine is barking but calms and lays down when I stare at him. "Good boy." I go up the stairs and enter his room, pushing the door open. I aim my gun at him. Memnon sits up in his bed as he hears something and hurries to turn on the lamplight. "Marion?" he calls his wife's name. The light shines up the room and I move slowly towards the end of his bed running fingers along his very white sheets.

"Mr. Alex?"

I don't answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"To kill you." He tries to hit his alarm to alert his guards. "They are dead. I killed them all and threw them inside your lovely swimming pool you have out back."

"You're insane. Why are you doing this?"

I look down. "Why is red the color of death? Sometimes black. Why can't it be white? It makes more sense don't you think."

He reaches for his gun under his pillow slowly. "We see white when we die. Or that's at least the color I saw. Especially after you see the light." I continue.

I get ready to pull the trigger.

"You don't have to do this." He says.

"I don't. But I want to. It will make the world. A Better. Place." He snatches out his gun and shoots me twice in the chest. I then pull the trigger on him. Blood is on his pillows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He thinks you're amazing Phai." Phillip answers my question.

I look at him. "What?"

"Alex thinks you are amazing." Phillip says before I hear the gun go off.

Darian's gun is smoking. Phillip falls into the pool. The girls scream and scatter away. The water is turning red.

I don't believe it.

My father looks away. Parmen and Phil grin.

How come he's bleeding? How comes he isn't moving? Phillip can't die. "Phillip." I say staring locked at the floating dead body.

Darian lowers his weapon and orders two men to take the body and toss it over the building.

I still don't believe it. "Phillip." I call again. My eyes wide. I took in everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wipe my gun clean and walk over to the dead body in the bed. "All of you must die." I say to myself searching through his personal things on his night stand.

I shoot him again. That's what he gets for shooting me twice. Fair is fair. Then I pick up his phone on the stand, kill the lights and dial a number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drag his body towards the edge of the building while they take me back inside the penthouse along with my father. "Close the blinds." Darian orders shutting away the party from the inside.

I really don't believe it.

I start hitting and biting at Parmen before Darian orders him to hold me down. They do as they pick me up and carry me over to a couch. I'm kicking and shouting. They hit me in the side of the head with the end of a gun and I silence down. I silence down everything. I silence down my crying, my mind, my guilty soul and my empty heart. My eyes fight to stay open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's make things much more interesting Amyntor." He gets ready his phone. "Tell me where the card is hidden." Parmen strips my son of his clothes until he is naked. He starts to violate his body. Searching him for where the chip might be hidden. Phai struggles to fight but Phil holds him down at his wrists. Parmen begins to fuck my son open with his gloved hand. The guards with their weapons aimed leave me with no choice but to watch.

I look away and I stay quiet.

Darian lifts his cell and hits dial. "You give me no choice then." he says to me. "How's the progress?" he asks to whoever he called.

"_We have her sir?" _

"Great. Kill her but first let me put it on speaker so Amyntor can witness his wife's death. Because that is what happens when one doesn't cooperate. They suffer." Darian smiles and holds out the phone to me. "On my orders she will die, do you want that?"

I can hear my wife screaming helplessly on the end of the phone. "Please don't." I beg stepping cautiously near him.

"Then do as I say."

I am quiet again. Confused at what I am to do.

"1…2….3" he counts.

"No! Alright. It's in the back of his neck." I reveal. Darian smiles and nods to Parmen. Parmen takes my son and turns him on his stomach. They hold him down against the couch pressing hard. Phil moves Phai's hair out of the way.

"Don't hurt him." I threaten coming up to them until I am held back by two guards.

Phil takes out a knife and hands it to Parmen.

"No, I know where it is, I will do it." I say reaching out my hand for the knife.

Darian orders the guards to release me. "Fair enough. You can be the one to inflict on your son more pain."

Parmen hands the knife to me.

"Now let him go. Phai won't go anywhere." I assure them.

Darian walks over to a leather chair and sits. He nods to Phil and Parmen and they step back. "Be our guest. I will keep your wife on the line just incase." He waves the phone.

I swallow. I walk over to my son. I lean near the couch and rub gently the back of his neck. It's scarred. It looked like he had been scratching it.

Darian takes a bite into a green olive he poked from his glass with a toothpick. "Actually Amyntor." He chews. He stands and walks over to me. "Fuck your son while you are at it. Father and son together again. Always excites me."

I look at Darian in disbelief. "What? No."

"I'm the one that can say two simple words and your wife's head is mine." Darian comes over to me and leans close to my ear. "Now put your cock inside your son. Touch him. Make him feel good about himself. Appreciate what you yourself had created. Such a magnificent beauty. Such an interesting boy. So well developed. I think you will be doing him a favor. He's missed you. Make it up to him."

"Please don't make me do this. This isn't why you brought me here. I'm here because you want the card and that was it!" I yell.

"Life isn't fair." Darian hisses. "And it wouldn't be fair for your wife to die because of your selfishness. Do as I say. Please." He moves back to his seat laughing to himself.

I hesitate at first. I stand slowly unzipping my pants. I try not to look wrongly at my son's body. And I don't. Never had. I lightly touch his back and run careful fingers down the skin. "I'm sorry Phai." I whisper. I situate myself on top of him and he jerks a bit. He's still woozy from the pressure of the strike. I don't even think he knows it's me.

He is murmuring something. I don't know what. I tell him sorry again. I push inside him slowly. With ease. I already feel nauseous. I start to grope him after Darian pressures me more. The sick bastards watch with intensity. Phai makes little moans.

He squirms but he doesn't whine. He still holds tears. But he is still weak and sad. So little advantage he has.

Darian watches closely as I rape my own son. Unintentionally. I hear my name come from his broken voice and I close my eyes wanting to vomit. I can't do much. "Fuck him harder Amyntor."

I take a deep breath and begin to rock a little more inside him. "Alex." Phai groans and he starts to become delusional. He clamps tight around me. From the pain and what I think is pleasure. He grips on to the couch. Nails digging in the thick leather. He pushes back into me wanting more. I can only give it. I stay gentle though. I've already hurt him enough.

"He wants you to fuck him Amyntor. Do it."

I glare at Darian and fuck my son. Surprisingly Phai let's me. His whimpers grow.

Darian makes me fuck him until he cums. He does. But not much. And I get off of him quickly. In shame.

"See that wasn't all that bad. Not get me the chip." Darian smirks. Watching patiently.

I place the knife to the back of Phai's neck. Close to his skull. I don't cut him slowly and cut fast to make the pain lesser. They must have hit him hard because he isn't reacting. I slice thinly his skin. I didn't put the chip in deep. I keep cutting but I don't find the card. I frown and move away. "It's not where I left it." I say to myself. Darian's smile erases from his face. He asks where it is.

"It was here."

His fists roll in balls. He gets impatient. "Dig deeper!"

"No!" I shout at him. "Unless you want me to hurt him. This is where I hid it. I can't forget something like that. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get back in the car and look at Bagoas. "You know I'm sick of looking at you and being in the same car as you." I tell him.

"Did you kill him?" He rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't be out here if I didn't."

"Good I will let Darian know now."

I smile at him. He glares back. "I excite you don't I?"

Bagoas doesn't answer. Instead changes the subject. "You knew Phai was at the night party."

"Yes, and when I saw him, he was beautiful." I answer.

"What are you up to?"

"Keep an eye on me and you'll find out."

"Oh I will find out what you are up to Mr. Alex." He puts on his dark sunglasses and orders the driver to take off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are right Amyntor and you won't forget something like this. Shoot her." He voices into the phone.

I hear the gun fire go off, a body drop, and he hangs up.

My eyes slowly water. And I can only stare at the phone in his hand. Hoping maybe she actually is alright. Darian orders us to be locked back up and he walks from the room angry.

"Was that mom?" My son asks. His eyes are closed. His muscles faint.

"Yea." I answer.

"But Alex told me everything was going to be alright."

Now I have no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! Here's another chapter.<strong> Thank you **Gif** for your reviews of my last chapters and **So** for checking up on me making sure I finish the story. Sorry the other chapters were to short for you ^^ also thanks S0phea, loverofall, angstman, purple lolly and mistress of nightmares for your reviews and waiting patiently for an update.

**Warning: Again things aren't getting prettier! Just a heads up incase you want to skip or just not read. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Fever II-**14****

I had received a call. At four in the morning. It went straight to my voicemail. I sigh knowing who it's from and I am unsure to even listen to it. I've been delaying my decision as I stare nervously at the device...

...I finally open my cell and hit talk. It beeps.

'_Hey Amyntor. This is Alex.' _A name I wasn't hoping to hear. His voice is chilling_. _

_'Memnon is dead. And everyone is next. I left my mother a voicemail awhile back because I know what's going to happen. I'm calling because they are going to want me to contact you and make sure you go to this conference, once everything falls into place. They want you dead and they know if you don't show up, the crime lords will blame you for their deaths due to your absence. After all you hold the title as the foundation of this business. So, I'm telling you, you will be there with the rest. Even if you must show up a ghost. I look forward to seeing you again. Later.'_

I close the phone slowly. Thinking I place it down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TV is on behind me as I look out the skyscraper at the still movement of the urban city. It is five fifteen a.m.

The news is still on about Bessus' death. One boss lord dead. Next the news would talk about Memnons death. Two boss lords dead. Fifteen to go. I watch the channel from the reflection casting in the high panes of the glass. It is now five sixteen a.m.

"See if he's ready to talk yet?"

Lord Darian speaks. I turn to him. He's at his desk. A white persian cat sits in his lap. I nod and look at Phai sitting quietly on the couch. I give a tiny grin and then I leave the room.

I go down the hall of the hotel. I turn into a room being guarded by two of Darian's guards. They let me pass and I open the door and see him. He looks as lost as his son. He's staring out at the sky. Smoking a cigarette. Clear tears in his eyes. Little body movement. Only the noticable spazzing of his fingers.

I walk slowly to his side and let my presence known. He notices me and shifts his eyes towards me then back towards the horizon but says nothing. He is parted from his son once again. "I told you that things would go this way." I kill the silence intentionally. He releases an annoyed breath and hurries to bring the cigarette back to his lips. He wants to kill me I know this. But I continue. "Do not think we would hesitate to cut open your pretty little kid Amyntor. I suggest you take us more seriously. Darian grows more impatient with every passing hour." I get in close to his face with a threatening glow. "Now, where is the card?"

"It's missing." He answers weakly. His throat sore from grieving his wife. He wipes the wetness from his cheeks. His eyes are outlined red. "It's gone." He moves away from me.

"What do you mean missing?" Anger rises on my face and I follow him with my glare. Eyebrows knitted tight. I watch him reach for an empty glass on the low coffee table. But he doesn't pour anything inside of it. "Answer me, or answer to Darian!" I heatly command.

He turns and glares dead at me. Gaze much like his son. In beauty and in strength. "It's just not there." He demands to give me no further explanation as he turns his back to me. He begins to caresses softly his smoke.

"That is not the information I came to obtain. Because of this your son is in deep jeopardy. If I find out you're playing a little game here, I will kill you myself and your boy." I spit out. "Figure it out." I turn very dissapointed and stomp my way to the door.

"Wicked people like you are never born to succeed. You know that right?"

I stop. He sounded exactly like his whore son. I turn to him with secure excellence. "Excuse me?"

He puts out his cigarette. He chuckles thinly to himself. Finally pouring himself a cup of wine. "You should be careful who your real enemy is. They are often times quiet. And abused. Just a friendly little reminder."

"Save your words. You're already in a dangerous mess."

"No," he shakes his head. "You are in the mess. Now leave me in peace while I still have it. But first, cheers." He puts his lips to the edge of the glass. He then takes a sip from the cup. He then strikes me a condescending look, turns away from me and walks back towards the shadows casted in the rooms.

I grunt and then leave slamming the door behind me.

"Make sure he doesn't come out." I order the guards. "Let him remain mourning the death of his wife."

They nod.

I leave back up the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I twirl my glass in my hand. I stare at him before I take a sip from it. I exhale with a smug smile. I get up smoothly from my chair and walk to the couch where the pretty boy sits. He has his head down refusing to look at me. I grin at this.

I take a chair, place it before him. I take a seat getting comfortable.

"Phai." I call his sweet name softly. "I don't want you to be unaware of my plans for you. Shall we talk about it. Discuss your future perhaps?"

I talk to him gently so that we appear on common gorunds. I say his name again. He doesn't answer and I take another drink waiting for him to do so. I then extend my arm and hold the glass before him. "I am usually a white wine man, but this can be considered a special occasion."

His eyes are still looking to the floor. I exhale once more and take the glass away from him. He doesn't seem to be thirsty. He's rather difficult. But I had expected it. "Phai, do you know why I want you?" I sit back. "...Answer me boy."

"The memory card." He sniffles as he answers.

I just killed Phillip and ordered his mother dead. He should be crying. But rules are rules. And my rules will be obeyed.

"Yes" I inch closer. "And for some reason I don't have it, and your father doesn't seem to remember where he left it. Is it somewhere else? Do you know where? I promise no one will hurt you anymore. Just tell me." I encourage sweetly.

"You killed my mom." He wipes his tears and finally looks at me. Not caring one bit to what I am saying.

"Aw, you're absolutely right. I did." I smile. "And I can kill again. Maybe your dad will be next? How about Alex?" I say the blonde mans name and immediately gain back the beauty's attention. I chuckle intensely. "Now I can see your pretty face. You are gorgeous you know that? Even when you throw such distaste towards me there is still something about you I can't give up. I'm saving you Phai. Remember that."

"Alex will kill you when he finds out what you did. You killed his dad." Everything about him right now is innocent. But his words sting and may hold truth. I don't allow the name Alex get in my way of my own security.

"I doubt that's enough of a reason to kill me. Those two were always at difference with eachother anyway." I try to wipe a tear away but he doesn't let me touch him. "Neither one would care if the other died. Alex has no reason to kill me."

"He's also going to be pissed about the way it made me feel."

I frown. The answer catching me off balance. I then nod slightly. "If I kill him first then what?"

"You had better make sure you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me mentioning Alex starts a fire in him. He stands and removes the hair from my face forcefully. He approaches me with more pressure this time. I flinch at his touch. He tries again getting all of the hair out of my face. He puts a hand on my throat and the other cups my cheek. He then slides fingers to my chin. "Stand." He demands.

I look up at him with pure eyes and shake my head simply. He doesn't let me tease him and tugs me up from the couch. I avert nervously elsewhere and don't give eye contact. He slides his rough hands down my arms. The metal of his ring pinching my skin. I tense up. "Your skin, is soft. So flawless." He runs aggressive fingers over the scars on my arms from the event a month ago. He is looking at them heavily. He presses down. They are still sensitive and I faintly give a cry. I snatch them back and keep my arms at my side.

His dirty conceited eyes smile at me. The tension becomes darker and the room turns shady.

"We've kept you to ourselves for a while now." He circles in close to me. "Could you imagine, if you had been more exposed to this selfish world, we would have a difficult time surviving. There would be too many traffickers and club owners, men like me picking up the phone and mail ordering you, sharing you around the world. It would have caused an instability between our nations. But men like us get greedy. We have certain things and pleasures we become possessive of. We don't want to share. We don't want to share you, because quickly you will become the heart of this industry. You have a bigger role than you realize."

I start to breath in and out fearfully as he plants a deep kiss on my lips. I shut my eyes . One of these days I hope my body will fall into the sea and I would hope noone would ever find me.

I snippily kiss back but veer my face away, right after it was over. I feel I cheated on Alex for that tiny second of nothing. Seriously, one of these days hands are going to come from the sky and scoop me up from the ocean and take me so that I can never run away again. It just isn't fair. I want to die.

He now runs lustful fingers down my lips. Scraping the cuts with his short nails. Causing them to open. "Your mouth is dry. You must be thirsty. Have some wine." he offers insensitively.

He walks towards his desk and pours me a small glass. He comes back to me and holds the cup up to my lips. I look up at him then the wine. Then back at him. "Here." He says. "Take some."

I am thirsty. Only a little. I slowly and cautiously let him serve me the drink. I take a small sum of it. I watch him as the liquid streams down my throat. He stares at me. I get panicky and pull away. Shyly I lift my palm to wipe my mouth. He smirks a bit. "There, isn't that better."

I nod softly. He keeps mysterious eyes on me. I watch closely his reaction and look with fright at the cup. Then my heart starts to beat fast. I begin to cough. I start to choke. I start to gag. What did I just drink.

I shove his hand away spilling the cup from it. It hits the floor. I fall to my knees and cover my mouth with both hands. I cough up the taste of death. "Why?" I look at the red all over the floor from the spilt drink. "Why would you do something like that?" Tears start to gather. I feel my body going cold.

I slowly bring my fingers to my lips and wipe away thick liquid. I think I know what it is and my stomach quickly starts to burn. It recovers on my tongue and I can taste it fully now.

"It's blood." Darian says. I look up at his evil face, shocked that he would do this to me and I start to cough again.

I can hear Phil and Parmen enter through the door. They are laughing cruelly.

Why would they laugh at me? I get sadder. It's not funny.

"It's special blood. A token just for you. We've learned quite a bit from Mr. Alex you see. That man can bleed and bleed and bleed, but he just never dies. I admire him. So what is a better way to poison you than with your lovers blood. This is my gift to you sweetheart."

"Why would you give me his blood. Why would you poison me?" I want to cry so bad.

"A mixture of the strongest wine, with the strongest blood with a bit of poison, from a black scorpion. Don't worry about the scorpion though, the toxins, it won't kill you."

I start to cry now. "I don't understand. Why would you do this to me." I feel like puking but I can't. I hover over and try to cough up anything.

He ignores my question and nods to Phil. My vision suddenly gets blurry, and I feel two hands grip me forcibly. Darian becomes unclear as he walks from me towards his desk. With a devil grin. But everything else remains intact.

"No!" They bring me to my feet.

"You are a slave now. A male prostitute. If I want something done you are going to solve it." Darian states.

I'm the key to saving men from their own erections.

"So you're going to sign a little something."

They remove my clothes. This is the second time I am stripped today. "Stay still!" Phil seizes me.

"A contract, and you become my official property. You won't be doing this by pen, which was Alex's and his fathers mistake in the first place when they did your transfers. You will be doing it by blood."

I look shocked as Parmen takes out a pocket knife. He displays it right in my face.

I start screaming. Desperately. "No!"

"You are a toy. A nobody." They stick another needle in me. In my neck. This is the fourth time they dosed me today. "Parmen his hand please."

Parmen snatches my hand. He squeezes my wrist so that I can't close my hand. He takes the knife and carves into my palm the letter D. For Darian. I try to lash out with minimal effort.

I am doing what I can before the faintness kicks in. I can already feel it working in me. My blood in my body becomes heavier as does my skull.

I watch the pulsing blood sliding through the creases in my skin. Darian takes the paper and smears it over the blood of my hand where the signature is needed.

The pressure of the drugs are weighing me down making it harder to fight back. Another chapter in my life. After he is done he walks away from me.

"What's the plan for him?" Parmen asks watching me like a dog. They let me go. My body slumps to the ground. They leave me there because I can't do much anyway.

"We will sell him, someone will buy him and hire him just like how it's always been in the business with whores. But he stays as my property. Consider him a loan instead of a grant. Understood? They want him while he's still good and I want my profit while it's still an offer."

I start to breath unsteadily. My body overheating. I close my eyes for the time being trying to overcome this fever. I still hear everything.

"He's a slut who needs to learn his place." They laugh and make fun of me.

The footsteps moving around the room are louder. I hear the door creak open.

"Bagoas is back with Alex sir." The voice is from a man.

I hear Alex's name. My own breathing begins to echo. I open my eyes.

"Perfect. Bring Alex here. I want him to see this." Darian glances at me.

"Yes sir." I see the man bow and leave.

I look up to Darian, his face lacking clarity. He smirks. "Get him more comfortable will you."

I blink. I am now being picked up. By Phil. Parmen comes and helps him get me from the ground and to the couch. I don't realize what's happening until the spread my legs apart.

"Alex!" I start screaming and crying for him.

"Why do you always fuss. Stay still!" Phil back hands me.

"Dad!"

I shout for my dad while Phil tries to fuck me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can hear him. Phai.

Anger in me rises furiously. I strut into the room after we've been notified of being needed. I shove by the guards. Bagoas behind me. I seem to already know what to expect when I walk in. My lovely angel naked. On a couch. Phil is hovered over him. Dick planted already deep in my Phai. My baby is completely drugged. Completely out of it. Looking at me. No expression in the blue eyes, just sadness.

It makes me fucking sick.

My hands immediately dig into rounded fists. I make my way over to Phil ready to beat his face in. But I am stopped. Grabbed and held back by two guards. I take them out easily. Knocking them to the floor. Until another one is called to be of assistance and help them keep me from killing everyone. I growl perilously. Phil smirks at me. "Since you been away he hasn't really put up much of a fight."

"Get off of him!"

"I think he likes my cock where it's at."

"I think you want it replaced!"

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Alex." Darian says getting up from his desk. "Nothing rises your blood like someone claiming your lover. Congrats on your second kill by the way."

"Don't let them take me Alex. I don't want to go with them anywhere." Phai is half out of it. Half aware. My heart stops beating for ten seconds straight. I dont know if I died but it starts pumping again.

Parmen aims his gun to me. "Sadly your boyfriend has no choice. He has other business to attend to. Isn't that right Alex?"

I look at the weapon. Two of the guards also point their weapons.

"Where are you thinking of even taking him?" I ask boldly. I show no fear.

"Wherever he is desired." Darian answers plainly.

I look back at Phai. The sound of his outcries. Him being forced for sex. Again. It pisses me the fuck off. I shake wild hair from my eyes. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"Sadly I make the rules. You don't have to watch this Alex. It's just for entertainment."

Phil is fucking him bad. Hurting him. And the more I grow angry the more he starts to fuck him harder, spreading him apart. Stretching him. Breaking him. Tearing his thin tissue.

Phai keeps eyes at me the entire time. He calms down this way. Trying to hold in his tears. Trying to reach me. He shuts his eyes tight and screams out a cry. Caused by abrasion and now blood runs down his thigh.

"Get out, of him." I warn gravely. I feel my veins pulsing in my arms. My muscles tense in verve.

"We don't have to be scared Alex of you. We own you. And we own him. I know I have heard it from many, you're quite famous for it. You really don't fear me do you? That's quite impressive considering what the outcomes may be. You are all kinds of things, but the thing you have is loyalty that can't be broken even by you. You hate to have it, but it's who you are. Truly inside."

I make sure Phil unplants his cock from my Phai. Finally. He walks by his father. I untense only a little.

Darian looks at my Phai as he calms down like air. Whatever they did to him, working. I glare at him. "Don't look at him. Look at me."

He laughs but eventually he does look at me. He plays not being intimidated well. But I know he is. "Let's settle this now then. We both have this clash between us. You want to be the best, I want to be the best, but there can only be one great. So I say. Bow before me Alex. You respect all counterparts and I do prefer to be your respected enemy. Pay your loyalty."

"What loyalty do you deserve from me?" I hiss.

"Well, I've been merciful." He shrugs. "I've kept your precious Phai alive even though I still can't find the thing I need from him. I think that an allegiance is proper. You're not the only one we have a gift for."

He snaps his fingers. A naked whore enters. She comes in a sexual stride through the door. Wearing a strapon and nothing else.

I look to her and know immediately what they plan to do.

They want to hurt my status. I glare with a wild laugh in my eyes but I say nothing.

Darian seems uncertain by my facial response. He grows curious. "Does this please you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel high. I feel restrained. I watch disconcerted. Mr. Blonde man looks at me. I look at him. He kindles a smirk. I blink slowly. His eyes stir with strong passion. He stares with deadly purpose at each of them. "It does not." He answers honestly.

No matter the circumstance. Alex is stubborn to the point that it gets surrealistic. He is loyal to the point that makes people adore him. And me in mad fucking love with him.

"Bow to me." Darian demands again with a prideful smile.

"No." It's the fiercest no I have ever heard.

"Are you a coward Mr. Alex? Surely you've been through much worse."

"He can survive deadly spiders by mouth, plane crashes seven hundred feet from the ground, bullet holes through his chest, being poisoned since birth but he can't survive getting it up the ass by a woman. I guess you're not the man I thought you were." Bagoas chuckles spoiledly.

"I'm not interested." Alex declines. "It's not my style." A crazy smile grows that they are unsure of. It makes them uneasy. "In other words, I do the fucking."

"You don't want to have the reputation of being dominated by a common slut? You don't like to be dominated by Phai either do you Alex?" The long haired bitch asks while he clings seductively all over his boss. He now glares at Alex. "You heard master. Don't make him say it again."

I become weirdly interested. Alex submitting now. It starts to fascinate me. And I don't know why.

Now the drugs are really kicking in. _I feel snakes slither up my naked body_.

Alex undoes his pants while lowering himself to his knees. I turn horny at this. He now gets to both. Darian gives a pleased smirk. I stare with anticipation. Alex now gets to his hands. I bite my lower lip. He looks at me with an arrogant look then lowers his head. Darian begins to laugh. Bagoas smugly chuckles looking the most interested. He slips his hand into his pants. He strokes his cock. He likes my Alex and I hate him.

His eyes get scary. Like a wild animal getting picked on. Or a lion taking the last life from its prey. There is no hesitation anymore. He pushes down his jeans. The whore lubes her dildo. She comes behind him. She is looking at her boss for direction. He nods to her and the moment she slides her whorish hands down his unblemished hips, I become tight. With jealousy.

_The snakes slide up my chest and I see in the corner of the room Alex fucking me on a bed piled with the no legged demons. I am moaning like a slut. Him fucking me from the back._

The men in the room watch with strong distorted interest. As do I. Alex looks completely disgusted once she pushes inside him. They give him the irony of no preparation. His muscles tense immediately. I see them defy. The almost invisible strings of his blonde hair twitch at the angry mobility of his energy. He doesn't gasp either way. He stays fixed. I can tell he's never been ass fucked before. He's a virgin to men. And now he's angry because he's not anymore. Alex becomes incurable. Fatal as a disease. But he sucks it up. Something I can not.

I start to sweat.

_The room pounds like a heart beat. I stroke my cock as I lean back into Alex's stomach. He licks up my neck. I grunt. He grabs my face turning it his direction, and let's his saliva drip from his mouth into my mouth. Then ravishes my lips with his. _

The slut fucks him neutrally. He shows his pride, letting it happen. The more she fucks him the less he hides away. He doesn't shut his eyes. He keeps them open. Staring fixed at the ground probably thinking of ways to kill all of them. I know that look. I know that smile. He's imagining the room and walls covered in their blood and guts.

The fucking, it doesn't hurt him though. It has nothing to do with pain. Just pride. They order she fuck him harder.

I watch her dig the toy more inside him. Deeper.

Alex doesn't make one cry. One moan.

_I see a male lion enter. In his mouth hangs flesh. He sits at the edge of the bed yawning. About to take a nap. The room turns red._

Darian bends to Alex's reach and grabs a grip of his blonde hair. He makes him look up at him. "Can we count on you to do your job?"

Alex doesn't say anything.

"Answer me Alex!"

"Yes." He answers harshly. "Now get her away from me or else she dies?"

I see him sneak a safety pin tight in is hand. He clenches it the more they threaten him.

He starts to laugh. _The room starts to spin. _

I start to laugh.

Dangerously.

The men in the room look at me questions in there eyes. They look to eachother.

_I start to see scorpions crawling amongst the ceiling and walls. Snakes continue to caress my body. Alex continues to fuck me in this hallucination. The lion growls. _

Darian orders the whore to stop. She does.

"What are they laughing at?" Parmen asks feeling on the edge.

Alex waits till she pulls out. He stops laughing. She steps aside. He fixes himself and stands calmly. He then stabs the straitened paper clip in her windpipe.

They watch her fall to the ground.

I start to giggle. I am very high.

"Restrict him." Parmen shouts.

Two of the guards grab him. Alex doesn't attempt to leave. And let's them restrain him.

Darian tells Bagoas to fetch him a knife. His lover goes over to his desk. He takes a sharp blade from the top drawer. He hands it to Darian.

I start laughing again. My Alex is fearless

"Hold him. Open his mouth."

They grab him pushing him to his knees. They take piles of his hair and pull making him look up to Darian. Darian clenches his jaw and Alex doesn't even fight back. He forces his mouth open and takes the knife. He brings it to the inside corner of his lips. He takes the knife and pushes the tip in the back of his mouth where his wisdom teeth had been growing in. Blood already drips out like a waterfall. They slice his gums open. Alex digs his fingernails into Darians hands. But stays positioned. They dig out his back teeth. Bagoas opens his hand and Darian drops one tooth in it. They continue this until all four teeth are out.

Then they slash the corner of his mouth. Up to his cheek.

Alex spits the blood on the floor. Coughing it up as he swallows huge amounts. Darian stops the torture and glares down at him.

"Now we're clear Mr. Alex. Know your place. It's a good thing you're quick at healing. Get him out of here. Make sure he's treated so that he won't have an excuse not to do his job."

They take him from the room. He shares a protective smile my way. It's so promising and bloody I can now relax. Then he's gone. I understand that he can't do anything now to help me.

I guess that I am going to be alone for a bit longer.

I see the bloody man by the entrance, in a white suit, a large Python slithering up his leg and body. My delusions leave me and I stare to the ceiling nodding off. I finally pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time goes by. So slowly. It's already nine and I've done nothing. No one has come to me and I've been standing in the same place since Parmen had left.

I hear the door open. "Get in there!" They push him in the same holding room as me. They shut the doors. We remain alone. I get to see him now, up close and personal. Very striking. Untamed is just a safe definition for him. Scars mark his face and mouth. He looked like he just came from a surgery procedure. His side of the face, sewn.

I don't say anything but watch with scared interest. So unhuman of him to look like this and be able to act like nothings happened.

He starts to move looking around the room. He acts like I'm not even there. He looks up to the ceiling. Like he's thinking about something. Then he takes his eyes to the floor. His behavior out of nowhere suddenly becomes racy and impatient. He slowly turns to me. I continue to look at him not knowing why he has my attention. He smiles with over confidence.

"I said I was going to kill you when we last spoke. Remember that? I find this a proper time. What do you think?" His voice is grungier than the last time I've heard him. He looks ill, probably from loss of blood.

"Killing me now? Not wise even for you. We are both still needed." I say staying composed.

"Which makes both our deaths very important. Did you love her?" he randomly questions me.

"Who?" I ask, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Your wife." He answers. Advancing towards me.

This is ridiculous. I scoff. "Do you know a husband who doesn't love their wife? You fucking bastard."

"Good answer. Do you love your son and how much?"

"I don't need to answer to you Mr. Alex."

"Then it's a no." He becomes antagonizing.

"Don't you dare answer for me either?" He steps closer to me.

"You lost your wife. I lost my father. We are very similar if you think about it." He shoves me against the wall hard. I groan.

"You had better get your hands off of me. Do not treat me like you would my son. If I had the option I would keep you two apart."

"With that attitude it's hard to tell you two apart anyway." I moan when he grabs my dick through my pants. The room becomes out of focus due to sensation. "You haven't even seen the bad man I can be." He assures.

I stress in is hold. "You're superiority complex is something that doesn't go unnoticed. There are bigger things than you and I Alex."

"Yea, I know, like your son. He's bigger than any of us and if he doesn't make it through this, you will die a very painful death."

I knee him in the stomach. He backs slightly off me. I curl both hands in fists and strike him in the face. He smiles unbothered. He comes at me again.

I push off the wall to hit again and he recovers faster. He dodges my blow and takes me by my hair. "Don't make this harder on yourself." He slams heavily my head against the wall. "Let's see what you don't have that your son has."

I punch him in the jaw. Making his cut open up again. He captures both my wrists and grins down at me. I growl angrily and try kicking him off. He then back hands me. And shoves me firmly more against the wall.

"I miss this." He hums against my ear. No doubt thinking of me as my son.

"Go to hell!"

He uses more strength and intimidation than skill. Sadly it works. He takes me by the throat. I kick him away before he can position himself before me. I elbow him in the face. And I keep landing blows until he makes progress to improve.

"Alex!" I fight to get him away but he's stronger.

He captures me in a tight embrace and pushes me so that I am facing the wall. He pierces tightly his knee in my back. He has me pinned. "You don't want to do this Alex."

"I really do."

My muscles are taut as his strength holds me down. He lifts my shirt and rips apart my belt. "Does this make you feel manlier? Get off of me!" I don't yell. I don't want the guards to hear, come in and see this.

He pulls roughly my pants down. And drags them by the loops. The material firmly falling down my hips. My back running into his chest as he slides me towards him. He grabs one of my thighs and spreads it from the other. He buries his cock in my hole. I loose my balance. So I grasp the wall. "How does it feel?"

"Stop it." I groan and fuss at the assault. I feel my body splitting in half. My insides are driven. He spreads my cheeks further apart and pushes in deeper. He thrusts for more pain. I cringe. I'm helpless as his dick keeps hardening. "Listen to me now." He rapes me until he's had enough. He doesn't worry about anyone entering the room. He's an animal free in the wild. "Understand that I have to do this. We both now know only a percentage of what your son has been through since he's agreed to work for my dad. I do feel guilty. I do blame myself every time I am reminded. Even though this was the job he took up and even though he exceeds at what he does, his problem will always be mine if I'm alive. But I don't take all the fault because it's not all mine. The rest of it is yours. You are his father."

"I understand why you hate me and it's much more than because what you think I put my son through. It's because you think I turned your father against you. You weren't a perfect man Alex and weren't even trying to be. All you cared about was your own damn success. Your mother was a witch who loved power and that's why the companies split. And that's why there is a war between the drug lords. You put the idea in their heads that only one can be on top. I lived the way I did to care for my son and family. I wasn't the evil man Alex. You were."

"All drug lords are bad people, including you, me, your son, my dad, my mother, Antipater and everyone else who seeks power. We are the incarnation of the devil. We represent him perfectly. Sex, violence, lust, power, money, blood. So that leaves bad guys versus bad guys." He sticks it in me again. I shut my eyes. "But I am the good guy now, because besides sex, violence, lust, power, money and blood, I have love and hope. Your son is my hope. I want him to know that. That's why I don't cry infront him. That's why I hold back my pain. I need to live for him."

I actually feel one of his tears hit the back of my neck. I'm breathing heavy trying to adjust. And then another hits me. He brings cold lips to my neck. "You're wife... She's okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grin red lips at the dead men, on the floor of her kitchen. I pet my anaconda gently and let the beautiful creature escape from my slender fingers. She slithers over the bodies.

"She's non venomous sweetie. Don't be afraid of her."

I have my other girls scout the home.

I come towards her as I lift slighlty my red dress so that it doesn't drag red blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" I ask surprised.

I close my eyes as he thrusts inside me again.

"My mother is taking care of her. The gunshot you heard over the phone was not from Darian."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atmosphere is absolute. I clean my gun and put it aside. A river of blood is left at my heels. I kneel down and I comfort her. She isn't crying but she is still afraid. She is shivering. Poor thing. "Shh honey, everything is okay now. You're in safe hands." I pet her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't even know what to say to him.

"You don't have to say anything." He reads my mind. "You never trusted me. That would make sense. I am my father's son." He thrusts in me some more. "I am not going to be able to save your son if I die. So I will kill them all."

"You can't do this by yourself Alex. It's just another attempt at suicide that you fail at each and everytime. So my question is, are you wanting to live or die?"

"I need to die. But Phai needs to live and he needs to be safe.

"How are you going to help him if you're dead. Phillip was supposed to keep him safe and he's dead and it's obvious I'm not going to live through this."

"I already made a back up plan."

He grinds against my ass. I moan leaning my head against the wall. It's too much for me. "What's that?"

He's too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We go through the fast food entrance. I walk in and stop at the counter. Cassy, Leon Tolem with me. We remove our sunglasses and stare hardcore at the menu. We are at McDonalds, the cheapest food place we could find. Besides it was right there.

"Ready to order?" The cashier asks in a high pitched voice that makes me want to jump the counter and slap her face off. I can't tell if it's good or bad customer service. I mean, I am looking right at the menu. Not at her. If I was looking at her I could see why I would be ready to order. But I'm not. However she's hot with big tits and I will hit that…I'm thinking of the kid's meal.

"Cleitus hurry the fuck up. We don't have all day. Alex gave us a time limit." Tolem conjures.

"Yah, yah, can we have eight vanilla ice-cream cones, and one chocolate please?"

"Sure." she sums up the total. "That will be seven dollars and thirty eight cents."

I whip out my visa card and swipe at the self check-out. The transaction goes through.

"It will be ready in a sec." She hands me the receipt and we step aside.

Our order is ready.

We walk back to the car and hand out the ice creams. We are hanging around until Alex gives us our next queue. I go to the passenger seat but he isn't there. "Hey where the hell did he go."

"Oh he went inside to take a major piss." Roxanne answers. "Must be the pain killer medication."

I take a look at the seven empty codeine bottles on the floor of the seat. "Figures."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's done raping me. He pulls out and tucks his dick back in his pants immodestly. He slips something from his bloody mouth. I fix myself. He shows me the little device.

I frown. With disbelief. "How did you get that?" I hurry to speak.

"Your son and I made love, I kissed his neck softly and chewed the nerves there until I retrieved it. But I did it in a loving way. Without the knives and sharp objects. He's got to be terrified of them by now."

"How did you know about it?"

"My mother calls me Alexander the Great for a reason. She calls me other things aswell but I won't get into that." He puts the device away.

I get anxious. "Give it to me Alex. They need to have it."

"No. We keep it. Them not knowing where it is, is the only thing keeping you alive. It's under my care now and it will be safer with me."

"When they find out it was you who had it they will kill you Alex. Having that is suicide."

"I'm dead anyway." He whispers then smiles.

"Dying doesn't make you a perfect soldier."

"I don't want to be a perfect soldier or man. I want to be a perfect lover."

"Don't ruin what they are giving you. They offered you freedom."

"Freedom?" He laughs. "It's a lie. The freedom they're talking about is freedom from this world. Freedom where I no longer exist. They can't afford me being free. I need to be dead in order for them to feel safe."

"What is with your bloodline and death wishes. You obviously have a plan."

"For now I do. I would be lying if I told you that I'm a good politician. I would also be lying if I said my plan will work."

Two men open the door and Bagoas enters.

"Come, we leave now. Amyntor rides with Darian. And Alex, you're with me. We've gotten the call. The tragedies of the two main councils have been exposed worldwide. They've set up an assembly at once. All will be there. Including Antipater."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amyntor looks at me and scoffs before he is escorted out.

It's just me and Bagoas. I turn to him and smile widely. It hurts but I'll live.

"What are you up to Mr. Alex?" He moves slowly towards me. He admires me looking me up and down with lusting eyes. He puts his hand on my chest. Giving me a sly look.

I give him one in return. "Figure it out." I take his tiny hand away from me.

"Here." He gives me a bottle of pain killers. "You'll probably need it as another hour goes by."

I just smile and I leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listen weirdly to the sound of me taking a leak. The liquid is kind of heavy sounding. And dark. Probably because I don't drink much clear liquid. Don't know if that's a problem or not. I shrug and stop pissing for a quick sec. I take out a lighter from my jacket pocket. I also take out a cigarette. I light it up and savor the first puff. I blow the smoke out thinly between my lips. It rises to the surface. I can't remember the last time I had one of these. It feels so good.

I continue to pee until my bladder empties. I take another puff before I flush. I zip up my pants and leave the stall. I wash my hands then dry them. I look in the mirror and sigh. A random man walks in. I glare at him with my now one good eye.

He doesn't say a word while he stares at me weird. Then he walks back out. I take a bottle out of my pocket and snap the lid off. I pop a bunch of pain relievers in my mouth and swallow on top of the ones I have already taken. Including liquid medication and liquid gels.

"Hey Phillip." Cleitus comes in. He leans against the wall sighing. "How's the eye?"

"I'll live. Did you get my ice cream?"

"Yea. It's melting outside."

"Great." I toss away a bunch of bloody paper towels.

"You need to lay off the medication." He snatches away a bottle from me. "We don't need you to overdose. Also you're not aloud to be smoking in here."

I sigh. "So what."

"Fire hazard? There are signs all over. Do not smoke. Give it to me."

"Fine. I'll put it out. Okay." I take one last long puff. Actually two. And blow. I remove the cigarette from my lips and toss it in the trash can. I watch it light up on fire. Cleitus sighs. Rolls his eyes slightly. I smirk passed him and leave the bathroom not giving a shit. Before the alarm goes off and before the fire gets noticed, we leave the area.

By the way I bet you people thought my son was the only hot shit around here. He isn't the only survivor in the fucking family. My god, he's by my sperm for christ sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there peeps! Hopefully you guys are still interested. It's been long. Like I said nothing is getting happier depending on your interpretation but it is atleast happening ^_^ Also thanks everyone for the newest reviews and concerns of the update delay. I really appreciate it. I havent forgotten. That's a promise. So back to the story. Enjoy it while it's still twisted -Stranger<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Fever II- 15**

The Time. Eleven forty three.

I'm sitting quietly resting my mouth. My head is down resting my eyes. My hands are tightly cuffed as I rest them on my lap.

I'm just trying little things to reserve energy. I stretch out my fingers and crack my knuckles.

The driver is taking it easy on the road. And we are in no hurry it seems.

Have you ever seen Florida's sky? I'm not looking at it right now but have you?

The cityscape. The sunrise. The blue of it. I already know what it looks like. It's pretty. And it makes me think about other pretty things. Because I like pretty things.

Like Phai. And the sky that I'm visualizing in my head suddenly doesn't even compare. Nothing ever does. Nothing ever will.

You should be used to this by now. Me always talking about him. Dreaming about him. Thinking about him.

It feels like we've been parted forever. Even though I just saw him a couple of hours ago. Hours that meant fucking nothing. It feels like I haven't seen him at all…But then again I never expected to be riding in the same vehicle as him anyway. First that would be stupid on Darian's part. Secondly, they would never allow Phai and I to be that close ever again. And third there is no way we are that lucky.

What a bunch of bullshit.

What a bunch of madness.

I open my eyes. The time. Eleven forty four...

Eleven forty five.

We are not supposed to arrive at the hotel resort until twelve and we left about thirty minutes ago. I can only assume we will be arriving earlier than expected.

I poke at the back of my gums with my tongue where they stitched after cutting the inside of my mouth open. My jaw feels tense. My cheeks feel weird. I lift my chained wrists up to my face and stick one of my fingers inside my mouth. And start feeling around in the back. There is a very good chance I busted my stitches open. I can taste the blood.

"Does it hurt?" He asks with a smile that appreciates the pain I'm in.

We're sitting across from each other. In booth like seating. In this fancy ass limo. With blue interior lighting. With enough room to have a wild orgy.

"I don't think I will live another day." I answer bluntly dropping my hands back into my lap.

"Pity." The blacked haired bitch rolls his eyes. And continues having his nails painted silver by an escorted whore girl sitting at his foot. While he has two guards sitting on both his sides. With guns ready. Here to protect him incase I do anything.

I reach into the left side of my pants. I take out a bottle. I pop off the top to the Ibuprofen that they surprisingly allowed me to have. Even though the meds honestly haven't been helping at all. It's whatever though. I'm fly. So I down the last six pills left.

The bitch's phone rings. He signals the whore to stop. She backs away. He picks it up. Being careful he doesn't smear the wet paint. "This is Bagoas." He shakes his hand letting the polish air dry.

While he's talking I'm staring at the guards. Who stare at me back. They're looking serious, you know, like the type of guys who wouldn't mind breaking me in half. Like my usual self I don't take them serious enough to be serious back. Then I smile and look back at Bagoas.

This very hour. Possibly this very second the councils board their flights to America. I've done my job so well that I am being rewarded for it... Well I've decided to reward myself since I figured know one else will do it. The crime bosses who control the trade in other countries, who are considered the biggest and maddest, who run the full operation of drug trafficking across the world, are going to be present in less than twenty four hours. In the same room. In my presence. Because of me.

Antipater will also be there. I've made sure of it.

I have been counting the seconds down. I've been counting since Darian made the call out and appointed me as their personal assassin.

It's a dangerous play off we're doing. We're basically traitors betraying more traitors who are traitors to begin with, and plan on betraying the rest of the traitors anyway. Famous. Powerful. Wealthy. Horny. Mad men. That's all we are.

If I haven't explained how the drug business operates already, let me explain it again. Everyone is out for themselves. That means there is no time or place for sharing or giving. Unless you are given something back. And that something back has to be much more valuable than what was given in the first place.

Money for money. Drugs for drugs. Whores for whores. Whores for money. Money for drugs. Drugs for money. Drugs for whores. Money for drugs and whores. And of course you still have to pay the whores their money after you give them the drugs to get your money.

I can't complain though. My job was fairly easy. My job now is even easier. I just have to kill them all. How hard can it be? They won't see it coming. Besides it's more unfailing this way.

I bite back. I draw the bullets. They see the light. Then everything ends.

"Yes, until they are all crossed off the list and sitting in there reserved seats the conference will be adjourned. Got it?"

I keep inquisitive eyes across at the black haired diva. He's still on his phone answering what must be important calls. It's his job to make sure everything goes according to plan. According to Darian's plan. He gives the accommodations. He tells them where to meet. What to do. When to do and how to do. Infact I think he might do all the work.

He glances at me. Glaring under his rich thin brows. As he speaks. Wondering why I'm looking at him. Like I have this plan. Which I do but no one is supposed to know yet. But probably already figured it out. I smile carefully. Knowing if I smiled any more than that they would have figured it out. But I'm not that dim witted to even make it a point for them to figure anything out.

The escorted servant pours more sizzling white wine into his glass. These people are really obsessed with their wine. They care about the balance, weight, color, texture, how old it is and how thick the wine glass is. Even though red wine is more appropriate for these wider bowls. She then tries to fill my cup just sitting in the holder next to me. I thank her but refuse it. Respectfully refusing. She nods and sits backs in her proper spot.

Bagoas is keeping eyes on me speaking into the phone piece still. "I understand the dilemma. Just be there. Think of it as mandatory." He ends the conversation short. Then snaps his cell shut. Then back to me. All his attention. He's pissy this time. "Is there a problem Mister Alex?"

I grin casually. Manners aren't my thing. "What, you don't like me looking at you? It's understandable if you have this sense of nervous paranoia. Must be my charm."

He gives a random chuckle. Dreading me. I bet he wishes he had sewn my mouth shut instead. "Don't think your charm has any affect on me whatsoever. I'm not the slightest bit interested. Just annoyed." He goes back to finishing his nails.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I promise never again will I look at you when you're on the phone." My sarcasm is cutting. "Do you have a pen. I should jot that down in my notepad so I don't forget." He shines his eyes at me with extreme disgust. I can tell he hates me. My smile. He hates everything about me. But mostly my smile. I'm curious so I wonder how much. "How much do you hate me by the way? Give me an estimate. Let's say on a scale of 1 to 10. One being, die already. And ten being die. "

He kinda laughs inbetween drinking from his cup. Forcing himself to have little patience with me. "Alex I'm pretty sure I hate you more than you think." His voice is full of snide. He hands the whore his glass to place somewhere. "There is no possible scale that can pertain my hate towards you as a matter of fact. I have so much hate for you that the word die doesn't even make sense anymore. And that torture for life seems understandably meaningless. Maybe what I'm trying to say is that, I hate you so much that I don't even want torture or death for you. All I can do is suffer at the fact that you had to exist in the first place."

I grin again. Expecting an answer like that. "Maybe the fault lies in the parents for creating me."

"No, because before you were old enough to even think for yourself, you already decided that you were going to be an egotistical dick when you popped out of your mom's vagina."

"Actually my ego was so big I couldn't fit out of her vagina. So they went with the C-Section. By the way I don't think it's too late to switch cars. You and I obviously aren't getting along and we shouldn't cause more tension between us. It's just not a healthy environment for us to be in. Soooo… you can ride with Darian and I can ride with Phai. How's that sound?" I smile widely.

He has no more patience. "I don't think so." He scowls.

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Alex. That would defeat the purpose."

"I think you fear that I have some plan. A plan even I am not so sure of but a plan that will work nonetheless. But I might just be playing you, making you think I have this plan just to trick you into actually getting what I want. Or I do have a plan and its way in over our heads that you won't even see it coming. Or has it already come. Me in this car with you right now. Darian using me to massacre the last of the council members. Having them meeting up could be something I hope happens just as much as you guys want it."

He chuckles and shakes his head. Sick of my bullshit. "I'm sure you're capable of many things." He then leans up as he crosses one leg over the other. "I'll give you this Alex, you are somewhat convincing. But you haven't convinced me that you won yet. Whether you have this plan or not, it won't change what happens to Phai. You've lost him already. You've lost everything infact. Your father. You're money. You've even lost your soul. Nothing you say or do will change this situation."

I always have an answer. I lean up telling him how it is. "Actually this is an entire different situation. You still haven't managed to find the disc. You don't know where that is and neither does Phai and apparently his father remains non telling. So that makes it easier for me and a lot more difficult for you."

"There is nothing holding us back from cutting the little cunt open if we have to. His perfect skin, perfect face, fragile body might be the only thing that slut has going for him but when Darian wants something bad enough he won't care about the damages done. Tell me where this disadvantage is."

"How important is the card if you never find it?" I persuade.

"I would say anything that enters your little boyfriend is pretty important." He retorts.

I smile at that. Even though I understood the insult. "But going after the card is a dumb idea." I let him know.

"Oh? You've never had a dumb idea ever have you Alex?"

I shake my head proudly. "No, not really. Not that I can remember."

"What is so dumb about a disc that contains everything that will help us buy this world? With that we could put an end to anything and put a beginning to everything. I think you underestimate how rich we will be when we find it. I think you also underestimate how valuable Phai is until we do."

He always uses Phai against me. Everyone always does. It's smart because it works. I suddenly don't feel like smiling anymore. "What are you going to do with the money? Assuming you find it."

The guards notice my change in persona and keep their hands on the guns. Ready. I think that's a good idea.

"First we will make sure that your parent's organizations will be completely spent. Then we will end you."

"I don't know if you will be able to handle that much power."

"Do you know what we could do with that much power?"

"Let me guess, you will know all the secrets in the business. You will have all the money in the world. You will be able to run full control of your own government overthrowing others. More street gangs will grow and more violence will grow. Why is that so impressing? What's the point of being the best when you have no competition?"

His grin gets darker. "Because we would have already destroyed the best. You Alex. And Phai will be purchased. Instead of a human he would be a possession. You can rent him. Play with him. Share him. And there would be nothing you can do about it because you will be outdated by then. And so will the rest of the lap dogs you have working for you."

I get mean. Because this is business. "I'm sorry that you're not good enough." Those little words sting him. The anger in his eyes grow harsh. Just what I want to see.

Then I get meaner. Because again this is business and it's a harsh fucking world. I keep his eye contact. "Tell me, when Darian finally has Phai as some house slave, as some hot piece of ass to fuck every night, every time his dick gets hard, you don't think there will possibly be a chance of him ditching you would he? I can't imagine how that would feel like. Him leaving you all alone while he takes his other beauty to his knees and makes him swallow his cock." I make him tense with an evil chuckle. "And I'll tell ya now, once you have him there is no letting go. Phai has this talent where he can take anything he wants without it even being his intention. Darian wouldn't care about you anymore. Because money and sex would be his main priority. You would be the one just following his orders. A slave. You will be sharing Darian with every single slut that walks through his fucking door and by the time he's done with them, he'll be too tired to fuck you. But unlike you, Phai is bringing in the bank so that makes Phai much more worth his time. What are you bringing in?"

Sure Bagoas is a beauty but without the innocence. And I've decided a long time ago that's not my type.

"You with the nerve to speak Mister Alex. Phai is just another whore to tire his cock and once that's done whats next. But have you thought as far ahead. Phai will eventually become a deadbeat drugged up prostitute hitching for rides on the side of the road. And he will mean nothing. Just like how he started. Beauty doesn't last forever I'm afraid."

I sense his jealousy. It's showing brightly. And it makes me smile again. "Can you become a billionaire just with your looks alone? That's high competition."

"You don't think there are hundreds of other guys out there with looks like Phai. Maybe even better."

Now we're just bickering back and forth.

"There could be a chance. However I don't know those other guys. So they're not valid." I answer with a shrug.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asks daringly.

I sit back lazily. "Can't wait to hear it."

"You are arrogant and pathetic Mister Alex. And you're more of a failure than you think. You tried to run and hide, stay undercover with fake Id's, tried to protect poor little Phai and you didn't manage that for even a year. But I must admit, dying and coming back to life pretending nothing happened was pretty unpredictable and harsh to do to him don't you think? Making it seem like Phai had the problem instead of you. You are talented though especially at lying to someone you claim to love so much."

I laugh under my breath. This is ridiculous. "I didn't lie about anything."

"Think about it. Maybe perhaps you are the one suffering from delusions and mental illness. It explains your behavior as a sadist, sociopath, and psychopath. Incase you haven't been paying attention; Phai shows signs of a normal human being. Haven't you noticed? He shares his emotions. I bet you've seen every single one of them. When he's hurting, he cries. When he's happy he laughs, when he's angry he yells. He even goes as far as pulling tantrums. You show none of that. When you're sad you smile. When you're mad you smile. When you're in pain, you're smiling. It makes sense in sort of a way. After all you were born a killer. It's all you know. It must be hard for you to love anyone at all and it must be harder for them to love you back. I want to understand why you would tell Phai that he's crazy, knowing what you told him was a lie, if you love him. Assuming of course you do love him…."

He's pissed me off and that's hard to do.

"Do you have nothing to say Alex. Did I catch you on your scheme? I can finally see some anger in your eyes."

"There is no scheme." If he continues I will bash his fucking face in.

"What if I can provide evidence that you were indeed there at the restaurant that morning? Did you give him a call the night you came back to life?"

"No. I didn't." I threateningly voice but my body stays composed.

"You did meet him at the restaurant. I mean you must have. He wasn't eating with just anybody. He's not the only one the waiter assisted. He wasn't the only one the robbers threatened so who was there with your precious little Phai?" He's enjoying this. I can tell because he finally has something against me.

"I didn't meet him at any restaurant." My emotions are turning more dangerous. I didn't lie about anything.

"Then where were you?"

"The hospital."

"You must believe in your own lies? Who found you and brought you to the hospital Alex? That was never quite clear."

"I don't know. Or remember. I was dead. Phai had called the doctors that day and he was told that I never left. I remember because my nurse came to me telling me that Phai had called for me. I grew concerned and wanted to go home to him but was told I had to wait two more days until I could leave. When I was released he and I talked. Yes, we argued. We beat the shit out of each other and yea it got a little further. Then I stopped myself because everything that has happened to him I see happening over again when I see his eyes. But you understand right? I don't think anyone has ever looked at you the way he does me. He looks at me like I'm a fucking ghost. He's afraid when I touch him and when I do he's amazed that he can even feel me. I am not dead. I'm fucking sane. Infact I'm trying to stay as sane as I can to help him through the damage Parmen has put on him and your cunt boss. Do I look alive to you? Can you see me and feel me? Then I'm real. I couldn't have been in two places at once because in the human world that's not possible." My eyes are brutal and the tone of my voice is reckless. One of the guards shift anxiously.

Bagoas straightens up pretending to be fearless. But I know he's scared for his life. And so is everyone else in here with me. "What's also impossible Mr. Alex is being alive right now. You can't even die I've sadly been convinced. What is sane about enjoying swallowing spider venom? You also like to get tortured. It must be because it makes you feel more like a man. You can't accept defeat even when your sweetheart is at risk. But when a girl fucks you in the ass, with a toy you can't even handle that. I can't even begin to understand you. Phai can't even begin to understand you and he has every right to think youre just a ghost. He's not the only one who is questioning what you are Mr. Alex. Your problems continue to multiply and I think it's even getting hard for you to keep up with. Its gotten so bad that you convinced yourself that you can survive anything. Every gun shot wound without going to the medics for aid, surviving exploding buildings which causes critical damage to your body but you're still are able to function, surviving plane crashes and losing as much blood as you have and still manage to be you. Do you hurt at all? Do you even feel any pain? Considering we just cut open your mouth, you're talking as if it never happened. You're not an alien Mr. Alex and you can't possibly be an android because I've seen you bleed. So how would you describe yourself?"

"Lucky. Gifted. Maybe I'm a god. Well looked after."

"I guess we'll never know until you're actually dead."

"If you think I'm dead now then youre going to be waiting a very long time."

We keep eyes on eachother. Still glaring. Ferociously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I take a smoking cigar from my mouth as I watch him suck off Mr. Darian.

"That's it Blue Eyes." I call him by his nickname. Blue Eyes.

His dad is very angry. Very stiff. He can't even look because he thinks we're all just perverted fucks.

I let my eyes watch his son stroke the boss off. By this time the boys not even trying to fight the drugs back. He's completely oblivious to everything. Just doing what he's told. Like a puppy dog. Just the way I want him to be. Just the way he should be. Fucking obedient.

"You don't like the look of this?" Darian asks Amyntor, making more room for Phai to go in closer inbetween his legs. Darian loves the touch. The boy moans as his wet lips cover his cock.

"Would you like the look of your kid sucking me off?" Amyntor snaps back. Clearly angered. Clearly heartbroken. Much to my liking.

"Not necessarily but your boy isn't like other boys." Darian pets Phai's hair. Blue eyes stops what he's doing and looks up at him. His body is submissive. Drained. From too much drug abuse. And rape. Not like we care.

Darian leans into Phai's mouth and kisses him softly. Slowly. Before passing him off to me so that he can have a more decent conversation with the boys father.

Amyntor's muscles stiffen hard. I am the last person he wants touching his son.

Phai slips a very little whine from his mouth. Struggling to keep balance. As he moves across the seat over to me. I take him at the hips. "Thatta boy." And guide him onto my lap. He knows what that means. He's a smart kid. I unzip my pants and take out my cock. I pat my leg twice. Phai knows that means sit. So he lowers his body after he pushes his own pants down enough for me to have him. The back of his thighs meet the top of mine as he sits back to a stopping point. His back against my chest and my dick is already hard and pushing to get inside of him. He does it with no fuss or disobedience. Which surprises me because he has always been stubborn and fussy.

He lets me enter inside of him. It goes in easily. I exhale as I deeply penetrate him. He's half oblivious anyway.

Amyntor doesn't hesitate to look away.

"Maybe you can have him next." I offer him cruelly while fucking Blue Eyes animalistically. I'm holding tight onto his hips as he rides me.

"You think I'm that sick to willingly fuck my own son? Go to hell you sick piece of shit."

Darian is calm with a smile."He's been without a father for awhile anyway. Do you even think he remembers you as a dad?"

"Fuck you! I'm still his father."

"No need to get hostile." Darian suggests.

I make Phai whimper softly. By driving in and out of him repeatedly.

I want his son to feel pain. I want Amyntor to feel the need to comfort him. But he can't do that now. He can't do shit because his hands are cuffed behind his back.

"Look at him. He doesn't even have a conscious of his own anymore. He doesn't care what's in his ass as long as something's in it. He likes this. Making sounds like a little clitted bitch."

"I'm sure you've looked at your son with lust before." Darian says. "Who could resist?"

I don't say anything but smirk. I see the guilt on his fathers face. Seeing his son this way makes him want to cry I bet. And probably makes him want to stick his dick inside him even more.

We become aware of his feelings and sure enough we make the situation much more difficult for him.

Darian leans up and tells Phai something. He then takes his dark eyes to Amyntor. "Have him. He won't mind."

Phai looks over at Darian. Then at his father. Not recognizing his father at all because he moves over to him and attempts to unzip his pants. I can hear that his heart is pounding.

"I don't want it." He tells us. "No Phai." He tells his son gently.

The boy turns to Darian with a sad look. Confused. Not knowing what to do when someone refuses him. Because he so used to being wanted. Darian laughs. "Mr. Amyntor is not very nice is he?"

Phai shakes his head. On the verge of tears.

"Do you want to make him happy so he's not so mean anymore?"

Phai nods.

"Stop messing with his head!" Amyntor angrily shouts.

"He just wants to make you happy."

He is almost in a panic. His son feeling up his thighs. His son's body gliding up against his. Amyntor struggles against the cuffs but he also doesn't want to make his son cry either. So he tries to ignore the feeling as Blue Eyes situates himself on his lap.

Then I snicker. Blue Eyes manages to get passed his own dads zipper.

I bring my glass to my mouth and get ready to stroke my cock watching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turn off the stove after I make her some sweet warm tea. She's still a bit petrified from the experience but it's understandable. She's peeking at my men cleaning up the bloody mess.

"Lady Olympias what do we do with the bodies."

"Burn them outside, and send the ashes to their families." I answer with a vengeful smile.

"Yes ma'am." They proceed with my order.

I watch the woman. She's shaky all over. She doesn't know who we are or what we do.

She takes a sip of the tea before quietly thanking me. "What kind of trouble is my son in?" she asks. With watery eyes.

"I'm afraid a lot of trouble. So is your husband." I answer truthfully. I pet my snake slithering around my lap.

She gasps when the animal looks at her and I tell her not to be afraid. "She won't bite."

She's quiet again. "He's never come by to visit." She says about her husband. "Not once since he's left."

"Well he's been running all this time. Trying to keep you and your son safe." I try to reason with her but she doesn't accept it. "Tell me, do you know of a memory card. Did he ever mention it to you?"

She shakes her head. "No. He never talked about work to me. He knew how I felt about it."

"I don't want you to worry. You will come with us and we'll keep you safe but right now we need to find your son."

She starts to cry. "What are they doing to him?"

I don't answer because it will be too painful for her to hear. "We're doing our best to get both your husband and son back safely."

That's the only answer I have for her before my cell rings.

"Yes Antipater."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both limousines come to a complete stop. Looks like we're here. The door opens. And the guards aim there weapons at me wanting me to step out first. I do. Then Bagoas hops out. "Take him in."

The guards nod. "Come on." They pull me and walk me to the entrance.

I look back at the limousine Phai is in. Darian exits the vehicle. Bagoas meets with him and they're talking. They're not letting Phai out yet. I am pushed by one of the guards and he orders me to mind my own business and keep walking.

We enter the inside. We wait. I'm prying again. From inside through the clear doors I watch as Darian orders his men to surround the outside of the perimeter.

Then I finally see him. Parmen takes Phai out of the car pulling him by the arm. I also see a black car parked behind the other limousines and Phil steps out of it. And now he's walking side by side with his father. Cocky bastards. How dare they touch what's mine.

They bring Phai in through the sense generated doors. I never let my eyes off of him. I never take my eyes off them. They take him down a hallway. Parmen grins at me as he pushes Phai along. Phil laughs.

Bagoas walks inside the hotel lobby and signs us in. The guards pull me along.

"Come one Mr. Alex." The blacked haired bitch takes me down another hallway and into an elevator. "There's nothing to see."

For some reason seeing Phai but not being able to touch him sets me off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"After I do all the dirty work, pray to whatever god you believe in because I will make sure that Darian, Parmen and his pussy whipped blonde bitched son die after tonight even if it's not me pulling the fucking trigger and don't think that I don't have plans for you. I have no problem killing pretty boys. Hows that for feelings?"

He threatens me right after the elevator door closes. Grabbing me around the neck and slamming me against the wall. The guards are ready to shoot him if he hurts me but I hold up my hand telling them it's alright.

"If I had the option I would keep you alive just to see if you could carry out your own promises, but it's not up to me, it's up to Darian. And if he wishes to kill you when this is over then so be it. But don't guarantee your freedom or Phai back."

"That's what this deal was for, my freedom and Phai." He growls. Squeezing tighter. "I wouldn't be me if I couldn't keep my own promises."

"I think your forgetting we're the ones who have the gun to your head."

"You can point five guns to my head and strap a bomb to my dick but that's not keeping me from looking over my options now is it."

"Let's say you refuse to do it. Then you will never see Phai again."

"I'm not stupid. You've already taken him from me!" He releases me. And stares down the guards daring them to touch him. "All I know is that you guys will be dead before tomorrow."

When the elevator door opens to the correct floor the guards push Alex out and walk him down the hall.

"Are you okay sir." One guard asks me.

I rub my neck. Breathing hard. I can feel it burning where his hands were. I still feel them on me. "Yes. I'm fine. I finally understand the beast does have feelings."

He seems to compose himself when he is brought before the room we're keeping him in for the time being. I walk over and unlock it. I open the door and enter his room. The room number is 264. "You will be staying here."

I look at the guards. "It's okay let him go."

They do and Mr. Alex follows me in. I stay away from him as much as I can. Nervous at his behavior.

He scans everything. He walks to the edge of the bed and straightens the bedspread. I watch him look around trying to get used to it. I can already tell he doesn't like it. It's like putting an animal in a cage. All he seems to do is pace. He's picky about the oddest things. Making sure things are perfect. He fixes the lamp shade tilting it straight. He walks over to the window and analyzes outside.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" He finally looks at me. He's mad. Body language is hazardous but insecure. Eyes unstable but unsound.

"Read a book." I answer and turn to leave. Closing the door.

There is something not right about Mr. Alex.

I make sure the men guarding his room are some of the more experienced guards. "Watch him! He needs my permission to do anything, got it!"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be on channel three."

I take out my phone and make my way to the elevator.

Also Phai is out of is fucking mind being in love with his Mr. Blonde man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel my body placed on something bouncy and firm. I must be in a room because I hear a door open. I feel soft pillows around me and figure I'm on a bed. I grab one and hug it really hard. Ready to fall asleep completely. I'm smiling because actual sleep sounds nice. And comforting.

I hear something ring. And footsteps stroll across the room floor before I fall in my sleep land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leave the room to answer the call. After letting the boy rest for now. He still has awhile until he has to perform. I tell the men outside the doors to make sure when he wakes up that he doesn't leave. And that no one is allowed in accept for myself and Darian.

"Hello." I make my way down to the elevator.

"_I have Alex settled in his accommodations. Darian just got finished with the last off his calls and is now having a word with Amyntor. Have you discussed with Phai about tonight." _Its Bagoas.

"Didn't get the chance. The kid is sleeping. I will later."

"_Don't worry about it. Darian will talk to him when he wakes up. He needs you to make sure Alex is prepared and ready for tonight. Do not give him a reason to not get it done. I just checked in with him. Also he doesn't like the speech we gave to him so he's prepared a speech of his own."_

"He seems already on top of it. Why am I not surprised."

_"He seems a bit too on top of things. Look over the speech. I've sent more security to his room just incase. I don't know what it is but he's up to something."_

"You and me both. Run it by Darian. He doesn't seem to be concerned when I warn him about how Alex handles things. He thinks Alex is all talk little action. Maybe he'll listen to you."

_"I'll talk to him but don't get your hopes up. You do your part and make sure Amyntor and Alex are well dressed and presentable for tonight. I will take care of everything else. Understood?"_

"Yes. Got it." I hang up. Knowing my duty.

We've seperated the two love birds intentionally. There are two other buildings linked to the main hotel building. We put Phai into the third building and Alex into the second one. The only time they will be even remotely close is when the comittee meet in the main hall and ampitheatre inside of the main building.

They should have been seperate from the very start. They should have never met.

I fix my tie and stroll into the lobby area. I head out the doors. On my way to see Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been long. The story hasn't been updated since April I believe. I'm truly sorry. I wanted to give up on it. I had absolutely no inspiration. I actually hated the story for a long time at one point. I didn't have writers block I already knew what I wanted to happen, but I just didn't care about it anymore because I didn't know if anyone else did. Then I received many messages and reviews by concerned readers who we're mad that I wasn't finishing it. All I can say is thanks to those fans. <strong>

**I also hear the concerns**** for ****those who do not like Phai's character as this fragile damsel in distress. I'm not even going to address that other than the story isn't finished yet and that Phai is not fragile. Nor is he a whore, a slut, a damsel, drama queen or anything even remotely close to weak. So get that out of your heads right now :) ****He's the strongest character in the story.**

**Thanks for the patience for those who waited so long! ****-Stranger**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dangerous Fever II- 16**

My son earlier had given my wife a call letting her know. She sent us the text we've been waiting for. Telling us where he and Phai were being taken. Fontainebleau Hotel. Miami Beach. 4441 Collins Avenue. 33140.

I sigh while holding a patch of ice to my fucked up eye. It fucking hurts like fucking hell. Like the devil took a major fiery shit on it. Can you imagine what that shit would feel like? Good thing I moved. I fucking wouldn't have survived if I didn't. The round would have passed through my socket. Through my brain. And out my fucking skull. Surprisingly it was a low velocity round.

Now I have to wear sunglasses. Because no one needs to see that shit. Because that shits gross.

"You okay Phillip." Roxanne asks as she follows the gps.

I grunt at the stupid question. "I can see out of one eye. I feel as cool as Cyclops. Ofcourse I feel okay."

My bitching is starting to sound like my wifes when she's on her period.

"Well it's a good thing we got you to a surgeon on time. He said it could have been a lot worse and that your entire face would have been fucked up."

How lucky. That I survived that. I turned just in time. Before the bullet went directly through my face. The bullet hit the bridge of my nose, blasting out my eye. "I feel so incapable of doing anything anymore. My eye is handicap. This fucking sucks. I hate life."

Now my bitching is starting to sound like Phai's when he isn't getting his way.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure by now Alex looks more fucked up than you do." She tries to reassure. But I highly fucking doubt it.

"I don't think Alex has an eye missing!" I need to relax. I'm starting to yell. "He probably looks all cool with his stupid scars."

"Who knows. If we get Phai back, he might find it sexy." She shrugs. Trying to make me feel better. "Don't you worry one bit."

I look at her. The mention of Phai made me feel even worse. "What part of my eye is handicap do you not get woman? If anything it's a turn off."

"Sorry. Geesh. He might still find it hot. He's kinda fucked up that way."

"He'll probably think I deserved it."

"Everything you put him through, you do."

"Whatever." My cell goes off. I mutter something. I take the ice pack off my face and reach into my pocket taking it out. "Hello." I answer lagging.

_"What the hell are you guys planning!?"_

"Just the guy we wanted to hear from. We're not planning anything. It's safe to say now, that Alex knows much more than we do."

Just so you know it's Antipater.

_"Do you expect me to believe that you guys have no idea what Alex is doing. He's your fucking son Phillip! According to your wife that I just got off the phone with, Alex might be doing inside business."_

He probably is. It explains why he knows so much. And why he gave himself up so easily. "Look I'm just doing what I'm told."

_"I'm on my way to this congregation. Does he know how risky this is?" _He's getting loud over the phone.

"I see he's convinced you. That must have been a fucking hassle."

_"He's risking my life Phillip and everyone elses."_

I start to look around for something. "Look my son wouldn't tell you to show up if he knew your life would be at risk."

_"Hasn't he risked everything already. Incase you haven't been paying attention, your death has been announced Phillip."_

"Awesome." Where is it. I just had it.

_"How are you going to get by Darian. He's the one who killed you and they put Alex responsible for it. How is Alex going to cover it up, if Darian's men find no body."_

Alex seems to be responsible for everything nowadays. Fuck where the fucking fuck is my fucking lighter.

"Like I said we're just following his orders. He has it covered. He sent Barsine to replace my body with another. There shouldn't be any questions or concerns about it."

_"Why?"_

"Since Darian wasn't going to bother cleaning up the mess, Alex ordered Barsine to drop the man from our jetplane before the cleaning crew and news came to investigate. How he is getting away with it I have no idea but I don't plan on questioning it either. Look we can assume he knows what he's doing. He's been in contact somehow with his mother and Cleitus letting us know what to do."

Hell yes, Roxanne found what I was looking for. I take the lighter from her. "He also gave his mother a call letting her know of Phai's mother's whereabouts before she was found and killed by Darian's men. He also let my men know the location of Darian's hotel, after Parmen and his fucked up son came and took me and Phai back to there place. Luckily my men got here on time before my body was splattered on the ground. I can thank him for that."

_"What he's doing can make matters worse. He needs to be extremly careful Phillip. I'm trusting him. I hope it's not all for nothing."_

"I agree. We've been told the directions to the hotel where the conference is to take place. He hasn't told us anything further." I am getting an incoming call. "Anyway I have a feeling everyone's going to be seeing each other real soon. I'll keep you notified." I switch callers. "So what's my sons orders when we arrive?" I ask Cleitus. I roll down the window and toss the ice pack out. It's getting to cold. I light up a cigarette as he tells me.

"Okay." I put the cigarette in my mouth. "Cool. Gotcha. Later." I hang up and rest back into my seat, inhaling the smoke. Goddamn that's relaxing. "Fuck I needed this."

"You're going to die of lung cancer sir." Roxanne looks at me through the rear view mirror. "So what did Alex tell Cleitus?"

"Just to kill everyone."

I'm calm.

She's shocked.

"We're expecting hundreds of these guys. Did Alex forget that each of the members have their own security and henchmen to guard them meaning they will be armed with weapons far greater than the ones we have with far more utilities. They've made this a private party. Sure we're professionals but there is no way we can do it without back up. That doesn't sound like an 'Alex' idea to me. What are his real orders?"

I let the smoke out of my mouth watching it blow away. "To kill everyone who touches, looks, touched or even looked at Phai."

"Oh." She nods thinking that made a little more sense. "That sounds more like him. But how will we know who touched him or looked at him?"

"He said assume everyone has already, therefore kill everyone." I pull down the sun visor and a gun falls into my lap. I take it and make sure it's loaded. "Sounds like an Alex idea to me." I take my sunglasses and put them on. I flick my cigarette out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I open my blue eyes to a large room. A soft light hitting my face. I'm lying on top of a large bed spread not even tucked in. I rub my eyes waiting until they focus. Then I lean up and look around some more.

Everything is luxurious. The room is painted of creme colors. With complimentary darker furniture. Not my thing but it will have to do.

The windows are open letting in fresh air. The curtains are blowing subtly. No one is in here with me. I turn my head towards the door. I do see shadows moving from under the crack of it. I sigh and scoot my behind towards the end of the bed. I place my feet on the soft carpet. I sit there for awhile. Eyes closed, head down. Trying to relax these migraines away. Trying to remember everything that has happened so far and why I would put myself in this situation.

I do remember everything, so well that my life might aswell be one large detail.

My mom dying. Her screams and the gunshots.

Phillip dying. His words to me before the trigger was pulled.

Alex getting fucked by some whore. I've never anything like it in my life. Him on his knees makes me shiver.

Phil fucking me. His horny breathing and spit on my chest.

Parmen's cock inside me. His hand choking me in desperate need to have me.

Me sucking my dad off. His face was priceless.

And pretty much everything they expected me to forget. I plop back onto the bed. What a life.

I turn my head. I notice a silver tray on a stand next to it. With food. A bowl of fresh fruit and a plate of crackers and sliced monsieur cheese. I smile and lean over to reach the vine of grapes. And start popping them into my mouth. I'm fucking starving. Last time I ate something I think it was with Phillip.

I start to shove my face with the crackers. A little happier now I slide off the bedspread, stand and walk towards the door. Quietly. I put my ear to it. Listening closely on the guards outside. Two are out there. They're talking nonsense. It's okay though. It's fly. I knock on the door lightly. "Can I come out?"

"No." They answer on the other side.

"Why?" I munch on some more grapes.

"Because it's a given order."

"Where's Darian?" I ask but not really caring. Just making myself seem helpless without him.

"Shut up and go back to bed."

"I stink. I need some new cothes." I complain.

"Too bad."

"I'm also very thirsty and extremely dehydrated. If I don't get any fluid in my body there is a very good chance that I might pass out."

One hits the door with his fist. I back away, making me jump a little bit. "Too bad! now shut that pretty face!"

I just smile and go back to the door picking about more grapes. "So how much are you guys getting paid to watch me. I'm just curious."

"More than you're worth."

I lick my lips. "Are you bored?"

"If you keep talking we will be! Now shut up and go back to sleep little girl."

I get quiet. I grin when I hear the two go back to talking to eachother. Theyre laughing that they had scared me off. These men must not know me at all.

"I bet you boys would like to come in here and tuck me. So how bad do I have to be inorder for this to be worthwhile?"

They stop talking. I continue whispering sexily against the door.

"Do I have to take off my clothes while I take your cocks inside my mouth. Do I have to get freaky with my face to the pillow while you get me from the back so hard that I can scream as loud as I want without any regrets. Do you want to spank me and call me a naughty boy while we take it inside the covers. I'm kinda feeling sexy right now and I want your hands and body all over me. We can make it nasty. We can make it happen real quick but go real slow." I can tell I'm making them uncomfortable by their silence. So I get dirtier and foul. "I want you two, to feel me up and double penetrate the fuck out of me. Fucking me like an animal, and after you come inside me you can eat me out like I have a pussy."

I hear one clear his throat. I hear them shifting. I smile knowing their dicks are rockhard, then start to stroll around the room. Just touching things because I'm bored again. I start to hum like I'm waiting for something.

I start to wonder if Alex is in the same building as I am. I know he's not because that would be just stupid on their part. They would never let us be that close anyway. Simply because we're not that lucky.

Thinking about him I'm not so bored anymore. The door to my room opens up. I grin. The two guards come in. Horny savage looks. I knew they would want this.

They close the door. One comes up behind me. The other infront. "You're gonna wish you never said anything."

"Is that right." I slide my hand slowly down his chest. "You're gonna wish you had more time."

I grab him before I forcefully kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk by the guards and enter his room. We keep his door open at all time. Two guards are placed inside the room. Two outside. Two by the elevator. Four positioned in the lobby, not to mention the many men we have organized around the premises. Just incase.

The lights are off. He didn't even bother turning on a light. Or opening the curtains to let the sun in. It's quiet. He knows I've entered his territory and he doesn't like it. "Is there something you need from me. Because if there isn't you can leave."

"I've been told to look over your speech. Mind telling me what's wrong with the one we gave you."

He stops his pacing and looks at me. "Unfortunately it's confidential. And the one you would have me read, you no longer have to worry about. It's in its proper place."

I look at the foot of the bed finding a paper crumpled up. I huff at his conceit. "I worked hard on that. If it's as bad as you say it is then you better not screw up."

He walks up to me with his famous arrogant smile. "Do you want to know the hardest part about this all." He fixes my suit and wipes off my shoulder pretending he's civil. "Is understanding why you would take this job opportunity, knowing it would end in your death, instead of booze, bitches and money. If you truly believe you are going to make it out this ghastly cruel business world alive then I salute Darian. He has you well looked after."

I laugh. "You don't learn do you Alex?"

"I always told myself that I didn't need to be taught, because I already knew. Learning is for those individuals much less fortunate than I."

"How nice. But didn't we talk about having a heart in the way of this, in your words, ghastly cruel business world? Cigarette." I offer him after lighting mine.

"Thanks." He takes it. I light it up for him and we just stare at eachother once we take the stick from our mouth and exhale. "The problem is I don't have much of a heart. Just for specifics things."

"So do you have a plan Alex? The word is getting out that you do."

"If you must know my only plan is to get Phai back. Do you have a plan to prevent that?"

"I do and it's working quite well actually. Is your plan working for you?"

"It's going okay. There are bumps here and there but it's actaully not my plan. I'm kinda just following the leader?"

"Whose plan would it be then? Your fathers? He's dead. Your mothers? She's a manipulative bitch but she's far from a master at it. Antipater? He was never known to be skilled at anything but managing his money well and his people. He hires the people to think for him. That's why he hired you isn't it so that can't be right. You following a leader, someone that is not yourself I find entertaining."

"Okay. Your right there is no plan or leader. Yet. But I'm thinking of one."

"Let me know what you string out."

"Okay I thought of it." He takes another smoke. "Unfortunately that is also confidential, so sorry again."

I take another smoke aswell. "I know what you're trying to do and there is no way we are taking our eyes off you. You can try to pin your master mind on someone else all you want. We're all fond of your little game, but even your own mind is your own weakness, possibly your only weakness. It works against you in this case. You should take that into consideration."

"I only have one weakness. You should know all about it."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Let me make it easy then. Once upon a time, a boy was born. He grew up, turning into a beautiful man. Everyone wanted him. But he realized he didn't want everybody else. He just wanted to be with one special person. He wanted a blonde man. A Smart. Brilliant. Attractive. Funny. Kickass blonde man. So they met at a bar and fell in a sort of fucked up love following a fucked up situation. Bad guys came after him. Took him from Blonde Man. Raped him. Hurt him. Destroyed his innocence. Long story short. His blonde boyfriend was very upset and went after the bad guys to fuck them all up...Hold on I can't remember the last part...Oh wait. I remember. It didn't end well for them. Maybe you know who I'm talking about. Recognize the name Blue Eyes?"

I glare. His eyes are disturbingly clever.

"Oh yes, you must recognize that name. So let's go back to my weakness. Phai is my weakness. Always has been. And always will be." He puts out the cigarette on his hand. Not caring if he's burning his own skin. "And as long as you have him, I will be around. I'm not playing any game because fate has just become a reality. Your boss messed with the wrong person and you fucked the wrong one. You may wish you hadn't." He drops the cigarette on the carpet. He steps on it.

"Good day Parmen."

And I watch him return to pacing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We've already had our fuck. Five minutes tops. And now I'm putting back on my clothes. "See ya boys later."

"Yea, yea." They leave the room and replace the guys they had stand watch for them incase Darian or Parmen were to catch them not doing their job. I must admit. It would be unnatural if men didn't think with their dicks.

I suddenly spot Darian's nice suit jacket after putting on the last of my clothes. It's swung neatly over the back of a chair. I raise an eyebrow. He must have visited when I was still sleeping.

My look is devious. And I walk over to it keeping eyes on the door incase anyone were to come in. I stick my hand into one of the pockets with a huge grin. Then I end up finding nothing in either. I moan.

I get bored again. Wondering where he was and if he and Parmen ditched me too. Then I decide I feel nasty and walk towards the bathroom. I go before the sink and turn it on. I cup my hands under the steaming water. I let the water fill into my palms. Then I throw the water onto my face and neck. It's refreshing. Something I needed. I look in the mirror and realize how different I look with short hair. I kinda miss my long hair.

Ohwell.

It'll grow back.

I snatch a towel off the towel bar and dry myself.

Then I suddenly spot something gold and shiny. "What do we have here?" I pick up a watch he must have left on the counter. I smile because it's heavy and probably worth something. "You look expensive. I think I'll take you." I then sneak it into my pocket. He also left his gold bracelet. I snicker. "The advantages of not being looked after."

But before I get the chance to slip his bracelet into my pocket again I feel a rough hand catch mine. "Thieving I see."

I half laugh. I had a feeling he would be around. "Was that yours?"

"You have sneaky hands don't you?" Darian comes up closer to me. He reaches into my pocket while his lips touch my neck. He takes out the watch.

"Yep." I nod. "I have an even sneakier tongue."

"I know all about your tongue. You used it to lure in my guards. Now they have to be punished because of your naughty behavior."

He probably knew by the bite marks I gave them on their necks. "Oh poor babies. I was bored. They were bored. Are you bored?" I trap him in closer.

He doesn't expect me to kiss him now. Using all tongue and all mouth. He kisses me back roughly. We get passionate. Then he stops me. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He is apprehensive.

"I decided I wasn't tired anymore." I snatch myself from his grip. "Besides how can I sleep? Whenever I close my eyes I have nightmares of Parmen's nasty cock in my ass. Seems fair that I would stay awake for the time being. Oh and your cock isn't that much better."

I try to move passed him. He grabs my hair aggressively. He yanks me closer to him and talks angrily against my ear. "Don't touch my stuff unless I allow you to. That includes my men. Is that clear?" He then shoves me away and I bump up against the counter. He's pointing a disciplining finger at me. "While I am in the meeting tonight with the board committees, you will be accompanied by two of my men to the lower level where you will be expected to put on a show. If you have to you will sleep and get fucked by whoever demands you. You will do whatever they demand of you and you will not fight back or refuse. If you do, your father is dead and Alex will certainly follow."

"I'm not doing it."

He snatches my chin. Digging his fingers into my jaw. I whimper persistently. Slamming me harder against the counter edge. "You will and you will like it. The room is going to be filled with horny drunken representatives so you don't have much of a choice. I wouldn't disappoint them if I were you. Entertain them. Do what you do best. Fuck and make them happy. Can you handle that sweetheart?"

"Yes." I answer not loud enough to his liking.

"What was that?" He clenches harder.

"I said yes!" I shout this time pushing his hand away from me. He lets my face go and I glare at him as he smiles.

"That's better."

"I'm thirsty. Go get me something to drink." I say rubbing my cheek.

He smirks surprised at my sudden demand. He fits on his watch and bracelet before calling out the door ordering his men to fetch me something. "As you wish princess."

I get wicked. "Before you go why did you kill my mom and Phillip?"

"Shed a tear for your mother my dear, but Phillip should mean nothing to you."

"He meant a lot to me." I finally admit it. He was my first relationship afterall.

"Oh yes. I know. Your relationship was much more formal than friends even though by the end of your sweet times together all you were to him was his slave and a pity fuck. He hired you for that reason. Because you have a reputation for being a cunning little slut and very good at it too."

"Thank you." I take the compliment vainly arrogant.

"But I would never give you away like your father did. I would never hurt you like Phillip and I would never accuse you of something you're not like Alex. I'm all you have. I might be the only one you'll ever have. "

"So tell me why I feel safer around them?" I ask. "You're good but you're all the same."

"You just have to get use to me. You've been surrounded by Alex's ways for so long you know nothing else. I can change that. Do you love Alex. Even after everything he's done to hurt you. He put you in this mess. If he never wanted for himself to be taken by us, you wouldn't be here right now. I know what he's up to and you have him to thank." I hear an easy chuckle come from him.

I'm madly in fucking love with him. But what did I just hear? Alex wanted to get captured? Is this an inside job? That. Fucking. Blondehaired. Bastard.

Darian comes up to me and kisses me heatedly but gently. Then looks at me. "Take a shower. Our guests will be arriving shortly. And you better pray Alex loves you as much as you think he does. Because all of this would have been for nothing." He then grabs his jacket. He walks out the room. And closes the door.

I wipe my lips. Gross. I sigh out loud. Alex just made this a thousand times harder for me. I guess I'm going to have to find out if he does or not. Of course the hard way. I smile wide lifting up a shiny gun that I just stole from Darian's pants waist. Admiring it as much as my stealth. "I'm not worried about it one bit."

I walk over to the door. I lock it. I walk back over to the bed and start emptying my pockets of everything I've stolen as of late. Just to let you know this happened when I pretended to be fucked up on drugs.

Since sucking one of the guards off. I managed to take his knife attached to his belt. It will become useful sometime down the road.

Since letting the other guard fuck me while I sucked off his buddy. I stole his handcuffs and keys.

Since I let Parmen fuck me in the limo. I stole his wallet. Fucking asshole. He thinks he misplaced it.

Since Phil fucked me while Alex was getting it up the ass by some slut. I stole his cell phone. He thinks he just left it back at the hotel.

What else do I got. I start feeling around. Oh yes. An extra key to Alex's room that I snook off the counter from the lobby. A pen from my dad when I sucked him off. And a bunch of other junk. I slip Darian's gun and Phil's phone under the mattress. I put away everything else.

It looks like I'm not that innocent after all. Then I walk over to the bathroom. Humming to myself.

I reach into the shower and turn the nozzle. Water splashes on me. I wait until the water is as cold as it gets.

I start singing quietly to myself. "Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up." I start to strip myself of my dirty clothes. "Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up. Hey you, did you turn up the heat?" I lift my top. "It's getting hotter and I'm growing weak. Maybe it's because you're standing close to me. I throw my shirt on the floor. "I'm comin down with something feverishly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slip off my jacket. After feeling up the bath tub. I make sure the memory card is hidden. I find myself singing a song as I undress the rest of my body. "Fever. Fever. Fever. Turn up the heat." I kick off my pants. "Come on and get sick with me." My shoulder muscles contract when I reach over my head to pull off my under tank. "Give me what you got, cause you know it's getting hot." I throw the shirt to the side.

I unbutton my jeans. I push them down my hips.

I step inside the bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I step into the cold shower. I breathe in relief as the water hits my face. It feels so good.

How can Alex accuse me of being insane. How can he lie to me about everything.

This fever's got me sweating.

I thought he loved me. I am not delusional. I am sane.

Whatever it is he just turned this shit personal.

I turn and face the wall. So the water runs down my back.

I found him suspicious the day he took me on what was suppose to be a romantic free from stress vacation. He might be the smartest blonde I know but he's not that smart. Blondes are supposed to be dumb anyway. He probably doesn't know this but I finally figured him out.

I rinse the soap off my body.

He's a dead man. If I'm feeling nice enough I might not kill him.

But depending on what type of dangerous mood he's in, I might not have a choice.

Damn. This is going to be hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lower my body into the freezing cold water. Closing my eyes. Relaxing the fever away.

Why would Phai think I'm a ghost. Am I not real enough for him.

The thought of it has me burning up.

I thought he loved me. I am not dead. I am sane

Whatever it is things between he and I just got serious.

I sink deeper in the tub. Until the water covers my blonde head.

He probably found me a bit suspicious when I told him I wanted to take him on a nice romantic free from stress vacation. He's pretty smart but I'm not dumb either. He probably doesn't know that I know, I got him all figured out.

Find Phai and possibly kill him. Is my number one focus.

Well...depending if my mood is dangerous enough by the time I do find him.

Fuck. This is going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Mistress, S0phea, purple lolly and 13Annie. I missed you all. ^_^ I also hope Angstman, loverofall and so, are still around.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. From here on out it's going to get much more intense. And I promise my readers to finish this (kick ass) story;)- Stranger**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Fever II-17**

I walk down the hall. Entering his room. He's at the balcony looking out at the ocean. I approach Mr. Darian from behind. I let him know that arrangements have been done. "I've spoken with Parmen. He knows his part. But he's somewhat worried." I give a somewhat displeasing hiss. "As am I."

He looks at me and walks back inside the room. "About?" Like always he calmly addresses the matter. He starts to undress. He removes his blazer. Then starts to unbutton his blouse.

"It's about Alex." I say. I go and make myself comfortable on the couch. I pour myself some wine and sit back legs crossed. And I look at him. I'm serious this time. "Sir he's up to no good. He's playing this way too calm. Kind of like yourself." I take a small taste.

"Calm? Calm is not what I see Bagoas." He chuckles to me gently. He tosses his tie on the dresser top. "The look in his eyes tell me a story of a man quite the opposite of calm."

"Like possessed by a demon?" I scoff. Putting the drink back down. And folding my arms. "You trust him to much. He's a fucking animal running lose before our eyes and you can't even acknowledge that?" I lean up. "Your focus is too much on the other one."

I see him smile through the mirror. Then he turns to me. "Are you envious of Phai?" he asks.

I watch him undo his belt. Biting back my tongue. "Why would I be envious of a slut? You should be worried about Alex. I fear for you, if he is planning something."

"I've answered to yours and Parmen's wish and sent more men to Alex's room haven't I? The lion will eventually be tamed."

"How much longer for that? After he's dead I hope. And what has ever stopped him before? Five, ten, twenty of our men hasn't been able to stop him. It's like pitching a gladiator who's born to fight against soldiers who are forced to fight." I try to explain. But reason and excuses doesn't matter to my boss. He's confident and carries himself with too much pride. And humility. Kind of like the blonde haired demon. Which annoys me even more. "You're asking for a fucking death wish."

"You're thinking too much about it, love."

"That word love, makes me sick." I glare at him unforgivingly. Then snatch back the bitter wine and drink it. All. Maybe it will calm me. Maybe it won't. I wipe my lips with the back of my hand and toss the glass to the floor. He's just looking at me. No response to my sour temper. Just another composed smile. "I still want them both fucking dead. Alex isn't who he says he is. He's unnatural. Why are we waiting to kill him off. Let Parmen or I take care of the councils. This is why we work for you. We can't risk Alex being alive any longer. Our plan in the first place is to get rid of the ruling body. It's going to be harder to do that if he's still alive don't you think?" Then I take out a small pocket knife and start filing my nails down. I'm concentrated on making my nails look super pretty I don't see my boss still staring at me. But I can feel it and I peek up at him. "Did you want to add something else?" I ask snobbishly with a bitchy attitude.

"Did I ever tell you, how much you've been pleasing me lately." Is all he says. He walks before me after removing his shirt and cuff links.

"No." I shift uptightly. "Not since the whore came into your life." I go back to my business.

He snatches the knife and places it on a table. He places his hand on my neck. Pushes me back against the cushion of the couch. And lifts my chin up to look at him. "Jealousy is a good look on you." His whisper seduces me.

I spread open my legs. Sending him a dirty glare and smile. Knowing where this is heading.

"I know you worry. But Alex is running, my dear Bagoas. Running from something. Running from alot of things and we both know he's not good at running. This is why he won't win." He now bites at my neck. Caressesing the sensitive skin with his teeth.

"He's dangerous." I breathe. Lifting my body to press closer against his. I make myself moan. "It reads all over his fucking face."

I'm getting worked up. Worked up about his hands on me and worked up about Alex. My mind is in two different places. Getting fucked by Darian. And getting fucked over by Mr. Alex.

He lays me down on my back as he tops me. His crotch pressed against mine. I smile biting my lip. I havent felt this in a long time. Not until that whore came around. His obsession has become wih Phai and not me anymore.

"Of course he is dangerous. The man is traumatized. Suffering from psychological trauma. From his past and his possible future, but this love he has for the whore is beyond anything anyone has ever felt. He's a man in deep love and love can be broken. A man who's seen his lover hurt, raped, taken multiple times and there was nothing he was able to do about it. He's not used to failing and he's finally realized he's failed Phai. Phai realizes Alex has failed him. Alex isn't a survivor anymore. He's dead inside. And he's set on revenge. Too much love can be dangerous. It's given him a fever that has become dangerous. I know what Alex's plans are. He just wants to live for Phai but we won't let that happen will we."

I snicker shaking my head. "No we won't." And bite my middle finger. I giggle some more. The idea of watching Alex suffer in the best way possible makes me hotter. It makes me hornier. And I just want to touch myself. All over. "So are we going to kill him after?" I nip at my boss' jaw wanting any sort of sexual activity. Right away. As my hands run up his chest.

"Yes." He says with an angry and eager persuasion. "Like you said, he's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Do you think he really believes you will let him and Phai go."

He captures my lower back. He chuckles like the evil Darian I first knew. "He might be insane but he's smart. He knows I won't set them free."

I grin. "But he also knows you own his lover now."

"Yes and he's realized he can never have him back." He laughs again as he stares down at me. Eyes dangerously steaming.

"So his only option is to die." I growl inwardly. Turned on, as he runs his warm wine tasting tongue down my neck. I shut my eyes. "You're so hot when your being evil." I force him on his back now laughing evily. I hurry and unbutton his pants. He captures my wrists stopping me and holds them up above my head.

"Not so fast. Keep your hands off."

He slides his manly hands to the ring of my pants. I'm excited. He pushes them down exposing my silky thighs. My cock is exposed. And it's desperate for him. My eyes are in lust. "Are you sure you don't want to see me fuck myself." I purr gracefully. Then chuckle. With naughty influence.

"Allow me." He takes my cock in his hand. Slowly handling. Teasing it as it builds up. I glide my hands and nails down my body. Arching into them as he keeps it up.

He takes back my wrists again holding them away and I thrust against his cock. "Come without touching yourself." he demands.

I swing my hair out of my face and nod vainly. Situating more upright. Ready for the challenge. Like an excited kid. He squeezes my wrists tighter. Stationing me. My thighs squeeze his waist. We keep our gaze on eachother as I start up a rubbing motion. His dick hot against mine. Hard and so satisfying. Moaning and slight cries of pleasure are escaping my lips. As I try to contain them. As I thrash and hump.

I scream out. He clings to my movements. While I try to get off by grinding my dick against his. "I need your cock in me." My breathing is getting erratic. "I need something in me."

"You are so filthy." Darian murmurs brashly.

"I know." I hum as I rock my hips faster. He has a dark smile on his face. Loving me suffer this way. I love suffering this way. The pleasure is there but its not escaping. I need to touch something.

"Keep going. You'll come." He encourages me hotly. I growl in agony. The head of my cock starts to accumulate wetness. My flexible hips dance more. Rougher and harder this time. In longer strides. I try to unlock his hands around mine. But he keeps them steady. I growl in horny aggravation. I'm getting fussy. Trying to let my hands lose. I'm leaking. Slowly. And it's driving me crazy.

"Fuck me." I sputter. My entire body is throbbing. "Please." I'm whimpering. I'm tightening. I'm thinking of Alex. I'm thrashing. Wait. What? I feel Alex's animalistic hands running down my back. Fucking me from behind with no restraint. Laughing that corny fucking payback laugh of his. Grabbing my hair and pulling me back against his chest.

Ew. Get him out of your head. I start to feel incredibly disgusted. I hate that man.

My boss throws me a flirtatious glance. "Are you thinking about something?"

I quickly return to normal and send him my sexy smile. "ofcourse. I'm thinking I need you to fuck me now."

He reaches up and kisses me. Our mouths rough and violent. Heated and wet. He slips two fingers inside me. Fucking me that way. Fucking me like the whore that I am. Stretching open my tight hole. Then I rock against him even more vigurously. He's driving in and out of me. I throw my head back. Cumming. Spilling. All over him. Catching my breath. My legs loosen against his hips. He slams his mouth against mine, invading my mouth with his tongue before I take his fingers he fucked me with and lick the wetness from them.

Then the door opens. Ruining what was perfect privacy. It's one of the guards and I quickly cover up. Looking pissed.

"Sorry my lords. I'll come back another time."

"It's okay." Darian smiles nicely. "Go ahead."

I just roll my eyes. "Have you heard of fucking knocking. What do you want?" I get up from my boss' lap and walk towards the mirror just fixing my hair. More worried about that than anything.

"Well, the boy is asking for some company. He's bored." The gaurd says.

I slam my brush down but don't say a word.

"What kind of company?" Darian asks interested enough.

"That's the thing. He's asking for Alex."

Darian nods. "We'll give him the company he wants."

"What?" I'm shocked. "You're actually going to let him and Alex in the same room?"

"No. That would be foolish." He grins. "I'm thinking about a different kind of company. Two pretty faces in the same room should do. Bagoas I want you to go to Phai's room and keep him company."

My eyes widen. "What! No! I don't even like him."

"Is that a good idea my lord?" The guard asks him and I agree instantly.

"I would slit open his throat!"

"Yes it is a great idea. And you will Bagoas. I'm still your boss and you will do what I ask of you. Make sure he's showered and dressed. Then bring him to me." He gets up off the couch and cleans up. He puts on his new suit. Kisses me. Then leaves the room.

The door closes. I'm still shocked. I'm still pissed. I turn back towards the mirror. And I pick up the brush as calmly as I can. I can only brush two strokes of my hair before I slam the mirror. Shattering the glass all over. A guard comes in and asks what happened and if I'm alright.

"I'm fine. Leave." I'm glaring at the broken mirror. That name. Phai. Ugh. I glare some more. Just ruined my fucking day. And my fucking fuck.

I grab both my daggers before I leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the place." I'm munching on some jalapeno tasting sunflower seeds. Theyre pretty good. But anyway I'm looking through our stabilization binoculars. Looking out at the hotel they had taken Phai and my son. Scoping it out. "Alex was right. Darian has his men covering every entrance and corner of the fucking place. Fucking perfect."

"What now?" Tolem says as he sets up the DSR-1 sniper rifle in the back of the van. Barsine had brought it back from some anti establishment shop. In the ghetto somewhere down in Jacksonville. I don't think it cost her a dime. She probably showed the shop owner her tits and got it for free. "How exactly is Alex expecting us to get in? Couldn't we have got a room in the same hotel."

"No. Darians men know our faces."

"Well then Barsine had better hooked us up with a damn good sniper because I'm ready to kill these motherfuckers."

"I'm surprised by your cursing Tolem."

"I swear all the time sir."

"Oh."

I take the binoculars and search out the roof of the hotel. "They have snipers of their own. I see a couple of them on the roof. A lot more coverage by the pool area. They're definitly expecting us to show up. By the way I have one eye so I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe you should come take a look."

Tolem stops setting the weapon up and hops to the front seat of the car. Coming up beside me. I hand him the binoculars so that he can see what's going on. "Did they rent out the entire fucking hotel?" he asks. "Jesus, there's noone."

"They probably sent everyone vacationing and visiting, to different inns." I answer.

"Do we have any idea what rooms Alex and Phai are in?"

"No. But I'm betting they have them as far from eachother as possible."

My team and I have set up in the cheaper hotel. Somewhere about three miles away from the Fountain Bleau. That's where the rest of the team are at right now.

This is how it is. There is one main building. The actual Fountain Bleau hotel. Where all the activities are. All the nightlife. All the dining and bars. And all the special suites. The two buildings linked to the main one, building 2 and building 3 are connected but they just provide the junior suites, guestrooms and two bedroom suites. One building is specifically for the ocean view. And the other for the ocean front. We don't know what rooms or buildings my son and Phai are in but we do know the conference is going to be happening in the main hotel. So we focus there.

The hotels are located on a strip of island shore situated on the oceanfront. Between the ocean and the hotels is a poolside as fucking big as the Atlantic Ocean. I'm exaggerating. It's still pretty fucking big. Anyway. Tolem and I are hanging out close by. From where were at we can see inside the lobby.

We're doing pretty much exactly what we did when we were tracking Darian and my son. Rent out a hotel close by. But far enough to where the bad guys have no knowledge that we're here. Set up gear. Get an average of the security and guards we're dealing with. The only problem we're dealing with is how to get close enough without being spotted to get a visual of the perimeter and inside on Tolem's laptop.

"Alex hasn't gotten back to us. Should we be worried." Tolem asks.

I laugh quietly. "Probably not."

Cleitus opens the car door and hops in the front seat. We both turn and look at him. "Hear anything from your wife yet?" He asks tossing two weapon bags in the back of the car. Then digs his hand in my sunflower seed bag and pops them in his mouth.

"No. Which means Alex hasn't told her anything either."

"Should we be worried?" Cleitus asks.

I frown at him and Tolem. "Why are you guys wondering if we should be worried? Do you know something I don't?"

"He would have let us know something by now sir." Cleitus answers legitimately.

"Who knows. They've probably sent him more security. Maybe they found the device he's contacting us with." I suggest.

"No, he's more careful than that." Tolem replies.

"What are you two trying to say?" Now I'm getting worried.

"We're saying Alex would have contacted us by now if he was still going by the same game plan." Tolem shrugs. Now he's eating my seeds.

"Give me that damn bag." I take it from them. Then get back on topic. "Do you think he's operating under a different goal?"

Tolem sighs. "Possibly. There is a very good chance he's changed his intent."

"His intent was for us to get Phai." I clarify. "How much different can his new plan be."

"Well somethings not right." Cleitus points out. "He told your wife that he would get back to her around this time and if she didn't hear back, somethings changed. We haven't heard back. So I'm guessing somethings changed."

I look at the time in the car. It's 3:52 pm. Damn it. I start up the car. I then call my wife. I put it to my ear and wait until she picks up. It rings six times and no answer. "Nothing." I tell them. "Okay so let's say he did change his mind. If that's true what the fuck is he up to now? And why the fuck isn't my wife answering her goddamn phone. Fuck."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"I know my son and when he changes plans out of goddamn nowhere, it's a bad thing. We need eyes and ears in that fucking building."

"I'll go." Tolem offers. Grabbing his spy cameras and communicators. "I'll take Cleitus. He can watch my back."

"No, I need you guys here. If Darian's men spot you to early your dead. We need to make our move after the councils arrive. When they do there would be less focus on who's trying to get inside."

"Then what?"

"I guess we wait until we hear back from my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a joy it is to finally meet the little whore everyones ranting about." I grin and dismiss the guards. "Leave me alone with him."

"Are you sure about that, sir."

"He's not Alex." I say. "Instead I think he and I can come to common ground on certain things."

The guards bow at my order and leave. I wait until they close the bedroom door. Leaving me and him. Alone. I grin and slightly chuckle as I examine the pretty man.

He's flipping through a magazine while laying on the bed. Acknowledging me dismissively. "Are you my company?" he asks throwing the reading material aside. "Not what I was expecting. Not at all." He looks dissapointed.

"What were you expecting?" I ask.

"Alex."

"Pity. Instead you got something much more feminine." I giggle. "Stand before me. Remove your shirt." I order him.

He comes off the bed and stands before me. He doesn't disobey. And he doesn't look humiliated. We keep aggressive eyes on each other before he takes off his shirt. I look at his clean body. Then down at his dick. I smile again. "Undo your pants." And he does. I could get used to this.

"Do you like what you see?" He asks. A smile on his own face.

He came off as shy until he opened his damn mouth. "I'm here to prepare you for your entertainment purpose tonight while Darian takes his place at the conference call. I can tell you cleaned up. Good."

"Can I see Alex." He asks impatiently.

"What's the hurry? Am I not worth your precious time?" My smile is ill behaved.

"I need to kill him." He says without doubt.

I laugh. "Kill your one and only true love? Leave that to the professionals darling."

"For your sake I would be better off doing it myself, thankyou."

"Sadly I've been told you're not authorized to see him." I say with vanity.

"I can't say I didn't try."

I smirk as I get closer to him. "Both of your attempts at getting closer to eachother is amusing that's for sure." Closer to the man who holds Alex's dark, twisted heart. I place my hand on his bare chest and start to circle him. My fingers gliding against his clean skin. My eyes focused at his flawless body. Jealous of it. Jealous of him. But I don't make my envy noticeable. "Do you know who I am?" I ask now stroking a thick strand of his hair.

"I've seen you and heard about you a couple of times." He answers directly. Blue eyes not interested.

"Good, then you'll know I am to Darian what you are to Alex." I answer visciously.

"Bagoas is it? If you think I'm going to replace you somehow, think again. I don't plan on being Darian's new bitch." I stop before him after circling him a few times and glare. He smiles with a pinch of conceit. "Oh I see, it's not me your worried about. You're afraid your master is going to throw you aside so that he can have a new ass to ride his dick. Well then I guess you should be worried." He giggles promiscuously.

I sneer. "I'm not worried." I shake my head. "Not at all. Because nothing is irreplaceable." I slide my hand down to his cock and stroke it. Getting a feel for what Alex enjoys. Or what everyone seems to enjoy. He tenses a bit when my hand presses. He wants to stop me but he holds back. Knowing well there are guards outside. Waiting to protect me. Just as I expected. "Same goes for your pretty little cock and face." I take my hand back before I get sexually aroused. "Now where were we?" I let out a breath. He zips back up his pants and stays where he's at knowing I'm not finished with him yet. "Ah yes." I snap my fingers and the guards come into the room, with his clothes he is to wear for tonight. They place it on the bed and leave immediately.

"You will put these on when its time. But right now you and I should get to know one another." I pull out my dagger and start running my finger up the blade. Just so he knows I'm a threat. "Let's put all differences aside shall we."

"You're here to talk about Alex aren't you?" He's not amused. Or surprised. Infact he's smiling about it. "I should have known."

"Your fondness of him seems to be fading. I'm not surprised. Too much of him can be really overwhelming, I agree."

"Just like all men." he answers with self-satisfied superiority.

"Oh." I chuckle crossing my arms. "But you went this far to get captured for a guy who is like all other men? You don't expect me to believe something so dismal? Alex is obviously very special to you. Why else would you come this far for someone who doesn't feel the same way?"

"Alex is complicated. Our relationship is complicated. And you don't know what he feels or not. Can I put back on my shirt?"

"You're relationship is complicated enough that he would slide his dick inside me and fuck my brains out like the narcissist that he is. What a lover." I say with a devious tongue. Letting it slip on purpose. I'm a total bitch like that.

"He fucked you?" He looks surprised.

I grab his shirt so he can stop worrying about it and look at him like I'm surprised he asked what he asked. I fake it's no big deal. "Yes. It was an unexpected fuck. But happened nonetheless. Hm. You're not jealous are you?"

But he backfires with a little devious bitchiness of his own. "You shouldn't feel so special. Alex's dick has been everywhere. Did I mention he's somewhat of a nymphomaniac? He would fuck a rock if it came down to it."

"I know all about him. It's in his file we have. I know his history of fucking his own mother since he was sixteen. Not to mention he's had quite a list of lovers hasn't he. Roxanne, Barsine. You. Plenty of others I'm sure. I'm sure he has room for more." My purpose is to make him jealous.

"Sorry. He's taken. I'm the only one he actually cares about. I don't think he likes your type."

Then it gets hot in the room. Hot as in futile. He crosses his arms and I cross mine. We're staring down the hell out of eachother. The hate we both have for eachother is clear. And it's rising. Fast.

"What's my type?" I finally ask. Trying not to think about stabbing my dagger in his fucking face. He's probably thinking something similiar.

"Let's see." He says as he examines me this time. Circling me. Tapping his lips with his finger. I roll my eyes. They did warn me he was sassy. "Little. Girly. Flamboyant. Underdeveloped. Alex likes stronger men, like me. Someone who could handle him."

"I see you've been doing a mighty fine job at that. Handling the man who believes your...what was the word, oh right. Insane? Mentally ill. A psychopath. Who strongly believes you need to seek some sort of help." Now he looks like he wants to kill me. That's much better. So I continue to be a bitch because this pretty face means nothing to me. "I bet he's never let you top him ever. That's the only real way you can know if you're capable of handling a man like him. For what it's worth and if it makes you feel better, I believe you fucked him that time in the restaurant." He looks confused how I know that information. "Because you know when he fucked me, I also felt it. I couldn't quite describe how it felt but it felt good. Really good. Darian's never been that wild with me but my god did Alex feel so right. So deadly attractive. So passionate and powerful. When he fucked you, I assume that's what you felt too. Deadly passion?" I must have tore through his facade of cuntiness. Because now he looks sadder and more innocent. But I didn't let it end just there. "I told him to fuck me like he would you. And he did. Rough. Sloppy. Fiery. Animalistic. Affectionate. Don't get me wrong there was some sort of hate in his eyes. Like he wanted to fuck me dead. But he forced my legs over his shoulders and then dove inside me followed along with that sexy groan of his. If he wasn't scheduled to die, I would take him from you." I snag one of his fruits from the plate he didn't finish. I pop the juicy food into my mouth. And smirk. My eyes are still on him.

His innocence disappears. He grins walking up to the tray of fruit. And also puts the same fruit I picked and sets it on his tongue. Then closes his mouth. "Sweetheart, this isn't going to end well for you. Are you pretty good with your daggers?"

"You bet."

"I'm pretty good with them too."

I drop my smirk. "Then let's make our time together worthwhile." I place the dagger at his chest. I slide the sharp point of it down. Watching blood slowly appear. But before I leave a larger cut the door opens suddenly. We both look over. It's one of the guards. Always interrupting. He looks nervous like he just intruded on something private. And he did. He clears his throat. "Sir Darian asks that the kid joins him for dining now."

He bows and steps out when I glare at him to go away. I sigh and look back at Phai. I tilt my head. "I guess you just got lucky in time for your cock to still remain. You can put your shirt back on now." I put my dagger away, hand him his shirt and walk out the door.

I fix my clothes. Glad I'm out of there.

"What was that about sir?"

"Why is one of my own men questioning me?" I turn at him and growl.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to speak out."

"Don't let it happen again. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure the whores out in two minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk across the room. After I slip out of the shower. My guard hands me my favorite red dress. He just picked it up from the dry cleaners. I put up my hair. In a bun. And put a crystal choker necklace around my neck. I paint on black lipstick. When I'm done I walk over to the bed and grab my red heels. I pet my snake sleeping on the covers and leave the bedroom door. My guard follows me out.

"Lady Olympias, you're husbands been trying to call you. He's been leaving very angry messages." He opens the limo car for me. As I spray some perfume on my neck. I get in. Then he hands me the phone. He shuts the door and I call my husband back. It rings once.

_"Now you want to talk?"_

"I had too many things happening Phillip. What do you want?"

_"I want news about your maniac mentally ill fucking retarded son. What is he up to?"_

"Don't say that about him Phillip, he has feelings you know. Besides he has to get his disorder from somewhere."

_"Did you even read my messages?"_

"No. It was hard to read. Since youre missing an eye hun maybe you should have someone else text for you. The words were gibberish."

_"I can see perfectly fine woman!"_

"I know it's about Alex. But he hasn't gotten back to me so how I am supposed to know what he's up to darling?"

_"I know Alex loves you more so there is no doubt in my mind that he would share some information with you. What did he tell you?"_

"I don't have time to guess what my son is up to. That's a bunch of nonsense. I'm on my way to the conference meeting as Antipater's escort. Like you I also don't know anything."

_"Are you insane lady? The minute they see you, they'll hang you." _

"Oh how lovely, my own husband giving me comfort. You are obviously worked up so I'm assuming Alex's plans changed?"

_"If Alex changed plans couldn't he have gave you a simple text, saying hey mom I changed plans. You guys can go home now. Just for a heads up? He's such a prick." _

"That just proves you don't know anything about your child Phillip. When he changes plans, everyone elses plans stay as they are. Maybe he doesn't want to get caught by Darian."

_"Since when is my son a fucking pussy?"_

"He's being careful Phillip."

_"No he's not. Being careful is for queers. He's being selfish. That's what he's being. Whatever he's up to now I bet you it's completely fucked up, unecessary and out of his usual comfort zone."_

"Whatever you say darling. I know you need eyes and ears inside that building so I will be that for you. I'm hanging up on you now."

My god I can't believe I married him. I tuck my phone into my small China Rose shaped handbag. Then I call out to the driver.

"We can take off now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hangs up and I'm angry she did that. I look to the team. We had headed back to the hotel. So that it would be easier to figure something out with everyone there.

"She doesn't know anything?" Cleitus asks.

"That what she says. But we all know that's bullshit. If I had to take a strong guess, my guess would be that he's after the memory card?" I slam the phone on the counter and grab a bottle of beer. "I knew he was power hungry."

"It makes sense." Cassy says cleaning his weapon at a table. "Any drug boss would be. I mean he would have access to all the power and resources in the world. Amyntor was serious when he hid it away."

"Great, so my son is a traitor?" I'm getting pacy.

"We don't know that yet. Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe he's trying to get it away from the bad guys. You know keep it in safe hands." Crater joined. While organizing all the weapons. Lining them up from best to shittiest.

"Do you think he's trying to get himself back in power?" Tolem questions this time.

"Phillip we all know your son very well and we know how he works when he wants something." Cassy says before Barsine suddenly enters the room followed by Roxanne.

"Okay we are set up. We can see the hotels from here but only with the long range scopes. We're at room 146, top floor. We have a good view of all three main suites. And just to let you know it wasn't easy sneaking weapons in sir. We had to leave most of them in the van." Roxanne mentioned. "Right now we're just waiting for Alex to give us the next assignment."

"Alex isn't going to give us a next assignment." I say leaning against the counter. Placing the cold beer to my head.

"What do you mean. This was his idea, to follow them here and get Phai back right?" Barsine replies.

"Somethings changed. My wife is heading to the conference now. She's going to meet Antipater there. That's all I know so far."

"That son of yours is a pain in my ass. What does he expect us to do, wait here and do nothing. We're already set up and these rooms are fucking expensive." Barsine complains. "He's up to no good. I knew it. Remember that time he and I started dating. My parents didn't like him and he set their house on fire. Then he lied and said he didn't do it and that he was there trying to put out the fire. I found out he wasnt there to kill my parents just to distract them why he stole my weapon collection to help start his business. Then he used one of my own bazooka's I had and tried to shoot my car down when I was driving on the highway. Remember that accident way back then. It was on the news and everything. About the 'Lives in Danger Highway Event'. Yea I was in that accident. Your son is out of control."

Everyones acting like because he is my son that it's also my problem. "I had no idea Alex caused that terrible moment in history for you, so why do I care about it now."

"I've also had a similiar experience with your son Phillip." Roxanne tells me her story now. I moan not really wanting to hear it. "Like that time he came by my house to give me flowers but instead he was looking for evidence that I was working for you. Then he threatened to kill my dog if I didn't give him answers."

"Did he kill your dog?" I ask really not giving a shit. Just wanting her to answer so that everyone can shut up. I have a fucking headache and I'm fucking tired.

"No. I told him everything. Then he tried to kill me. Do you see what we're getting at?"

I look to the boys in the room. "So do you men have any personal problems and stories you would like to share also, so that I can go outside and shoot my fucking brains out infront of everyone."

"No sir." They all announce just doing their work.

"Good. As for you ladies, don't hold a grudge. Alex was just testing your love." I give them the simplier answer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Both girls reply like I just gave them the finger for no reason.

"Alex does this thing where he challenges his lovers if they get in his way somehow or interfere with his business."

They look at me weird. And look at eachother. "Challenging as in trying to kill us?"

"Yep." I nod.

"That's not normal Phillip."

"It's normal to him." Another easy answer. My phone starts vibrates. I grab it off the counter and look at the screen. It's not a call. I open the message. And read it. I sip my beer. Then I place my beer back on the counter and my 'what the fuck face' is probably showing. Maybe my son needs more medical attention than I thought. Maybe a psyche eval. "Well." I sigh. "Atleast we know what his new plan is."

"What is it. What does it say?" Roxanne asks.

"I guess he's taking the challenging his lovers thing to a whole nother level." I toss the phone to her. "I need you guys to gather any kind of weapons you can, take them to the car. We're going to get Phai. Girls stay here, control the snipers. The rest of you guys with me. But right now I need to go take a piss."

The text started out unsystematic. Then it got dangerous.

_"If I ever catch up with Phai, I will love him for the rest of my life. This is my challenge to myself. If he interferes, I will kill him. I told him this once. In a very special letter when he was just your messenger boy. But he interfered. So I'm gonna kill him."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lift my hand. My eyes go to the little black pager. I look at the small device I used to send the message. And I throw it in the trash can of the bathroom then close back my eyes as I soak back in the bath water.

I won't be needing that anymore.

Dangerous times Phai is in. Dangerous times he lives.

It is not July 25th anymore. It never was.

It is November 29th. 2011.

And I'm in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a late birthday present Annie but here you are! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And to all my other readers, thank you so much for sticking with it. Thanks Mistress, S0phea, purple lolly, baobao and 13Annie!. This story belongs to you guys, with all my sincerity. <strong>

**Also I don't know if this helps or sets some kind of necessary boundaries to the story but because I know it must be confusing and nothing really has been confirmed yet, concerning who has issues, what's real, what's not, what's happening, ect what I suggest might help alot, instead of thinking about this as an Alexander and Hephaistion story in the flesh, pretend that every emotion that Alexander and Hephaistion have been through and experienced throughout their lives, had minds and feelings of their own, and they left the physical bodies of the two ancient lovers and made a story called 'Dangerous Fever.'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Fever II-18**

I'm just looking at him. We're sitting at a table. He is being served some rich foods. By personal servants.

I start tapping my fingers on the table while he enjoys his meal. We're outside in one of the hotel cabana's. European style. The pool is just fourteen feet away. It's relaxing. Clean. Well furnished. I can absorb the fresh air. It's private. Quiet. It's also a nice day out. And I like it. I think I might take Alex on vacation here someday. It sucks I might never get that chance since I might have to kill him. That thought makes me depressed and sad and I look back at Darian. And sigh.

He now cuts through his salad with grace. I blink at him. I sigh again. This time more apparent.

He made me join him and I continue to watch as he peacefully eats and chews. He doesn't care that I'm staring. He doesn't care that I'm bored and whining. And I don't care that he doesn't care so I continue to do all of that. This time with a large obnoxious smile on my face. He finally looks at me and gives me the attention that I've been craving for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm bored. Is that salad any good?" I ask to be a bother.

"If you have good taste for food then yes. It certainly is. Would you care for a bite?" He asks. Holding his fork to me. "You look parched."

I slant my head looking at him. "No thank you, but what I would like is to see Alex. Can I see him now? I think I've been patient."

"What point of 'you two aren't ever going to see each other again' are you not understanding?" the blacked haired bitch remarks. Angry.

I look over at him. He is standing at his boss side. As his personal small bodyguard. He has been sharply glaring at me this entire time. I just smile because I know mentioning Alex's name bothers him. In a good way and bad way. I think he has a little crush on my Alex. Pity. Blonde man is mine. "I have things to settle with him as you must know."

"Well wait in line. We all do." He snaps back crossing his little bitchy arms.

I look back at Darian. Sudden annoyance and irritation coming from nowhere. "Why did you ask me to join you. This is boring. I could be sleeping right now before I whore myself out on stage tonight."

Darian puts down his fork and knife. Calmly. He takes a handkerchief from his lap and wipes his mouth. Excusing my actions. "I've asked you to join me. Because you can not be trusted." He smiles shortly then begins to eat his juicy steak a servant now places in front of him. Sliding his salad plate off to the side. And quickly removing it from the table.

I eye his steak as he cuts it. A pink colored blood flowing out. Then back up at him. "And what gave that away?" I snatch the menu and begin looking through it. Maybe something in here might hold my interest.

From the corner of my eye I see the black haired bitch reach for something. Darian holds out his hand to Bagoas removes a gun from the back of his pants and drops the gun in his hand. Darian takes it. Looks approvingly at it as he chews. Then sways it in front of his face with a self satisfied smirk and places it on the table. "Tell me what your specialty was again?"

I look at the weapon that I had stole from him earlier and shrug. Dropping the menu back on the table. "I have many specialties and talents. My job description is to manage, accomplish and succeed. Even if that means I have to take what's not mine in order to do so. So in other words I'm a thief." I place my elbow on the table with my cheek resting in my hand as I smile at him. Proud of it.

"How long have you been doing this line of business? You must have started early, you fooled even me. And I can tell you I know a lot about thieves." His eyes challenge my smirk.

"I've been doing this all my life. Before I was hired on to Phillip. I was about twelve years old."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the first thing you've ever stolen or taken?"

He seems interested enough so I answer. "The first thing I've ever stolen, was a 1990 Porsche. I saw it parked across the street from my home one day." Then I look at him. "That day I found out my talent. I've never been caught doing it since so I decided to go full time with it. But don't get this idea that I'm going to join forces with you or anything. I only took from men like you and gave them a bad reputation. And in the long run made more enemies because of it." I say to be insulting. "But the more the enemies, the more I took from. It worked out very well for me actually."

"And now look where you're at? Perhaps you were excellent at your job. But I've dealt with many thieves and a lot of pretty ones. I know how they work. Fortunately for you, you're one I won't kill so quickly."

"Phew, thank God for these looks. Without them where would I be?" I answer sarcastically. But arrogantly. With a swayed grin. Because I can.

"You'd be dead." The blacked haired bitch answers fairly. He's probably right. "I think we've already discussed already how you're only worth one thing slut."

"That's funny. Because I'm having a hard time figuring out why you're still alive as useless as you are." I retort back. Our hate rises probably to its maximum.

He instantly rips his dagger from his blazer. Ready to stab it through my face. I grab the dinner knife from the table. Ready to slice open his throat. Darian must not give a shit because he proceeds to eat. While two guards do the work. One holds Bagoas back. And another guard places a hand on my shoulder. Bagoas is ferocious. I'm worked up. But much calmer than he is. The guard sits me back down.

"Bagoas. Calm yourself." Darian finally says strictly.

I chuckle lightly. As the bitch removes messy strands of hair out of his face. He's calming his breathing. "When the time comes slut, I will fucking kill you. I will slice open that pretty little face of yours until your beauty becomes useless. You're a goddamn whore and that's all you will ever be." He stabs his dagger into the table and storms off like a diva.

Darian signals the rest of the guards to follow after Bagoas. And to make sure he gets his act together before the arrival of their guests. But he doesn't seem too worried.

"Nice male friend you have there. You might need to invest in a leash." I say. His temper is probably worst than mine. My eyes move towards the dagger.

"He'll learn to control himself around you. He's a lot like you believe it or not." He sees me glancing towards the dagger and he pulls it out of the table. Darian is just smiling like there was never a problem between me and his little bitch. And continues to speak. "Accept where you conceal, he reveals. He has his tricks, like you have yours."

I watch as he stabs the dagger into his green apple. Lifts it and takes a bite from it. The juice is running down the blade.

"I'm assuming he found everything else I hid too."

"You are correct. He's quite good and has his talents as well. You're not the only one with a beautiful face, who has fire in him."

"Is that right? Or maybe I was just being clumsy." Actually I'm not that clumsy. I did it as a diversion. Since they caught me now, they wouldn't be expecting me to do it the next time. I smile sweetly.

"Maybe." Is all he answers before both our attentions go to a male waiter. He comes out with a tray of food.

"Ah, just in time." Darian seems delighted. His dark eyes glower at me.

The waiter places the plate in-front of me. I look confused. I now realize the food is for me. My smile disappears. "Wait, I didn't ask for this."

"I ordered it for you." He replies smoothly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry." I get edgy and paranoid immediately.

"I insist. The food is great. And you haven't eaten in awhile so this is my treat to you."

"I ate earlier. I had some fruit. I'm fine."

"I want you to have a decent, real meal." He keeps insisting. But that grin. I don't trust that grin. "You haven't had one of those in a long time have you?" He's speaking to me like he actually gives a shit.

The waiter speaks up as he places the classy utensils now in front of me. "Here you have our signature prime steak with a side of our famous grilled asparagus drenched in sweet lemon juice and olive oil. It also comes with a baked potato with chives on the side and a tall glass of our rich dessert wine."

I look at the food. Not sure about it. I look at the wine. Not sure about that either. Then I look at Darian. Not sure about him.

"Is this poisoned?" I ask doubtful.

"Take a bite. Find out." Darian makes it sound obligatory.

The waiter takes the tray, bows and heads back to the indoors. I nervously bring the plate towards me wondering why they're feeding me. Wondering why I deserve it."Seriously what's in this?" I'm scared this time.

"It's just food. Once you taste it you will be pleased." He encourages.

I start to tear up. I shake my head. "No. You killed Alex and you cut him up and now you're feeding him to me?" My emotions act up.

He laughs evenly. "Alex is alive and well. I assure you."

"Am I supposed to believe you? You made me drink his blood."

He smiles. "That was to teach you a lesson. Right now I am being absolutely sincere." His eyes. His smile. His body. Is patient.

I clear my throat. Wipe some tears away and I pick up my fork. My hand is shaking a bit. Then I pick up my knife and look up at Darian. "I don't trust you. I have reasons not to. So is this poison or not?"

"No, I would never poison you. You're going to make me richer. You're going to keep my business effective and functioning. I owe it to you. You don't believe that a man like me can take care of you? I'm offended." He drinks from his glass of wine.

"I don't believe a man like you has the heart to take care of anyone but yourself."

He puts the glass down and sits back looking at me. "I told you I was going to take care of you as long as you're mine did I not. I'm not a bad man. Just a man in bad times. Like all of us. If you're so worried about it being poisoned or tainted with the flesh of your lover, I will eat it with you." He stands up and comes by my side. I flinch at his closeness. He cuts a piece of the meat and makes sure I'm watching him as he eats it. He smiles like it's safe now and places back down the knife and fork and goes back to his seat. "Like I said. It's safe."

For some reason he's honest for once. I think. "I guess I am a bit hungry." I murmur. Scooting closer to the table.

"If you're still hungry afterwards, I can get you dessert too. Anything you like." He offers. "They have wonderful raspberry cheesecake. You like raspberries don't you?"

"Yea. I do." I say quietly. Still looking at the food. I bite my lip. Holding tight my silverware.

"I'll have one coming right up."

I frown watching him closely. Not sure what game he's playing. But I take a bite out of the food anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I toss my old shirt on the bed as I speak with my son. I'm clearly frustrated at the moment. With most things. "He doesn't even see Alex as a threat at all. His arrogance is putting us all in danger."

My son folds his arms. Leaning against the door. "Well maybe Darian's realized Alex isn't a threat anymore. He's lost all of his power dad. I don't know why you're so worried about it."

"Explain to me then, if he's lost all of his power why do we still fear him?" I grunt. Snatching my new clean white shirt from the hanger and throw it on. Buttoning it up. "It's arrogance fighting arrogance." I conclude.

Phil scoffs. "It doesn't matter. He's lost. He's done for. He makes a move, he understands his life is at risk and Phai's life is at risk. He would be a fool to make attempt on escape."

"What about our lives? Have you thought of that? It's time to get real." I sternly say, walking up to my naive son. Making sure he hears me very clear. He rolls his eyes. "Everything Alex would go through for the little slut proves my point even more."

"Father, you're cowering away from the job. When you kill Alex, all is done. You can go home and everyone can sleep at night."

"Do you really think it's that simple? and I'm not cowering. I'm acting smart and trying to secure our status." I clip on my watch. "He's planning something. He gave up to easily." I tell him.

"Okay let's assume something goes wrong then. Alex would still be highly surrounded by guards. Eyes aren't going to be taken from him. He can't get far with his plan before someone stops him. His chances of escaping are low."

"Don't be a fool."

"We've dealt with him before?"

"Are you forgetting that we almost lost?" I yell. Then I get more frustrated because I still can't seem to find my wallet.

The door opens. And Bagoas comes strolling in. Phil and I look his way. Trying to act like the discussion isn't essential to my wrath. The boy doesn't look happy at all.

"I have very crucial advice to gve you gentlemen." He tosses me my wallet. And tosses Phil his cell. "Let's make sure this doesn't happen again."

What the hell. I look at him confused. And just as I was expecting, he answers my confusion. "Phai took it from you guys while you got close enough to put your cocks in his ass. However if you ever want your cocks to be fulfilled ever again, next time be careful or I will cut them from you. If Alex is scheming the last thing we need is for his little whore to be in on it. Next time you fuck him make sure you have nothing of value on you. Am I understood?"

Phil checks his phone to see when the last call was made incase Phai made any call outs.

"I already checked." Bagoas answers snooty. "No calls were made. You're lucky. But if this happens again, I will make sure your lives end before you can even think about asking for forgiveness."

"It won't happen again." I shoot back with boundary.

"Good."

"What else did he manage to get?" Phil growls.

"That's a thing now in the past. I found it and it has been regained."

"I would have words with that whore." I pronounce angrily. Tucking my wallet into my pocket and grabbing my suit jacket.

"That won't be necessary." He stops me by putting his hand on my chest. "Darian is having words with the whore this very moment. He is not to be bothered."

A guard enters into my quarter. I look at him and Bagoas looks at him. The guard tells me that Amyntor wishes to see me. Bagoas looks back at me. "I hope you are clear of what your duty is Parmen. Do not disappoint me." His voice is reprimanding. When he recognizes that I understand he removes his hand from me and steps aside. I straighten my shirt glaring at him, and leave the room. He follows. And my son, with the rest of the guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Olympias you shouldn't have come. It's risking everything."_

I'm on the phone with Antipater now. "I must know what my son is up to. If I have to take a risk for that I will. Besides if he is planning on assassinating all the remaining councils, knowing my son, that might include you. So think of me as a necessity."

_"It's not just about my safety. You're not safe either, especially if you enter that room. They know your love for your son. They would have their suspicions."_

"They're not going to do anything to me. They wouldn't want to blow there cover now will they? Besides I'm the mother of Alex. If they want their plan to fly, they would think twice. I give no shit to their suspicions."

_"Now I know where Alex gets his conceit."_

"Yes well it does run in the family." I answer proudly.

_"Did you let Phillip know?"_

"He knows. He's not happy but he knows." My husband is never happy about anything. Or satisfied. So it's nothing new.

_"None of us know how this is going to play out. All we know is that Darian wants me at that council meeting to assassinate me with the rest of them. And what is Phillip actually going to do to help the situation? Is he going to charge in there, guns high? And get us all killed faster?"_

I open my little clutch.

Antipater still dislikes Phillip. Afterall he did become our biggest enemy. So he's showing a lack of trust towards him.

I pull out a my Ruger LCR Revolver. I begin loading it. It's small enough to carry around. And it's stainless steel. "You're to tense Antipater. Relax. We have it all under control. My husband is a brute but he's not a dumb brute. Afterall he's trained the best men we've ever had. Including your son and my son."

He sighs over the phone recognizing the truth in that. _"Just let me know when you've arrived. I'll keep in touch." _He hangs up.

I place my phone back on the seat next to me. I put the gun back in my small bag once it's ready to be fired. Then I start to put in my earrings.

"Ma'am we'll be arriving in less than thirty minutes." My guard tells me.

"Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

We barge inside his room. He's always facing the window. I wonder what fascinates him about looking the other way.

The guards step aside for our entrance. "This had better be important?" I tell him. I'm still annoyed that his son stole our things and we didn't even know it.

"It's getting time." He states.

"Are you nervous?" I say as he turns around to face me.

"Nervous. Maybe. You should be too." He says.

"Actually I've stopped worrying." I reply back.

"You believe I know where the card is. I don't. I would have gave it up by now if it meant you would have let me and my son go. But I see that isn't the case here. So my question to you is if you have new plans for me?" He seems different. More self assured. But still proper in mannerism and innocent in expression.

"I believe you don't know where it is." I admit.

"Then why am I still here?" He responds tranquilly.

"Because you know how it works. That would be unwise to let you wander free."

"How do I know you're not going to kill me when you finally have it?"

"Because I'm a better man than that. The only one I truly want gone is Alex. You see he's become a pest to me. He mocks me. But Darian brought me here so that I have a chance to redeem myself. He's giving me the opportunity to kill Alex. To see him die would be the best gift in the world. And that applies tonight. So you see now, you're the less of our problems."

"But don't think we're stupid to trust you enough just yet." Bagoas says viciously.

Then he becomes almost exactly like his son. From sweet and innocent. To an astute bitch in no time at all. Scheming eyes. Tempting grin. A sneaky stride. But still pure and virtuousness in his eyes. "You fear what you've always feared?"

"And what is that?" Bagoas asks not in the mood for any games.

"You fear Alex might find the card first. So you created this desperate attempt to keep my son and him parted and me and him parted in case I will give him answers to something you know nothing yet about. You don't think Alex would give you that chance to kill him do you? But then you must because Darian would be very upset wouldn't he? After all he can't have such competition left. Phillips gone so no worries there. Olympias is out of power. Again no worries. It's such a crappy feeling to fear something such as Alex isn't it. He's just a human you know. A human fearing another human doesn't make sense to me. But I guess when you pull the trigger to his head tonight I guess that fear will vanish and will all go away."

"What's your real purpose for needing to speak with me?" I cut in. Angered by his audacity.

He looks me dead in the eye. Eyes readable and full of expression. There goes that innocence again. "Well if it matters, if I were you I wouldn't trust being in the same room with Alex if he is to massacre the lasting councils. I can only assume he would attempt something else in his favor."

"What are you saying then?" I cross my arms.

"I'm saying that no one who enters that room tonight is safe. He will kill you and he would also kill me, like he promised. Maybe your boss' trust in Alex is overwhelmingly high, but it's just something you should keep in mind. I mean, Alex knows you're going to kill him and the only reason why he's agreed to cooperate is because you promised you would let my son go free. But Phai still remains in your grasp and I'm afraid Alex isn't to light on the situation."

"How did you come by this?"

"I didn't have too. I'm just assuming that's how Alex works and what I've been warned about him. And when he is in threatening mode, I think we can all agree to take that very seriously. I also know that everything almost always works in his favor."

I scoff.

"Alex would be smarter than that I hope. Our men will be ready for him." Phil mentions.

Amyntor just smiles. "I don't care what you do to Alex. I think you men forget my distaste for him as well. This is why I preferred my son under Phillips authority rather than Alex's. Kill him. Torture him. Have fun with it. But the man clearly doesn't care if he lives or dies. He is born to die. What I care about is my son and the plans you have for him."

"Like Darian has said no harm will be done to your son." I answer strongly.

He comes up to me. Gets into my face but stays as proper as possible. "Enough harm has been done already so I'm not so sure that I believe you. But if you could for me, define harm?"

"I think you're mistaken. We don't inflict harm on your cunt son. We give him what he deserves." I comment. "The same goes for all whores."

"Or maybe you're confused with both terms." He remarks back. He stares at me with his deep blue eyes then backs away with a smile. "By the way I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat please?"

A guard comes in interrupting again. "Sir?"

"What now!" I snap back at him. Hating to be interrupted.

"The councils arrive."

The news doesn't exactly surprise me. Because I'm still stunned at how much Amyntor reminds me of his son when he wants something.

Bagoas quickly leaves the room. I look at Amyntor. "Don't open your mouth to anybody about this." Then I follow Bagoas out.

"If Alex is after the card couldn't he had just taken it from Phai in the first place before he got himself captured?" I suggest to Bagoas. Which probably isn't the best time because he looks annoyed.

"He didn't know Phai had it. That's why he let us capture him, to figure out the exact location. Now if Amyntor is being truthful about the card then Phai has it or Alex does." He says. Sure of himself.

"Alex would use it against us if he did, and there was no way he got close enough to Phai this entire time we've had the boy under our jurisdiction." I mention.

"Maybe the slut has it and he isn't telling. Either way, they're on the same team and neither can be trusted."

"What about Amyntor?" I stop and ask.

"I need time to decide my plans for him. In the meantime we meet our guests. I will have Phil escort you to Alex's quarters before we begin the conference. When you go to Alex, your focus should only be getting him as presentable as possible for tonight. And don't let him know we're on to him.""

I nod and follow him to let Darian know of the guests arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's about halfway done eating. I watch him, making sure he's well fed. He's eating like he's never had a meal before. A good one. He looks just a tiny bit nervous though and I smile. "Like I said. The food is good?"

He swallows his food giving me a look like I shouldn't interrupt when he's eating, before he reaches for the glass of wine. I remove the napkin from my lap and stand. "Not so fast." I pull his hand with the glass in it away from his mouth before he chugs it.

"So I can eat but not drink. You're right. You are a nice man."

I lean down and move my mouth towards the corner of his lips. "How about you take it with something that will make you feel more optimistic." I whisper against the sweet lips.

He watches the motionless liquid in the glass. I take out two small white round pills and drop it into his wine. Phai looks at it horrified and quickly shakes his head. "No. I don't like that stuff."

"It will make you feel better." I remove his hair from his face to get a better look at him. "Go ahead. Drink it. It won't hurt you. It will just make you feel animate."

He hesitates before I help him bring the glass back up to his mouth. He looks at me as he slowly wraps his fingers around the glass. He sips it. Then he drinks it all down. As the pill slowly fizzes and disolves. I take the glass from him once it's empty and place it back on the table. "Very good."

He gives me a coy look as I swipe my finger across his tasty wet lips.

"Boss. They're here." I am notified. I turn and look at Bagoas. He doesn't look to pleased or happy. Parmen is behind him.

"They're early." I say taking a quick glance at my watch.

"Yes accept that's not our problem."

"What problem is it now?" I ask but my eyes stay fixed on the shy blue eyes of the whore. His beauty is far too tempting to stray away from.

"Would you be surprised if I said it concerns Mr. Alex?"

I watch Phai's eyes glow at the name.

"We'll talk when we get inside." I answer my lovely Bagoas. He rolls his eyes and walks off. My attention towards Phai bothers him. My dismissal towards Alex's insanity urks him even more. Parmen remains. I take Phai's face and turn him towards me. And I smile. When his tranced eyes hit mine. "Come. I hope you're in the visiting mood."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter, I hope you enjoy! Nothing much has happened yet, but maybe you can feel the anticipation, that things will 'start happening dangerously' next chapter and pretty much all action from there on. Thanks too Mistress, S0phea, purple lolly, baobao, 13Annie for your reviews as always! Also it's nice to have new readersviewers, Norrsken and guest! Thank you soo much for dropping by and I'm glad that what you've read so far you've enjoyed! I'm very welcoming so welcome.**

**Stranger**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dangerous Fever II-19**

"Parmen you'll take Bagoas and go and greet our guests. Let them know I will be with them shortly." Darian realizes he can't do anything yet until I cooperate.

"You're not seriously considering taking the little cunt to see Alex are you?"

"Not a chance. I'm not incompetent Parmen and to even think that, offends me." He answers with condescending grace. Upon his lips a smile and I start to tear up instantly. My heart kinda dies when he says that. I was hoping that I got to see my beautiful, lovely, magnificent gold haired titan one last time. When Parmen leaves on Darian's order I look at him. "Please I want to see him." I start to cry because they won't let me see my Alex. "Please. I've been good."

"Now now stop with these tears. Your beauty will not always get you what you want. I can't have you distressed infront of the councils now can I. It will make me look bad as your owner."

He tries wiping my tears away but I push his hands away. "I can do it myself! Stop touching me! I refuse to go anywhere with you. I want to see my Alex. Now. Or else." I threaten. Which Darian doesn't take seriously anyway because I am in no position to make threats. Lol.

He chuckles and waits until I collect myself. After I wipe all my tears away I just continue to sit and fold my arms. Staying put because I don't want to go nowhere without Alex.

Darian with the little patience he has left of me, turns harsh and aggressive. He grabs my hair pulling me closer to him as he speaks against my jaw. Right below my ear. "You're hurting me!" I growl. Trying to grab my hair back.

"I'm not in any mood to apologize to a spoiled little brat like you." He's Ready to explain something to me that I'm not ready to hear. He's making sure I'm looking him in the eye. "But I'm going to tell you like it is. Lifes not fair. You see Phai, Alex has been busy. Busy helping me out. And his mind has been elsewhere, other places. He hasn't had much time to think about you. And I think he's learned alot since I've been having him run these short errands for me. You see Phai, he's finally forged his own path. Your god, or whoever he is to you, won't be a god much longer. You look up to him like he's a hero of some sort, your personal savior, but there is no place for a hero in this type of big industry and production. Alex probably doesn't even know that you're shedding tears for him right now. He also probably doesn't even know that his assasination is only moments away." He's turned more threatening. Not in the mood for games and he's strictly focused on business. The business of getting rid of Alex. "I'm thankful for his aid and his assistance in this massive request, but believe me by the end of this day he won't even exist anymore. You crying for him is all you're going to be able to do. If you must know, Alex is a man hurt. He's dying. He's dead. He's been dead for quite sometime now and a dead man shouldn't be walking. Alex hasent known what he's wanted in life since he took the job by his mothers side but he knows what life provides and that's death. Something he's willing to embrace as long as he gets what he wants. But you see, he hasn't been able to get what he wants and dying without success scares him. Scares him more than you know."

Why is he saying this to me. My eyes widen in fear. As he continues. He grips my hair tighter and I hiss. "I want you both to know something. I want you both to know that hell awaits him and hell will take him from you and the only choice you're going to have left is to learn how to cope in life without him. And I assure you, you will be without him, for a very, very long time. If you're crying for him now, you will be crying for him forever." He let's me go. "We are going to do to him what we should have done before he got this far. We're going to shut him down. We're going to break him in pieces and burn him until he's no longer a walking flame. We have no spot here for a better man. Alex will die and then maybe if I'm feeling generous enough I will let you watch him fall and I will give you the pleasure alone with his dead body. That's when you'll see him.

The thought of Alex's dead body scares the living shit out of me. It makes me naseous and my head goes light just thinking about it.

"Now get your act together. Our guests await." He leaves me with the guards and heads inside.

"Come on boy." One guard grips my upper arm and drags me back inside to particiapte in this social event.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phillip, take a look."

I open my one good eye because I was resting. And I was thinking. About something. But I forgot what though. So it wasn't important.

"It's looking like the guests arrived, ahead of schedule." Tolem says looking out through his sniper loop at the councils arriving at the door to the hotel.

I come up beside him with my own binoculars. Watching as the councils step out of their private rides with their escorts and personal guards. We're parked off somewhere in the shade, where we can't be spotted. Out of the cameras and snipers sight. I look at my watch and sigh. "Yea, they are. But then I guess it's not unusual for a bunch of old rich fucks showing up to an event fashionably early since their lives are at stake."

"I find it more surprising at how many are actually showing up unaware that their lives are at stake."

He's right. But then again duty calls. "Yep, and scheduled to die in less than two hours." I answer. "I must hand it to Darian, he knows how to do his side of the business very well." I throw down the binoculars and take out my painkill bottle. I open it and pop about five of them in my mouth. My head is starting to ache again. And it's getting really annoying.

"You're going to have to chill down on those sir." He warns me. "It's says you're only supposed to take two a day."

I don't care what the hell it says. "Pff, Yea whatever." Is all I say. And proceed to take in the drug.

He ignores my intentional disobedience. "So what do we do. There is no way we're getting in there without security opening fire on us and if Alex is planning whatever he's planning then wouldn't it be best not to interfere. I mean you know best of all how he feels with people interferring in his business. He won't hesitate to kill us if we're in his way."

He's right about that too. "We'll try not to get in his way. How about that?"

"That's your plan?" Tolem asks it like it's impossible to do.

"Do you have a better one? Besides we won't do anything yet not until my wife arrives with Antipater. Which should be soon. You should call up the girls, let them know."

"Fine." Tolem says taking out his celll to give the girls a call. He dials the number to the room they're set up in and steps out of the vehicle. Mostly for fresh air. And sitting in the car all day sucks ass.

In the meantime I'm going to smoke. Until my lungs give out. "I reach into my jacket pocket. I take out my pack of cigarettes. It's not a pack anymore because it's empty. I frown because it's empty. I get angry a little inside then I toss the package out the window. I begin to search the car for packs I may or may not have left around. I don't find shit. Nevermind to that idea. "Fuck! Fuck the devil in his fat fucking ass!"

"Okay, we'll fill you in later. " Tolem hangs up and hops back inside the car. After speaking with Roxanne. "The girls don't think the hotel is actually going to allow your wife entrance. They're a little worried about it."

"They're going to have no choice. They're expecting Antipater and she just happens to be escorting him." I answer irately. Not at him but because I have no cigarettes to smoke the shit out of. I'm so mad. I just want to break something. So I do. I lean up and rip down the rear view mirror and toss it out the window. To free myself of frustration. I laugh childishly about it. "Look at that, I feel much better."

"What the fuck Phillip! It's a fucking car."

"Yea I have fucking issues I need to take care of. I havent heard that one before."

"Stop acting like a goddamn child."

"I'm going through withdrawl. Have some freaken sympathy. You're lucky I didn't toss a lit cigarette in the gas tank."

"Anyway, as I was saying, your wife is still a threat Phillip, because she's Alex's mother and anyone related to Alex is well...you know. A threat." Tolem replies angry that we strayed so far off topic. "And possibly psychotic. No offense."

"None taken." I don't get that offended because there is some definite truth in that. "But if you must know, I had my psyche eval. And it came out normal."

If people think we're psychos, they haven't met Phai's side of the family. They're equally or possibly even more psychotic. That's a fact.

"What about your wife?" He's not entirely convinced.

"As crazy as she is, she's perfectly sane."

"Okay so what about Alex?"

"He refuses to get one."

Tolem scoffs. Not convinced at all anymore. "Figures."

"He's already gotten out of ten evals. Clever aint he?"

"Or the doctors are fucking stupid because I can even look at him and know somethng isn't right in his head."

"He swears it's his charm. I just think he's retarded."

"Your sons not retarded."

"Yea he is."

"No he's not."

"Trust me he is, he just doesn't look like it."

Cleitus now hops into the back of the van. And tosses a bag of weapons in the back. We both turn and look at him.

"Phillip thinks Alex is retarded." Tolem snitches on me.

"Your sons not retarded." Cleitus says.

"He's retarded for sure."

"Jesus Phillip." He murmurs. "Anyway the girls are in position, they will let us know of any outside interference when we get inside. Crater and Cassy have set their positions aswell. We have about an hour till show time." He might be the only one perfectly organized. "Now we just wait for a fire. Or an explosion. Maybe something loud like a bang." he says.

He's probably right. We should probably get ready to call the fire department. Because wherever my son is there is going to be a fire. Guranteed. Until then. "I guess we wait some more." I give Tolem a twenty dollar bill because I see a hot dog stand. "I want a jumbo hot dog with just mustard."

"Really Phillip? Right now?"

"Yea, I'm hungry." I take his binoculars away from him.

"We're in the middle of something important."

"Yea well I can't do business on an empty stomach. Also I can't go save Phai sober so get me a pack of beer while you're at it. And some cigarettes. I think there's a grocery store somewhere around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, welcome." Darian enters the lobby area to meet the arrived guests. Arms extended in a welcoming approach and conduct. With me behind him. While Bagoas and Parmen had already began to make the introductions and greets. Parmen isn't smiling but both Darian and Bagoas have fake professional smiles on. I'm the only one with a pouty sad look. And when they introduce me to the guests I keep my pouty sad look and don't acknowledge any of them.

Bagoas has to excuse my manners continuously because I don't want to behave. "This is stupid. I want to go to sleep. I'm too good for these disgusting trifling humans. They are beneath me."

"Oh my god you whine like a little girl."

"If you thinks that's bad you should hear yourself everyday."

He grunts. "Just stay close to me. Do not wander off without my permission. Got it." Bagoas makes the demand of me. "And keep your voice down."

Darian put him incharge of me for the time being as he went off to greet and discuss the importance of the representatives being there. I'm sure he thinks it's the worst job ever.

I don't want to be here. I just want to go see Alex! I'm getting so impatient and I just want to break something.

I smile. I look at the floor. Then I look at the people. And I extend out my arm, pour the liquid on the floor, then drop my wine glass on purpose. Mostly because I was bored and secondly the pills are kicking in. I just chuckle at the spill and the glass that shattered. "Oops."

Parmen looks back at me with a stern glower. And Darian looks back at me with an apologetic look to the members around him who also looked back at me. Darian stays preserved with who he is speaking with as does Parmen. But they give Bagoas the look to keep me under control. Bagoas rolls his eyes, pulls me aside away from people and orders one of the servants to clean the mess. "I think you're asking for a death wish." He threatens me. Completely and severley annoyed.

"I'm asking for sleep. Besides it was an accident. Can I have another?"

"I don't think so."

"I promise I'll hold on to it this time."

He gives in and orders the servant to get me another wine glass so that I would shut up. The waiter comes and hands me the glass. I smile and say thank you and start drinking that cup down.

Bagoas snatches it from me before I devour the entire thing. "That's enough." He's now holding his glass and mine. He orders the servant to get me a plastic cup instead.

The lobby and lounges get crowded with more and more guests.

I whine under my breath. "This is boring. Who are these people anyway?" I cross my arms pissed that I can't hold my own glass.

Bagoas just rolls his eyes and explains who they are. Again just to shut me up. "First one to enter, that's Stateira. In the golden sparkly gown. She is being escorted by her sister Drypetis. They might be women and they might be young but they run the entire illegal drug trade in Columbia. They also run the men. Over there men aren't as powerful as you think."

"Who's that?" I point.

"That's Zhenli. With him, is his wife."

"The one about five feet taller than him?"

"Yep, rumor has it she gives good head. And that's the only reason why they're still together."

"They're an ugly couple."

"It's easy for you to say because you're the best looking individual in this entire room. Not including me ofcourse." He hands me back my wine. So I can take a sip.

"I'm slightly better looking than you though." I sip my wine innocently.

He looks at me glaring. "Slightly? I don't think so. Not even close." He takes back the glass. Then he gets serious because he felt we were bonding and he still hates me. And I still hate him. He continues. "Anyway he and his wife traffics the Mexican trade into Asia. In entirety, Mexico has the most drug lords and wars caused by drugs. There are atleast thirty seven, drug lords in all of Mexico, all powerful but the ones here are the most wanted. It's fortunate they even found time away from their business to join us tonight. And die." He snickers devilishly.

"Who is that old guy?" I point excitedly.

"That's Perchon. He runs the Burma trafficking. Escorting him is Sanias. A slave Alex's father denied for service years before you came on board. The man approaching behind him is Attal and his niece Eury. Be careful around him."

"Why does he smile with his teeth?" I ask.

"Attal is a sick fuck. That's the most you need to know about him. He's also worked with both Phillip and your father long ago, until Antipater no longer wanted to support the trade from America to Peru and Bolivia. So they became strong enemies. Speaking of him he's coming our way." We watch as he leaves his escorts side and begins to approach us. "Let me handle it." he says.

The older man comes before us and introduces himself. "Isn't this a beautiful crowd." He kisses Bagoas hand. Then he kisses mine.

"You're Phillips whore arent you?" he asks me.

"Was." I answer.

He's now touching me. Up my arm. He's fucking creepy. And the hairs stand on my body. "How can Phillip leave something like you behind and send you in the hands of another? I don't understand why someone would give such intensifying beauty away."

Bagoas notices. And quickly stops him from touching me. "The boy is obviously showing clear signs that he's uncomfortable with your touch." Bagoas grabs me by my arm securely. And pulls me away from him. "Sorry he's only for display at the moment. Can I help you with something else?"

"I was just wanting to tell him about how I run my business. And my doors are open anytime." The older man stays cordial.

"Trust me you're not the only guy here to offer anything to him. I think he'll pass for now but thanks anyway."

We leave that area. "Can you please try not to attract the horny old guys?"

"I can't help who I attract." Then I spot Antipater. With a woman in red. I've stopped and Bagoas asks me what I'm looking at. I get excited when I see Olympias. "That's Alex's mother. I bet you were not expecting her huh?"

"I know who that is. What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Well if she's anything like me, she probably wants her son." I smile.

"She's not even on the list." He says angrily. "Come with me."

"Can I go say Hi to her?"

"No." He takes me by the wrist and pulls me through the crowd.

We find Darian in a middle of a conversation. Bagoas leaves me and approaches Darian's side. Who is busy speaking to another council.

He goes up next to Darian trying not to interrupt. But he smiles and pardons the interruption anyway. Darian acknowlegdes the alert in Bagoas eyes and Bagoas leans into his ear. While pulling him away. I just stay where I'm at. I see that guy Attal staring me down with horny eyes again.

"Gross."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Olympias is here. She came with Antipater. What do you want us to do with her?"

We both look her way as Antipater displays his invitation to the man checking off the list. "Leave her. Don't let any suspicion get out that we want these people dead."

I nod. The councils are gathering around. Some conversating while sitting at tables. Most of them standing.

I follow Darian as he greets Antipater and Olympias by the doors. Trying to make this event seem mutual.

Darian takes her hand and kisses it. "You're looking as lovely as usual Lady Olympias. I was unaware of your arrival." He says.

She's as cunning as they come. One would have to be to have a son like Alex. Yet she resembles him in no way imaginable. "Yes, well sadly enough Antipater's wife is horribly ill. Yet I get the fortune to take her place. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm sorry to hear the news Antipater, I hope she gets well."

"I'm sure she will be fine." He responds. He's nervous.

"Aside from the terrible news, make yourself welcomed. There are plenty of pleasantries." Darian offers graciously.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We shall." Olympias smiles. "Again it was a pleasure." She then joins Antipater to an empty table.

Darian whispers something into my ear and takes off. He wants me to make sure the guards are watching them closely. And that I keep my eyes on Phai. Making sure Attal doesn't get close. Parmen sees me and nods as he leaves the room, to go follow up with Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My plan. I walk out there. I give the speech. Letting them believe there still is some hope out there for men like us who run businesses like this. But men like me don't know the meaning of hope so how can I preach it? I don't. Hope doesn't exist. Instead I will kill them. I will kill them all. For that to be done, the doors need to be sealed behind me when I enter the room. Why? No one is escaping. Everyone will die. I left Amyntor incharge of that. I had him convince Parmen that I am not to be trusted. So they will set more security up around the conference room incase I act on it. He will leave in the middle of the speech with some excuse that he has to take a piss. He's Phai's father so he will find a way to convince them. So they will let him leave. When he leaves, he will disarm the security at the doors and the security Darian has sent to keep eyes on him. While he's busy doing that, I'm still giving my speech. Now let me clarify, everyone has been disarmed of their weapons. No one is allowed to enter the room with any weapons at all. Darian wants this to be a full blown shoot out. The gun he wants me to use to execute the remaining councils is set under my speech podium. The only weapon in the room with the acception of Darian, Parmen, Phil, Bagoas and Darian's men. But because I have the more dominant weapon, I will glady take advantage. So after Amyntor convinced Parmen, Darian and his men are not going to want to be in the room during the assassination, so they'll either step out, or up the security. I bet they're going for the latter. Because if they leave, the other council members will take notice and suspect something. And even if they tried to leave through the doors. The door will be sealed shut. Yes I plan on killing everyone. My main reason for locking every exit accessible. That's my plan. Then I will find my best friend. My talented lover. My gorgeous, divine, brilliant, russet haired god. And kill him.

I open my eyes. Sensing a presence. I realize I haven't left the bath since I got in. I look over and Parmen is standing there by the bathroom entry. Hands in his pockets. Stiff, rigid expression.

"Enjoying your bath still?"

"Not anymore. What do you want?"

"They've arrived. I was sent to see you and Amyntor dressed and prepared. But you're not to leave this room until the meeting and everyone settles in their proper places."

"That's fine with me. I'm not in the mood to conversate with people that I'm going to kill anyway." I stand up, dripping naked wet. Modesty meaning nothing to me. Parmen hands me a towel to cover myself.

"They don't know you're even here. They think like always you're due to show up fashionably late."

"Good. They know me well." I walk out to the room drying my hair. "And as the host of the night, what do you have for my clothes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Where's the boy?" I ask my lovely Bagoas.

"He's sitting on the stairs. He's a fucking pain in my ass. He's like a kid with ADD or something." He drinks all of his wine. And sighs. "I see that Mazeus is here." He chimes.

"I wasn't expecting him as much as I wasn't expecting Alex's mother." I reply back.

"It's a good thing he is here then. Maybe you can make sure he's going to be fully present tonight."

"He provides his attention with other councils."

"Are you afraid to speak with him?" I look at Bagoas and he grins while sipping from his wine. "I'll leave you two alone."

Mazeus is the second most feared right behind Alex. But unlike Alex, he keeps his identity low. He's known to be brutal but respectable and his charm even competes with Alex. Both cocky. Both powerful. Both major threats.

Olympias, Phillip and Alex only ruled America's trafficking. It's not even the biggest drug counrty in the world. Not even on the list but somehow when they were incharge the drugs were flourishing like never before, making America almost the second best aside from Afghanistan and just a little above Mexico. Antipater started the biggest trades throughout the world and had Olympias and Alex in power because they were the ones who made it happen. But Mazeus has the same job description as Antipater yet he runs all the drug traffiking in the east. The Afghan government officials have been involved in at least seventy percent of opium trafficking. Mazeus is the biggest deal. So I approach him kindly and with a friendly outlook.

"Mazeus what an honor it is to be in your presence."

Mazeus greets me forwardly. "Lord Darian. It's a honor that I could drop by. You definitly went out of your way for this conference. How honorable."

"We're glad you could join us. But I wasn't expecting to be in your company tonight." I pretend to be unaware. I understand he's a busy man.

"Actually I have somewhere to be in less than 12 hours. I won't be able to join you in this conference but I do sincerely offer my condolences. I fear the deaths of two respectable druglords, it's troubling all of us."

"Not to worry. We're hoping everything will be settled tonight."

"Yes, people fear it's Alex." he mentions like it's new news. "I hear he's working along side you. Also guest speaking? I never met the man but I hear he has a reputation for being terrifying."

"Terrifying might be an exaggeration but yes he's offered to come down here and speak to us. However like usual he runs late."

"Does he claim to have no matter in the deaths of Bessus Amiri and Memnon Zarin?"

"I admit he hasn't had much trust with anyone since his betrayal to us all. However along side me, he's been trustworthy thus far. I'm starting to fear they accuse the wrong man."

"I see his mother is here. Can you trust her."

"Let's just say she'd be foolish to try anything." I simplify.

"What I know of her son is that he's a man of his word. He's never been friendly or generous in the face of competing enemies which only makes me believe that he has much to do with it. If it's power he's settling for than it's power he shall have. I can't see him settling for anything less. "

I nod politely. "It could very well be an inside job but whoever it is wants us all dead. This is why we're here. We are all wanted in one way or the other and our deaths could be of high price for whoever might be trying to assasinate us. It sounds more like an outsider. Whoever is responsible is smart, technical, plays the game well and wants something in return. It's safe to say this person is dangerous." I smirk. These people have no idea of my true nature.

"Yes. We just need to be more careful in keeping our statuses sealed."

I change the topic subtlety. "Are you sure you can't stay a second longer? Maybe we can up the conference to an earlier time that meet your needs. It would be a shame to not have you present tonight. Antipater has just arrived aswell, surely there are some important matters to discuss with him."

"I'm almost certain I can't. Again, I grant you more apologies." He then gets taken aback by something. I look to where his eyes are met. Are fixed. And I grin. The whore does no wrong. Ever.

Phai is watching everything from the stairs looking enchanting as usual. He's twirling his finger in his wine. How delightful.

"And who might that be?" Mazeus asks. Straightening his tie. Stunned at the sight. "He's unfamiliar to me."

"The boy catches your eye?" I ask, knowing nothing else was.

"Yes. Such an angelic look in a crowd of devils." He purrs.

"I would be happy to introduce you. Bagoas?" I call over my assistant. He comes.

"Yes." He asks.

"Go bring Phai over for me please." I order.

"Ofcourse." Bagoas smiles detestfully and leaves to get Phai.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes he is but he's not as angelic as he looks." I grin.

This only excites Mazeus more. And he sips his wine as he watches Bagoas bring him towards us.

"This wine is fucking bland. So is this party." Phai says without apology. "What do you need me for now?"

Bagoas clears his throat and nudges Phai. "Manners bitch."

"Mazeus, this is my escort. Phai son of Amyntor." I introduce to him. "Pardon his manners. He seems to speak when not spoken too. He's still hasn't been properly trained, forgive us. We need more time before he's fully obedient."

"That's perfectly alright. He's quite beautiful. You say escort? Is he for sell?"

"Not at the moment. He still has a lot to learn before we rent him to anyone. I apologize."

"So he's a rent boy? How alluring."

"He has quite the mouth too." Bagoas adds in. "Incase that interests you."

"I see. Call me Maze." He smiles and he moves closer to the whore.

"Nice to meet you Maze." He says. With a dirty slur. Leading him on but not meaning it.

"Pleasure is all mine. I'd hate to leave such a pretty face behind."

Phai rubs up against Mazeus in sexual manner and whispers in his ear. "Believe me, you're leaving much, much more behind than just a pretty face. Sorry you can't hang around a little longer to see me strip and suck all sorts of guys cocks. But I'll be around if you change your mind and decide you need a mouth around yours. Afterall that's what I'm here for." He smirks. Backs away. Hands his glass to Bagoas, smiles and walks off somewhere.

We're only speechless for about ten seconds. "You're right when you said he has a mouth on him."

"It's his best feature." I remind him.

"I see. Well I must be going now."

Bagoas watches Phai while I walk with Mazeus towards the lobby entrance. Before he takes off. "I see you take interest in the boy. If you'd like before you take flight, you may have a moment with him. He's quite experienced and willing."

"It's a tempting offer but I couldn't. I'm sure I would forget all about my flight with that handful of beauty you have there."

"I see. He does cause great distraction. I see where you wouldn't want to mix up business and pleasure."

"With purpose. He truly is something of a delight. Maybe we can meet up another time when business does not contain me. Again I hate to be rude and leave like this."

"It's supposed to storm tonight. Hopefully you make it to your destination safely."

"I appreciate it. But if you just happen to sell the boy, I'm willing to give as much as you want." I watch as he leaves the hotel doors. He enters his ride and leaves for the airport.

I grin and walk back into the dining area and Bagoas is charming the men in my absence. I walk up next to him and I tell him that it's time. "We have less than an half and hour before the conference starts. Take Phai and get him ready. I'll have Phil gather the others and guide them to the conference hall."

"I'm on it. Come on whore." He takes Phai from the room.

I turn to the men and women represented in the lobby and dining hall and share with them the news of Alex's arrival. Some seem full of resentment. Some seem intrigued. Some seem even honored. Only Alex can cause such an unblanced crisis.

"Can we see that our men are well satisfied while we take part in our business conference?" Lady Statiera requests.

"Certainly." I smile. "Don't worry we have the perfect place for your men to be entertained. I'm sure they will settle for something a little more modern than old card games. If you will, follow me. All the other guests, proceed to the conference hall."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagoas brings me to the ground floor. Where the night life happens. Where the bars and clubs are. Where the room I will be performing in is at. He takes me in a back room, where there are about six to eight hired stripper girls. Bagoas starts to undress me like I can't do it myself and prepares me and dresses me for display and entertainment. Like I'm a doll.

I notice my face is wet. I think I've been crying and I don't know why. I was happy just two mintues ago. I really don't want to kill Alex. I don't want them to kill him either.

Actually I was never happy. I need to stop lying to myself.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because Darian has ordered it." Bagoas replies as he applies my makeup.

"But I don't want to."

"But you have to. That's the difference."

Darian enters. "Is he almost ready." I'm glaring at him.

"Yea."

"Is he alright?" I look away.

"He'll be fine."

Bagoas tells the two guards who came with him down, that the meeting is scheduled to start in fifteen minutes and to watch me. Always. And if they have any concerns call him. "Make them happy." Darian says before he leaves. Followed by Bagoas. And now I'm all alone down here. With a bunch of horny raging animals.

Every council had brought some of their own hench men, about five men each, with them for safety purposes. Incase something were to go wrong. Mainly because of Alex. Because they know how he is. With twelve councils gathered, that's about fifty men total. Not including Darian's own guys. That's alot to entertain. That's alot to make happy. That's alot to please. And now they wait hungrily in the private room. Where I will pleasure them. In anyway I can.

The music and beats have already sounded. The bass is pounding. The men are taking over the private bar and the seats around the dancers runway. Naked girls are serving them drinks.

I take a breath. I am sitting. Looking at myself in the mirror. Before I go perform. Before I sell my body. Before I let them take me.

I've done this before. And I know the outcome. The other lady performers that were hired also as distraction, don't look as uncomfortable about this as I do. It's because it's a full time job to them. They're used to it. Their makeup is glamorous. Their bodies built for this kind of thing. I feel out of place. Because I'm the only guy.

I watch one stripper head out onto the private dance floor. I hear the vulgar whistling of the men. Their loud amusement. Their horny voices. Their erections are probably rising as high as the pole we have to dance on. But I don't care about that. It doesn't scare me. I only care about my Alex.

I darken my eyes darker with black eyeliner. It would be so much easier to apply if my eyes weren't so sad. It would be so much easier to apply, if Alex was the one howling and cheering me on. Waiting to eat me up. Waiting to take me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have Amyntor by my side. We watch as the councils take there reserved seats. While my dad is getting Alex.

"I notice there are three spots empty." Amyntor speaks. "Not as many guests as you hoped for?"

"It will do." I answer. Bothered by his uncanny observation.

He now looks up at the balcony. "I see Darians men are ready aswell. Perfect view." He shakes his head. "However that's not enough men."

I also look up at the men with guns aimed at the podium incase Alex was to pull something. I look at Amyntor. "What do you mean not enough men?"

"I mean exactly what I said. If you don't want to die I suggest you get more men. If you think this amount of men will do, then that's your opinion but an opinion that's naively wrong."

"You're only worried about your life."

He looks at me. "Yes that's exactly true. As you should be worried about yours. Like I said more men will do you good. You might want to make a decision quick and you can thank me later." He smirks and walks off to go take his spot reserved next to Darian and my dad.

"Cocky son a bitch." I pick up my walky. And speak into it. "Darian we have a problem."

_"What now?" _he answers.

"Amyntor is suggesting that our men are not enough."

_"How many do we have set?"_

"Twenty."

_"He's right. That's not enough. The councils must feel completely secured and protected. They fear Alex too much."_

"So set more?"

_"Do as he says. Place ten in the back. Five at the door. Keep the men where they're at on the terrace. Bagoas and I will be there shortly."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Time goes by so slowly..._ _Time goes by so slowly..._ _Time goes by so slowly..._

The poppy dance music begins to play. Whoever is singing. She's right. Time does go by. So slowly. And I wonder what my Alex has been doing this whole time the clocks been running slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay out a nice four piece suit jacket in a garment bag. Pitch black. Under blouse is paper white. With cuff links. Tie is red. Just like the blood I'm going to spill tonight. Time has gone by so fast. I wonder what my Phai is up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let my now short hair fall wherever it wants to be. I put down the pencil. Then one of the guards snaps and tells me to hurry up. I glare at him through the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gather my hair and tie it up in a slick ponytail. I stare through the mirror as I button up my blouse. I ignore all the scars and marks that now define my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have me in fitted leather pants. They fit me perfectly. Showing off my elegant but dangerous legs. My hips. My thighs. They have me wearing no shirt at all. They need my body exposed to some degree. My shoes are DS 7709 Demonia combat boots. Knee high. Pitch black. Buckles all over. Zippers all over. Not necessarily something I would dance in. But it's something that works nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I zip up my suit trousers. They fit me comfortably. Stylish enough. I put on the six buttoned closure jacket. It has a notched lapel collar. Also it comes with a matching vest. It's sharp. I look sharp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk towards the curtain that leads to the stage. I look up and blink. I turn around and look at the guards who was sent to watch me. They gesture me to go out. He's ready for me to get humiliated. To get naked. To get fucked. I look slowly back towards the curtain. I'm hesistant. The music is loud but to my ears it's numb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time." Parmen says waiting at the door. I straighten my tie until it's perfect. Before I turn to him.

"Perfect." I exit the room after he gestures me out. I walk down the hall. Escorted by six guards. We enter the elevator.

"Nervous?' Parmen asks.

"Never." I answer. Then the doors shut close. And we go down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear the clapping and excitement of the horny men and I begin to move. I wipe more tears coming from my eyes. I smear the eyeliner. The guard hurries up to me and fixes it. "You look good."

I tell myself I've done this many times before. Which I have. And I'm good at it. The thing I have in common with the typical whore is, that they love what they do. The difference between the common whore and me is that they love what they do but are truly miserable. I love what I do because I'm not miserable at all.

I grin cheekily.

I just act that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These people of status fear me. I'm before the door. They envy me. Despise me.

Because they know my past history with them...Because I'm better than them...

I can hear Darian giving the introduction speech.

...Because they think I killed the other drug lords. Which I did. Happily. And now I threaten there future.

Once I hear my full name being announced I walk through the doors entry with a defining and graceful demeanor towards the podium. I spot Amyntor. I spot Antipater. I spot my mother. In my opinion the room is already filled with dead men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is nothing new. Again I've done this before. Plenty.

I strut out there. Sophisticated. Beautiful. Spontaneous. Arrogant. Sexy. Because that's what they want.

_T__ime goes by ...so slowly...Time goes by... so slowly...Time goes by... so slowly._.. The sound of the music sounds like an aching quiet heart beat. With a ticking sound. Compared to the howls in the room.

The men are engaged. They are stunned. They are animated. They are hungry now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I strut out there. Charming as usual. Handsome always. Treacherous 90 percent of the time. Overconfident. 100 percent of the time. Sexy with no limit.

Darian greets me as I reach them. So does Parmen before they sit in their seats. I look them all in the eye. And I smile neatly. I place my hands on the podium face. My mouth is dangerous. Then I speak. And they have no idea how dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the music gets louder. And it's not so faint anymore. _So slowly...so slowly...so slowly...so slowly..._The strobes flicker in different colors, lighting and painting my agile body.

I'm born for this. My sex appeal is dangerous. I wrap my fingers around the dancing pole. And they have no idea how dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry readersviewers it's longer than usual, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless. Everything happens from here on out, I think I warned you last chapter. Thank you for those who stuck with this story patiently, Mistress, S0phea, purple lolly, baobao, violetsuki, 13Annie, Guest, Norrsken and everyone who still reads and follows. Also you guys know more than anyone how much I appreciate your reviews, always! Again it's a booster for my creativity, ideas, and participation in the continuation of it. You guys are the ones who made me regret that I wanted to abandon this story in the first place. Again I don't write or create for myself, I create for you.**

** Now let's get serious. I must warn you, if you hate the idea of distress and suffering, quit now. If you're too emotional and can't handle the pressure of being emotional, quit now. If you have high expectations for the loved ones quit now. If you have a problem where you chest hurts when you laugh, definitly quit now. However if you enjoy all of that stuff, please proceed. If you think I'm saying this to scare you and boost the hell out of your anticipation, you're probably right but don't take my word for it. - Stranger**

**P.S **

**In reply to Mistress, Phai's bitchy attitude is what I enjoy writing the most. I do prefer him bitchy and spoiled, and like Boaboa said, being the saint everyone portrays him as can be a little boring ;) Also I think you're the only one who doesn't mind Bagoas at all :D**

**Baobao with your last awesome review, Alex is MIA for explosive purposes. You also make a really good point about their nonchalant behavior and how there are no good guys. Just bad guys. It's definitly a fever thing. I love it so I'm gonna quote it. "Oh, I think I love him, we'll have crazy sex, but FYI, I think I will probably kill him tomorrow!-" That had me rollin. Kinda q****uestions their sanity aswell as where they are in reality.**

**13Annie, I don't find your idea dumb at all. :( Don't say that. I don't want to give away much but you might be the most happy by the end. **

**S0phea, I was so happy that I made your day with the last chapter XD But I will continue to tease you, if I may?**

**Guest, the end of this will definitly be a deadly symphony hitting the highest high! ;)**

**Violetsuki, I'm glad to see you again! I hope the knot is untied from your stomach.**

**And thankyou Norrsken for leaving your reviews behind and catching up with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Dangerous Fever II-20**

I get the text. I open my cell. It's from my wife. She sends the alert. Notifying my team and I, that the meeting has started. And that Alex is speaking this very minute. Perfect. "Cleitus call the girls." I put my phone away. "Tell them to take the snipers out now."

He calls them on my order. I toss my cigarette out the window. Shits about to get real.

Tolem takes out his binoculars. Scanning the snipers ontop of the building. "They doubled their men on watch, sir."

Cleitus puts the phone on speaker. As it rings. He grabs binoculars aswell and takes at look.

_"Talk to us." _Roxanne answers not to shortly after.

"Do you see the extra gunmen?" I ask her. "Tolem has them spotted."

_"Yes sir, we do. They're located on the north and south building. In your case more men are making there way to the front of the main building. I'm counting about forty sir."_

"Yea we see them. We'll take care of the guys on the lower scales. You guys just deal with the snipers and anything above our heads."

_"Would you like us to take care of them now?"_

"No. I'll let you know. Stay on the line."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As we all know, and what shouldn't come to a surprise, we have been in war for sometime now. A war that defines us as human beings. And as men."

I am in the process of my own operation. I made this speech with care. With intellect. With time. And plenty of bullshit. I'm so good at this by the time I'm done, this entire room will be convinced.

I stay in order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slide my hands down my naked chest and body. I dance with a stronger passion. I shake out my hair and glare with dazzling intensity. And graceful appeal. I'm not going to lie. I'm not trying my best. It's pretty halfassed. But I'm so good at this craft, that I don't even need to try my best to get these men aroused. They were aroused before I even hit the floor.

I stay in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Conflict between us rises. We fight for our firearms. We fight for our slaves and our whores. But more significantly, we fight for our drugs and our money."

I however fight for something else. I fight for my Phai. My tiger.

I imagine Phai. Thinking of his well designed skin. That I want to touch so bad.

When I see him, after all of this is over, I will wrap my hands around his neck... So hard. With love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My hands now glide slowly down my own cock. And down the shiny and slippery leather towards my definite tasteful thighs. I'm making it hot when I move. I spread open my legs. I touch myself.

But I dance for him. For the love of my life. My lion.

I shut my eyes as if in a fantasy. His hands, bloody, running down my back like fluid. As I arch into the metal pole that I seduce. That I sedate.

When I find him, after this dance of lust, sex and dreams, I'll wrap my legs around his waist...So tight. With love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But we're here tonight not because of this ongoing battle. We're gathered because we have respect for one another. We're gathered because we've lost a couple of our enemies just recently. They might have been enemies, yet respectable enemies nonetheless."

I'm giving two speeches at the moment. One in my head. One verbally.

I can't believe Phai thought I left him alone. How can I do that when I cherish him so much. I continue to imagine his caressing lips and tongue on my neck. Because I miss it.

So much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite my innocent, angel like appearance, I have a million dollar smile. An even more expensive body. With tons of sex appeal. And a sensual sway and grind that would make the pressure in these mens pants come. And keep coming.

Why would my favorite person in the whole wide world leave me by myself. I get down low. My back sliding down along the cold steel. I guess he really does hate me.

That much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"According to many folks we aren't much different from each other. The government officials believe it. The citizens believe it. I believe it. And I'm sure you do aswell. We kill, we fuck and we get paid to do so. If anything we're the same."

My eyes grow deeper as I advance in the speech. And as I advance in my thinking. Phai's body pins against mine as he coats me with his body and flesh. His hair sprawled and touching my face.

"The exact same."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wink and smile erotically. Eyes, eye the shit out of me. I part my mouth. As I fantasize, the bloody Alex again with brutal fingers grabbing and clawing around my neck. And pulling me slightly towards him. So that my back presses against his hard, damaged, scarred chest. My lungs fill up with even more air. I continue to hypnotize these men as I award them with loud moans. That get louder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the possibility of sharing, looking out for one another non existent? It's a question I ask myself occasionally but a question I have already an answer to. The answer to 'why' is easy. It's power. We're just animals in a world where we need to survive. I think what we find concerning is how limited we think our money is. But money isn't the issue. The issue is something more. Something that should have its limits. Not to long ago two of our finest crime bosses were murdered. I'm talking brutally murdered, one in his own home, along with all of his men. The other during, a drug trade. It was tragic. Still is. But it is also something we should remember and never forget. Something we should learn from. Bessus had it coming. Memnon also had it coming. And there is no doubt in my mind that all of us here, joined today, will also have it coming. People are after us. People want us dead. It's something that comes in this kind of business. They want us forgotten because of what we do and what we bring to the tables. The government officials hate us. The media hates us. Parents scared for their children who are afraid for their future, hate us. But they also love us because of what we give back. We're serving the masses. People like men like us because we provide for people like them. We also give them something to do, something to talk about and the world wouldn't be the world without people like us. We provide news. We give them exposure. People have jobs because of us, yet they want us shut down? This is not an easy business gentlemen. The cycle remains intricate."

"Alex is quite the speech giver." Darian says with a low voice and smirk.

Parmen grunts non to lightly as he shifts in his seat. "He's an inconvenience that's what he is." He's obviously under a different impression of the blonde man.

"As long as he has them where I want them." Darian answers. "And as long as he is where I need him."

I look over at Parmen. He steals sharp glances towards Olympias and Antipaters way. Then his eyes avert back to the man he hates giving the speech of death.

The conference so far is going as planned. The seating is arranged in a comfortable function. The room has modern lighting and vaulted ceilings. It's also very attractive for business presentations.

Bagoas and Parmen sit on both sides of Lord Darian. My seat is right next to Parmen. During the middle of Alex's great speech, I clear my throat with an elegant class. I shift in my seat in a suitable conduct. Darian and Parmen look over at me.

"Is there something bothering you, sir Amyntor?" Parmen asks.

I smile politely. "I have to pee. I've been holding it for awhile."

"You and your son tend to have issues in having to use the bathroom at the worst possible time. Hold it." Parmen answers, shaking his head.

"I can't hold it sir. It's impossible." I reply tolerably.

"And I'm telling you it can wait."

"I have to go really, really bad. I can't afford a bladder infection." I whisper.

"Wait until the speech is over." Parmen shows me no mercy.

I look over at him. "I will piss on this floor." Somehow I say it modestly.

Parmen grunts and looks over at me with sort of a disgusted look. Bothered look. Darian goes ahead, gives me the nod, allowing me to excuse myself to use the restroom.

"Hurry back." Parmen orders.

That was easier than I thought. I stand like a gentleman to leave while Alex continues to bullshit through his speech.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I see Amyntor leave the room I grin and turn the speech into an entire different direction. "I know many of you think that I was behind the crime. But I assure you if you suspected anything you wouldn't be here today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am being followed by two guards. There are two more outside the doors. Four guards total to make sure I actually take my piss. They're walking me down the hall towards the restrooms. And as we are making our way, I become aware of my surroundings. I stop before the restroom door. I can hear Alex still speaking from the other room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And we're supposed to believe you why? Give us a good reason son of Phillip. After all your father is just another traitor under our belts." Attal speaks up. Challenging my prowess.

I chuckle. "You can sit there in apprehension at what you think is illegitimate all you want. I can tell you it wasn't me but that wouldn't change your mind would it, Sir Attalus. Whoever is doing this has been done wrong. And this person is now seeking something. Maybe it's deliverance. Maybe it's revolution. Maybe it's revenge. Whatever it is, it's without some type of order. Discipline in this persons mind does not even exist. Or pretend to exist. This person also has a game plan, a hidden identity and agenda. An identity not made of sweets and honey. But a torn, tortured soul made of tears and blood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be done quick." One of the guards shove me with the point of their gun. I turn around and glare at him.

"Do not rush me. I am fully aware that I have a time limit to empty my body fluid."

I walk into the bathroom. They follow me in. I walk over to the urinals. I stand before one. I unzip my pants. The guards are watching me as I begin to take my leak. I clear my throat.

"Can you guys not watch me while I do this?"

"Just hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can. But it's hard when people are watching. Just turn away real quick please."

They sigh and turn around. I smile. That's much better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know the mind of this someone quite well Mr. Alex. Care to explain how?" Zhenli speaks now.

"The better question is how come you do not know the mind of this enemy. I can look at everyone in this room and instantly know their minds and what you're thinking. This someone wants you to believe that I did it because I'm the one you all feel betrayed by. I'm the one easily accused therefore it sets mind at ease." I smile. "But that's just what this person wants you to think. Because that's how I would play the game."

"You don't seem concerned that this person might take your life next. Maybe this person is as good as you. Shouldn't you feel threatened?" Perchon responds to that.

"No. I don't fear. And the fact you people are concerned, means whoever is behind this is already winning. He has you exactly where he wants you. You're cowards. I'm successful because I know my enemies. I'm going to be honest with you guys, you haven't even seen me begin to betray you. You haven't even seen me begin to try to kill you. But for your sake, be thankful. I am also an honorable guy, when I want to be, despite your hate for me, especially in this business code where ethics and morals begin to collapse. Because it's this business that formed me and made me who I am today. Whoever did it will pay for what they have done. That's a promise I am making to you."

They all turn to eachother not sure whether to trust my response. But they're still thinking about it. I'm right. I am winning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm humming to myself.

"Are you done yet?!" One guard asks impatiently.

"_Salta gamisou mouni!_" I reply under my breath. In another language. It means 'go fuck yourself cunt.'

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I get done. I zip up my pants. I walk towards the sink. To go wash my hands. I'm smiling at the guards through the mirror.

"What are you smiling at?"

I now apply the soap. "Nothing. You guys are just way too serious. Maybe you need to lighten up a bit." I turn off the water.

"Dry your hands and lets get a move on."

"You can also ask much nicer."

They just scoff at that.

I walk over to the paper towel dispenser. I begin to dry my hands. I take my sweet time. Then I toss the papers into the trash. "Come on." They rush. Walking me back out of the bathroom. I study my surroundings some more. Needing to know how quiet and quick I need to be when I do what I do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But let's look at the facts. I could promise you alot of things. But we could never truly be allies because we're after the same thing. But we are here now trying to stand together because whoever is committing these scandalous offenses against us, plans to put us out of business and let's not forget men why we started this business in the first place. The list won't ever change." I hold up one finger. "Money." I hold up two fingers. "Sex." Then three. "Drugs." I drop my hands at my side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make it before the door. Alex still needs more time. I quickly slam my mouth against one of the guards. Deeply. He doesn't know what's happening. The other three don't know what's happening. Until blood flows down both of our jaws. Both of our chins. I shove him to the floor after I bite out his tongue. And before the other guards get any time to pick up their communication device, I crotch jump one in his face. Twisting my legs and bringing him hard to the floor. My thighs squeezing the life out of him as they compress his neck. I rip off the knife from the hook of his pants and toss it through the third guards neck. So that his breathing isn't manageable. As he drowns in his own blood. I'm quick to move as the last one gets ready to fire his weapon. I leap off the dead man now, at the fourth. Hitting away the gun and punching him in his neck so that he can't make any kind of sound. All he can do is wheeze. I ditch all four guns. Kicking them away. He drops the device. He falls to his knees, holding his neck trying to force air into his body. I walk over to him, get down before him and let my teeth sync into his neck right at the adams apple. Stopping all air flow. Slowly suffocating him. He goes limp and my breathing is mute. As I stand. I walk over to the doors. Peek inside. Everything is still in place. I straighten up. Fix myself. I take out a handkerchief and wipe my lips from the taste of blood. Wipe my hands from it. Clean my glasses. And tuck the tissue away inside my pocket.

I secure the doors. I wait until Alex finishes up his speech.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're not only at war with each other. We're at war with the world. And with ourselves. Darian has called this meeting today because now we are threatened by a higher power." I've pulled them in. They are now intrigued. Possibly intrigued for the wrong reason. "So let's look at another fact. I'm the best crime lord there is." They look offended now, but wait till later. "Don't get your panties twisted ladies. As you know I'm retired. I've stepped down from this business. The experiences were worthwhile even though I've made a lot of enemies along the way all which are present before me today. Another fact is that I do not care what enemies I've made. But no matter how much I want to escape from this, I have to come to terms that this is our living gentlemen. We all have ways of making a living. And selling drugs just happens to be our way of doing it. So why should we feel threatened? Why should we feel that our jobs are at stake by this higher power? I'll tell you why. We need to accept to forget about this divergence and at this troubling time in age we must come to an agreement."

"And what agreement is that Mr. Alex?" Antipater speaks up. My mother raises her eyebrow. Also intereested in my response. I have everyone sitting at the edges of their seats. And I wonder if they even know it.

I think about the question. I think about the answer. I think about my life. My past and where it's at right now. I look straight at Antipater. He knows I'm just about ready to fuck shit up. I smile. He knows that look.

Then I think about why I'm thinking in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I recieve another text from my wife. _"Come join the party."_ It says.

"Finally. Fire away princesses." I speak into Cleitus phone.

"_About fucking time."_ Roxanne replies. On there side, we hear their rifles lock. Load. And fire.

Cleitus hits the end button on his phone. And grabs two guns in the back. He tosses Tolem a Glock-17. And he has a Walther P99. Both semi automatic pistols.

"Drive Tolem." I say.

"Where?"

"Straight through the fucking hotel."

"Are you serious?"

"I sure fucking am."

"Why?"

"I have it all visualized in my head about how all of this is going to go down and it's going to be awesome."

"You're kidding me right? You want me to run this van through the building just because it sounds cool to do?"

"Pretty much."

Tolem sighs. "Goddamnit." Then he starts up the car.

I reach under my seat and grab my pistol. It's a SIG Sauer P250.

Fuck yea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had stopped during my speech. It's been a long pause. I was still thinking. This time about how this was going to end. I look back up at all of them. Then I finally answer Antipater's question. With my signature smile.

"An agreement to accept that the war is now over. That our lives have turned into nothing. That there is no need to fight for money, drugs, or hoes, any longer. It's over. It's not even an agreement. It's just another fact. We all die because we are all bad men and bad men die. However, I am going to be merciful. So tonight we have a chance to redeem ourselves. If you wish to live, get up and leave now. But there is a catch." I laugh with conviction. "There is always a catch. If you do choose to leave, you will turn yourself in and you will give up your business. Everything you have. If you can't, then feel free to stay and die. If you choose to stay and die then, well..." I smirk. My smile is still so assured. "There's not much I can say to that other than you'll die. So how about it?"

There is silence at first. I look up at my mother. She grins back. Lovingly. Wickedly. Proudly.

"How dare you Alex, threaten us like this!" Lady Stateira stands and scolds.

"To give up our business is to give up everything!" Attal now stands. "Is this is a joke."

The councils turn responsive. Angry. Worked up. They can't believe the audacity I had just pulled with them. Apparently to them this was completely unacceptable.

"This is barbaric. We come here at what we thought was a civilized meeting only to be scrutinized by a child!" They now look to Darian.

Parmen looks shocked at how quick everything escalated. Darian knows I ruined his plan. But he still seems interested in where I'm going to take it from here. Afterall he isn't scared. Half of his men have guns aiming my way.

"What if I said you guys have absolutely no choice."

"We're leaving."

"I don't think so. I haven't given you the good news yet."

"What good news, boy!?'

"I know who murdered the councils." I unhook the gun from under the podium that was planted there for me to kill them. I aim it at the members in the room. "I did. And tonight is going to be a really bad night for a lot of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tolem crashes the car into the glass doors through the lobby of the main building. Everything in our path gets destroyed. We hear screaming and shouts coming from the servers and waiters. We can hear gunfire's and indentations being made to the outside of the vehicle as Darian's men open fire at us. Crater comes blasting in right next to us also crashing his car into the building. Some guards move out of the way. They remain firing. Archus, Leon and Cassy jump out and start to fire at the men firing at them.

"Was that everything you hoped it would be?" Tolem yells at me while we're getting fired at. His window gets shot at and he ducks.

"No it wasn't. Not at all, actually." I'm actually quite dissapointed. I kick open my side of the door and start firing at Darian's men he has stationed inside of the lobby and entry area. Cleitus and Tolem also get out giving me cover.

Cassy jumps at one guy. He takes his weapon from him and strikes him in the face with it. He takes that weapon and starts shooting at more men closing in. Archus jumps behind one of the cars and fires from there. Cleitus opens the back of the van and takes the two weapon bags out of it. He throws one bag next to Crater.

Leon has two guns in his hand. He kicks over a table. Using that for a blockade. Crater slides the weapon bags over to him. Leon unzips the bag and tosses me two Glock 40s. I catch them.

My men kick so much ass. They look like they're doing just fine, so I'm going to leave this little dance to them. "Hey, I need to go find Phai. Can you guys handle this without me!?" I yell to my men over the gun fires. As I stuff bullets into my pockets.

"Like you're much of a help anyway?" Tolem yells back.

"I take that as a yes." I grab a beer bottle that survived the crash, out of the car. And close the door. "See you dickheads later."

I fire at the men, in my way, trying to stop me as I make my way down the end of the hall. Towards the elevator. My phone rings. Damnit. I put my beer bottle into my pocket. I fire at another man coming out of the elevator. "What! woman!"

_"Is this a bad time?"_

"Anytime you call is a bad time. I'm always getting shot at when you call."

She doesn't care. "_Well I just escaped with Antipater. I'm bringing him somewhere safe now. And don't call me woman."_

"What happened to Darian's plan?"

_"It's going to shit."_

"What's Alex doing?" I enter the elevator and hit the down button.

_ "Your son is negotaiting again."_

"That's just fucking great! What happened to get in, get out?"

_"I'm not so sure that was ever his plan."_

"You're right because it can't be an Alex plan without somebody being put at risk."

_"You're so negative about him all the time."_

"He's a fucking jackass."

_"He was raised by a jackass."_

"Are you calling me a jackass?"

_"I don't have time for this hun. Bye."_

Fucking bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My sexuality steals. Shouts ring along with the music. Along my ears.

Demands. Telling me to fuck myself. To slip my own fingers inside me.

Comments. About my beauty. About my body. About my mouth.

Hollers vibrate against my moving frame. All eyes are on me.

I strut off the stage. Flaunting. Teasing them by unzipping my pants just a bit.

Men grab and try to snatch off my pants. The 'don't touch' policy obviously does not apply here.

I have these men feeling like they're ready to explode. As I rock my hips. As they pulse from side to side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator takes me to the lower ground level. Where the clubs and bars are at and I exit through the doors. The room I walk into is a litted up main bar and lobby space. The room however leads to two different clubs. The entrance to the club on the right is called LIV. The one to the left is called Arkadia. I just go with the best sounding name. I enter into the club to the left. I walk through the corridor and into the club. It's a bigspace. Intimate. Sexy. Dark with blue, purple and pink strobes. But I notice no ones around. Music is on but it's dead with no people. No one is serving at the bars. So I assume they have brought Phai to a private recess room or I am in the wrong club. I wish they had a damn map around here. I know Darian closed the hotel off to the public due to this occasional special event. But where do they have my sons angel.

I continue to look around some more. I head down a ramp leading to a lower level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another man grabs my arm and pulls me onto his striving lap. All of them are Alex in my head. Even though I know they're not. It just makes it that much easier. He wants me to dance for him. He wants my mouth to dance around his cock. I giggle and grab his dick through his pants. Pretending to be flirtatious. Pretending to enjoy this time. Pretending to be interested. "Do you need to be satisfied?" I ask purring and cooing along his ear.

He just grins as I slip slowly off of his lap. I get to my knees before him. In between his already spread legs. I slither my fingers towards his zipper. I look up at him. I tug the zipper down. Undo his pants and he gets more excited. Excitment mixed with vulgarity. As he tucks his hand behind the back of my head and pulls me in closer towards his risen cock. I balance myself. Placing my mouth around his leaking, swollen manhood. The guy moans in the heat of my lips and the music. I begin to suck. I wrap my hands around it. My tongue working in a circular motion. My back arching. In disgust. Because of them. And enticement. Because of Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk to where the private rooms were located. Guards stand before the entry to another space. It's screened off by drapery. It's an alcove. I can hear the distant sound of music and men. And I bet Phai is in there. I come up before the guards. They notice me. I take my gun out from inside my jacket before they can react and shoot them both in the head. I step over them entering through. I move down a narrow space before I actually enter inside the club. It's standard. I look around. It just has a bar in the back and a pleasure and enjoyment spot at the center. Seats on either side of the stage. Where a crowd is gathered. I reach into my pocket. And take out my weapons silencer. I screw it onto my gun. I shoot some man sitting at the bar, through the head. I point my weapon at one of the naked serving girls. Putting my finger up to my mouth gesturing her to not scream. I nudge my head, signalling her to get out. She puts down the tray she had and quickly leaves. Warning the rest of the girl strippers. I walk over to the railing, hanging around the edge of the platform checking out the place. Trying to locate Phai. Then I see him. I get excited inside but angry. Angry that I see him on his hands and knees sucking some guy off. More guys surrounding him. Seizing his hair. Touching him through his pants. Calling out crude requests. Tugging down his pants. Licking his skin. Getting ready to place their cocks inside of his ass while a line of guys sit ready to be sucked off.

The sight makes me sick. It kinda also makes me sad. Why does he put himself through this? I sigh and watch. Colorful lights refract onto his face. I will never understand it. This can't possibly make him happy.

The music playing makes everything seem more sensual and tasteful than whoreish. I light up a cigarette. Phai still looks the same. A weeping angel. Or an angel wanting to weep. Beautiful anyway you look at it. Perfect actually. He hasn't changed since I last saw him.

I blow smoke from my mouth. I watch as he squeezes his eyes shut as he takes it in. Cocks. Hands. Tongues. But he doesn't ease away from his duty. And allows them to continue to violate him. Despite his whimpering.

I don't like it. I lift my gun. Not at all. I walk over to the crowd. Calmly. Just watching him. Watching him so that I don't lose him. Since he seems to be easily passed around. I stand where life is secluded. In the back.

He gets yanked and pulled by his hair and dragged onto another cock to fuck him.

I go up behind a man, break his neck and place his body quietly on the ground. The music is so loud and everyone is having such a good time, that they don't notice. Plus everyone is smoking so the room is slightly smoky. The music sounds like Jamaican dubstep.

They turn Phai, so that he's facing everyone. It's supposed to be humiliating but Phai doesn't look humilated. He looks like he's enjoying it. One man pours a clear liquid from a glass down Phai's chest and licks it up. Starting from his belly. More men hungrily slobber at his alcohol tasting flesh.

I point my gun and shoot another man in the back of the head. He falls. I shoot a few more dead. Not even trying to sneak. Just shooting. Carefully. Moving smoothly with the bass. As I make my way closer to Phai. The light of my gun flash only blends with the lights already flashing seizurely.

The man runs aggresive and violent hands down Phai's chest and stomach. The muscles in Phai's stomach tense. They harden with each thrust being made inside of him. This time he cries out. I think they just hurt him. I aim my gun at the guy fucking and hurting Phai. I don't think so.

Phai finally lifts his eyes and looks right at me. I smile at him. He looks shocked. He looks unresponsive. Like his eyes have been deceived. Like he's seen a ghost. I blow smoke from my mouth as he stares at me. And me at him. He looks around, like he was never present.

He slowly frowns. Eyes turning into angry mode. And then out of nowhere he takes out a gun from nowhere. I'm assuming he stole it because of that treacherous look. He flips his wrist back. Shoots the guy who has his dick in him in the head. Blood flies all over his body. He stands up kicking the man away who was feeling up on his body and masturbating while doing so. He shoots that guys dick off. Let's him scream in pain before shooting him in the head. He kicks him to the floor.

He looks at me still with eyes wide. Eyes trying to see if I'm really there.

I just stand there smoking. Looking back at him. He glares at me.

"Stop him!" One man says as he lifts his pants.

Before the men suddenly get clear head of what just happened because they have been drinking, Phai shows not one of them any mercy. He is in no mood. A guy grabs at him. He unlocks the hold. Holding his right arm at a 45 degree angle towards his head. He uses his left arm to lay a hit in the mans stomach. The man falls away. A guy tries to punch Phai but he ducks and rolls until he's behind him. And kicks him in the lower spine. Another guy swipes at Phai and he dodges that with uncanny grace. Kicking the man in the cock. And then in the face. He removes a knife from his boot and drives it straight up through the mans chin. He pulls the knife out. Kicking the man away. And more men come at him. He kicks at another mans knee, striking it hard enough, crushing the bones, making him fall and lose balance.

His main targets. Attacking the abdomen, groins, and knees.

He takes hold of one mans arms. He steps back while squeezing the mans wrists. Twisting them outwards. Causing the man to bend forward in an awkward position. Leaving his upper body open for attack. Phai knees him in the stomach and tosses him aside. He kicks the knife out of one of the dudes hands. Captures it and plunges the blade into his neck. He hops onto another man coming at him. Hooking his legs around the mans body. Slamming him down. Phai smashes the mans head against the hard floor. He backflips off of him. Breaking through attacks. While firing more rounds from the gun he took. He turns trigger happy. Shooting up the entire room of men. Glass shattering. Liquid bursting. Men collapsing. Blood splattering. He cartwheels onto one of the chairs and fires away the rest of the bullets. Demolishing the entire room of fifty plus men. Accept me. Because I'm special.

His hair is bloody. His face is bloody. His bare chest is bloody. I look around. The room is bloody. Holy shit. That was amazing. I didn't even need to do anything.

He steps sexily off the chair after confirming with his eyes the men dead. He walks over to the last man still alive. Aims the gun at his head, pulls the trigger and fires it off. He wastes every single last bullet on this man. Like he had a grudge against him or something. The clicking sound is being made. Which means the gun is empty. I come up next to him and take the gun gently from him. "It's okay beautiful."

He turns and stares at me. Dreariness takes over his face. He places his hands on both sides of my face. Looking up at me with sad eyes. Running fingers over the patch covering my eye. "Oh my god. What happened?"

I take his hands tenderly away "It's nothing."

I wasn't expecting him to be sad over it. I was actually expecting him to laugh. But he doesn't laugh. And now I'm hoping he would atleast smile. "I'm so sorry Phillip" A tear slides down his face as he leans into me. Hugging me gently. Hugging me close.

"I am still so confused by you."

The lights are still flashing and flickering around the room full of the dead men down. The music is still massively launching. As we stand there. As I hug him back. Stroking his soft bloody hair. Maybe that's all he needs is a hug. He rests against me and his breathing is slight.

"Hey, I'm supposed to get you out of here." I shake him lightly because I think he just fell asleep on me.

"I need to kill your son real quick." He sniffs as he wipes away his tears. "You can wait for me outside if you want. I'll try not to take long. "

I blink. And sigh. Shit, I shouldn't tell him. But I have too. "Phai, my son wants to kill you too."

"Oh." He looks sadder. What the fuck?

"Why?" He questions. I can tell his heart just broke.

Again, what the fuck?

"Do you hear yourself Phai? Aren't you also trying to kill him?"

"Well, yea," He looks up to me. "Because he lied to me. He told me he would never leave me alone Phillip. He doesn't even love me anymore. He just thinks I'm a disgusting whore." For some reason him saying that hurts more than it should.

"Did he say that to you?"

"No but he's thinking it."

"You might need some help Phai."

"Really!" He looks shocked and excited at the same time. "You're actually going to help me kill your son? That's so sweet of you."

The worst thing about this, is that he is completely serious.

"What the hell Phai, I mean professional phsychiatric help. There is no way in hell that I am helping you kill my son. Not because I care about him because I don't and that's not even hard for me to admit but he's also insanely strong. Also it doesn't really help that he's retarded."

"He's not retarded." Phai looks mad that I said that. "There is nothing retarded about him."

He pouts distraughtly and folds his arms.

"Okay what now?" I ask.

"He hates me so much that he wants me dead. I told you he doesn't love me anymore." He starts to cry into my shirt. It doesn't help that he is this adorable.

Even my relationship with my wife was never this bad.

I try to comfort him. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him. "He doesn't hate you. Stop saying that." I can't believe I'm trying to justify my sons actions.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't answer that. I just know he doesn't hate you."

He sniffs some more. "Phillip can I have your gun so that I can kill your son please."

The innocence just kills me. There is definitly no logic to his behavior. But I take out my gun and hand it to him anyway. His manipulative powers are so strong, that I can't tell if he's crying so that I can feel sorry for him. Or if he means it. Maybe it's both.

"Thanks." He says. Trying to level out his wrecked emotions.

"Just rethink anything before you pull the trigger. Okay?" I take my suit jacket off and give it to him. "Also you can't go around killing people half naked."

"Thanks." He takes it and puts it on. He buttons it up. With a smile. It's big on him but he doesn't care. He leans up and kisses me on the cheek. Then I watch him leave to go find Alex. I sigh again. Before I follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter up for my very, very impatient readers ;) <strong>

**Eleswhere-wanttobe- **I hope you're feeling lucky!

**Norskken- **I glad you have enjoyed this tale. I'm also happy to have you along for the ride. I remember you being the very first author I had read my first Alexander stories from, years before I even joined. It's very inspiring for you to actually be reading any of my work. :)

**Purple lolly- **Always a pleasure to hear from you. So you like our Phai backed into a corner eh? ;)

**So- **Holy shit nuts, I'm so glad to hear back from you! I thought I had lost you! I just might have to marry you, so that I don't lose you again. Stick with me baby!

**S0phea-**I know this may sound corny, but you were one of the very first people to stick with me through this story, through bad and good times. I still remember everything we've been through (lol) during the first story, all of your questions and concerns you had, and as always it was and still is much appreciated. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm just surprised you stuck out this long and I'm glad I haven't bored you because I would hate to lose you.

**violetsuki- **Thank you for your review! ^^ And I'm happy your intrigued. I hope you continue to be so.

**Sandy- **Hello! *Waves* Like Norskken I am happy to have you around. And your wish will be granted, I'm almost positive. Phai and Bagoas will have a time.

**13Annie-**I just love your big smiles! Keep em coming. And about Phillip getting angry about his smokes, I know quite a few smokers who get angry for no reason if they don't have a cigarette in clear access ;) I enjoy my time with Phillip alot. He's like the break between all the seriousness and emotions happening between Alex and Phai. Thank you for dropping by and leaving a review hun.

**Baobao- **"Biatch Puh-lease!..."-Fucking love it. That's exactly what Phai was thinking when Bagoas made the comment. He's just way more modest than you ;) lol. Also I will respond to your review seperately because what I have to say would probabaly be longer than the the actual chapter.

**-Stranger**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dangerous Fever II-21**

I hear guns firing off from separate sections of the hotel. It liberates me. I've been waiting for this moment for awhile. Damage. Being done. It makes me smile. And now I'm about to fuck shit up.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Attal barks. He's confused. As they all should be.

I make my way over to the edge of the stage. Chuckling because it feels good to laugh. Laughing even more because I haven't felt this happy since I've met Phai. My arm extended. My gun aimed. My finger stroking the trigger softly. And I'm patiently ready to pull it. The councils wondering when and what my next move will be.

"You people still seem distraught. Perplexed. Angry. But rest assured, let me clear mind. Even though you've been compromised I still understand the frustration that comes with it, but I need everyone to relax before things get messy. Or real bad. Take one deep breathe and use this opportunity to sharpen your decision making skills." My left hand casually sitting in my pocket. My glare is non testing. My stance is relaxed. "I have all day ladies and gents. In fact, I will let you take all night to come up with a decision, because I have that kind of time. And I'm a nice guy, but if it means anything, anything at all, if I were you, I'd choose to live. Prison for life can't be all that bad especially compared to what's coming if you refuse to comply."

"You can not assassinate the entire committee without their following some kind of uproar between the boards!" Attal replies. The rest look unsure. And they also look like they are in agreement. Which doesn't surprise me.

I take absolutely no chance of pity. So I shrug. "It's really a no brainer. I don't think I could have been more clear. However I think I'm being quite fair right now. Which is unusual for me because you're still alive. And that's saying a lot. Also I can and I will assassinate the entire committee without there being an uproar, if you refuse to comply. Don't forget who you are dealing with. I'm that good." Conceit reeks on me. And a superficial grin plays on my lips.

"How dare you! You will risk causing a war between the very foundation you based your very life upon? That's just absurd! You bring shame to the entire drug nation!" Zhenli spits. He's livid. I smile. His face bursting in red fire. "Aim that gun at us all you want but all of us in this room today know that you are nothing more than just a coward, a mere puny boy born of insignificance fostered by your equally despicable parents. They, just like you, should have never been a part of the drug administration!"

I stare at him for a full fifteen seconds. Before I say what I want to say. Before I nod in a simple gesture. And simply smile. "Shame? No. I bring brilliance. I'm not making this difficult. All you have to do is evaluate what is most important. Balance your options. Your life, or the drugs and money you're willing to die for? Easy answer. It's Life. But if being dead sounds better to you then stay and we'll dance in hell together. I can live with that. I'm a damn good dancer." I confirm nonchalantly.

"Do you really think we will just walk out of here and turn ourselves in to the police? We are not your toy Mr. Alex. And we will not be played like one. What you are asking of us is irrational and unwise. If you shall begin this new riot than so be it. Just know you will make much more enemies along the way, more than you have now. You will be found and you will be murdered for your negligence." Drypetis speaks up for the rest of the members. She's stern.

They all nod. Joining in the conformity. Perchon speaks up. He slams his fist on the table. "You will pay Mr. Alex with your life."

But...

"Luckily for me, death is not an option. It can be, but I'm assuming you people are sick of trying. Failing every chance you get has got to be strenuous. So in truth I'm not worried about an assassination attempt on my life. Infact I dare you to give it another shot."

They look at me like I'm some sociopath. Some dysfunctional, psychotic, emotionally retarded individual. I'm not. I'm perfectly fucking sane!

I sigh. They remain indecisive. They remain with strong heavy glares upon their faces. With a strong desire to kill me. To see me die and suffer excruciatingly before their very eyes.

And because of that my ambition is challenged. I smirk softly. I give an indifferent shrug. Fixing my already perfectly straight tie. "Killing me can't be all that hard." I aim the gun, in my hand, at one of the council members standing in the back. "After all you guys consider yourselves professionals." I pull the trigger. Like I normally would. Unemotionally. With no regret.

They deserve it. They all fucking deserve what's coming to them!

And before the rest of the members even begin to think about begging for any mercy the bullet ends up flying through the center of his forehead. And I put the gun back by my side as I watch the dead body hit the ground. I continue to speak as they learn the hard way. The hard way being I am not messing around. "If you find it too difficult, I will be happy to lend a hand and guide you there. One step at a time ladies and gentlemen."

I lift the weapon once again.

I fire off my weapon once again. At three more members of the administration. And the bodies drop. The other members flinch and tense at the gun shots. I see fear. "I am here for you. Giving you an opportunity to live, giving you the chance to turn your lives around and you stand there, calling me the coward? Calling me despicable? Puny? Insignificant? I am here to take back what was taken from me. I am taking back what's mine. Something that should have never been stolen from me!" I yell. My voice awakening and capturing their absolute attention. I look at them. I'm totally taking ownership in this room. And they look much more cooperative this time. They realize how powerless they really are. Their facial expressions are full. Of shock, fear and humiliation. "I will make this night a night to remember."

"Killing us won't solve anything!" Lady Stateira spouts heatedly.

"I don't plan on solving anything." I reassure her.

"What exactly was taken from you Mr. Alex?" Attal asks. Apprehensively. "Maybe we can help you resolve that issue. We will do anything. Anything you want. But please spare us."

Darian averts his dangerous eyes towards me. With a certain calmness. Knowing exactly what was taken from me.

"My everything." I answer brutally. And Darian and I exchange confronting looks. I lift my gun. The faces in the room pale up. As I fire off my weapon. My trademark grin is hardly a grin. And one more council falls dead.

Twenty councils total. Seven down. Thirteen more to go.

"Sir Darian what is this childish play!" Zhenli is astounded. Surprised by Darian's surprisingly calm behavior. At the deaths. As are all the rest of the members in the room. They all look to him. For an explanation. Wondering when he was going to step in.

Darian knows he's been betrayed. Darian knows I stole his spotlight. And now Darian is pissed. Not an ounce of amusement. Darian sighs. Taking a quick glance at the time. "There is no play." He says. He stands. Reaches into his jacket pulling out his handgun. And shoots Zhenli in the head. "There will be no opportunity for proposals tonight Alex. Time has run out."

Blood from her husband splatters all over Zhenli's wife. She freaks out. And cries on her knees next to her dead husband. Darian aims his weapon now at me. "However I must congratulate you. You managed to shine and uplift your true talents once again. I can truly admit that I'm surprised. I did see something coming. I knew something wasn't right, but this, I didn't once suspect. You make me smile. You really do. And to think that I had you all  
>figured out. Mr. Alex, you truly outsmarted me."<p>

Eight down. Twelve more to go.

"I'm sorry Darian. I couldn't help it. I almost outsmarted myself." I smirk. My eyes adopting a secretive expression. A dangerous expression. "But if it makes you feel any better about your plan, you were doing quite well. Just not well enough."

"You betrayed us? You set us up!?" Attal takes his aggressive question towards Darian. Spitting in rage. Darian keeps his gun aimed at me. Nods to his black haired bitch. And sighs. Bagoas lifts his weapon and shoots Zhenli's wife. Because he couldn't stand her crying. Then he aims the gun at Attal. To shut him up.

"Stop speaking or else your next."

All councils appear shocked and betrayed. But like the angel that I am, I intervene graciously. I shoot another unimportant member of the organization. His unexpected death quiets them all down. They now remain quiet in fear for their lives. Good. They know there place. "Darian didn't set you up. I did. Thank you and your welcome." I take it as it is. Nine down. Eleven to go. "Darian thought he had me where he wanted. He thought he had you where he wanted. But by the end of the day it's me who has you all where I want. I assure you it wouldn't have played out any other way.'

"I'm losing my patience with this scumbag." Bagoas hisses. "What are you talking about?"

"You thought you were using me. No. I allowed myself to be taken, my purpose in the kidnapping was to take advantage of Darian's plans in guiding the remaining councils into a mass execution. Luckily for me, I know how the criminal mind works. I knew you would want the councils dead Darian, which is why I thought this was a perfect opportunity. Because in order to plan something as big as an execution involving the most famous crime bosses around, he's going to need someone like me, to do the job for him. A specialist. Someone who had nothing to lose." I grin a little more, responding to their reactions. "Why you ask? So that his record remains clean. So that the enemy wouldn't hold a grudge. So that he could get the enemy off his back, if they thought he was responsible for reuniting the drug nations, therefore they would gladly employ under Darian, and he would be known as being the greatest drug lord the world has ever seen. Not just the greatest, the only drug lord the world will ever see again. So I planned a vacation, allowing you to track me easier, allowing myself to get captured in order to get the information needed about the card Amyntor so graciously kept secret from you all. So you thinking trust wasn't an issue, allowed me much more advantage. But you see everyone, I needed something. Something bad. I needed to feel free again. Something happened to my Phai. And I'm responsible. I needed the time away from this business, time away from drugs, from sex, and everything bad and hollow life was offering me. I needed time away from Phai. Because of the memories. And I realized after that month free from all of it, that in order for me to be actually, physically and mentally free, in order for Phai to be physically and mentally free, I needed something else." I reach into my suit jacket. Curious and sheltered eyes are on me. I remove a little device from my pocket.

Eyes widen and fix on the memory card. The card everyone was after.

Bagoas instantly lifts his gun and aims it at me. Parmen and Phil also pull out their weapons on me. "You son of a bitch." The blacked haired bitch responds. "I knew we should have just killed you from the start."

"Yea that would have been wise." I answer. My fingers playing and fumbling with the card.

But Darian remains most surprised. "So I found the memory card. And I took it from my precious lover. And I prevented Darian and his men from discovering it's whereabouts. And now I ended up getting you all in one room. Including you Darian and Parmen. The two I plan on making suffer the most because of what you've done. Something you should have never had started."

"What's your plan Alex? Kill us right now?" Parmen asks. With a wondering expression.

"No. Killing you is not part of the plan. Making you suffer, is." I use my no nonsense tone.

"Sir, I say we just kill him now!" Bagoas is eager to send a bullet flying through my head. He's clenching on his weapon tight. Desperate to be the first to pull the trigger on me.

"Hey don't take your anger out on me honey bun. Besides I have the advantage."

"You were always such a goddamn dreamer. How in the world are you going to kill us Alex, if we have thirty plus men, stationed to kill you?" Bagoas reminds me firmly. "You are clearly outnumbered.'

I look at the men positioned at the balcony hanging over the hall we're gathered in. With guns aimed down at me. Personally and directly.

"That's going to be a tough one to get out of so I suggest you hand over the card and we will end this quick." Bagoas glares heavily. "Or we can just shoot you. You're not exactly needed anymore."

Darians men ready their weapons. And a plethora of weapons click and sound throughout the room. Ready to open fire at me. "I will give you three seconds Alex." Darian threatens. "Do not implement my warning."

"At ease Darian. I wouldn't kill me if I were you. " I say as Amyntor enters through the main doors. With his prominent features. Lifting a gun to the back of Darian's head.

"May I suggest a new solution. Unless Sir Darian you have a death wish, I ask you call your men off. Alex isn't the only one without a limit to his skills." He threatens Darian. In the same way I could imagine Phai threatening someone. Hot.

Parmen quickly takes out a second gun and aims his weapon at Amyntor. As does Phil. None of us are within safe company.

Amyntor suddenly whips out a second gun and aims it at Bagoas. With a threatening stance. "I said stand down or someone's head is coming clean off, and I assure you, it's not going to be mine. But I will gladly take your precious whore."

Bagoas also takes out a second gun and now he has two guns aimed at me. "Alex just might enjoy two bullets through his fucking head. So how about you stand down!" He negotiates harshly.

"Not a chance little girl. I'm perfectly okay with some of us dying tonight." Amyntor claims. With a deadly temper. Again sounding just like Phai. Amazing.

"This is hardly necessary." Darian says sighing. With dark eyes smiling. "Alex, you'd be wise to just give us the card." He still insists.

And now my father enters through the door. Guns blazing. One gun in one hand. And another gun in the other. Aims one at Parmen and one at Phil. "Or we can just see who the last man standing is."

We all look to my father. But we still have our weapons ready. Just incase someone makes one false move.

"What an interesting turn of events." Darian chuckles. "You're still alive I see Phillip. That's disappointing, yet exhilarating. Now you get to be a witness on how all of this plays out."

"Well when you attempt to kill a person you should really make sure that someone is dead."

"Don't worry you will have much more opportunities for death in the future." Darian promises.

"In the meantime your fucking son better hand over the fucking card or I'm gonna shoot his fucking head off." Bagoas lashes out.

"Bagoas. Come on. Stop being so angry." I smile. "It's bad for you."

"I'm only angry because your existence hasn't ended yet, Alex!"

"Well violence is not the answer." I say. Shaking my finger at him. With a voice like I'm speaking to a naughty child.

Bagoas looks around the room. At all the dead bodies. Caused by me. Proving a point. "You're kidding right. You're fucking family have a history of violence."

My father snickers. Because who are we kidding. Violence is the answer to everything.

"We're working on getting better." I answer. Then my fathers cell phone rings.

"Wait. Hold on a sec. It's my wife." He tells us. He picks it up. "Why are you calling me woman? Don't you know I'm busy...What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm doing the same thing I was doing the last time you called...Well I wouldn't call him gorgeous but yes, he's here. He's right in front of me...Uhuh. Yea...Sure. I guess. I got to go...Fuck are you for real?...You want to talk to him? Now? Seriously? We're in the middle of a meeting...You wouldn't like it if I interrupted your mee...whatever. Fine..." He takes the phone away from his ear. "Alex your mother wants to speak to you."

He tosses me the phone. I catch it. I put it up against my ear. Adjusting the gun to my other hand.

"Yes mom?"

_"How are things going honey?"_

"They're going well mother."

_"Well I heard you pissed off your boyfriend and he's not happy with you."_

"Well I don't know what I could have done to piss him off." I play stupid like I did nothing wrong. "I've always been good to him."

"Are you being fucking serious right now!" Bagoas cusses irately.

I shush him.

_"Just try to be gentle with Phai. You both are very fragile right now and I just want you to be careful."_

"I can't promise that. But I will try my very hardest. I will make sure to fight him with love." I say smiling just to make my mother happy.

_"Good I'm glad you find happiness with him. Because the rest of the girls you hooked up with were absolutely grotesque and dreadful."_

"Well mother that's why they are no longer around."

"Alex tell your mother that this is important, and she should call at another time." Amyntor suggests in a slightly strict mutter.

I ignore them all. And continue talking.

_"I'm glad you took care of them. Even though you had to do it the hard way. Bless their souls. May they rest in peace. Anyway! I was starting to worry about your horrible taste in woman." _She continues. _"I'm just glad that phase is over and that you have somebody new."_

"I don't have horrible taste in woman mother. I have exactly the opposite. I have excellent taste."

_"You've been through twenty girls in a month. That's almost one girl everyday of the month."_

"They were one night stands. What is the real reason you're calling mom?"

_"I want grandchildren."_

I frown. "Why?"

_"Because I want grandchildren Alex."_

"Just tell her to hang up." My dad says. "Before she starts talking abut grandkids. She's wasting my minutes."

"Hold on Mom. What the fuck dad, you don't have free minutes after seven?"

Bagoas rolls his eyes. Darian waits patiently for us to proceed. And Parmen and Phil are getting aggravated. They find me not taking them seriously very insulting.

"No. I'm using my cheap cricket phone."

"You have 'Cricket'?" Amyntor stifles a laugh.

"Yea, what's so fucking funny?"

"You're a millionaire that can't afford a superior phone company. That's what's funny."

"I have my reasons. Taking care of your son, put me in debt."

"You're a million dollars in debt because of my son?"

"Yea."

"That's not true. That's not even possible."

"Phai's a brat. It's very possible."

I sigh. "Mom I have to go. I have to get back to business. And dads being a hairy vagina."

_"He's always been a hairy vagina." _She responds._ "Love you."_

"Love you too." I hang up.

I toss my dad back his shitty phone.

The councils look to one another. Not knowing what too do. Or what's happening. Or what's going to happen.

"Sorry about that. I will put my phone on vibrate." My dad says. Putting his phone on vibrate then slipping it back inside his pocket. Lifting his weapons again. "Okay so where were we."

Darian turns away from Phillip and back at me. I generously give Darian my attention. "Alex, if I may ask, how did you obtain it? The card." He's not worried about the weapon at his head. He's far more concerned about the card.

"Oh please enlighten us. You always do." Bagoas counters angrily. And impatiently.

"I fucked my way to it." I answer. Honestly. Because that's what actually happened.

"Congratulations Phillip. You raised your asshole of a son so magnificently." Bagoas states freely.

"I did, didn't I." My father answers sarcastically. "Anyway I'm just going to cut to the chase. Alex believe me when I say I'm on your side. For now. Not that you're untrustworthy or anything...Actually I take that back, you're completely untrustworthy, so... you should probably leave me with the card. You know, so that it is in safe hands."

I smile. In disagreement. "Not a chance in fucking hell."

"What? I'm totally responsible."

"Hang on, you? Of all people?" Amyntor scoffs. "You're ridiculous Phillip. Responsible? As if the card would be safe with you!"

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"Fuck no. And I personally feel that you are unqualified to be its bearer. The card is mine. If anyone is claiming it, it's me." Amyntor argues back with my father.

"Look who's talking. It obviously wasn't safe with you to begin with. Because guess what, my son has it now."

"You need to consider that the device wasn't actually in my possession. It was with Phai."

"Yea the son you claimed I was qualified to take care of."

"Leaving my son with you had nothing to do with your qualifications. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I left him in your care because he would have been better off under you, than anyone else. Not to mention you were the wealthiest at the time and he needed to be in the most elite environment possible."

"You used me. That's offensive. I'm offended."

"Don't be a sensitive little girl about it."

"I'm not being a little girl."

"That's debatable Phillip."

"I'm not doing this with you right now. It's like arguing with your fucking son. I don't need that."

They stop their personal argument with one another and turn back to the meeting at hand.

"What is so special about this device!?" Perchon asks coming up beside Attal.

"I'm glad you asked. I needed this to access all of your accounts." I answer bluntly.

"You have access to our codes?" Stateira stiffens with alarm. And the councils become shifty. And heated. But they remember who has the gun in their hand.

Me.

"I have access to everything, including your money." I smile proudly.

"How is that possible?" Attal intercedes.

"Lets just say I have a history with taking things." Amyntor states with connive. Answering for me. They all look to him now.

"In other words, he's a thief." I answer.

"You will all pay for this!" Drypetis threatens agitatedly. Her sister holds her back protectively.

"That money is not yours to be taken. We earned it!" Stateira shouts back fiercely.

Darian sighs. His attention still on me. "I'm going to ask again. How about you hand me the card Alex. We'll end this night accordingly." He suggests. "And no one has to die."

"No." I answer head on. "Their will be dying tonight."

"Give us the card." Bagoas demands strongly with more hate than he held for me before. Which I figured was impossible. Now I will never doubt the hate he has for me ever again.

I smile. Giving an amused expression. "Really? Just like that? I'm just going to walk over and hand it to you? That's unrealistic."

"Or you can toss it to me. Whichever you'd like. I prefer the one where you don't get close." He responds.

"I have a better idea." I put my gun down. I reach into my pocket. Take out a lighter. Flick the switch and put the flame right under the card. I think I'll burn it."

Everyone inches closer. "Don't fucking do it, Alex." Amyntor threatens me. Taking the gun away from Bagoas and aiming it at me.

"I think I will."

"If you burn that card, you are a dead man." Parmen remarks.

"Aren't I already a dead man. Touche." I take a bow.

"Alex, think before you act. Everything is on that card. You would have done this for nothing if you destroy it." Phillip intervenes.

I bring the flame closer. With a winning smile. "I'm willing to take that chance."

Darian finally takes me seriously. And tells everyone to hold fire. And to put the guns down. "Alex, I promise you I will let you walk away from all of this."

I watch as his men, stationed at the terrace, unhook their weapons and drop them to the floor.

"Kick them away." Darian orders them firmly.

His men listen to him. "Is that generous enough?"

I smile. "Have them unload their guns."

Darian is hesitant but he eventually nods. And his men do as they are told. "Better?"

"No. Lower your weapon."

Darian chuckles. He lowers his weapon. "Anything else?"

I smile. Pleasantly. "Everyone lower your weapon."

"What? No!" Bagoas growls. "I'm fucking tired of these games you're playing. You're a fucking psychotic motherfucker if you think I would take this fucking weapon off you for even a goddamn second!"

"Do as he says Bagoas." Darian tries to calm him.

"No. Fuck. No!"

Darian nods to Parmen. My father nods to Amyntor.

Phillip lowers his weapons slowly. As does Parmen. As does Phil. As does Amyntor. However Bagoas still has his weapons on me.

"Just incase. I will not fall for your shit. Now we did as you asked. Now give us the card. You will walk out of here alive. However I will kill you if you do not give me the card. I think you would agree that sounds fair."

"No. Lower your guns and I will decide what's fair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk out. With my gun. Giving two confident strides behind one of Darian's men standing at the terrace of the conference room. They no longer have weapons aiming at Alex on the base section of the auditorium. So I make my move. I kick him in the back of his leg. He falls forward. My hands wrap around his face and I snap his neck. The other men notice me attacking them from behind. And take their attention off of Alex and at me.

They move for their unloaded weapons. Which gives me time to take them down. Before they start firing.

I duck swiftly as one man strikes at me forwardly. I move even faster. As two charge at me now. Using their guns as a tool to stop me. And with a satisfied grin of satisfaction and in close combat I move under the firearm of another enemy inches before me. I grab the mans wrist, pressing a nerve, tight enough for him to release his weapon. I catch it and elbow him in the lower stomach. And shatter his knee with the end of the gun. It's useless to me so I toss it. He cries out, collapsing heavily. As his body is impaired. I strike another man in the neck and he clutches his throat. I leap over his back and fire at the men who have guns reloaded and ready to fire at me. I shoot three of them dead, and an enemy approaches me to the left. Trying to remove my gun from my hand. I loosen my wrist from his grip. I slip by him, dodging his three strikes. And aim my gun. And open fire. Shooting one man after the other. I continue comfortably without worries. My encounter is too close. I step back. Dodging more attacks. Making swift agile cut throughs and blocks. I am grasped from behind. With another enemy coming forward. I kick the one in my eye sight back, thrusting him onto his back. And I break loose from the arms that have me held tight in the clutch. I turn facing him and make a quick jab to his chest. I hit him straight below the jaw. I send him on his way. And I knock the gun out of another enemies hand, coming at me. I get him with an uppercut. I catch that weapon, and smash my elbow against the mans skull. Agitating his senses. And I shove his ass aside and fire at the rest as they reload their guns. I walk toward another enemy. I shoot him in the head. I move forward just slightly. Towards another. Who is ready to throw a punch at me. I block his attack with my forearm. And shove the point of my gun to the ball of his throat and firing it off. More come at me and I duck under their strikes. Releasing the knife at the side of my boot and stabbing one in the face. I rip the knife out and I pull another man forward. Plunging the knife through his chest. I kick his dead body aside. Ripping out the knife quick and throwing it into an enemies forehead. Before he got the chance to shoot me. Most of their weapons are now ready. They open fire. In union. As soon as they could. And I quickly grab one of the enemies by the neck and pull him in a blocking position in front of me. Using the man as a human shield. I stretch my arm out over his shoulder. My gun pointed with direct aim. And I shoot. The bullets gouging their bodies. I leap easily at the last man standing. I feign a strike to his head and catch him off guard with a sweep that took his legs from underneath him.

I look around at my work. Now I have enough guns to kill Alex with. I pick up an extra gun. Making sure it was loaded. And strut over to the rim of the balcony and look down at the men below. My hands resting on the rail. "Or Alex you can give the card back to its owner." I aim my gun at Mr. Blonde Man. "Because it's mine."

Everyone points their guns in the direction they previously had them.

Mr. Blonde man is looking at me. With an unwelcoming but teasing self assured grin. That I love and hate so much. Fuck he's gorgeous. It makes me so sick at heart.

He cups the card and lighter in his hand and slides them both back into his pocket. Bluffing from the very beginning.

He picks up his gun that he had sat down. He aims it at me. Giving me a special look. The councils get some relief because his attention is now off them. "It's nice of you to drop in my love. Inconveniently. As always."

Bagoas now aims his second gun at me instead of Alex. And I aim my second gun at him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up whore."

"Sorry I kept you waiting slut. I had to pee." But my main focus is still on Alex. "Besides I wouldn't miss out on all the fun it looks like we're having. By the way Darian, I killed most of your men."

"That's to bad. What could have possibly been your reason." He asks giving me that 'I still own you' look.

"They gave bad head. And Alex, I thought about it long and hard while I was getting fucked back there, and you're banned from calling me any names that used to turn me on. Sorry." I walk slowly and sexily down the stair ramp. That crosses the threshold into the main hall where everyone is gathered. I stop at the seventh step. My guns still high and ready.

"You probably feel a lot of envy right now." Alex speaks up. He sounds uninterested.

"More than you know." I answer.

"And I hear you want me dead?"

"That is correct."

He just laughs inwardly. With that I don't give a shit, you're wasting my time attitude. Which pisses me off.

I look over the room. Everyone has two guns each extended at specific directions. Specific members.

Alex only has one weapon and that's aimed at me.

I have a gun aimed at Alex and a gun at Bagoas.

Darian only has one and it is aimed at Alex.

Phillip has one pointed at Parmen and another at Phil.

Phil at Phillip and the other at my father.

My father at Darian and Bagoas.

Bagoas at me and Alex.

Parmen at my dad and Phillip.

"I also heard you wanted me dead. Are you going to explain yourself?" I ask. "Or do we even need to get into details?"

"You shouldn't have interfered."

"You went behind my back. You lied about things. You made me believe that I was psychotic. You took this mission even though you told me you were done with this line of work. You are a deceitful, lying, selfish, sadistic, egotistical, bastard who has no concern for anyone but yourself. Do you know how that makes me feel Alex?" I ask him. Keeping a leveled tone.

"Maybe you should have stopped and took a good look at who you fell in love with. Unfortunately you chose to dodge the bullet. You should have picked the latter."

"And what's that?"

"Carry the gun."

"Isn't this an interesting scene. The two love birds finally realizing that they weren't meant to be. Such a shame." Darian interjects. "What do you do now Alex, with the love of your life aiming a gun to your head? Unfortunately I have somewhere to be, so Alex what is it going to be? Because it looks to me that you and Phai need to settle things amongst yourselves. Infact, you can have your precious little whore back in your hands. He's useless now to us. As are you. Just hand over the card and we'll be out of your sight forever."

Alex shakes his head at the proposal. Just like I expected him too. Just like we all expected him too. "That doesn't sound like something I'd do. So I'm going to tell you, what I'm gonna do. I'm going to count to three and at three, I will open fire. Phai if you are still in my sight by the time I am done with everyone else, I will kill you. No exceptions."

I smirk. "Challenge accepted."

"I don't think a big shoot out is necessary." Attal explains with a shaky voice. "Look Mr. Alex maybe we can discuss something else. Lets talk percentage."

"Shame on me, I almost forgot about you guys. Thanks for the offer, but I have all the percentage I need right here." I pat my pocket with the card in it. "And since you guys haven't made up your minds you are no longer a concern. One."

He begins the countdown.

"Please, let us discuss this!" Attal continues to beg.

"Two." We prepare to open fire. A hostile encounter and a battle with firearms between a group of highly skilled psychotic men is about to begin. But before that...

"Do you still love me Alex?" I interrupt his count down. With the question I have been wanting to ask since day one of this mess.

The counting pauses. And bright brown eyes look up at me. He has to think about it for awhile. Something subconsciously flashes in his eyes. Something automatic.

"No." He finalizes his answer. With the best poker face ever. "I never have."

My face saddens. My gaze is absent. My body becomes unfeeling. Like I just lost my entire life. I start to think about his answer for awhile. My eyes get teary. My heart fucking shatters. "Is that your final answer." I ask. My voice a bit poignant.

"Yes." He smiles taking pleasure in my misery. His impulsive nature is sickening.

My eyes harden. My tears are gone. And I return the fucking favor.

"Well then," I nod. Smiling darkly. "No speech necessary." And I pull the trigger.

On him.

On Alex.

My one.

And only.

Love.

With no regrets. Punishing him with pleasure. With no hesitation.

The bullet makes a whipping sound. It pierces the side of his head. And everything is silent. Mr. Blonde man hits the stage floor. His gun releasing from his hand.

I grin. With. A. Fever.

And that's how you kill a god.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe the love of my life shot me.

Me.

His god.

His titan.

His love.

With no regrets. Pleasuring me with pain. With no hesitation.

My eye sight blurs maddeningly. My body collapsing stiffly. And all my senses weakening.

I lay dead. With. A. Fever.

And that's how a god fades away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Another Chapter for you guys. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for the latest reviews. As always very much appreciated. And thanks for the members who have recently favored the story. It means a lot! The story will be coming to an end very soon! Yay! Right?<strong>

**Hope you enjoy- Stranger**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dangerous Fever II-22**

I'm grinning sheepishly. I'm feeling hectic. My eyes are on the dark side.

And.

The silence burns up. Efficient, is what it is. I feel the heat in the air.

Everyone is speechless. There is a good chance that ninety percent of us standing in this room was here to either kill Alex, or watch him die. They didn't expect that it would be me to pull the trigger. I didn't think it would be me either...

Actually I lie. I was waiting to shoot him since day one of this mess.

And.

I stand with pride. Catching myself looking at him. Handsome and dead. And vengeance is mine.

This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye. But it had to be done. He needed to die. Because he's been such a fuck face lately.

But at least there is some good news... I stare blankly at his unmoving body... He is in peace now.

And.

Maybe he's enjoying it. The afterlife. The consequences. Maybe he likes sucking the devils dick…Maybe the devil likes sucking his…I sigh. I don't know. Then I gasp to myself. I'm not gonna lie, I just got a little jealous, that Alex even in death prefers the devil over me. But wait! Maybe the devil isn't even real and Alex is alone sucking himself off!?

I feel much better now. Why is my mind so fucked up? Why did I kill him? I can't believe I killed my only hero. He was my everything. I don't know how I feel knowing that I will never see him again.

But at least there is more good news. I finally saved him from himself. I destroyed his ego. Just what he needed.

Blowing the smoke from the tip of my gun, my eyes stay rested on my dead ex lover. But I'm mostly intrigued by the blood that's everywhere. I've never seen Alex bleed this much before. I've never seen him dead. That's also a lie. I see him dead all the time.

This is not easy, taking this all in. At what just happened. At what I just did. Watching Mr. Blonde man bleeding out. But damn, he is still gorgeous.

I slowly frown. I wonder if he's angry at me? Then I smile. In satisfaction. With my decision. I have to smile or else I would die. I would die knowing that I never wanted to hurt him. So I have to play the game. I have to win this. I won't forgive him. I remind myself that he deserves this.

I feel ill. I am devastated. I think? I can't really tell. I may be more devastated than everybody else. By the looks of it, they kind of don't know how to soak in this likable scene. Everyone seems thrown off balance. Like this wasn't supposed to happen. Like Alex being dead was impossible.

I think later I'm going to have a difficult time coping. I swear, this may be one of the wickedest days of my life. But enough about how I feel.

The time is…? I don't know. I blink slowly. I lost track of it. I also don't care. But it slowly resumes. And the tension in the room is lifting.

My gaze slips away from Mr. Beautiful Blonde Man lying dead in his own fortune. They aim towards the blow out that is about to begin. My ice blue eyes finally come back to life.

Eight very slow seconds drop off from whatever time it actually is. And all of us armed are no longer distracted from what just happened. We glare back at our individual enemies. And they at us. The ferocity is real. Everything is real. I see and feel the rage in Parmen. The fierceness in the blacked haired whore. The cruelty in Lord Darian. The irritation in Phil. The rowdiness in Phillip. The concentrated serenity in my father. The viciousness in myself.

Then just as I expected…Hell breaks lose. And instantly we simultaneously open fire on each other. And each single one of our demons watching over us laugh gravely. And our guardian angels abandon us. And now it's all about survival. And as the bullets take to the air, we disperse from the danger. Forgetting that one second Alex took a bullet to the head.

Bagoas fires at me. And I grant him my own warning and fire my gun in return. His hatred for me burns like fuel. I can feel it. He also has no intention of hiding it.

He keeps his head low. While I pull my second gun that was used on Alex, back on him.

Everyone else has taken cover. Battling the pace of the bullets. Their isn't a whole lot of things to take cover behind. The best we can do is get low to the floor. Behind the seats structured throughout the room.

Phillip and Parmen are dueling it out. Phil and my father have encountered each other. The members of the drug administration, run. Attempting to conceal their selves from the risk of getting killed and caught up between this violence. I grin. Unlike those losers, I'm all for the violence. Because violence turns me on.

They head for safety. Through the back exit doors of the conference room. But our focus isn't on them anymore. They won't get far. I have to deal with Darian first. Because once he has been dealt with. I'll tear the fucker's heart out of the fuckers chest.

Everything is happening so fast. But so slow. Bagoas hides behind the podium. Reloading his weapon. He peeks out and shoots at me once more. He misses. I unleash everything I have on him, shooting and infringing through the stand he ducks behind. He tosses away his gun. He's out of ammunition. He looks over at Alex. Then at me. He smirks and quickly leaps over to Mr. Dead Blonde man. I glare. He's going for the memory card in Alex's pocket. I jump over the barrier of the steps. Landing on my feet. Maintaining my shooting at him. The bitch's reflexes are great. He performs acrobatically, as he flips. Dashing the bullets just in time. As he's up in the air, he removes a sai from his hair and tosses it full force towards me. At a 33 degree angle. He lands on his hands and feet. Like a fucking cat. He hisses in liking. As the blade comes. Fast. Flying at me 104.3 miles per hour. I can hear it cutting through the air. But I'm quick on my feet. I drop my second gun and I catch the knife by the handle. He doesn't like that. I grin and toss it right back. But he ducks and it ends up in the barrier right behind him where Alex introduced his earlier meeting. He glares and quickly reaches his hand into Alex's pocket and retrieves the memory card.

He grins at the blonde's lifeless body. And blows him a kiss. Which makes me oddly upset for some weird reason. Then he rips his dagger from the wall and runs off towards Darian, Parmen and Phil. Parmen hands Bagoas another gun. Then they all fire at us. With deadly force. Continuing to hold us off. Keeping us in our defense positions. Protecting Darian as he calmly escapes the conference room. He is followed by Bagoas. And then Parmen and Phil leave right behind him. Shutting the two way door. And escaping. With the card.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lift my cellular device from my pocket. I give one of our guys a call. As Parmen and Phil fasten the door behind us, so that it stays closed long enough for us to escape. I hand Mr. Darian the card. I watch him admire the device. Staring at the tiny structure of our future for as along as he can before he smiles. In satisfaction.

I smile back. He takes out a tiny plastic bag and drops the card into it. He seals the bag shut and put's it inside his jacket pocket. We finally accomplished what we came here for. We have it and that's all we need. Also the whore did me the favor in killing Alex. Therefore Mr. Alex will no longer be a bother.

"Come meet us. We'll be at the south end of the building." I speak into the phone.

_"We'll be standing by."_

"Oh and send more guys to keep a path clear. Shoot and kill anyone who tries to escape this building."

_"Yes sir."_

I hang up.

"They are professionals at what they do. They are going to come after us the second they shoot down that door." Parmen says tentatively catching up with us. He's speaking of Phillip and his team.

Darian grins. "Have no worries. Bagoas will take care of that. Won't you darling?"

I make sure my gun is fully loaded. "My pleasure." Then I leave into another direction of the hotel. As the rest of them walk down the hall heading for the back exits of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father shoots the door, breaking the latch. He kicks open the double doors and runs out looking down the hall. He aims his gun but knows he's too far to get a good, clean shot. He's too late. And he's disappointed. "Damn it!" He curses.

Oh and by the way incase you haven't caught on. My father is not as innocent as he pretends to be. Like me! He's psychotic. And ruthless. Just like the rest of us. Also I got my biting habits from him.

"So what now?" I question with a big grin in hopes that they wouldn't be to upset by the incident. Caused by me.

Phillip tosses his gun at me. Ow! "What the fuck Phai!?" His temper out of nowhere rises immensely.

"What did I do?" He does not look happy. I think it just now registered that I shot his son. In the head...

What a shame.

He lands his hands heavily on his hips. "What the fuck do you think?"

"What?" I ask in accordance with myself.

"I told you to think twice before shooting him. What the hell was all that about!?"

"I did think twice. I thought about it more than twice actually." I shrug.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. I thought about it like fifty times."

"What is wrong with you!?" He raises his voice. A vein is forming under his eye.

"Don't yell at me! I did nothing wrong!"

"What the hell do you mean you did nothing wrong?! You shot Alex!" Phillip reminds me. Harshly stating. Pointing at his dead son.

Now I feel like I did something bad. I show displeasure. "That lying motherfucker deserved it. Backstabbing little bitch. It's about time someone shot his ass."

"What the hell am I going to tell my wife? That her son she's completely and awkwardly obsessed with just died right before my eyes?"

"Hey! This is what everyone wanted. Am I right?" I'm really not helping the situation.

Phillip scoffs. Folding his arms together. "Well yea, everyone but my wife Phai! That's the entire reason why I haven't killed him."

"How sweet." I mock. "Also, I'm not sorry." I mutter. Giving him the cold shoulder as I fold my arms.

Phillip takes in a deep breath. Trying to stay calm. Which isn't really working well. He has a shorter temper than Alex. And Olympias probably has a shorter temper than both of them. Sooo... it's probably best that she doesn't find out.

"Phillip I know this is difficult for you at the moment. But you need to stay calm." My father tells him.

"Olympias is going to kill me for this! And I really thought I would die some other way. Like a heart attack like normal men my age."

I roll my eyes. "She doesn't have to know. We just won't tell her." I add in like it's that easy.

"Exactly! We can ditch his body!" Phillip answered in angry sarcasm. "We're just going to be like; hey your son disappeared again. We don't know where at, he just upped and left?"

"It could work." I nod in agreement with myself. "Or if you're feeling really risky, just take a picture and send it to her. See what she thinks?"

"Goddamnit! You're not helping! In fact I think you've done enough!"

"STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!" I'm so sensitive. I suddenly feel like crying.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD!" Phillip yells back.

"I DO FEEL BAD!" I cover my eyes and face and start to bawl.

I hear Phillip sigh over my waterworks. "Phai you are a grown man, stop crying."

"Why?" I start to sniffle.

"Because you're going to make me feel bad. And I don't have time for that shit."

"Well I hope you do feel bad." I snap suddenly.

"I thought you were seriously just bluffing!"

"No Phillip! I don't bluff. And you're half responsible for giving me the gun. What did you think I was going to do with it?"

"Gee, I don't know Phai, maybe not shoot first! As in shoot only for SELF DEFENSE! God, I can't believe you did that! I am so angry at you right now!"

"He had a gun aimed at me and he was going to fire. Also I can shoot whoever I want!" I give attitude back.

"You're a fucking brat." Phillip reprimands me.

"And you're a fat angry cow with an eye disability."

"Don't talk to me like that, boy!"

I tell him to shut up.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"I hate to interrupt." My dad's voice shuts us both up. Just momentarily. "Incase you haven't noticed Darian has the card. Let's settle down on the arguing and deal with this later." He's always so professional and mature. And I sense that he's being extremely passive aggressive. It's annoying.

"Well everything is already fucked up. They have the card and I don't know about you guys but I'm fucking tired of dealing with bad guys and the rest of this stupid shit. If you feel like going after Darian and his gang be my guest. But I'm sitting this one out." Phillip gives up.

"We need to get that card Phillip. You want to know why?"

"I don't care why."

"Because you won't exist anymore once they activate it."

"Well I wish them the best of luck. If I had alcohol on me I would toast to them but I don't. I could probably use some right now though."

"Do you have a better idea. Because I can't wait to hear it!" Amyntor aims aggressively his attention towards Phillip.

"How about a suicide?" I interrupt. My tears are gone like that. "Tell Olympias Alex committed suicide. You know? Like he was finally fed up with life?" I suggest. Randomly. Out of nowhere. Totally off topic. And Phillip growls in frustration.

"Shut your mouth Phai. You have no right to say anything."

"I can say and do whatever I want you one eyed bastard!"

"Not this shit again. No! We're not doing this!" Phillip yells. "I'm done arguing with you. You give me a headache." He then takes out his phone and dials Olympias. "I'm calling her and telling her what happened."

"Phillip not in the middle of a discharge. Tell her later." My dad grunts irritably.

"You want to know who's going to get their ass chewed out? Me. And I'm gonna put her on speaker so Phai can fess up."

"I'm not confessing to shit."

"This is a waste of time." My father shakes his head. Sighing.

The phone rings softly.

I fold my arms. As does my dad.

"_What's the news?"_ She answers.

Phillip doesn't say anything and then he hangs up. "Can't do it. She's so scary when she's mad."

"Even a bigger waste of time." Amyntor rubs his face in irritation.

"Well now she's going to be even more pissed that you called and hung up on her." I say.

"Oh shut up. Just shut the fuck up Phai!"

"I do what I want. I don't have to listen to you!"

We start yelling again.

"Maybe if you did listen to me, Alex would still be alive!"

"Alex put his dick in anything. He would have died from a sexual transmitted disease anyway. Secondly Phillip, I have every right to be just as pissed at you."

"Oh this is going to be good. I'm listening."

"I thought you were dead. I was fucking sad and then you show up just fine and shit. And you dad, should rot in hell for what you put me through. I can't believe you used me like that."

Everything is silent again.

"As much pain as I have caused you I do apologize, however if you had just listened to the primary orders in the first place and left with Phillip instead of pursuing Alex's whereabouts, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." He shows little to no remorse. But he's technically right. "And I think we all can agree we played each other quite a bit and we knew exactly the consequences of our actions. This clearly didn't go in the direction I wanted it and I never meant to intentionally put you through any danger Phai. You mean more to me than anything but we had to go through what we did in order to survive." He's right. I still hate him but he's right. "But sadly enough, we still have to end this. Unfortunately Alex isn't the only one Darian wants to see dead. He won't stop until he knows we're all buried in the ground, so Phillip giving up isn't an option. Call your men and find out their location. Also if you know anyone who could send us air coverage that would be great."

Phillip puts his other gun away. "I'm fucking to old for this shit. And it's to late anyway. Darian is probably across the border by now eating burritos and taking shots of tequila with the Cartel."

"It's literally been less than five minutes. We need that card Phillip!" My dad suddenly lost all calm. As he yells at Phillip for being a stubborn jackass.

"Hey I'm missing an eye so I think I deserve a little break okay? And respect! Do you know how hard it is to see or concentrate with one eye?"

"Phillip do not start with me. I am in no mood to show you any pity."

I'm just standing quietly watching Phillip and my dad argue. It kinda reminds me of Phillip and I. Weird.

"Hey, if you wanna go all ninja on them be my quest but I'm not losing my other eye, okay, not this baby. Not to-fucking-day. Did you see the whore with the daggers? That's like the male version of Electra. And I don't fly with that shit. Hell no. I'm not messing with that."

My dad stomps up to Phillip and puts the gun towards his dick. "You're going to lose your dick in about a second if they end up escaping with that card."

Phillip puts his gun towards my fathers throat. "Do not threaten me. I will destroy you in a heartbeat. Oh and by the way, I have news for you; they already escaped with the card!"

"The only thing that will be destroyed is your manhood, sadly the only thing that makes you a fucking man in the first place. Because as far as I can see, the rest of you is pretty fucking pansy."

"Pansy? I am more man than you will ever be!"

"You want to prove that? Do you have that documented?"

"I have it documented that I've killed more fuckers in this business than you ever had."

"Oh really? How many is that?"

"Damn near 2000. All fought individually. Is that good enough? Or are you looking for how many bitches I've slept with over my forty years of life? Because that number is high as a motherfucker!"

"I've got you beat by a thousand men."

"What? No way!"

"Honest."

"Fuck you. And you know what fuck this mission; it's like you don't care at all that I got shot in the eye. Because of you by the way! I'm traumatized. Let me just put that out there. Also I shouldn't be running after bad guys either. I should be at home resting. Taking large fucking sleeping pills and drinking bourbon until I pass out….As a matter of fact, I should be sitting this one out. And I'm serious about that Bourbon. I'm going down to the bar."

"It could have been a lot worse Phillip and you could have lost two eyes."

"The only time he's ever on board with anything is when he's raping someone." I say. "Just putting it out there." And they both look at me like they forgot I was there. And also like I'm not allowed to speak. "Father like son, go fucking figure."

My dad pulls away the gun from Phillip. And rolls his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phillip defends himself and his dead son.

"It means that you and Alex are rapists." I state obviously.

"That's not true."

"Alex has forced himself upon many including myself." My dad says. Which was really weird for both of us to hear. Phillip looks at me. I look at him. We both start laughing.

"I'm being serious."

Then I look disgusted. "Why? You're not even rapeable."

"Where exactly do you think you got your physical features from?" Phillip snickers.

"Mom." I answer him back with attitude. "And as far as I can tell I have my dads eyes and that's it."

"I'm not too fond of your attitude son." My father states.

"Well if you were around more you would have been already used to it."

My father just sighs. Getting slowly agitated with both Phillip and I not cooperating.

"Look him being a rapist has nothing to do with me. I guess his mother never taught the boy to keep that monster eating dick in his fucking pants." Phillip says.

"And now we're getting off topic here." My dad tries changing the subject.

"Did you like it?" I ask my dad.

He lightly frowns. "Like what Phai?"

"You know, Alex raping you?"

"What kind of question is that!? No, of course not. He forced me. It was rape Phai." He angrily states.

"Geez just asking. Good job on your parenting skills Phillip."

"Leave me out of this. I never raped anyone in my life."

"When I'm drugged up and can't think for myself and your dick is inside of me, that's rape."

"I don't remember." Phillip denies. My dad glares at him. Phillip clears his throat. "And before you get all angry thinking I raped your son let me explain. First of all, you're hearing wrong. Secondly your kid is a liar. Thirdly it wasn't rape because I thought he was enjoying it. Fourth, I prefer calling it unwilling sex, okay. And you Amyntor, aren't exactly saint like either. Using your son, putting your business before him. And in the boy's defense, hiding a device that is worth a billion, trillion dollars inside of him is pretty cruel seeing as he's hot and everything. Because who wouldn't want to tap that?"

"Yea dad! Also that was fucked up that you sold me to Phillip."

"What's wrong with that?" Phillip asks. Getting offended. "You didn't have a problem with that before."

"I've always had a problem with it. I just didn't say anything."

Now we just continue arguing. Darian is probably in Hawaii or some shit already.

"Hey you little brat I took care of you and bought you shit you didn't even need. I took damn good fucking care of you."

"Oh yes Phillip sleeping with me and buying stuff for me and trying to kill your son that you knew I loved is taking such good care of me. What about living a normal life?"

"Coming from a thief and the one who just shot my son you claim to love, in the fucking head? And is this really the best time to be arguing about this. Geez. You fucking drama queens." He then steps aside. Calling his team. Getting back to business. Mostly just trying to get out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I set the timer on the bomb. I grab one large duffel bag and head out of the room. I walk down the hall and enter the elevator. I go down. I wait until it stops at the first floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cleitus."

_"Are you okay boss? We've been trying to reach you."_

"Yea we're okay. Look, Darian escaped and he has the card. Do not let him leave the building if he hasn't already."

"_No he definitely has. We're kinda busy trying to stay alive down here. Or else we would have followed him out. But his men keep coming. And they sealed the exits so we can't escape. We're going to need back up."_

"I'll call Roxanne and Barsine. I'll have Olympias send us some air cover. Stay put.

"_Yea, we could also use Alex down here asap."_

"Yea about that. Phai shot Alex for no reason. Right after I told him not to. So I guess Alex isn't an option at the moment. Don't tell my wife though. Let's try to keep this secret as long as we can."

"_Uh huh. Just send him down here." _Cleitus doesn't even believe Phillip and hangs up. And I find that funny.

"That's not how it happened. I didn't just shoot him for no reason." I tell Phillip.

"That's exactly how it happened Phai!"

"I shot Alex because he pissed me off. And you told me to think about it so I did. And I shot him. But only because he pissed me off. I would have never done it if he didn't piss me off! So fuck you Phillip!" I fold my arms.

"Whatever Phai!"

My dad is just staring at us. "Are you two done now?"

"Yea." Phillip groans.

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

"Yes." I reply moaning under my breath.

"Okay then."

We get serious. Phillip grabs the gun he threw at me and follows my father out of the room to go meet up with Cleitus and the others.

I follow them. I look back at my ex lover one last time and then leave. The minute I step out of the room. I hear the sound of the elevator ring. I turn my head towards the elevator at the end of the hall. It opens. Bagoas exits the elevator with a grin. I lift my gun at him and he lifts his at me. "Going somewhere?" The black haired whore asks.

"I guess not anymore." I answer back. "We were just coming to find you."

My father and Phillip immediately lift their weapons at the blacked haired whore when they see what was taking me so long to catch up.

"Did your ride ditch your ass?" I ask.

"Not at all. I needed to grab some things. Also I just wanted to come say my last goodbyes. To you specifically." He also grins.

"I'll be fine." I tell my dad and Phillip. Giving them permission to leave. "I'll catch up with you later."

Phillip and my father are hesitant but eventually leave. "Come back to us alive whore." Phillip says before he and my father take off down the hall to go meet up with Cleitus and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I step away from the elevator and walk towards the blue eyed whore. I put away my gun. He puts away his. I pull out my two sai's from my hair. "We've never had a one on one before." I move closer. "I must say, I'm excited."

"You should be. Because you're going to enjoy this."

"I would hope."

I stand in a ready position. He shifts into his stance, giving me all of his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm his father. He'll be fine."

"Cocky much?"

Olympias sends me a message that air cover is on the way. And that she has Darian tracked. He had just turned on 44th and Collins heading towards the MacArthur Bridge that connects Miami Beach to the mainland. It will take him about 10 minutes to get there with traffic. Hopefully that gives us enough time to catch up with him. Barsine and Roxanne message me that they are heading out now.

Amyntor and I meet up with Cleitus and the rest of the team down in the lobby area. There are a bunch of dead men everywhere. Just piled up.

"About time." Cleitus says.

"Oh shut up." I say back. I step on the glass as I walk over to peer out the damaged side of the building. I see two helicopters in the air surrounding the three towers, making sure we don't escape from the front or the back. Then I see dead council members everywhere. Dead on the steps in front of the building. They were slaughtered.

"They were trying to escape and they were shot down. If we try to leave, we'll be joining them." Cassy answers.

"Sucks for them." I sigh. "We're just going to have to wait until our cover arrives. Roxanne and Barsine are going to try to slow down Darian as much as they can. Make sure you load yourselves with as many weapons as possible. Once our back up arrives it's do or die. Oh and since our vehicle is completely and utterly destroyed, I call the coolest car in the VIP lot. Understood?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I capture his right arm with my left hand. After he tries stabbing me in the face. I bend his wrist causing him to lower his dagger from the threatening position. He turns the opposite way with his other dagger ready to strike. I capture that arm. I restrain him. Squeezing his wrists tightly. He deliberately strikes me in the face with the back of his head and I release him. He positions his body to aid him in balance and kicks his back leg towards me. Pushing me back. Then he quickly rotates his body. Side kicking me.

He's fucking fast.

I fall on my back. He sends one of his blades straight down towards my crotch area. I scoot back. I spread my legs wide. The blade gets stuck in the floor right in between my thighs. I thrust my legs forward. Kicking up from my back and getting to my feet. He rips the dagger from the ground. His body twirls. His blades cutting through the air. I skip back a foot. I drop underneath the daggers that are about to slice open my upper chest. I take hold of his long black hair after coming up behind him and jerking him back. He performs a flip over my arm that has his hair in a lock. Once his feet touch the floor he raises his left knee to my waist. I extend my arm down making a low block to my lower body, stopping his attack. He backs away and twirls his daggers between his fingers. I step forward. I turn in the direction of my back leg and I kick out. My heel meeting his stomach. He cuts open my arm as he gets sent back. And my bicep starts to bleed from the thick cut. I clutch my wound. He does a lower spin. Both daggers barely slashing at my stomach. Making small incisions. Splitting my skin. I absorb the pain. I hop back into fighting stance. He leaps at me. Striking again. Both blades slicing heavily down in a straight cut. I don't have enough time to side step. So I catch his wrists. Before I get carved open. He growls. I keep them as far up in the air as I can. He knees me in the stomach with his left leg. I knee him in his with my right. He turns his body in a direction where I have the disadvantage. I have no choice but to unleash him.

He's fucking tiny.

He strikes me in the chest with the palm of his hand. Another blow comes in my direction. I avoid his flying fist. And seize his arm again. I pull him in closer to me. I fold my arm inwards to my body and elbow him in the face. I slam him into the wall. He claws me in the face before placing a stiff foot against the wall. He darts his way up it. Then leaps off. Finding the right balance once he gets back to his feet. Before I see it. He's already at me. And kicks me against another wall. He regains his knives again and tries stabbing me with both at once. I dip, as the daggers puncture the structure above me. I then punch him in the stomach. He rips his weapons from the wall and slashes down again. Cutting my forearm. I kick him away. I stand back up breaking away from every lash out he's sends my way and finally find an opening. I grin. I catch his right wrist. I swiftly pin his left hand against the wall with the heel of my boot. I strike him twice with closed rigid fists directly in the face. I knock away the one dagger from his free hand. He clenches that same hand and swings it backwards into my face. I unpin him. I get low and sweep my legs directly underneath his. He loses his other dagger as he falls back. But prepares himself from hitting the ground with a swift back cartwheel. We both share dark glares.

"You're better than I thought." He compliments. Flipping away his sticky hair from his sweaty neck and face.

We're both breathing hard.

"You're not so bad yourself." I grin. Running a hand through my short hair. To get it out of my face.

We both take a small 10 second breathing break.

"Well the faster we end this, the better." He smirks. "I have important places to be."

I just smirk back. "And I have very special people to kill. So I'll be right behind ya."

He scoffs. He's ready. He uses the blades of his daggers. Twirling his hair back into a bun.

I get back into my fighting position. "Ready for round two punk bitch?" I ask.

"Oh," He chuckles. "It will be my fucking pleasure whore."

We rush towards each other and just go at it. He strikes me with a bunch of fast hand combinations. I block all of his attacks and jabs as I execute rotational spins and kicks. This goes on non stop until we're interrupted. We hear a clicking sound. At the end of the hall. It's the sound of a gun being reloaded. It's the sound that one makes when they've fucked with the wrong person. It's the sound of someone having a bad day. Then next thing we know, bullets start tearing down the hall towards us. Gouging the walls. Creating smoke. I flip back with a quick motion. Out of the way. The blacked haired whore does the same.

We both turn towards the source at the same time. We both turn towards the same sight. The smoke in the hall clears up. And needless to say we're both fucking surprised. At who we see.

Alex? My heart skips. Actually it might have stopped.

Our eyes widen at the horrid sight of him being alive.

He's at the end of the hall. Looking like a god. A smirk on his face. A lit cigarette between his lips. An arch in his brow. Hell in his eyes. With an automatic weapon in his hand. Ready to destroy. And with no hesitation he opens fire. At both of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I instantly take out my gun and fire back. The whore does the same. Mr. Alex's weapon is much more damage worthy than ours. We don't stand a chance. And the whore and I run down a different passageway as the bullets come spraying. We both lean against the wall in the corridor getting our guns ready. We both extend our arms out down the intersecting hall Alex is at and start shooting. Then we pull back in. Once he returns fire. I look at Phai. And smirk. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. But enjoy the rest of your night." Then I snicker and take off. Firing in his direction so that he can't follow. And I leave him to his end. I thought I was going to be the one to kill Phai. But I find Alex wanting to kill him just as good. If not better. I escape. Knowing my way out. Leaving through the back door. Sealing it. Excitement breaches me. I hold up my hand to the copters surrounding the area so that they recognize me and don't shoot. I throw the duffel bag over my shoulder. I take a short cut to the VIP parking area. I find a motorcycle. I swing my leg over the seat. The keys are left in it.

I dial Mr. Darian. He answers. _"Have you dealt with them?"_ He asks lightly.

"Yes. I set an explosive. They have less than twenty minutes."

_"Do not give them enough time to escape darling."_

"I needed to make sure I had enough time to get out. And I don't think they will be escaping anytime soon." Then I sigh before I continue. "Alex is still alive. And he's a bit occupied at the moment."

Lord Darian is quiet on the other end.

I hold for about fifteen seconds.

_"Meet up with us."_ He finally says. _"If we have to, we'll deal with him later."_

"We've tried later and it's never worked!" I hiss. Discreetly. "Later is never an option."

_"It is tonight. I'll see you shortly."_

"Things are not going to be fine, sir." Alex shouldn't even be alive. Period. The motherfucker should have been dead.

_"Well then let's hope the explosive does it's job better than us." _Then he hangs up. He's angry. I know it. I don't blame him. I'm angry too.

I put my phone away.

I start up the bike

And take off down the road to go meet up with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't even have time to process anything. I quickly run down another hallway and duck against the wall. Covering my head. I think I'm safe with the wall barricading me, however the bullets start destroying the wall I'm leaned up against, breaking through it like a fucking machine gun. Shattering shit to pieces.

What the fuck!? How is he still alive? And he's pissed! I shouldn't even be surprised that he's pissed! It's insane that he's fucking alive!

I check and make sure I have enough bullets in my gun. Why doesn't he die? That's what I would like to know.

The second the sound of his gun stops firing I get up and run towards the elevator closest to me. I slide inside. I push the button so that it can close before Alex can get near. Or in.

It doesn't close. I frown. He comes around the corner. It's like running from someone you know can not be stopped. And being chased by someone who can't be stopped is the scariest feeling in the world. He stares at me. He lifts his gun and opens fire again. Destroying the elevator that I am in. Multiple bullets at a time. It probably won't even work after this.

I hit the button again. Really hard. "Hurry up and close!" I back into the corner, covering my head. Sinking low. As more bullets come through. I am now completely ignoring the pain in my arm from the open slashes the black haired whore gave me. Compared to what's happening it doesn't even matter to me anymore. I can't even feel it. The only thing I can feel right now is my heart.

I keep on pressing the button. Over and over. Hoping it would just fucking close. But it doesn't. He fucking broke it! Asshole!

Then the shooting finally stops. Long enough for me to finally stop hyperventilating. Long enough to calm down my heart. I stop pressing random floor buttons and slowly peek out. My eyes stay cautious. I think Mr. Blonde man ran out of bullets. Good.

Mr. Blonde man realizes that his weapon is empty and immediately puts the gun down by his waist. He tosses away his cigarette. As he approaches the elevator. Smoothly. Sexily. His face is expressionless. Which scares me. Because I don't know what he's thinking. He probably wants me dead….And as much as I love seeing him alive and well I stand up. I aim my gun at him. From inside the elevator. And pull the trigger. Three times. I miss and he's not even trying anymore. Now my gun is empty and I look at it disappointed. Like it let me down. "Fuck." I start clicking my empty gun at him anyway hoping a bullet would just appear and kill him. But no. There's nothing. I keep trying. Fuck, still nothing.

I hide back into the corner of the elevator. Searching my pockets for more bullets. But it looks like I came unprepared. Looks like I wasn't expecting Alex to resurrect himself back to life.

He strolls inside the elevator. Casually. Yet formally. He looks at me. While straightening his bloody fucked up suit jacket. He has a glare on his face. I'm looking at him. Completely terrified. Completely shocked that he had survived the bullet through his head. I only see bleeding down the right side of his face and ear. Other than that he looks completely fine. He doesn't smile and looks away from me. But he does reach in front of me. Brushing up against me just a little. I shutter.

"Going up?" He asks. Like he's unable to produce any type of emotion.

I clear my throat. Already getting turned on by the blood in his hair. "I'm going down actually."

He gently presses the 'up' button anyway and leans against the side panel.

What the fuck!? It closes for him! But not for me!? Damn. He is a god.

We wait. I wait uncomfortably. He's humming a song. It sounds like Closer. By Nine Inch Nails. Now I wish some elevator music was playing right about know. But no. He shot the loudspeaker.

"Well this is fucking awkward." I say. Thinking I was saying it quietly to myself. But it was loud and clear.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." He stops humming and answers.

Oh my goodness, it's good to hear that voice. That sexy, manly voice.

"You're telling me you're not feeling even a little bit weird about this?" I ask. Trying not to show how much I want him.

"Not at all."

It's quiet for another twenty seconds and I'm wondering if the elevator is even moving.

"So…" I start to build a conversation.

"So?" He encourages.

"Why are we going up? All the action is down." I state. Looking off anywhere but at him. With both my hands playing nervously in front of me.

"No reason." He shrugs.

"Okay?... How are you?" I frown at my own stupid question. I shift tensely.

"I'm alive. What can I say?" He smiles. But everyone knows that's his vengeful smile.

"Yea….about that. I'm not going to apologize." I look at him. Like he better not expect one.

He looks at me. Like I'm just a straight up fucking bitch. "I don't want your apology Phai."

"That's good to hear because you probably weren't getting one."

"Whatever." He looks away.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask. Like he shouldn't be.

"Sure."

"You don't seem to be okay with that."

"It doesn't bother me. So stop asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I understand, your pride overbears you."

"Pfft, you wanna talk about pride? Your ass is so full of pride; it probably hurts you to shit it out."

"Your insults mean nothing."

"Stop talking like you're sophisticated."

"Whatever."

Another ten seconds we go quiet. I'm suddenly not even nervous anymore. Just irritated. And mad. I fold my arms stubbornly.

"So you're out of bullets or something?" He asks.

"Well duh. Do you really think if I had bullets you'd be sharing an elevator with me right now? Geez Alex, get your head out your ass." I respond. "The only reason why you're still alive is because I'm out of bullets."

"Unfortunately that didn't work to well for you. You shot me in the one place that is certain to kill and I'm still alive sooo…yea. I would say the only reason why I'm still alive is because you suck at killing me."

"Are you bragging because you survived a bullet to the head? Don't get cocky about it. Not everyone is good at cheating death like you are."

"You could have shot me twice." He suggests.

"Would that have killed you?" I ask in high hopes.

"Twice? Pfft, you would need to strap me to a chair and put a bomb up my ass if you wanted me dead, but two bullets to the head wouldn't do much damage...now that I think about it strapping me to a chair probably wouldn't stop me either."

"Are you even normal? What the hell is wrong with you?" I am shocked. I am absolutely fucking shocked. I don't know what the hell is even going on with him anymore.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He replies simply.

"Is it the steroids? Did your mother make you half robot or something? Are you like her little side project because it's not normal to get shot in the head and survive. I hope you know that?" I roll my eyes.

"I do know that."

"Like it's not normal. At all. It's not even possible for you to be coherent after everything you've been through. That's exactly why I think you're a figment of my imagination. You can't blame me for thinking you aren't real."

"You want me to be honest with you? I survive what I can because I have to."

"Bullshit." I shake my head.

"Look Phai I've been in this business longer than you have and my survival instincts are just much more superior. That's my reason."

"That doesn't even make sense. That's not even a convincing answer, asshole." I mumble. "You're a fucking robot. I've been getting fucked by a fucking robot this whole time... Which explains why it hurts when we have sex."

"It does not."

"Yea it does. It hurts like hell."

"You're fucking full of shit.."

Five seconds go by.

"Also robots don't bleed. Just letting you know. Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot. You could be half robot."

"Is that even a thing?"

"I thinks it's a thing. I'm sure it's a thing."

"I'm definitely not half robot." He tells me again. I don't believe him. One bit.

"Well then you're a cunt. Better? You're a fucking cunt."

"You're acting like a cunt."

Three seconds.

"And you're also a dick wanker."

Two seconds.

"You have a vagina face."

"My face is beautiful. Far prettier than a vagina. That's for sure."

We both sigh. Seven seconds go by.

I slightly grin. "Penis face."

"Ass hoarder."

"Pussy squirter."

"Balls to your face."

"Balls to your fucking face Alex! And why is this elevator taking its fucking time! I'm sick of being in here with you!"

"That's because it's not going anywhere."

"Wait what?" I look saddened.

"Yes, this whole time we haven't been moving."

I look amazed. And disappointed. "Woah, really?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I hit the emergency stop button the minute I walked in. Now you're stuck with me and I'm probably going to kill you. No hard feelings or anything but you did try to kill me and you would have succeeded if you just aimed better. So it's looking like you're shit out of luck."

"Can I just suck your dick and call it a truce?"

Alex grabs me by my neck and slams me against the elevator panel. Not taking any of my shit. He brushes away the hair that's in my eyes.

I groan beneath his hold. My back colliding with the solid wall. He rips the gun from my hand. Throws it to the floor. Kicks it aside to the corner. And then he grabs a handful of my hair. Violently. "Phai." He coos. "You've been a pain in my ass. Do you know this?"

"Alex. Take your hands off me!" I threaten. As I try to breath. I try to wiggle myself from his abnormally strong lock.

"Or what?" He snarls. He presses into me. His warm breath hits my lips. And it's sensational.

"Probably shoot you again. With a rocket launcher. In close range. You know, just to make sure this time." I smile evilly.

He sort of gives that one a slight chuckle. "Oh babe, I can't wait to see you die." His grip tightens. He's literally trying to suffocate me to death. "It's something that I have been waiting for, a long time."

I grin. "Touché, bitch." I swing my leg and knee him in the lower abdomen close to his groin and shove him away. I catch my breath and he just gathers himself. Ready to fight. Ready to kill.

He runs his hand through his bloody blonde hair. He licks his lower busted lip. "You're in deep shit Phai."

He comes towards me as if I pose no threat. But I'm ready. I lift my arms in cross defense before he punches my face in. His knuckles take a blow to my forearms. Readily, I swing my right arm and punch the shit out of him. Hard. Breaking the stitches that kept his gash closed across his face. But he recovers as soon as my fist loosens up and attempts to make another strike straight for me. I quickly step aside. Avoiding his hit. And he strikes the elevator wall denting it in like it was a piece of weak fucking metal.

I'm pretty sure he's a robot. Yea. Definitely a robot.

I lift my leg and knee him hard. Right in the left of his ribs. Again it doesn't bother him as much as it should and he just captures my leg and thigh. And tosses me into the other wall. I whimper. He laughs. As I collapse to the ground. On my hands and knees. He comes up behind me. I put all of my weight on my front paws and lash out at his upper body with my back legs. His back collides with the wall. I get the chance to get back on my feet. I turn and kick at his stomach again. But he catches me off guard and takes both hands and clutches my ankle. Before I could take it back. He tugs. I bend my other knee and push off the floor, doing an air kick to his face. He releases me. Wipes blood from his mouth and storms toward me. I duck from another one of his jabs. Then I twist around, until I'm behind him. I kick him in the back of his leg. He straightens back up and his left hand wraps around my neck again. While his right hand finds its way into my crotch. He pushes me against the door of the elevator. I grunt. Tensely going limp. He now slips away from my cock and slides his hand up my jacket. Using pleasure against me. Fuck him. I smash an elbow into the side of his skull where I shot him. He growls in pain. Then easily throws me to the floor. And his shoe meets with my side. And I roll over. Now on my backside. Breathing heavily. He paces calmly around me. Then he looks down in my eyes and grins. He gets ready to stomp my face in, but I roll out the way. Onto one knee. I punch him in the back of his leg this time and he falls to one knee. I get up as quick as I can and hop onto his shoulders and start pulling his hair. He runs me backwards into the wall trying to get me off. But I remain grasping his beautiful golden hair as hard as I can. Squeezing my legs around his neck. As tight as I can. He slams me into the wall one more time. A shocking pain shoots up my spine. My strength fails me and he lifts me off of him with ease and tosses me into the ceiling of the elevator. He moves aside letting me hit the floor. I grunt spitting blood from my mouth. Trying to pull myself together while he laughs this wicked laugh I've never heard before. Before he gives me a chance to get up he kicks me in the jaw. Then grabs me by my hair and pulls upward until we're face to face. "When I said I was going to kill you sweetheart I meant it."

He throws me into another wall. I fall back down on my hands and knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black SUV speeds up in front of the main hotel building. My wife steps out with a sway in her hips from the passenger side. A rocket launcher on her shoulder. The pilots controlling the helicopter have her on lock. They get ready to open fire. She shoots first. And down the helicopter goes. And the blast sends pieces of the aircraft and propeller everywhere. And this was our cue to go.

"Cover is here. Let's go!" I shout to my men. We run outside. We hurry and head straight to any available vehicle. While shooting at the remaining copter in the air. Covering our asses.

I walk over to the car my wife came out of. I smirk. "When I thought coverage I wasn't expecting you?"

"Too bad." She winks. God she's so hot. "And as expected coverage is running a little late."

"Huh? I always wondered why my business had a high turnover. Now I know."

"Shut up. Get in the back."

I grin at her feistiness. And I get in the back seat. Amyntor gets in on the other side. She gets back inside.

"Where's Phai?"

"He's been delayed. He'll catch up with us." Amyntor answers.

"And Alex? Where's my perfect son?" She glows at the thought of him. As she wipes down her small gun.

"Uhh..." I don't even know what to say. I don't even know how to lie at the moment. Or tell the truth.

"He's also been delayed. He had something important to deal with. He'll be right behind us. No need to worry ma'am." Amyntor lies for me. And he's good at it. Just like his son.

"Good." Then she orders the driver to take off. Following in the direction Darian and Parmen had headed. Cleitus and the others right behind. The remaining copter shooting at us. Following our trail down the road. And the chase begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He takes me by my hair again and pulls me onto my feet forcing me to get up. I thought cutting my hair would prevent this hair grabbing problem. Apparently not.

I can't grasp this situation correctly. My whole life evolves around this man. He's alive and I have never been happier. Why do I hate him if I'm dangerously in love?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I throw him back to the ground. I circle him again. Watching him bleed and enjoying it. Now I'm just having fun. He is breathing heavily. His hands plastered against the floor as he pushes himself back to his knees. "Get up Phai." Encouraging him, he quickly gets up and makes a blow to my chest. I get pushed back. My back hits the wall. I use my back leg to steady my stance. He jumps at me. And bites my neck. Closing his teeth around my skin. Breaking the flesh. As much as he can. I wrap my arms around his body. And run his back against the wall. He releases his teeth, pushes me back and back hands me. I think I just swallowed a piece of my tooth. Oh well. I've swallowed worse.

Phai then uses the wall for support and he straight up back kicks me with those legs. Those thighs. Are deadly beasts. No joke. Then he swings his body over my shoulders and elbows me in the back of my neck. I try swinging at him. But he stops my arm with his and knees me in the stomach twice. He pushes my chest with both of his hands until I hit the wall again. Oh, but he's not done. He does a high kick to my face. Then a lower one to my stomach again. Then lifts one of his legs and swings it up and around the back of my neck. Then dropping all of his weight, flinging me down to the ground as he pulls me with him. He leaps in a sitting position on top of me and starts aiming at my face with one very pissed off balled up fist. Over and over. I turn my head and spew out blood to the side. Then I lift him off with my hands and toss him aside. This time I sit on top of him and capture his lovely throat again. He grabs me at my hips with his legs hugging my body close as I lift him and myself from the floor. And as we meet against the elevator wall, once again. He's quite out of it. He digs his nails in my hand that is around his throat. He squeezes my waist tighter as he chokes under my palm. And as the air in my lungs compress under his flanking thighs. Death by squeeze. He's like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of you. I guess our goal is to see who stops breathing first.

What am I doing? I am in absolute love with this man. He makes me happy in every sense of the word. So why am I trying to kill him?

Then he pulls and yanks at my hair so that I let go.

Silly boy. I don't let go.

He pulls my hair harder. I suck it up.

He claws at my face with his nails. We've inflicted severe body wounds on each other.

I squeeze his neck tighter. My hands are sore from it. I need him to stop struggling.

He finally unloosens his strong thighs around my waist. Using them for a more fucked up purpose. And then with all of his strength. With all of his power. He knees me in the dick. Not once. Not twice. But three times. I'm not lying about those thighs. They're beasts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I knee him in the dick, I try head butting him. And that doesn't go to well. It backfires instantly. I may as well have knocked myself out. It hurts like fucking hell. "Ow! fuck! Damnit! I shouldn't have done that. Oh God I shouldn't have done that. My head!" I say while holding my head. "It hurts. It hurts so badly!" I hiss at the pain.

Alex is just looking at me. Like I'm an idiot. He's hugging his stomach. And dick. But he's not even responding dramatically to the pain. It's so weird how different we are.

I'm whining and complaining while he's taking long deep breaths and counting to whatever number in his head. Until the pain wears off.

"Oh my god Alex it hurts. Do something!"

"I'm kinda dealing with my own pain right now."

"You don't even feel pain you fucking prick."

"Well I'm feeling it right now thanks to you!"

"I think I fractured my skull." I continue to whine.

"And you fractured my fucking balls."

"Why do you have such a hard fucking head you fucking psycho!?"

"You head butted a person who survived a bullet to the skull. What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

"But it looks so cool to do in the movies."

"Well you were wrong!"

"You don't have to be an asshole about it!"

"You fucking kneed me in the dick with your goddamn amazon thighs three unnecessary fucking times! And you expect me not to be an asshole about it?!"

"Wait a minute? You can get shot, you can survive a plane crash, you can drink poison and other shit, but getting hit in the balls is like the end of the world to you? You want some advice? Grow some bigger ones. You deserve everything that is going to happen to you and everything that already has. Karmas a fucking bitch you fucking dick. And if you ask me, karma is being generous on your ass. This would be so much easier for me if you were just dead! Then I could just finally accept that I'm the crazy one."

Then things get out of control. Emotionally.

He gets pissed. He shoves me. "If you hate me so fucking much, why didn't you kill me enough times!?" He yells.

"I shot you! I tried. I tried really hard! I thought you were dead and it gave me pleasure! It made me happy because it made me think that you're actually human. But you're not." I push him back. I'm so angry at him right now. For living and for possibly being dead. "You are a ghost covered in blood haunting me. I see you everywhere. You're always covered in blood. You're always supposed to be dead. You're dead to me Alex! You're fucking dead. You don't exist. I'm fucking delusional and I'm crazy because I'm fighting with myself right now. And I haven't recovered from anything that's happened. The reason I see you everywhere is because I really want you to be here but you're not. Your death shocked me. Your death fucking destroyed me and now I don't even know what to do with my life anymore."

"I'm here right now Phai. I'm not dead! I'm not a ghost! I'm alive. I am perfectly alive!"

"Alex you don't get it, it doesn't matter if you're here right now. You haven't been alive since we've met."

He doesn't want to admit the truth. That he's dead. That he's just a fantasy in my mind.

He picks his gun up from the floor. "I'm getting sick of this." He aims it at my face. I take mine from the floor. And I aim it at his cock. We both want to pull the trigger so badly.

"You always seem to aim there." He says exquisitely.

I smirk. "Is there ever a better place to shoot?"

"On the count of three." He says. "You shoot me, I shoot you, we get it over with. Maybe this time I might surprise you and actually die. But I must warn you, I have a better chance of survival."

"Oh yea? How's that?"

"I have my gun to your face."

I avert my eyes to his cock. Then back at him. "Maybe the reason why I'm aiming at your cock is because I don't intend for you to die. Maybe I just want to teach you a lesson, by removing your fucking dick. Ever think of that?"

"You don't have the guts to do it. You like my dick to much."

"You don't have the guts to shoot me in the face because you like my face too much."

"Are you challenging my prowess?"

"Are you challenging mine?"

"Fine. On the count of three."

"Or let's be dangerous and do it on the count of two." I intercept.

"I like the way you think. But let's do it on the count of ten. I'm feeling generous today. That way, I can look at your beautiful face that much longer before I say good bye."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"Let's count to twenty two."

"Why twenty two?"

"Because it hasn't been done before."

"How about thirty eight?"

"Why thirty eight?"

"Because that definitely hasn't been done before."

"Thirty eight it is. But before we kill each other I need to know something else. Were you at the restaurant with me?"

He stares into my eyes. "Yes. I was there." He doesn't lie. He doesn't falter.

That answer makes me happy. Because now I know that I'm not crazy.

"And you were looking so beautiful that day." It also makes me sad. Because he lied to me. "And you felt amazing. I'm sorry if I have caused your sadness. I'm sorry if you think I'm dead. You have every right to believe that. I'm sorry that I called you delusional. I'm sorry that you went to a mental institution for me. I'm sorry that I accepted this mission without consulting you first. I needed you out of the way so that you wouldn't get hurt. I never meant to hurt you."

This makes me very sad.

"I tried keeping you safe. By any means necessary. What I did was for you. All of it. I couldn't risk losing you again."

He gets close now.

My skin heats up instantly.

"I didn't think you loved me anymore. I didn't think I loved you anymore. I thought you were sick of me. I thought you thought that I was ugly after everything that happened to me. I felt ugly. I still feel ugly."

"I never once thought you were ugly Phai." His eyes are of a less violent rage. "Everything I've done has been for you. I wanted us to be free from this. I didn't need you by my side because I couldn't have you by my side. Everything you've been through, all of it was something I couldn't have happen again."

I allow his encounter. "The doctors told me that you never left the hospital though?"

He presses against me. It doesn't matter how sweaty or bloody he is, he always smells nice. He always looks nice. "People do crazy things when they want to see the person they love one last time. I escaped. I went to see you and then I returned in time. They didn't even know I left my room. I also should have told you that I set up my own death. I used anesthetics to commit suicide. I used only a small amount for temporary death. I timed it, giving the doctors enough time to relieve me. I did it because I discovered I was being tracked down by Darian. I couldn't let anyone know that I went to see you. I needed to let people believe that I was dead so that my records showed it. It worked. It stalled them. One of the reasons were to keep you safe by doing everything in my power to get you to hate me. So that you could leave me for awhile. But you stayed persistent despite the fights and the arguing. So I took you on the trip anyway. I knew I would be able to finish my mission there. My father was supposed to meet me there and take you to safe headquarters. That's why I gave myself up. I just can't live with the fact that you're always going to be in danger because of me. I thought lying to you would keep you safe. I thought convincing myself that you were crazy would work to my advantage. I am sorry Phai. I deserved everything's that happened to me but I couldn't tell you what was going on or else you would have been in danger of knowing."

My senses get numb. My eyebrows furrow. I grow upset. "You were going on this mission thinking the time at the restaurant would be the last time you see me? This whole time this was supposed to be a suicide mission?"

"Yea." He says lightly.

"Fuck you Alex!" I slap him with the very little energy I have left.

He looks sympathetic. "I'm sorry Phai. Now I've realized how fucking stupid and selfish I've been."

"You've been really fucking stupid and selfish!"

"I've always only been fucking stupid and selfish for you." He drops his gun. It hits the floor. He seizes my hand. He's now as close as he can get. He fixes me in between his body and the wall of the elevator. Then his mouth and his hands suddenly think personal space is subjective. He goes out of control on me. Which I love. Which I want. Touching me everywhere. His tongue wets me everywhere. Oh god. I throw my head back. As his hands worship my skin.

I moan. Wanting him. So bad. All of him. Because he's mine.

I forgive him. My grudge no longer exists. And my gun slips from my hand. I kiss him. I kiss him sinfully. I kiss him with a certain missed passion. Aggression and mad love. We start to grab at each other. Holding each other tight. It's difficult to even breath when he's around.

He licks and nibbles vainly at my bleeding lip, making the pain numb down by massaging it with his tongue and lips.

I run my hands all throughout his hair. "I had no intention on ever killing you."

"I know. You missed the shot on purpose." He tickles my throat as he kisses my neck hungrily. "It's okay. It's only a minor wound. Just the way you intended it."

My eyes shut as my skin shivers. At his warm lips violating my throat.

"Also I lied when I said I was out of bullets." I press into him. Grinding my covered cock against his. Vigorously.

"I lied too. Also when I was shooting at you earlier, I purposely aimed to where I would miss you every time." He unbuttons the jacket Phillip lent me. I moan inward.

We're just two beautiful liars. It makes me want him more. His hands slide up the sides of my hip.

I'm in a sensational state of mind. By his touch. By his love.

His hands are now around my wrists like shackles. They are now forced above my head. I over-power his tongue with mine. I want to be the one in control this time. I want to make him feel like he's alive.

"I'm going to fuck you, so fucking hard." I purr. Into his bloody ear. "And I'm going to love you so fucking much and never stop. Because you want it. Because you need it."

Alex is always caught up in his pride. His pride for being a man. An alpha male. His pride for being superior. And dominant. That he rarely finds pleasure. He's always the giver. The provider. In his eyes it means he's loving me. But what if I want to love him? He doesn't know how to feel love. He just knows how to give it.

He slowly releases my wrists. I slowly undo his pants. I violently attack his mouth. I pull him to the ground. I place my hand on his chest making sure his back is flat against the floor. This reminds me of our first time. In the elevator. And I have a feeling this is going to be a riot.

I slither onto him. My thighs at his sides. He grabs my hips. Keeping me in place. He removes my jacket completely. I lean down onto him. Staring into his eyes. As he slips my pants down pass my thighs. My dick now hot against his belly. "Spread your legs." I coo in his ear. Demanding lovingly.

Because fucking Mr. Blonde Man...

He spreads them. The blood in our bodies dangerously pumping. As my hands slip slowly down his chest and towards his awakened cock.

...it's never been done before.

And I fuck him. With rough thrashes. My dick pulsing angrily and desperately inside of him. He clutches my rousing hips tighter. Wanting me to hump him even more. So I do. With love. Like a butterfly caught in a hurricane.

I'm suffering. From this fever.

Romantic love comes and goes. So easily.

I'm suffering. From this night.

And because of that, I'm never going to give him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to keep you all waiting again. I made the chapter extra long for you guys. Also thanks for the reviews. Thanks for sticking with me. It's very appreciated. I create stories for you guys and I'm thankful for the support and patience. <strong>

**This story will be coming to an end very soon so hopefully I don't make you guys wait long for an update. ****Hope you've enjoyed! **

**And just a side not, out of respect, if the sex and violence in my story offends, please do not read! Thanks!- Stranger**


End file.
